Beyblade: Rise of The Night
by WildeChild17
Summary: 1 year after Nemesis' defeat, the WBBA announces a new World Championship to show the world that a Bey isn't to be feared, but can be used for friendship. But from the shadows, evil rises, preparing themselves for this "new generation" of Bladers, ready to strike them down. For in the name of the Mistress of the Night, the goddess of nightmares, eternal darkness shall reign!
1. Chapter 1

**... long time, no see, Beyblade fandom? Yeah... Yeah, it's been a while. Sorry about that. I kinda got sidetracked with deviant art plus my anxiety and stress has really hit me hard recently... I kinda needed a break. *smiles* But hey! Your friendly neighborhood ice princess is back with a new story! I hope ya'll will like it, because I'm excited for it!**

 **Read on my beautiful readers!**

* * *

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Kuro Maria Blackheart-"

" _Don'_ t use my full name, Bao Bastille Blackheart-"

" _Ahem_ ,"

"Aguma, I hear you, don't you dare-!"

Da Xiang sighed as who he previously thought to be the more dignified member of the "Treacherous Trio" (Chao Xin's nickname, certainly not Da Xiang's) erupted into loud, rumbling laughter.

"I'm sorry, but those are your middle names?" Aguma chuckled, leaning against the wall, "Sounds like something you would hear from Italy or even Brazil."

"Considering our mother was from South America," Kuro Blackheart crossed her arms. "You're not far off. Our dad got to pick our first names so long as our mom got the middle names."

Aguma blinked, "Wait, seriously?"

"You've known me for how long, Aguma?" Bao sighed, exasperatedly. "Since we could walk, and this surprises you? Honestly-"

"Excuse me," Da Xiang interrupted. "Sorry to intefere, but if we could get back to the reason I called you three here in the first place?"

"Yeah, and my answer is still no. I'm not going to compete in the World Championships," Kuro yawned. She twirled a black and silver lock of hair around her finger.

"Oh, come on, Kuro! All you have to do is compete in the qualifiying rounds!" Bao exclaimed, "You only get the team spot if you make it to the final four!"

"Three," Da Xiang coughed, and all eyes turned to him.

"Come again?" The former members of Beylin Fist chorused. Kuro just raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, Aguma has already been guaranteed a spot on the team, considering his status as a Legendary Blader," Da Xiang looked down at the papers in his hands. "And yes, I tried to convice them to just let you compete in the qualifiying rounds, but they said, and I quote 'What's the point?'."

Aguma's sigh was long suffering, even as Bao said, "Well... they have a point."

Kuro rolled her eyes, "I'll think about it," she turned and made her way for the door. She stopped when Da Xiang spoke again.

"If it's of any way to convince you... I think having you as a team member will be more than enough to show the students here that you can be taken seriously."

Kuro walked out.

* * *

"Nile! Dinner's ready!"

Nile Storm startled, barely managing to keep his grip on his phone, "Hey, I'll call you back later. Dinner's ready and if I don't get out there soon my sister will kill me."

Nile heard a snort on the other end of the line, and Kyoya Tategami's voice carried down the line, "Yeah, you might want to do that. I remember her temper from the last time I met her." His voice became muffled and Nile heard a yawn, "Besides. I was supposed to be asleep hours ago."

Nile glanced at his clock, cursing, "Damn it Kyoya! It's after two thirty in the morning in Japan!"

Kyoya laughed, "Yeah, so?"

"I can tell Nefertiti you're sleeping habits and she will get on the next flight and drag you to Egypt just so she can make sure you're on a healthy regimen,"

"You do that and I will never talk to you again,"

"Nile!"

Nile rolled his eyes and shouted back, "I'm coming!" Into his phone he said, "Talk to you later Kyoya. _Get some sleep you crazy feline_."

Nile hung up and walked out of his room, inhaling deeply as the smell of koshari, his favorite dish, hit his nose. He walked towards the kitchen, sitting down at the island right as his sister slid a plate of the food to him.

"Eat up," Nefertiti Storm said. Her brown and white hair was pulled up into a messy bun, several strands framing her face. She looked tired, even as she put on a smile, "Tell me about your day."

Nile picked up a fork, "Well... I stuck around the house today. Did a few chores around here."

"I noticed the laundry was done," Nefertiti commented, as she fixed herself a plate. "And the dishes. Good for you."

Nile rolled his eyes, "Watched a little television." He grinned, "Guess what?"

Nefertiti sat down across from her brother, raising an eyebrow, "You know I don't like guessing games, Nile."

The Horuseous Blader rolled his eyes, "Live a little, sis. No, the WBBA officials for Africa came on the news today- there's going to be a new World Championships?"

Nefertiti raised an eyebrow, green eyes sparkling, "Really? So soon after Nemesis?"

"They said it's to help raise funds for the recovery of Nemesis, as well to get people back into Beyblade again. But... there's a catch," Nile said.

"There always is," Nefertiti agreed.

"People who previously competed in the last World Championships can't compete in this one," Nile sighed, falling silent.

"Ah," Nefertiti murmured.

For a few moments, the siblings ate in silence. As Nefertiti finished her food, she looked up, and froze when she saw Nile staring at her.

"But you can," Nile whispered, realization dawning in his eyes.

"What?" Nefertiti narrowed her eyes.

"You can compete in the World Championships!" Nile exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"No," Nefertiti shook her head, standing up. She picked her plate up, and headed for the sink, "Nile, there's no way I could. I have work and classes to attend. I'm the only reason we have a roof over our heads!"

"Your classes are all online, plus you have over seven months' worth of vacation time saved up! The World Championships are at least three!" Nile stood up and followed his sister. He set his empty plate on the counter next to the sink.

"I haven't competed in a contest in years!" Nefertiti exclaimed.

"You help me train for every tournament I'm in and you beat me half the time!"

"I'm twenty three! I'm too old!"

"The age limit is thirty-five,"

"I- I can't leave you alone!" Nefertiti said, desperately.

"Oh, now you're grabbing at straws. I'm nineteen, I can handle myself!" Nile crossed his arms, "Please Neffy...?"

Nefertiti grimaced, "Don't call me that."

"Just... just think about it? Please?" Nile pleaded, "I know how much you used to love Beybattling and I know how much you still do... To see you in the World Championships, even if you don't win, would be awesome!"

Nefertiti sighed as she began to wash the dishes, "... fine. I'll think about it. I make no promises though."

Nefertiti startled as Nile beamed and hugged her, "That's all I ask sis." He looked up at her, "Do you mind if I head out for a while?"

"Be home before midnight," Nefertiti sighed, watching as Nile saluted and ran out. She heard the apartment door slam shut, and sighed again. A thoughtful look appeared on her face, as her mind drifted down the hallway and to the items in her bedside nightstand. Silver edges and a purple energy ring appeared in her mind's eye, with the symbol of a winged snake.

"Me, in the World Championships?" She murmured, "Ha- what a thought! It would never happen!"

* * *

"Joint Special Move - Fire and Ice Devestation!"

An explosion rocketed the practice stadium, and four Beys went flying out of the dish.

"Hah! Boom baby, we won by a landslide! Up high!"

A ginger haired teen with icy eyes sighed in exasperation, and relucantly reached his hand up to slap against his companion's, "It's not that big of a deal, Nero."

Nero Konzern gasped dramatically, "Not that big of a deal?! We just beat everyone on Team Excalibur!"

Lucas 'Luke' McKandless pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes. The very people we train with on a day to day basis. It's nothing special. If you wanted it to be special, it should be a team we've never met!"

"Luke, buddy, calm down," Wales McKandless walked up to his younger brother.

"I am calm!" Lucas exclaimed.

" _Lucas_ ," Wales said, warningly.

"It's not my fault Konzern drives me nuts!"

"It's not my fault that you have anger management issues, and yet here we are," Nero crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, who's the Italian here who will rant every other minute?"

"Oh, I was under the impression that you Irish redheads were the worst when it came to tempers!"

Lucas and Nero growled, getting into each other's faces. Wales pinched the bridge of his nose and looked over at Julian, Sophie, and Klaus with a pleading expression.

Julian took pity on his companion, and stepped up, "Nero, back off. If you two are going to fight, save it for a tournament."

"Like there's any big ones coming up any time soon," Nero sighed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Actually, there is," Sophie smiled, catching both boy's attention. She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled a flyer out. She unrolled it, and held it out for both teenagers to see.

"'The Second World Championships'?" Lucas asked, and looked up at Wales, "For real?"

"It says they're wanting to raise more funds for the recovery of Nemesis... all ticket sales and entry fees will go towards that, plus any donations," Nero's blue eyes scanned over the page. He looked up at Julian, "You... want us? To compete in the World Championships? Shouldn't you guys, as the original Excalibur?"

"That's the catch," Klaus spoke up. "They don't want any existing teams to enter, because they're wanting to show the world, that even after Nemesis, there are still plenty of new Bladers that haven't been scarred by the destruction caused by a Bey."

Lucas and Nero looked at each other, then back at Exaclibur.

"We'll have to do qualifying rounds, won't we?" Nero asked.

"They begin next week," Julian nodded.

"We'll have to prove ourselves as team members," Luke mused.

"Even we did," Wales said.

"Will the limit be four members?"

"Three actually," Sophie rolled the flyer back up. "Every team can have up to four members, plus a tech analyst- slash- Bey mechanic. However, because he's originally from Europe, and is a Legendary Blader, King already has a place solidified on the team."

Nero and Luke looked at each other again, a silent conversation flying between them. Then, in sync, they shrugged.

"Alright," they chorused. "We're in."

* * *

"I'm sorry- You want _me_ on the American team? When there's already going to be two Legendary Bladers? Isn't that... putting me in the shadows?"

"Well it's not like you're used to it!" King chirped, and yelped as Chris whacked him upside the head with a glare.

"King is actually going to Europe, to be on their team," Chris Cadelle, Legendary Blader of Winter, stated. "I've already been asked to compete for the American team, and so has Tithi. They're joining Canada, North America, and Mexico for this World Championships."

"And it really sucks I can't compete in this one!" Masamune Kadoya groaned. He was ignored.

Christina Cadelle, Chris' younger sister, frowned, "Just because King isn't on the team doesn't mean that I'm not going to be overshadowed... Tithi is a Legendary Blader too."

"And to his advantage, he lives in Egypt, with Dynamis, where not many reporters can get to him," Chris pointed out. "People don't know him, and he's changed in the year since Nemesis. The kid has gotten taller, according to the letters we get from Dynamis. Also, he never competed in any tournaments before Nemesis, so there are no records for him. Our opponents won't know he's a Legendary Blader."

Christina sighed, "I suppose ya'll have a point." She shifted on her feet, "Will Coach Steel let me go- I mean... I kinda work here."

"If ya don't go, I'll fire ya!" From his office, the manager of the gym's voice could be heard.

"I think you have the answer to your question," Chris said, dryly.

"... When do the qualifying rounds start?"

* * *

"So your brother is going to compete in the World Championships, Yo-Yo?"

"Quit calling me that! ... Yes, Kakeru has been training to win the qualifying rounds," Kyoka Tategami sighed at the energetic blond's question.

"Are you sad you can't compete?" Yuu asked, innocently.

"Not really," Kyoya shrugged. "I can get a battle from Gingka anytime I want."

"Gingky's sad he can't be in the competition. All of the other Legendary Bladers have got themselves places on their home teams, except you, Gingky, and Kenta. Even Madoka, but she's the mechanic," Yuu said.

Kyoya's lips quirked into a smirk, "Gingka will cheer up with Beybattle, just watch. I have heard rumors about Hikaru entering the qualifying rounds though."

Yuu's eyes lit up, "Really? Hikaru is gonna enter? That's so awesome! She's become such an awesome Blader since Nemesis was defeated! She's so good, and her Blading means I've had another person to battle with..."

Kyoya tuned out the blond's inconsistent rambling, something he was used to. His eyes were drawn to the flatscreen tv hanging on the WBBA lounge room walls, where a timer was ticking down until the qualifying rounds of the next Beyblade World Championships.

Only two more hours to go, and Kyoya really hoped his brother got a spot on the team.

* * *

 **Hope you will be kind enough to leave a review, and not just be a ghost reader!**

 **This fanfic will update at random, as I'm currently in college, so please bear with me on updates!**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay, so I caved. Stop looking at me that way,"

Nile laughed, and nudged his sister with his shoulder, "Hey, I'm glad to see you here."

Nefertiti rolled her eyes, "Honestly... I'm kinda glad I'm here. I've never seen this many Bladers... not since the last World Championships."

"Yep. Remember, you got to keep the bracelet on twenty four hours... And watch out for backstabbers," Nile warned.

"Like Marcus," Nefertiti asked dryly.

"He was banned this year," Nile chirped, happily. His sister rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, I dare someone to get mine. I'll probably put them in the hospital before I launch Wadjet,"

"Please don't," Nile pleaded.

"... No promises. Though... why do you care?"

Nile grinned, and reached under his jacket. He pulled out a lanyard hanging on his neck, along with an ID card, "I got asked to be Africa's WBBA representative for this year's World Championships. I'll be traveling with whoever makes the team as... well, the guy who takes the interview questions... I'm also in charge of making sure none of the team members give the reporters any ammunition to use against the WBBA."

Nefertiti stared at her brother, before a grin spread across her face. She looped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him, "Good for you, Nile!"

"Ugh, hey, enough of the PDA, please, I have an image to maintain," Nile ducked out of Nefertiti's grip, grinning as she laughed. He glanced down at his watch, "I got to get going... but good luck out there, Nefertiti. You'll need it."

Nefertiti watched her brother go, before she turned back to the crowd. She looked down at the yellow card in her hand, the one that told her she would be fighting for her spot in the yellow stadium. She curled her fingers around it, before reaching into her jacket pocket and curling her other hand around her Bey.

"Poison Wadjet," Nefertiti pulled her longtime friend out of her pocket and stared at the purple energy ring and the snake goddess embedded on the facebolt. "... Let's see if we still have what it takes and fight our way to the top."

Her bey pulsed purple, and Nefertiti felt her Bey's spirit hum with anticipation.

* * *

"YES! High five, Hikaru! We did it!"

Kakeru Tategami held his hand up high, grinning as Hikaru Hisama jumped and slapped her palm against his.

"Now we just have to wait and see who our final member is," Hikaru turned back to the scoreboard as Blader DJ finished speaking.

Both Kakeru and Hikaru watched with bated breath as pictures on the board flashed quickly, before slowing, and then stopping.

"Japan's final member is Platina Lyrica Triton!" Blader DJ called out, "With her Bey, Diamante Fortuna. Her final score was four hundred and ninety eight, and at only fourteen years old folks!"

"Wow, she got two points more than you, Kakeru," Hikaru said, impressed. "She must be strong."

Kakeru's eyes scanned the crowd, before he caught sight of a young teenage girl with platinum pink hair jumping up and down, squealing loudly. He sweatdropped, "She's... just a kid."

"Hm, looks like Kyoya's age, during Battle Bladers... Wait, Blader DJ did say she's just fourteen, so... only a couple of years younger than how old he is now,"

Kakeru rolled his eyes, watching as the girl weaved in and out of the crowd, and ran up the podium that he and Hikaru stood on.

"Hi! Oh my gosh, I never thought I'd make it on the team! I'm so happy to meet you! Is your brother really Kyoya? Did he really fight against Nemesis? Ah, Hikaru Hisama! You fought in Battle Bladers!" The girl squealed, jumping around.

"Congrats you three!" Blader DJ announced from his place seeing over the arena, "Now, without further ado, I'd like for you to meet your representative!"

"Representative?" Kakeru asked.

"New thing. The person who takes on the interviews for each team we're battling," Hikaru said. "Since, Nile and Masamune kinda had a fight on live television back in the last World Championships. They also will oversee our training. Hm, I wonder who the Director chose..."

"Awesome!" Platina jumped up and down, "I wonder who it will be!"

 _Someone needs to tell this kid to lay off the coffee_ , Kakeru thought, tiredly.

"Your representative is a legend! He's known through out the entire Blading community, and brings respect and awe to a household!" As Blader DJ spoke, a spot directly in front of the trio of Bladers opened in the ground and began to rise, "He's the one, the only-"

Blader DJ didn't get a chance to finish, as Kakeru and Hikaru both screeched in horror at the same time.

" _RYUGA KATASHI?!_ "

 _That's it,_ Kakeru thought, as Hikaru fainted and Platina squealed. _We're all doomed._

* * *

"So, Sophie is our representative?" Luke frowned. He picked at the salad before him, "How... did that happen?"

"If I'm honest?" Wales smirked, "Julian and I got into a fight, and Sophie finally just laid the law down and dared us to cross her."

Luke laughed quietly, "Well, considering how she gets when you two argue, somehow I'm not surprised. Plus... she's probably the better choice to handle the reporters. You usually snap at them, and Julian doesn't ever give a straight answer. Klaus, well, we both know he doesn't like cameras in general. Sophie... she can keep her temper, and she knows how to give a politcally correct answer."

"Those were her exact words," Wales chuckled. "So, you fly to England tomorrow for the qualifying rounds. You excited?"

"Considering the fact I have Nero reminding me every other second that he won the qualifiers here in the Mediterrenean? If I don't win, I'm pretty sure he'll riot," Luke said, dryly.

"Well, he has a reason to," Wales pointed his fork at his brother. "You're one of the few people who can handle him, not to mention your teamwork is flawless. You proved that the other day during practice."

"Hm," Luke took a bite of his salad. "Why did you ask me to eat lunch with you?"

"You mean I can't just spend some time with my baby brother?" Wales smirked, raising his visible eyebrow.

Luke wasn't impressed, "Wales, you only ever want some time out of the mansion with me if there's something serious to talk about where listening ears won't hear."

Wales grimaced, "I hate that in three years you've figured me out that well."

"It's a gift," Luke drawled. "So, what's up?"

Wales sighed, "I want to know... no matter what, you will try for the EU team, right?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Luke frowned.

"... There's a bigger reason I wanted to be the EU's representative, other than just to travel with the new team. I... found out who Russia's representative is,"

Luke stared at Wales, searching his brother's expression. He looked worried, furious, and nervous all at once. He was twisting the ebony ring he wore around his finger, a habit he had picked up when he bought it... but also a sign to Luke.

Lucas glanced at his own ring finger, with was adorned with the twin to the one Wales wore. When Wales had bought them, his exact words had been 'It'll be our code. Whenever you're feeling overwhelmed, mess with it, and I'll get you out of your head'.

Unfortunately, that also worked in reverse, and there was only one subject that would get either brother caught up in their own head.

"... Please tell me this is a sick joke," Lucas swallowed, suddenly finding it hard to breathe. " _Tell me_ , Wales, that he isn't... that..."

"I wish I could," Wales shook his head, grimly. "But the results have been finalized... Dad is Russia's representative."

Luke's desire to enter the World Championships went up in smoke.

* * *

"Hah! I knew you would! I _knew_ it!"

Kuro sighed, tiredly, "Bao, please. Stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling! I'm exclaiming, there's a difference,"

"Is there?" Aguma asked, dryly.

Bao rolled his eyes, and grinned at Kuro, "I knew you'd make the team sis. You're just too good to not have."

Kuro rolled her eyes, "It's not my fault no one was on my level... Do we know who our analyst is yet?"

"No, we don't," Aguma shook his head. "I believe I heard Da Xiang say that Chao Xin was going to get her though."

"Her," Kuro deadpanned. "So he'll be flirting with her... oh that poor girl."

Bao snorted in amusement, as the door to their lounge room opened.

"Considering he's my brother, it would be very weird for Chao Xin to flirt with me," a young woman, not much older than Bao, entered the room.

"Huh?" Kuro turned in her seat, propping her arm over the back of the couch, "Brother?"

The teenage girl smiled, and flicked her brown bangs out of her eyes. Her brown eyes sparkled, "Yeah, brother. Chao Xin and I are siblings. Oh, where are my manners, I haven't introduced myself." She waved, "Hi! My name's Xue, and I'm your analyst and Bey mechanic for you three. I'd ask not to cause too much damage to your Beys during battle, but considering the fact that I'm talking to the 'Treacherous Trio', as Chao Xin calls you, I'm not holding much faith."

Kuro, Bao, and Aguma looked at each other, surprised. They had expected someone, but not this chatty girl... Who was apparently related to Chao Xin. They hadn't seen this one coming.

"Well, Xue," Kuro stood up, and swung herself over the couch with ease. She held her hand out, "I wish I could say we knew something about you... but we don't. It's nice to meet you."

Xue smiled, and shook Kuro's hand, "Oh, but I know all about you, Miss Blackheart! Chao Xin told me about the night you showed up here and nearly beat Aguma!"

"Oh he did, did he?" Kuro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He also told me that while you play the role of a badass chick, you actually have a heart of gold and will do anything to protect those you love," Xue said. "I honor that about you, since not many people have those traits in this world today."

Kuro felt her lips quirk up a little, and she looked back over at Bao and Aguma. Her arm slid around Xue's shoulders, "Well boys... I think we're in good hands here. What do you say we go find Da Xiang and come up with a game plan for our first battle?"

* * *

 **And we have the first four teams! Nefertiti and Kuro ended up joining . and of course... this wouldn't be a chapter without a little drama. Ryuga's alive and I wonder who Wales and Lucas are talking about... o.O**

 **I hope you will be kind enough to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yay! CeeCee is on the team!"

"Way to go Crissie, I knew you could do it!"

Christina laughed as her brother slipped his arm around her shoulders, "Well, I mean... you said I could, so I did my best."

Tithi popped up between the two, looking up at Christina, "I can't wait to see you in the tournament! I bet you'll do super awesome! You're so powerful! Will you battle me?"

Christina sweatdropped, and looked up at Chris, "Is he always this...?"

"You have no clue," Chris said, dryly. "He's actually pretty calm right now."

"Of course he is," Christina sighed. She looked back down at Tithi, "Ah... maybe another time, kid. I'm pretty worn out from the qualifiers."

Tithi deflated a little, but he nodded, "It's okay, I understand. Maybe during a practice session?"

"Maybe," Christina smiled. She looked back up at her brother, "Who got the fourth slot on the team?"

"Toby did," Chris answered. "Zeo and Masamune convinced him to try, and he got the sub position."

Christina's smile widened, "Good for him! Considering he was in the hospital during the first World Championships and missed out, I bet he's happy he made this year's team!"

"I think Zeo and Masamune were more excited than him," Chris chuckled. "They swarmed him when he got back and I haven't seen him since."

"Then I guess we won't see him until the first round..." Christina sweatdropped, "And what's all of this I hear about a 'representative'? And who's ours?"

"The representatives handle the reporters and our training," Tithi piped up. "And I'm so happy with who ours is cause he's such an awesome Blader!"

"... Dare I ask who?" A feeling of dread filled Christina's chest.

"Masamune," Chris sighed as Tithi exclaimed excitedly.

Christina groaned, "Do we know who our analyst is yet?"

"That, unfortunately... we do not,"

Christina sighed.

* * *

"Hm, look at them. They all look so excited for this tournament... it's sickening,"

" _We're_ competeing in the tournament, sister. You're being hypocrytical,"

"I'm only in it because you fools I call my sisters need me. It's not my fault none of you have any backbone to destroy your oppenents,"

"Hey! Thorn, I heard that! What the hell do you mean none of us have any backbone! Do I need to remind you-"

"Pyra, do us all a favor and shut up... Or go bug Bella,"

"Ugh, fine. Why don't you ever let me have a go at Thorn..."

A young woman with fiery eyes walked out of the room she had previously been occupying, leaving two other girls alone.

The two girls looked at each other, one with purple eyes and the other with icy blue, before they turned back to the computer screens before them.

"Run the teams by me again, Thorn," the icy eyed woman requested.

"You mean the weaklings that don't know what is coming for them?" Thorn rolled her eyes. At her sister's unimpressed look, she cleared her throat, "While the names have not been decided yet, these are our potential oppenents." She reached out and swiped at the screen, "From China, we have the Legendary Blader of Saturn, Aguma. For the other two members, there are the Blackheart siblings, Kuro and Bao. All three members are from the former Beylin Fist, Kuro being the first to leave six years ago. She lived in the wilderness up until nine months ago. Aguma and Bao joined the Beylin Temple, just after Nemesis' defeat. Their analyst and mechanic is Xue Wong, the younger sister of Chao Xin Wong, and their representative is former Wang Hu Zhong leader, Da Xiang Wang."

"Hm, interesting team. I've heard rumors that those three are dubbed the 'Treacharous Trio' in Beylin Temple," the raven and blue haired girl murmured. "I wonder if they will live up to their name in the World Championships."

"Bao and Aguma are well known for their team work, as shown in the Greatest Tag Team Tournament," Thorn reported.

"Then Pyra and I will handle them. When it comes to team work, we're the best among us sisters,"

"True, Khione, but there is also the fact that Bao and Kuro are siblings... we all know that sibling bonds are often the ones to look out for,"

"We'll keep an eye on them. Continue," Khione requested.

"Japan's team consists of Kakeru Tategami, Hikaru Hisama, and Platina Triton. Kakeru is obviously Kyoya's younger brother, the Legendary Blader of Spring. It is safe to say that he is quite powerful... though the scores from the qualifiers say otherwise. He was beat by two points by Platina... there's not a lot of information on her. She has two siblings, Titania and Alexander, plus her parents, Bianca and Carlino Triton. She's only fourteen," Thorn said. "Hikaru Hisama battled in Battle Bladers, but hasn't been in any tournaments since her battle with Ryuga Katashi... who is also Japan's team representative. Madoka Amano is their analyst."

"Katashi... why is that name familiar?" Khione frowned.

"Probably because he is the older brother of one of the members from the African team," Thorn pulled up a set of four other images on the screen. "Nefertiti Storm, Ryuto Katashi, Dynamis Hikari, and the Bey analyst Demure. Their representative is Nile Storm."

"I'm assuming he is related to Nefertiti?"

"Younger brother of four years. She's a volunteer nurse in Cairo Emergency and a skilled medic. She was called by Ryo Hagane after Nemesis to help the Legendary Bladers recover. Ryuto is Ryuga's younger brother by two years. He's a treasure hunter, and is currently scouting the ruins of Mist Mountain, under the surpervision of Dynamis, the Legendary Blader of Jupiter," Thorn shifted on her feet.

"Is there something you would like to say?" Khione asked.

"Erm... if we get a chance to battle the African team... Please let me battle Nefertiti?" Thorn pleaded.

Khione raised an eyebrow, she and her sister staring each other down. After a moment, Khione rolled her eyes, "I'll see if I can make it happen. Next team."

"Thank you. Ah, the American team... It consists of two Legendary Bladers, two that went through the qualifiers, their representative, and analyst. The Legendary Bladers are Chris Cadelle and Tithi Habenero, Bladers of Winter and Venus. The other two are Toby Martin and Christina Cadelle," Thorn brought up four new pictures.

"Project Tempo," Khione stared at the picture of Toby. "Hm, make a note: we need to figure out a way to break Ziggurat out of prison. His technological advancements will come in handy later in our plan."

Thorn typed her sister's words into the computer.

"And Christina Cadelle... her looks alone say she is related to Chris," Khione said.

"Younger sister of two years. The Cadelle's are a wealthy family from Alabama. Both of them are former Bladers for Hire, never worked together though, and were reunited after the Nemesis Crisis," Thorn nodded. "Masamune Kadoya is their representative, and their analyst is Tyler Blackout... those two are cousins, actually. Tyler's older by twelve years, and he served in the Navy for five, before being sent home on medical leave. He's been diagnosed with PTSD, and is currently going through therapy for it."

"Mmhm... and the final team?" Even as she spoke, Khione's lips quirked up into a vicious smirk.

Thorn mirrored her sister's look, "Europe... Legendary Blader of Mars, King. Nero Konzern, younger brother of Julian Konzern... And Lucas McKandless, younger brother of Wales McKandless. He was a last minute entry for the England qualifiers. I just couldn't _imagine_ why."

Khione chuckled, darkly, "He must have heard who _our_ representative was and got scared..." She frowned, "Though, I wonder... what drove him to compete..."

"Does it matter? Caspian will be happy to see his son again," Thorn yawned. "Their anaylist is Jasmine Laize... She's from Russia, ugh the traitor... And their representative is Excalibur's Sophie Devaroux."

"I wonder too, why Luke decided to enter... the fact that he won the qualifiers is another testament to his determination," Khione mused. "And the other two teams?"

"We already know who South America is," Thorn said. "Johannes, Cygnus, Jigsaw, and Herchel. Analyst is Selen Garcia, and their representative is Argo."

"Mm, and our companions are still on our side, yes? They haven't had any... _ideas_ , about betraying us, have they?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure you put the fear of our mistress into them," Thorn grinned.

"Good, good... now, what about the Indian team?"

"Actually, there is no Indian team," Thorn frowned. "Instead, it's Australia."

"Australia?" Khione blinked, "Well, what do you know about them?"

"Um... nothing," Thorn swallowed. She winced as her sister whipped her head around to glare at her, "They... they haven't made it public yet. They're waiting until after the- the first round."

"Thorn," Khione said, coldly. "All I am hearing is excuses. You are a genius... Either you find out who is on the Australian team, or there will be severe retribution."

"Sis, I've already tried, but-"

" _Thornella_ ," Khione snarled, and towered over her younger sister. "I will not listen to these excuses. You are the smartest of our family. _Use that brain._ "

Thorn ducked her head, closing her eyes, "Of course, sister. I'll do as you ask."

"See that you do," Khione turned and walked out. The door slammed shut behind her, causing Thorn to flinch.

Thorn sighed, and turned back to the computer screen, which swirled with the images of the other teams in the World Championships. She clicked a few keys on her keyboard, and seven images drifted to the front.

"You seven are the ones..." Thorn murmured. "I know you are, even if you don't." She sighed, and banished the images. She cracked her knuckles, and sat down in the chair before the console, "Now... let's find out about that team from Australia."

* * *

 **Yeah, our dear Xtina is really not impressed that Masamune is the representative for America... oh well CeeCee, whatcha gonna do?**

 **And we get our first look at our villains! … But is everything really as it seems? And what is the mystery of Australia's team?**

 **I hope you'll be kind enough to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hell, I don't know how you managed to live, but know this, Katashi, if _anything_ happens to my brother during the World Championships, I am holding you personally responsible,"

"Are you done yet?"

"No,"

"Well, tough luck because I need to talk to my team now about strategies for their first round. Now, _out_ ,"

Hikaru, Platina, and Kakeru all watched as Ryuga literally shoved Kyoya out of the room. Hikaru flinched a little as he slammed the door and locked it.

"Though, my brother has a point... _How_ did you survive? Last I heard, you disappeared into... sparkles," Kakeru made a motion with his hand that was supposed to mimic rain. "At least... that's what Kenta said."

Ryuga sighed, "It's a long, complicated story. Now, can we discuss strategy or are you going to keep asking me the same question of how I'm standing before you right now?"

"Well..." Kakeru frowned.

"I'd rather talk strategy than listen to you," Hikaru said."Hikaru!" Kakeru and Platina exclaimed at the same time.

"What? I haven't forgiven him for Battle Bladers," Hikaru shrugged. "You're lucky I'm even here."

Kakeru groaned, "He fought Kyoya in Battle Bladers too, but you don't hear me trash talking Ryuga!"

"Because you don't know what it's like to be attacked by the darkness," Hikaru snapped, standing up sharply.

"Oh really?" Kakeru also stood up, leaning down into Hikaru's face, "I've seen it! The nightmares Kyoya suffered caused _me_ nightmares! I hated that he suffered and that I couldn't do a damn thing to help!"

"Um, guys?" Platina squeaked.

"Watching it and living it are two different things!" Hikaru shouted.

"Not really! Because watching it means you have to live it!"

" _Enough_!"

Kakeru, Hikaru, and Platina all jumped in surprise, turning as Ryuga smacked his hand on the table of the meeting room given to them.

Hikaru gulped, nervously.

Ryuga's piercing gaze held the three in place. After a moment, he sighed, suddenly looking very tired.

"Yes," Ryuga said. His voice was quiet, but full of honesty and grief, "I've done things in the past that I'm not proud of. I've let people manipulate me, and I've let my own greed for power misguide my judgement. But I swear, that's all in the past now... It's part of why I'm here. Gingka was originally supposed to be your representative-"

Kakeru shuddered. Hikaru looked to be in agreement, and Platina looked awestruck at the Pegasus Blader's name.

"But when Ryo heard that I had survived Nemesis, he tracked me down and offered me this position. It took him a lot of convincing, mind you. I'm still not entirely sure I should even have the spot as Japan's representative," Ryuga sighed. "I even asked the Director if anyone would take Japan seriously if I was your representative. He waited until you three were the ones that got the spots for the team before he told me that I all I needed to do was listen to you three."

Hikaru, Kakeru, and Platina looked at each other.

"Though, I'm not sure with the way two of you are arguing if I should," Ryuga finished.

Platina looked back and forth between Kakeru and Hikaru, and she could almost _see_ the tension in the air.

Kakeru reacted first. He crossed his arms and fell back into his chair.

Hikaru sat down as well, crossing her legs and placing her hands in her lap.

Kakeru spoke, "Well, Ryuga... why don't you tell us how our first battle is gonna go down?"

* * *

"So you're Ryuga's little brother, huh? I never knew he had family,"

"Not many people do, actually. Truthfully, I prefer to keep it that way,"

Nefertiti Storm nodded understandingly, "Your brother is known through the Beyblade world... though not always in the best way. Same with my brother, he's known from the World Championships."

"I knew that much... though I didn't know he had a sister," Ryuto Katashi looked up at the woman.

"Same with you, not many people do," Nefertiti shrugged. "I... I used to be big, back when Nile was just getting into Blading. I helped him train, and when he outclassed me... Well, I've let him do his own thing. I watched him and cheered him on during the World Championships, and any time there's a tournament here in Africa, I help him train, but other than that, I'm lowkey."

"And yet you managed to keep hold of that bracelet on your wrist," Ryuto pointed. Both Bladers looked down at their wrists, watching as the time ticked into the two hour mark.

"And so have you," Nefertiti raised an eyebrow. "I'm guessing those skills as a treasure hunter really come in handy sometimes, huh?"

Ryuto flushed, and looked away, "Yeah, well I guess those skills as a nurse come handy in physical combat?"

Nefertiti chuckled. She liked the wit on this kid, and the fact that he had the power to back up his talk was another thing to admire about him. Then again, he was Ryuga's younger brother...

"So, what does Ryuga think about you being in the World Championships?" Nefertiti asked.

"Uh, he doesn't... not that I know of, anyways," Ryuto crossed his arms, looking away. "I haven't seen him since D- Doji-" he winced at the former Nebula leader, "Took him away. I... watching Battle Bladers and then everything after that... I'm kinda scared to approach him, if I ever see him again. He's not who I remember him to be."

Nefertiti listened with half an ear. Her attention was elsewhere, and that was the shadow that was moving towards she and Ryuto. Quietly, she moved closer to her companion, and nudged him, catching his attention.

Ryuto glanced over, then straightened.

"Hello Ryuto, Nefertiti,"

Both Ryuto and Nefertiti exhaled, relaxing as a familiar face made its way into the early dawn light.

"Dynamis," Ryuto grinned. "What are you doing here?"

Dynamis Hikari offered a small smile, and held up his wrist, which held a bracelet on it, "Same as you."

Nefertiti blinked, "But you're a Legenary Blader. You should already have a spot solidified on the team."

"Not in Africa, I'm afraid. They needed the numbers, and I was more inclined to compete as a contestant than to simply be put on the team... I believe your brother may have even had a small part in that."

"Of course he did... he's actually scary when you get him riled up," Nefertiti rolled her eyes.

"I wonder where he gets it from," Dynamis' eyes glittered in amusement.

Nefertiti frowned, and Ryuto let out a snicker.

"Has anyone come close to you yet, Dynamis?" Ryuto asked, "I mean... since you're a Legendary Blader and all?"

"No," Dynamis shook his head. "I believe my name is enough to keep them away."

"Lucky," Ryuto and Nefertiti chorused.

"We've had to fight for ours," Ryuto sighed. "There are times like these I wish I could just tell them I can set my brother on them if they don't leave me alone."

Nefertiti chuckled, "I'm surprised no one's seen the resemblance in you two yet."

Ryuto shrugged, "Eh."

"There is only one and a half hour left," Dynamis commented. "Our competitors will be trying their hardest to get the bracelets and keep them. Perhaps we should stick together."

"Not a bad idea," Nefertiti said. "Ryuto and I have been hiding... Ryuto's good at finding the blind spots."

Ryuto flushed.

Dynamis nodded, "Yes, he is."

"Well, Nefertiti has been good at finding weak spots," Ryuto said.

Nefertiti rolled her eyes.

"Has she now?" Dynamis raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, so we both have our strengths. So do you, Dynamis, with the power of Jupiter and the heavens," Nefertiti crossed her arms.

Dynamis' lips quirked up into a smile.

"Huh... it's like we've already figured out how each of us can do in battle, just by the power of observation," Ryuto commented. He laughed a little, "What are the chances that if we end up as Africa's team that we already know who we'll be battling in each round?"

Nefertiti and Dynamis looked at each other, both of them sharing a small smirk.

Oh... those chances were probably pretty high.

* * *

"I'm glad to see you put forth the effort, Lucas, despite the information you were given just before England's qualifiers,"

"Yeah, yeah... I got midway through before I realized that maybe I just wanted to show my dad I'm not some little kid he can bully anymore,"

Sophie eyed Lucas, before reaching out and giving him a hug. The boy stiffened in her grip, before relaxing and hugging back.

"Well, just remember you have people who will be by your side no matter what. People who will gladly stand in your corner no matter what," Sophie stepped back, her hand on Luke's shoulder. "I feel like you forget that, sometimes."

Luke sighed.

"Now, let's go meet the rest of the team... though, you already know Nero," Sophie sighed, as she and Luke walked down the hallway of the Konzern mansion.

"I'll try to be as well behaved as possible," Luke said.

"Except now that King is here, I'm not holding much hope," Sophie chuckled as she opened the door to a conference room. She and Luke stopped at the sight of seeing Nero and King in each other's faces, glaring. A young girl with raven hair streaked with neon colors sat in a chair, sweatdropping as she watched.

"... You're gonna have your hands full with those two alone," Luke commented.

Sophie sighed, and shut the door behind her, "Have a seat, Luke. King, Nero!"

Her voice was sharp, catching the two boy's attention. A glare of death had them both sitting down.

"We're supposed to be a team. If you two are consistently fighting, we'll probably lose our battles... I have a feeling neither of you want that,"

"Hah!" King scoffed, "So long as I'm on our team, we won't lose!"

Nero growled, "Why you- Not everything is all about _you_!"

"Says who?"

"Us," Luke, Nero, Sophie, and the other girl all chorused.

"You may have been asked, and got to skip the qualifiers, but we had to fight our way to be on this team," Nero said. "And just because you're a Legendary Blader doesn't mean a damn thing to any of us. So you got chosen by the stars, big deal. Before you were, you probably weren't that very strong-"

"Nero," Luke coughed. "He had his Bey taken from him because he was _too_ powerful, and _then_ he was chosen by the heavens... In a way, he's like you and me, as he was given a second chance."

Nero blinked, looking at Luke, then at King. Something shifted in his expression, and he leaned back in his chair.

"Second chances, huh?" The group's attention was brought to the girl. She yelped, and ducked her head, flushing red.

"Boys, this is your Bey analyst and mechanic, Jasmine Laize," Sophie introduced the group. "She's from Russia."

"Um," Jasmine peeked from behind her hair. She waved timidly, "Hi. I-It's nice to meet you all... I-I'm honored to be y-your mechanic."

"And that's a good point, boys... You make a team with people who were given second chances in life," Sophie said.

"Really?" King asked, looking confused. He glanced over at Nero and Luke, "What are your stories?"

Nero and Luke looked at each other, "Um."

"First team excercise," Sophie crossed her arms. "None of you are leaving until you get to know each other personally. _Then_ we can decide on a team name."

* * *

 **Platina belongs to my good friend Warrior, since she partially inspired me to get back into the Beyblade fandom.**

 **Also, hah, Ryuga… You'll see more moments of him later on.**

 **I hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No, not dreaming. this is another update!**

* * *

"So our first battle is with Africa? Oh... Oh, boy, that's a strong line up,"

Kuro peered over her brother's shoulder, where Bao and Aguma were looking over Xue's shoulder and at her computer screen. On the screen were the pictures of the Chinese and African team.

"Dynamis Hikari, Nefertiti Storm, and Ryuto Katashi make up their team, huh?" Kuro asked, startling the trio. She reached out and took Xue's computer, "Here, let me see this..."

"Hey! I was just about to enter our positions and requests for our battles!" Xue exclaimed, "Give that back!"

"I'm doing it," Kuro said. "I mean, it's kinda obvious what the match ups are going to be, isn't it?"

She got three blank stares in return, making Kuro sweatdrop, "I mean... it is, isn't it?"

"Apparently not... Why don't you bestow us with your grand wisdom, dear sister?" Bao asked, sarcastically.

Kuro sighed, "Aguma will battle Dynamis, Bao will battle Ryuto, and I will battle this 'Nefertiti' person, if I need to..." Kuro frowned at the screen, bringing up the file on the Egyptian Blader. She looked familiar...

"What do you mean, if you need to?" Aguma asked.

"You two are powerful," Kuro shrugged. "I'm the sub member."

"But... you got more points in the qualifiers than I did," Bao said.

"I also asked Da Xiang to strictly put me in the sub position. I don't want the spotlight... you two are the former Beylin Fist members. You're the ones that need to prove themselves to the world, since you worked for Nemesis and all of that," Kuro pointed out. She gave Xue her computer back.

"Well..." Bao frowned, "I mean, she has a point."

Aguma shrugged, "If you're alright with it."

"You'd better be, because there's no going back now," Xue said as her computer beeped. "Because the African team just confirmed the match ups... we're going to Africa boys and girl."

* * *

Meeting Masamune's cousin was... an experience. Certainly not what the American team expected.

For one, Tyler Blackout was quiet, and not inclined to speak unless spoken too. It was sort of unnerving, especially when he did speak, his voice had everyone pausing. Deep, rough, and gravelly, not only was that enough to catch someone's attention, but the fact that he _commanded_ attention without having ask for it was another thing.

The second thing was, and this had been learned within the first hour of meeting Tyler, was that he hated to be snuck up on or high pitched voices.

Masamune had popped up behind his cousin, and had been laid out flat on the floor before he could blink. The group found out about high pitched noises when Tithi had let out a scream thanks to something that- unsurprisingly- Masamune did. Tyler's reaction had been to cover his ears and back into a corner.

Shockingly enough, it had been Tithi who had realized the problem.

"Are you hurt, mister?" Tithi asked, once Tyler had calmed down from the afore mentioned episode.

"Eh, no. I'm fine. You just... you startled me," Tyler said, shaking his head.

"No... I mean, you're not physically hurt," Tithi said. "You're... it's inside of you, isn't it? Your pain?"

Tyler stared down at the child. Even at full height, Tithi was only just barely half of Tyler's six foot, eight inch height. The analyst crouched down, voice softening, "How'd you figure it out, kid?"

"You act like what my daddy did, before he went away," Tithi said, in his child like manner. "Mommy always said that when he hurt, a hug could help, but I always had to ask... Can I give you a hug?"

Tyler smiled a little, "Sure. A hug would be nice."

Tithi smiled and wrapped his tiny arms around Tyler's neck, "I hope you don't hurt so much that you leave too. You're nice."

"That's the most anyone has ever got out of Tithi about his life before Kyoya and Yuu found him," Chris muttered.

"Tyler..." Masamune stepped up then, frowning. "What's going on? I mean, when I called you and asked you if you wanted the analyst spot for our team... you said you couldn't, and I thought it might be because you were scheduled for a tour."

"Tour?" Toby asked.

Tyler sighed, and stood up, Tithi letting go of him, "Well... the truth is... I've been honorably discharged."

Masamune's eyes widened, "What? What happened?"

A cloud passed over Tyler's expression as he grimaced, "To... to make a long story short, I've been diagnosed with PTSD... I'm in therapy now... My therapist convinced me that this might help me."

"... What branch were you in?" Christina asked, stepping up.

"Navy SEALS. Black OPS division," Tyler reported.

"Thank you for your service, then," Christina said. "We're glad to have you here... And we'll try to keep in mind your triggers, if that helps."

"It'd be appreciated, but you don't have to," Tyler shook his head. "Really. I have to live with them, anyways."

"You don't need to though," Toby spoke up. "You're a part of the team now, Tyler. And this team treats each other like family, since we are the only family we have."

Tyler blinked at Toby, surprised. He seemed even more surprised when Masamune shoved his shoulder.

"Idiot, you should have called me. You know I would have gotten on the first flight to Detroit to help you!"

"You were already thinking about the World Championships. I didn't want to bother you,"

Masamune deadpanned, "Tyler Axel Blackout."

"Masamune, you don't even compare to my drill sergants, so just stop. I need to properly meet your team, and then we need to figure out a line up for our first round. The last time I checked, we're battling the EU team first, and if I recall correctly, the last time the American and EU team battled... it was rather sickening to call yourself an American, given what happened,"

"He's telling the truth there," Chris agreed. "Thankfully, anyone who battled last time, can't battle again, so Jack and Damian are out of the picture for this Championships."

"Thankfully," Masamune, Tyler, Toby, and Christina chorused. The group all shared a look, before dissolving into laughter, Tithi and Chris included.

Tyler grinned, "Alright guys. Let's find a stadium in the park and start practicing... Show me what you got!"

"Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"With pleasure!"

"Like I'd do anything less!"

"Let's go team! We got a World Championship to win!"

* * *

"Tomorrow begins the first round of the World Championships, Taylor. Do you think we're ready?"

"Of course we are, Hunter. Why wouldn't we be? We've been training for years for this, as we're the only ones who will be able to discover who the Sacred Seven are,"

Waves crashed against a darkened beach, moonlight washing over two figures, both male, that stood on the sand.

"True," The blue haired one nodded. His blue eyes glittered, "Still. I am concerned about Ariana and Kelsea... Especially Kelsea. She's been nervous ever since we saw who forms Russia and South America's team..."

"I know," The blonde sighed. "But she needs to strengthen her resolve. We'll only find out who the Seven are if they show that their Blader's Spirit and Bey Spirit are directly connected with each other... Pure harmony is what will be required to defeat... you know who."

The two men were silent for a long moment.

"Taylor," the blue haired man said. "I've watched previous battles of the Russian team... I believe I know which one is destined for the Mistress' possession."

"I believe I do too, Hunter," Taylor nodded. "But I'd like to watch their battles before we make the final verdict... Before we approach the Seven."

"Do you have any ideas about who they might be? Some of the competitors this year, I've never even heard of before the team announcements."

"No... I don't. And that's worrying me. The prophecy says that during a time where all Bladers come together for a single goal, after destruction's defeat, that seven siblings shall answer the call of Light. However... there are many siblings in this Championship... both participating, and not participating,"

Hunter sighed, "This is going to be more difficult for us than it was for Dynamis to find the Legendary Bladers... isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so, my brother... I'm afraid so."

* * *

 **And the next chapter will be the first round of Africa vs China! No, I'm not following the same matchups as the show did... not completely, at least. A few battles here and there might be similar countries to Metal Masters, but not really.**

 **I hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are _live_ from the lovely city of Cairo, Egypt, with the _first_ press conference of the second Beyblade World Championships,"

"Laying it on thick isn't he?" Ryuto commented, sprawled out on the bed that he and Nefertiti had taken residence on. Chin in the palms of his hand and staring at the television from the foot of the bed, his swinging feet were disrupting Nefertiti's view of the screen.

Reaching out, Nefertiti grabbed one of Ryuto's ankles, and pushed him off.

"Sit normally, like me or grab a chair like Dynamis," Nefertiti requested. "And the DJ here in Africa is like any other DJ, Ryuto."

Ryuto yelped, and after a moment, popped back up. Across the room, Dynamis chuckled softly in amusement. Nefertiti rolled her eyes, and laid her book aside.

"What I don't get is why they gave us a hotel room when I live in Cairo," Nefertiti grumbled. "Nile _knows_ that."

"Do you have enough room for five people?" Demure asked, quietly.

There was a pause, and Nefertiti sighed, "Fine... I'll let Nile handle the arrangements from now on."

"-and from China, let's introduce Wang Hu Zhong's leader, Da Xiang Wang!"

The African DJ caught the group's attention, and they turned to the television to see Nile and Da Xiang meet in the middle of the room that the press conference was being held in, shake hands, and then sit down.

Cameras flashed, but both representatives crossed their arms and closed their eyes.

"Mirror images... if you changed the hair color," Ryuto crawled back up on to the bed, sitting next to Nefertiti.

"Let's get right to it!" The African DJ called, "Let's hear your questions!"

There was a clamour of noise, and the DJ pointed a reporter out, "Yes, you!"

"Nile!" The young reporter called, "Rumors are being spread- is it true that Ryuto Katashi is Ryuga's younger brother?"

Nefertiti glanced at Ryuto, "Did you tell him he could answer that?"

She got her answer when Nile replied, "Yes, he is."

Da Xiang opened his eyes, turning to look at Nile, "Even if he is Ryuga's younger brother, he will be no match for Beylin Temple's technique. Bao is quite strong."

"Really?" Nile raised an eyebrow, eyes still closed, "Because I seem-"

* * *

"-seem to remember my battle with him on Mist Mountain. He didn't seem very strong to me, but then again... what would I expect from someone who broke away from a school that got defeated by _Excalibur_?"

Kuro erupted into laughter, turning and rolling completely off the couch she occupied.

Bao and Aguma sweatdropped, watching the television, and even Xue let out a small laugh.

"Oh my God! He went there!" Kuro howled.

"Oh, and I suppose your sister, who hasn't battled since she was a teenager, would be able to stand up against Kuro? She's probably a little rusty," Da Xiang's voice crackled through the speakers.

"You mean the runaway pup who ran away due to preposterous insecurities?" Nile shot back.

Kuro shot up, eyes narrowed, "He didn't."

Bao smirked, "Not so funny now, is it, sis?"

Kuro glared at Bao, but he was unaffected, simply laughing a little and turning his attention back to the screen.

* * *

"Oh, I'll show Da Xiang 'rusty'," Nefertiti growled, angrily.

"Next question!" The African DJ announced, and another clamour went up, "You!"

"My question is for both of you! Are you concerned about the battle between the Legendary Bladers on your respective teams?"

Nile and Da Xiang looked at each other, then back at the reporter.

"Truthfully... it can go either way," Nile answered. "Dynamis is wise and powerful. He can call upon the will of storms to do his bidding."

"And Aguma is a strategist, and often uses brute force combined with his mind to win a battle. While he's better in a team match with Bao, alone he is not a force to underestimate," Da Xiang agreed.

"So why isn't there a team match?" A reporter shouted.

"Both teams only have three Blading members. It would be foolish to simply think that while one match could be won, the final team member could pull off the win needed,"

"Blackhearts versus Katashi and Storm!" A reporter called.

"A tie breaking match!" Another yelled.

The crowd started to yell all at once, swarming the stage. Nile and Da Xiang sweatdropped, trying to focus, but unable to.

"Alright, I think that's all of the questions for now! Ladies and gentlemen, stay tuned!" The African DJ yelled, "For tomorrow, the World Championships begin with Team Shockwave-" The African team flashed on the screen, "Versus Team Breaking Dawn!" The images of the Chinese team came on the screen, "I don't know about you viewers... but I'm pumped just thinking about this match up!"

And just like that, the screen went black, leaving Nefertiti, Ryuto, Dynamis, and Demure staring at the television.

"Well..." Nefertiti drawled, and turned to Demure. "We know who our oppenents are... care to tell us about their Beys?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, here we are! It's the day of the first round of the World Championships, and this crowd is _roaring with anticipation_!"

Ryuto jumped a little, unnerved as he heard the crowd's cheers reach it's peak, "W- we have t- to go out t- to that?"

"You scared of the home crowd?" Nefertiti asked.

"Um... yes- mainly because this is my first tournament?"

" _WHAT?!_ "

Ryuto jumped, yelping and covering his ears as Nile, Demure, Nefertiti, and Dynamis all yelled at him.

"What do you mean this is your first tournament?!" Nile demanded.

"I never would have guessed due to how well you handled yourself in the qualifiers!" Nefertiti exclaimed.

"You're battling first!" Nile freaked out, causing the others to sweatdrop.

Nefertiti reached out and cuffed him, "Nile!"

"What?!"

"I can handle it! I'm battling Bao for the first round! Demure said yesterday that Hades Crown's weakness is the fact that he uses up so much stamina when he speeds around! And Dragonis is a high attack Bey- If I just keep attacking, I'll drain his stamina and kick him out of the stadium!"

"Ryuto there's more to a battle than that," Nefertiti sighed.

"It's knowing your opponent," Dynamis agreed. "How he battles, why he battles-"

"I've met Bao, I know how he battles," Ryuto argued. "As for why... I'd bet it's because of why he was working with Nemesis that he is here- that they are both in the tournament. They want to prove they aren't evil any more. Guys, come on... I'm sorry for dropping this bomb on you... let me prove that I can hold my own! Please? Don't kick me out."

"Ugh, like we can this late in the game," Nile muttered. "If you had said this _before_ the interviews, I would have done something... No, you are gonna have to go out there."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Ryuto frowned.

Before Ryuto could reply, the African DJ got their attention.

"And now, from Team Shockwave, give it up for _Ryyyuuutoooo_!"

"He has to draw it out," Ryuto muttered.

"Good luck, Ryuto... No matter how you do, just remember, you made it on to the team," Nefertiti said, as she and the rest of the team followed Ryuto down the darkened hallway and on to the team stage. The crowd screamed in excitement.

"Thanks Nef," Ryuto sighed. He looked up at the crowd, void of any emotion, before he grinned and waved. The crowd went up another octave, chanting his name as he ran down to the Bey stadium.

"And, from Team Breaking Dawn, give it up for Bao Blackheart!"

The crowd, as the Chinese team walked out, began to boo and jeer. It startled even Ryuto, but as he walked down, Bao looked entirely unaffected by it.

It unnerved the younger Katashi, but he carefully schooled his expression so that it didn't show.

"Let's get this battle started, ladies and gentlemen!" The African DJ shouted, "Three!"

"Two!" Bao and Ryuto pulled their Beys and gear out, ready to launch.

"One! Let it... rip!"

Both Beys flew into the stadium, and apparently both Bladers had the same idea of getting the center ground of the stadium, because their Beys crashed together, sending up a shockwave.

Bao and Ryuto both paused, staring at each other for a moment, sizing themselves and their opponent up.

"And the first blow sends both Bladers into their respective corners! As they take their time to regain their bearings, I can only wonder who will make the first move!"

Surprisingly enough, Bao was the one who answered the DJ's question.

"Hades Crown!" Bao yelled, sweeping his arm out.

"Here we go," Ryuto grinned. "Dragonis!"

Hades Crown pulsed crimson, and whipped around the stadium, faster and faster. Dragonis went straight for the center of the stadium, glowing teal.

"Hades! Speed Mirage!"

"What?!" Ryuto exclaimed, as several Hades Crowns suddenly appeared in the stadium, "Ah! Which one is the real one?!"

"And Bao's the first one to pull out a Special Move! Oh, but where is the real Hades Crown? If I can't tell, I'm not sure how Ryuto can!"

"Ryuto!" Demure's voice caught the dragon Blader's attention, and he turned, "Don't attack blindly! Hades Crown is simply moving so fast that he's leaving behind phantom images of the real thing! Focus on finding the real one and attack it!"

"If you can," Bao smirked. "Hades! Phantom Barrage!"

 _Damn!_ Ryuto thought, as Dragonis began to get hit by a barrage attack. More phantoms of Hades Crown appeared, _I got to figure out the real one, and quickly! But how- wait... certain ones don't have any shadows... Shadows! I can use the light to figure it out!_

Ryuto looked up, growling, "Ugh, the sun isn't in the right spot! I need a light directly over the stadium, and those clouds aren't helping!"

"What are you going on about?" Bao asked. "Pay attention!"

The hair on the back of Ryuto's neck went up, as well as his arms. Ryuto looked into the stadium, as Dragonis began to pulse wildly, "Huh? Dragonis?" His eyes widened as the pressure in the air shifted, "Ah! I understand now!"

"Bao, be on guard!" Across the arena, Ryuto heard Kuro Blackheart shout, "I think he's figured you out!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Bao called back, "I don't remember this kid being particularly smart in battle, only impulsive!"

" _Bao_!"

"Says the guy who was stupid enough to join the dark side. Tell me, how'd that work out for you? I heard when you tried to take Nemesis, you got knocked flat on your-"

" _There are kids watching this battle_!" Nefertiti shouted.

"-back," Ryuto finished, hastily. He grinned, and spread his feet, "Dragonis! Let's show this upstart that we aren't as dumb as he thinks we are!"

Dragonis pulsed, spun in a tight circle, and blasted through the phantom images of Hades Crown, weaving in and out, and flying up the slope of the stadium and straight up into the sky.

"Higher Dragonis... _higher_!" Ryuto yelled, and he could feel the familiar heat of his Blader's Spirit surrounding him. His grin spread as a flash of light surrounded Dragonis, and her Spirit emerged:

With a resounding roar, a green dragon burst forth into the air. Dragonis' long, winding body twisted gracefully, wings spread as they sliced through the air.

Ryuto heard Bao yelp in surprise, and the crowd scream in shock, but all he could focus on was Dragonis disappearing into a dark cloud. Thunder shook the ground, and Ryuto's grin widened even more.

"Now Dragonis! Special Move-"

" _Bao, go on the defensive! Defense! DEFENSE!_ " Da Xiang roared.

" _Chain Lightning!_ "

"Hades!" Bao yelled, desperately, " _Solid Iron Wall_!"

It was too late.

A flash of lightning cracked across the sky, followed by a booming sound of thunder. Another flash, this time, landing in the arena. Then, all at once, lightning rained down from the sky, slamming into the stadium, followed by boom after boom of thunder.

For the grand finale, Ryuto's dragon emerged from the cload, eyes glowing and coming down at breakneck speed. In a split second, she turned into a literal bolt of lightning, with the Bey Dragonis at the very tip.

A loud _KABANG!_ filled the air. A red and teal light filled the stadium, winds whipping around Bao and Ryuto and causing them to shield their faces. Debris flew up and then-

Then, a crimson streak shot by Bao's head, flying for his team.

Da Xiang, Kuro, Aguma, and Xue ducked as Hades Crown slammed into the wall over their heads. They all turned to it, Bao included, and watched in stunned silence as Hades spun for only a moment more, before stopping and falling to the team stage with a quiet _clink_.

The dust in the arena cleared, revealing a destroyed stadium, and a steadily spinning Dragonis.

"And in a _shocking_ turn of events-" The African DJ said.

* * *

" _RYUTO KATASHI WINS_!"

Teams GanGan Galaxy and Wild Justice all stared at the lounge TV in shock, jaws on the ground.

"He just _owned_ Bao!" Kakeru exclaimed.

On the TV, the cameras focused on him, Ryuto whooped and jumped in the air. He turned to his team, "How was _that_ for my first tournament battle ever?!"

" _WHAT_?!" The two teams shouted.

"Did he just say his _first_ tournament?!" Hikaru's eyes were wide.

"No way! That can't be! Even on Mist Mountain, he had so much skill!" Gingka shouted.

"How does someone with that power go without entering a tournament anywhere?" Kyoya demanded.

From the back of the room, there was a scoff. Everyone turned, staring as Ryuga shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall.

"It's a matter of personal perception. You have to judge for yourself when and if you want to commit yourself to a tournament... it doesn't matter how powerful you are, just that if it's worth the time," Ryuga said.

The others sweatdropped, "Isn't that _your_ mindset?"

Ryuga shrugged, "So Ryuto and I share similar thoughts... how's that an issue?"

"The fact you haven't seen him since before you turned on Koma Village?" Gingka asked, and instantly wished he hadn't, as his rival fixed him with a glare.

"I thought we agreed never to mention that again," Ryuga growled.

"Turned on Koma Village...?" Platina frowned, "Wait, does that mean Ryuga was originally from Koma Village?"

Now, everyone was staring at Gingka.

"Erm, yes?" Gingka shifted on his feet, "He... He and Ryuto, they grew up with myself and Hyoma... we were all pretty close before... before Doji showed up."

"Before your dear father faked his death," Ryuga quipped, earning a glare from the Pegasus wielder.

"I was under the impression he was _your_ dad too, since he adopted you two into the Hagane family,"

"Wait- Ryuga was adopted?" Yuu asked, "By Ryo?"

"That... I did not see coming," Tsubasa blinked.

"Whatever," Ryuga rolled his eyes. "Can you please pay attention to the battle on screen? ... Aguma and Dynamis are battling next."

Just like that, the previous subject was dropped and forgotten.

* * *

 **And the first battle of Africa vs China goes to Ryuto!**

 **And yes, a personal headcanon is that Ryuto and Ryuga grew up Koma Village as Ryo's adopted sons/Gingka's adopted brothers, before Doji comes along.**

 **And the next chapter will be Dynamis vs Aguma (which will be a short battle) and Nefertiti and Kuro (a bit longer of a battle). Who shall win I wonder...**

 **I hope you will leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7

***dajie, Chinese for 'big sister' (according to google translate)**

* * *

"And for our next battle, ladies and gentlemen! We have two powerhouses of some Legendary Bladers! You know them, and you love them! From Team Shockwave, we have _Dyyynamis Hikariiii_!"

The crowd's screaming was defeaning, even to the DJ's ears. He chuckled a little, watching as Dynamis strode to his side of the replaced stadium.

"And from Team Breaking Dawn, the one, the only _Agumaaaa_!"

There was a high mix of booing and cheering as Aguma walked down.

"You know this battle is going to be a good one, so let's get right to it! Three!"

"Two!" Both Bladers readied themselves for battle.

"One! Let it... rip!"

"Kronos!"

"Jupiter!"

"Duck!"

Nefertiti, Nile, Ryuto, and Demure all ducked at Demure's order. Thankfully they did, or they would have been hit with a chunk of stadium.

"What the ever loving-" Ryuto started, as they popped back over the rail. The dust cleared, revealing the fact that the stadium had been turned into a rocky terrain.

"Perfect," Aguma smirked. "I'm sorry, Dynamis, but I'm afraid you will not win today."

"We shall see," Dynamis said. "Jupiter!"

"Kronos, Great Ring of Destruction!" Aguma yelled, and Kronos pulsed, the wind beginning to whip around the stadium, and pulling the debris of the stadium into the gales.

Jupiter was forced back.

"Aha! Jupiter doesn't have the low center of gravity needed to get under those rings!" Bao exclaimed.

"Yowza!" The DJ shouted, "There it is folks! The great planet of Saturn, right in our own stadium! You can't help but feel the power, even from a distance!"

Aguma smirked, "Alright Dynamis... what will you do now?"

Dynamis frowned, obviously thinking. He regarded the twisting rings of stone before him, before a slow smirk spread over his face.

"Jupiter!" He cried, and everyone watched as Jupiter swung up the side of the stadium and into the air, before falling back down.

"Really, Dynamis, that won't work- wait. What are you-"

Jupiter landed on one of the pieces of debris that Kronos' wind had brought up, and had begun to hop from surface to surface, closer and closer to Kronos. Finally, it launched off of one of the pieces of debris and into the air directly above Kronos.

"Jupiter, Grand Lightning!" Dynamis yelled.

"Kronos, Reaper's Swing!" Aguma shouted.

"Duck!" Demure called again, as once again, debris flew into the air from the force of both special moves colliding. As if it wasn't enough, the forms of both Jupiter and Kronos appeared in the arena, Zeus calling down the lightning from above as Kronos swung his scythe from above. An explosion shook the ground, along with an earsplitting _CRACK_! as the just replaced stadium broke apart from the force of the attacks.

"Whoops," Kuro muttered, sounding faintly amused. She stared into the dust, even as Bao, Xue, and Da Xiang covered their faces.

Bao sweatdropped at his sister's reaction, or _lack_ of reaction.

The dust began to clear, and people rose from where they had ducked for cover to see the result.

" _And Aguma wins it!_ " The African DJ shouted, as the Chinese team erupted into cheers.

Dynamis smiled a little as he knelt to retrieve his fallen Bey, "A good battle, my friend."

"Even if it was short," Aguma commented, as he called Kronos back into his open palm. "I expected it to be a little longer."

Dynamis shrugged, "It was not the will of the heavens today. Perhaps next time."

Aguma rolled his eyes, and turned away.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen! Both teams are tied with one win each, which means our final battle will be the tiebreaker!" The African DJ yelled, as the destroyed stadium was lowered into the ground and a new one replaced it. As the crowd cheered, "So, let's get right to it and introduce the final battle of the day! From Team Shockwave, we have _Nefertiti Stoooorm_!"

The crowd screamed as Nefertiti walked up to her side of the stadium. Her hand clenched around her Bey as the DJ went on, "Not many people know this, but she is in fact former Wild Fang member, Nile Storm's, older sister! If you go back during her days as a young Blader, you'll see that she never lost a battle!"

On the screen behind the African DJ, several images flashed across the screen of Nefertiti in battle, flinging her opponents out of the stadium. In each one, she was giving a rather predatory look, and Nefertiti's stomach turned at the images.

 _Did I really look like that, back then?_ she wondered.

"And from Team Breaking Dawn," the DJ's voice snapped her back to the present. "Give it up for, _Kuro Blackheart!_ "

Nefertiti watched as Kuro shared a quick fist bump with her younger brother, and then jump over the rail, instead of walking down the stairs. As she walked up to her side of the stadium, Kuro seemed very much unaffected by the jeering of the crowd.

* * *

 _"Sources say that Kuro Blackheart lived in the wilderness of China for about five years, with no contact with the social world," Nile reported as he clicked the keyboard. An image of the bushy, black and silver haired elder teenager appeared on the screen behind Nile. "She was once a part of Beylin Fist before she disappeared... She showed back up just a few weeks after Aguma and Bao rejoined Beylin Temple."_

 _"So there's not much information on her?" Nefertiti asked, as Nile slid her a file, "Not a tournament record or anything?"_

 _"I'm afraid not, sis. You're going in blind here. She's the sub member, but her scores were higher than her brother's in the Chinese qualifiers," Nile said. "That could have been a stroke of luck though."_

 _"I doubt it," Demure said, quietly. All eyes turned to him._

 _"Whatcha mean, Demure?" Ryuto asked, curiously._

 _"Kuro's bey is Death Fernis 145D," Demure said. "It's a high attack power, but also has a very strong defense system as well. Though, her stamina may also be formidable too, since she has trained with Beylin Fist and Temple."_

 _"That's a good point," Nefertiti frowned. She looked down at the file in her hands, of the picture of Kuro Blackheart staring up at her. She looked so familiar... "No matter... I'll be careful either way."_

* * *

All at once, Nefertiti realized where she had seen Kuro before.

"You were there when the Legendary Bladers were recovering in Japan," Nefertiti said. "I only ever saw glimpses of you."

Recognition filled Kuro's eyes, "Oh. Now I know why you looked familliar. You were the doctor helping their recovery process, along with their friends... Even my brother. Thanks for that."

"You should have done it though," Nefertiti muttered, as she pulled her launcher out.

Kuro's eyes narrowed, "Excuse me?"

"I don't get it. Siblings are supposed to stick together. Why did you abandon yours?"

Kuro growled, "You wouldn't understand."

"Really?" Nefertiti clipped Wadjet on to her launcher, "Try me."

Kuro growled, eyes narrowing further. She whipped her Bey and launcher out, feet spread, "You don't deserve to know."

"How about a bet then?" Nefertiti spread her stance, "I win, you tell me. You win... I'll let you go without another word."

"Deal," Kuro growled.

"The battle hasn't even started yet and these Bladers are ready to rumble!" African DJ yelled, "Let's not waste any more time! Three!"

"Two!" The crowd chanted.

"One! _Let it rip_!"

Both Beys landed in the stadium, on opposite sides of their Bladers, and began to circle the edge at high speeds.

"High attack, high defense, possibly more stamina than my Wadjet," Nefertiti muttered. "Tread lightly, Nefertiti. Wadjet!"

Her bey pulsed, and shot forward, slamming into Fernis and sending the Bey into the air.

Kuro frowned, watching as Fernis landed back in the stadium, "Impressive. Not enough though."

"Why are you the sub member, when you scored higher than Bao in your country's qualifiers?" Nefertiti asked.

"My choice," Kuro shrugged. "I didn't want the spotlight."

"And yet, you'll get it if you battle,"

"Which is why I'm the last resort. Fernis! Shadow Claw Uppercut!"

"Wadjet! Defense mode!" Nefertiti yelled.

Nefertiti could feel the shift in her very spirit as her Bey went from the offensive, to the defensive. Part of Wadjet's warrior wheel shifted, and the entire thing became thicker and deeper, blocking the energy ring of Wadjet and part of the core of the spintrack as well.

The air flashed as Wadjet paused in the arena, revealing a coiled up snake body... but with the upper part of woman, a cobra's hood, and feathers falling from her arms. She hissed, revealing snake like fangs, dripping venom.

Kuro smirked, "Mistake. Fernis!"

Nefertiti watched as a huge black wolf covered in silver armour shimmered into the air, and leapt forward, sweeping its front claws from below-

"Wait- _Wadjet_!" Nefertiti cried as Fernis' claws went under the snake body of her Bey's spirit, and tossed her into the air, "Mode change- _Serpent's Flight!_ "

Wadjet hissed, and spread her arms, wings helping her descend smoothly back into the stadium. Another hiss, as she coiled up and stared Fernis down.

The wolf growled, hackles rising.

Nefertiti and Kuro glared at each other, tense.

"And Kuro almost sends Nefertiti flying out of the arena! Thankfully, our girl manages to hold on, but only just! Will Nefertiti kick into her old Blader's instincts and show Kuro Africa's spirit, or is the snake goddess about to bite the dust?"

Nefertiti wasn't about to admit it aloud... but even she was beginning to have her doubts.

So she was going to end this quickly.

"Wadjet! Let's show everyone here we haven't lost our charm! Special Move, _Poison Night Strike!_ "

Wadjet hissed loudly, and shot forward. Fernis tried to dodge, but with a quick glide of her wings and shift of her warrior wheel, Wadjet latched her fangs into Fernis' neck, and delivered her blow.

Fernis snarled in pain, and disappeared. In the stadium, the Bey began to wobble as Kuro cried out falling to her knees.

"And now... we wait for the poison to take effect," Nefertiti smirked.

As she was blacking out, Kuro heard shouting, but one person's voice stuck with her.

"Kuro! _Kuro!_ "

 _Bao..._

* * *

 _"Dajie, dajie! Tell me a story, dajie!"_

 _"A story hm? What kind of story?"_

 _"One you've never told me before! I don't want any of the old ones,"_

 _"Oh, aren't you demanding? Hm... have I ever told you the story of about Chang Xi?"_

 _"The lunar goddess? Wouldn't that be a legend, then? Gods and goddesses don't exist, dajie,"_

 _There was a laugh, soft and gentle, "Ah, sharp aren't you? A legend is still a story, little brother. And you asked for a story, didn't you?"_

 _There was grumbling from the young redhead next to Kuro, "I guess... It'd better not be boring."_

 _"Oh, I promise it won't... You know, Chang Xi wasn't always Chang Xi... She wasn't always good, or so the legends say,"_

 _"She wasn't?"_

 _"Mm, no. Legend says, that before she married her husband and bore the twelve moons that were their children, she covered the entire world in darkness, never yielding to the sun or her army."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"Seven mortal warriors were called upon to reform her, or defeat her, whichever they could manage first,"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes. But they weren't just any mortal warriors,"_

 _"They weren't? Why weren't they?"_

 _"Because they were_ _Bladers_ _," Kuro grinned as she heard Bao gasp softly._

 _"Really?!" He exclaimed, eyes lighting up._

 _"Yes, they were. Except, back during this time... Bladers were directly linked to their Bey spirits."_

 _"You mean... like, their actual_ _Beys_ _?" Bao asked, frowning._

 _"Mm, yes. Stories said that in battle, the Bladers themselves could engage in combat alongside their Beys. They took on elements of their spirits, like wings or claws. And these warriors were the seven best at that. They controlled elements of the Earth-"_

 _"What elements?" Bao asked, excitedly._

 _"I'm getting there, Bao. Where was I- ah, yes. The elements were as followed: the spirit of the wild, or animals; the earth itself, mountains and rocks; every body of water, no matter how small; fire, even the tiniest of sparks, turned into a raging inferno; the sky, and everything that went with it like storms and the air itself; the element of life, the ability to take or give, and finally, the element of darkness,"_

 _"Darkness? But... why would they want darkness to fight the night? That's... kinda defeating the purpose, isn't it?"_

 _"Maybe so, but they wanted darkness, so they got darkness. Maybe they thought fighting fire with fire would help," Kuro shrugged._

 _"That's stupid," Bao frowned._

 _"Hey, I'm not the one who made the legend up," Kuro spread her hands. "Unless you want me to tell you a different one-"_

 _"No! Tell me, did they beat Chang Xi? Was she reformed or killed? What about the warriors?"_

 _Kuro laughed, "Okay, okay. I'll finish the story, little bro. As I was saying... The warriors were chosen and then went off to do battle. The thing was, Chang Xi had taken on the form of a regular girl, so it was hard to find her, at first. But when they did, she vowed she wouldn't be reformed."_

 _"So she was killed?"_

 _"Nope. They fought her for a long time," Kuro continued. "They wore her down, Bao. They kept at her until finally, she surrendered..."_

 _Bao stared up at her, "That's it?"_

 _"Or so they thought. It was a trap," Kuro smirked. "When their guard was lowered, Chang Xi struck the warriors where they stood. However..."_

 _Bao leaned up, before exploding, "What? What happened?! Kuro!"_

 _"Their Bey spirits protected their Bladers, taking over their bodies and firing back their own supreme attacks. And while it worked, in driving out all of the evil in Chang Xi... it wasn't without cost,"_

 _Bao gasped, "It wasn't?"_

 _Kuro shook her head, "No. The supreme attacks erased the mortal spirits, and that left the Bey spirits trapped in mortal bodies."_

 _Bao blinked, "You mean... they couldn't return to their Beys?"_

 _Kuro shook her head, "No. Because their Bladers' spirits had been destroyed due to the supreme attacks. It took too much power, and erased any existence of the Bladers."_

 _"That's... so sad..." Bao frowned._

 _"Yes... But Chang Xi was reformed. Peace reigned over the world again... and the story finishes that the Bey spirits still walk the Earth today, because one day the darkness will take over again, and they'll be needed to defeat it again."_

 _"Cool! I like that story!" Bao grinned, excitedly._

 _Kuro laughed, and reached out to wrap her arm around his shoulders, "So. It wasn't boring, huh?"_

 _"Like you could make anything boring, dajie," Bao wrapped his arms around Kuro's waist. "You're awesome... I'm glad you're my big sister."_

 _Kuro felt her throat close up, and she stroked a hand through her young brother's hair, "Well... I'm... I'm glad you're my little brother. As a matter of fact... I'm proud to call you family."_

 _"Same to you, dajie," Bao grinned up at her. "Because family sticks together, no matter what."_

* * *

 _Family sticks together... no matter what..._

Kuro growled, forcing her eyes open and raising her head up to glare at Nefertiti from under her bangs. The other woman stood with her hands on her hips, staring at Kuro's still form. While Kuro's vision was blurry, she could clearly see Nefertiti's smirk.

"Kuro, come on, get up!" She heard Bao yell.

"Don't give up!" Aguma shouted.

"It's not like she has a choice!" Xue exclaimed, "Wadjet released a toxin that is affecting not only Fernis, but Kuro too! I don't know why, but- Ugh, if she doesn't do something soon, Fernis will have a sleep out!"

 _Sleep out? No... No I don't think so. I won't let it happen,_ Kuro thought, and tried to move. Slowly, she managed to get her arm under her, palm flat on the ground, _Poison, huh? Heh... not like I haven't suffered that before... We both have, huh Fernis?_

In her mind, she heard a low growl.

 _Thing is though... when a feral wolf is pushed into a corner... they snap_ _ **back**_ _. Let's do this girl, and get to the next round... We'll rest when we're the winners._

"Wait- I don't believe this!" Kuro heard the DJ shout, "Kuro is getting up! Fernis is picking up spinning speed! This- this is unheard, that anyone can stand up to Nefertiti's poison attack!"

Nefertiti's shock turned into curiousity as Kuro managed to pull herself to her feet. The wolf Blader's chest heaved as she tried to focus herself.

"Well... I'm not complaining about this turn of events... but your stamina is down low... I'll do you a favor and finish you off in one hit! Wadjet! Special Move... _Coil of Death_!"

Kuro's head snapped up sharply, her face shadowed but eyes glittering dangerously from underneath her silver bangs. A black aura surrounded her and Fernis, causing Nefertiti to come up short in surprise.

"Fernis," Kuro rasped. She growled, her voice slowly rising to a cry that rang clear through the stadium.

" _Special Move, Jaws of Death_!"

Both Wadjet and Fernis shimmered back into the air, the snake goddess hissing, and Fernis snarling. They both lunged for each other, beasts of myth at each other's throats, trying to get an opening to finish their opponent off.

Fernis was the one who found it first, ducking and soaring back from below, her jaws snapping tightly around Wadjet's throat.

Nefertiti screamed in pain as she heard her Bey's spirit cry out.

Both beasts shimmered out of existence, as a resounding _BANG!_ split through the air, dust flying up. Thankfully, the stadium didn't break.

But when the dust cleared... the winner was decided.

"And the team that moves on is," the African DJ stared at the stadium. " _TEAM BREAKING DAWN!_ "

Nefertiti fell to her knees, shocked as she watched Fernis continue to spin, though wobbly, "How..."

"WHOO!" Bao's whoop caught the two women's attention, "Whoo, Kuro you did it!"

Kuro scoffed a little, "Heh... of course I did, little brother."

Then, unable to fight the poison off any longer, Kuro's vision went black, and she fell to the ground, unconsious and down for the count.

But she had done it...

Team Breaking Dawn was moving on to the next round.

* * *

 **Annndd this chapter turned out to be over 3,000 words long ;_; that's rare for me...**

 **Anyways... Team Breaking Dawn is the first team to win! Stay tuned folks, cause the next chapter sets up for the, drumroll please, *drumroll* _America Vs. Europe_!**

 **And no... It will not end up like Metal Masters' American Vs Europe match up did... that's later. *evil giggle***

 **Kuro: I don't like that noise.**

 **Huh?! Wha- Kuro, how did you get in here?**

 **Kuro: … you left the door open.**

 **Ugh I need to fix that... Well, since you're here, you wanna do the honors?**

 **Kuro: Sure, why not. *turn to viewers* Khione hopes you all will be kind enough to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Now that was a fun battle to watch," Taylor commented, as he and Hunter stood before the TV of their lounge room.

"Indeed," Hunter agreed. He reached down and picked up the remote, frowning as he hit the rewind button, "But..."

"But what?"

"Those two girls. Did you get a look at their Beys?"

Taylor blinked, "Poison Wadjet and Death Fernis? What about them?"

"And did you notice that when their Beys suffered a heavy blow, so did Nefertiti and Kuro? Kuro herself went down from the poison Wadjet dealt," Hunter replayed that moment in slow motion.

Taylor's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, I see your point now. Do you think-"

"Nefertiti is a nurse at Cairo Emergency," Hunter interrupted. "Kuro... well, not much is known on her. But Nefertiti..."

"The element of Life... you think it's her?"

"I could be wrong. Wadjet was the goddess of healing in Egyptian mythology, but she was also the one of poison, of night, and serpents..." Hunter frowned.

"You pointed Kuro out as well... do you believe her to be one of the Seven?"

"I'm not sure... She displayed great power, and a connection to her spirit... I'd need to see more, to be sure. But if she's any element... It's most likely the one of Darkness,"

"Mm... Maybe not all is lost, in being able to quickly find the Seven?" Taylor mused, "But we must ensure that the Russian team does not sink their claws into them before we can speak to them."

"Don't forget the South American team," Hunter reminded him. "I've had Ariana keeping an eye on their movements... Many calls and emails have been traded between Russia and South America, and not all of them are... promising, for the side of Light."

Taylor grumbled, "Lovely."

Hunter chuckled, and turned the TV off, "Come now, Taylor. Cheer up. Remember... the American and Europe team battle next week. I hear both teams are _quite_ powerful."

* * *

"The home crowd here is going to be something else... especially since we're in Europe... Who may remember what happened the last time America and Europe fought in the last World Championships... Damn, I'm getting riled up," Christina tapped her foot, worriedly.

"Calm down, sis," Chris nudged her shoulder. "We don't battle until tomorrow. Today is just the interviews."

"I'm curious to see how Masamune will handle Sophie," Tyler commented. "I remember her from the last Championships. She's calm, he's wild... I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

"Who, Masamune?" Toby asked, dryly, "I think you're looking for a miracle, Tyler."

Tyler sighed, eyes flat as a board, "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

The TV of the group's hotel suite caught their attention.

"Mama mia, ladies and gentlemen, here we are! After seeing the first battle between China and Africa, I'm sure that the rest of the world is ready to see another spectacular battle! But first, we must get through our interviews with the country's representatives. So let's get right to it! From Europe, we have Team Rinascita's representative, half of the dynamic duo known as Konzern's Twin Jewels, Sophie Devaroux!"

The reporters applauded and snapped pictures as the woman walked on to the stage and sat down at the chair provided for her.

"And from America, Team Shadowhunters' representative, Masamune Kadoya!"

"Well, at least he's not running out or looking too terribly excited," Chris said.

"What do you think the questions will be?" Tithi asked.

"Hard to tell," Chris shrugged. "Africa and China's got personal... this one could too."

* * *

 _Keep your excitement to a minimum, Kadoya. Remember, you have to put on a good impression, show the EU that this team from America isn't like the last one,_ Masamune thought, sliding his chair out and sitting down.

"Now that the representatives are here and ready... Let's start the interview!"

The reporters erupted, and Masamune flinched a little.

"You!" The EU DJ pointed at a random reporter.

"My question is for Mr. Kadoya," the reporter called.

"Fire away," Masamune crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Certainly you remember the last time America and Europe battled in the World Championships... can you garuntee that the EU team won't be internationally humilated on live TV again?"

Masamune frowned, "Humilated? No. Beaten? Yes. But it will be in good fun, not just for the sadistic pleasure of any one of the team members. Besides... We have two Legendary Bladers on the American team. I highly doubt that either one of them, or even Toby or Christina, are going to be cruel just because they want to put on a sick show."

There... that was a reasonable answer, wasn't it?

And apparently, it was the right one, because even the EU DJ looked a little impressed with the answer.

"Speaking of Legendary Bladers," another reporter called. "Is it unfair that the American team has two while the EU has only one?"

"Talk to the WBBA branch of each country... they were the ones who came up with the Legendary Bladers for each team, not the representatives," Masamune said.

"Do you know who will battle who?" Another reporter asked.

"I believe we were going to discuss that today, actually," Sophie finally spoke.

Masamune looked over, eyeing the Cetus Blader. She sat with her hands in her lap, posture straight, and chin held up just slightly. She looked far calmer than Masamune actually felt.

Sophie turned her head and looked Masamune in the eye, "My first question to you is this... who will be battling King?"

Masamune didn't even have to think, "Chris, of course."

Sophie looked surprised at such a quick answer.

"And who on your team will be battling _Tithi_?" Masamune smirked.

Sophie paused, and took a moment to consider it, "Hm... I believe that will be Nero's battle."

Almost instantly, the reporters exploded, startling the DJ and both representatives.

"You mean you won't have Konzern and McKandless team up?!"

"Why would you put a regular Blader against a Legendary Blader?!"

"He's too crazy to put against a _child_!"

 _That_ caught Masamune's attention, "Say again? Crazy?"

Sophie grimaced, as the reporters fell quiet.

"Erm, yes, Mr. Kadoya... Nero Konzern was actually in an insane asylum up until two years ago... Even his battles are shown to be... brutal and... unhinged-"

Masamune frowned, "Does that make him any _less_ of a Blader?"

"Uh, I- I suppose not-"

"Because if it is, then there must be some type of qualifications in the rule book I have no clue about that says a Blader must be in some type of mental capacity to battle... in which case, you would probably have to get rid of half the Bladers in the whole damn tournament, because let me tell you, they're probably not in their right minds due to the fact they _fought_ a god _and_ suffered more hardships than you little weasels could shake a stick at!"

Masamune's glare had the reporter shaking in his shoes, effectively cowed. Everyone was staring at him in shock, and Masamune himself was impressed with himself.

There was a long moment of silence, and then, in the very back, a woman with black hair stood up.

"My question is for Miss Sophie," the reporter said. "It's... not about this one, but a hypothetical battle, that could happen."

Sophie tilted her head, "Yes?"

"If the EU team was to battle the Russian team-"

Out of the corner of his eye, Masamune saw Sophie tense.

The reporter's lips quirked into a smirk that unsettled Masamune, "How do you suppose Lucas McKandless will react to seeing his father?"

...

Sophie's expression went stone cold in a matter of _seconds_. Her voice was like acid when she spoke.

"I believe that question will not be answered _unless_ the EU team and Russia end up in battle," Sophie said, coldly.

"Then can you clear the rumors that Lucas suffered abuse under his father's hand?"

Another clamour went up, reporters shooting to their feet and cameras flashing.

Masamune yelped, and shielded his eyes at the sudden light. He heard the DJ try to calm the crowd, before shouting for security. Turning away from the crowd, Masamune reached out to a shell shocked Sophie, standing and pulling her into the darkened wings of the stage.

"Ugh, so that happened," Masamune muttered. He looked at the woman next to him, "Um... You're welcome for pulling you out of there."

Sophie blinked, "Oh, um... yes, thank you. You didn't have to."

"Eh, you looked frozen out there... I don't remember you being that way," Masamune frowned.

Sophie smiled, tiredly, "Becoming the representative of a team made up of second chances is... burdening. I have to be sure I answer a question without revealing too much... but that reporter seemed to already know about Luke."

She looked unnerved about that, and both startled as a phone rang. Sophie scrambled to pull her cell phone out of her pocket, and grimaced at the caller ID. After a moment, she answered, "Yes, Wales?" She paused, "You tell me. I have no clue. I mean, Nero's history is public knowledge-"

"It is?" Masamune blinked.

"-But even I don't know how they figured out about Luke. Up until his first tournament battle last year, no one knew he existed, let alone he was your brother," Sophie continued. "Don't worry, Julian and I will figure it out."

Sophie hung up with a sigh. She looked up at Masamune, "Sorry about that. Wales is... very protective of his brother."

"Does that have to do with the dad thing?" Masamune asked.

"... Yes," Sophie nodded. "Niether like to talk about it, but the moment someone outside Excalibur, and now, Rinascinta, mentions it... Well, hell to pay, to put it lightly."

"Even King?" Masamune blinked, "That quickly?"

"Masamune, do you know what rinascinta means?" Sophie asked.

"Um... no?"

"It means 'rebirth', in Italian," Sophie explained. "We got the name from the fact that everyone on our team was given a second chance at life. King, with the fact that his Bey was taken from him because he was too powerful, and he got Ares. Nero, well, you heard the reporter talking about his time in an insanse asylum? Julian got him out, because apparently their dear father put Nero in there as a way to just _get rid_ of him."

Masamune's lip twisted, "Seriously?"

"Yes," Sophie nodded. "And Luke... yes. He suffered abuse from his father... some of it, I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy-"

"And Damian deserves a lot..." Masamune muttered.

Sophie laughed a little, "Yes. But... he got the courage to run and come here to Italy when he saw Japan and Europe's battle in the last World Championships."

Masamune nodded, thoughtfully. After a moment, he pulled his phone out, and dialed a number.

"Masamune, my dear cousin, I have never been prouder of you," Tyler picked up on the second ring. "You handled that interview better than we all thought."

"Way to go, Kadoya!" Christina's voice came over the line.

"Who will be the third person to battle though?" Toby asked.

"I was thinking that we could discuss that over lunch... With Team Rinascinta," Masamune said.

Sophie tilted her head, before smirking, and nodding. She pulled her own phone out and stepped away to make a phone call.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Okay, sure," Chris said. "Where do you want to meet up?"

* * *

A woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, watched as a group of people walked into the resturaunt she sat in. She instantly recognized them as the American and Europe teams.

Her lips curved, _Oh, Khione is going to love this._

Pretending to be interested in the salad before her, the woman kept her eyes down, but her ears open.

"Masamune!" King called, excitedly, "Dude!"

"Are we sure this isn't a mistake..." Christina Cadelle commented. "They haven't seen each other in a few weeks... What if they get into a Beybattle and blow the roof off- I am _not_ paying for damages."

"I doubt you could afford that- ow! Julian!" Nero Konzern's comment started off snide, but was cut off by his brother.

"You really need to pay attention to my lessons," Julian growled. "Chris and Christina Cadelle are the heirs of the Cadelle family fortune. Their family business is breeding and raising the best show and race horses in the _world_ , Nero. They have as much money as _we_ do."

The woman looked up as the group passed. She took in Chris and Christina's forms, surprised to see they both looked embarrassed at the mention of their family fortune.

"It's... please," Chris shook his head. "It'd be better if we could discuss anything _but_ that today."

"As you wish. I believe we're here to discuss something else entirely, anyways," Julian said, diplomatically.

 _Why would they not want to talk about their wealth?_ the woman thought. _They could discuss relations with the Konzerns, if they wanted._

She heard as the group were seated at the table behind her. After a few moments of placing their beverage orders, they fell quiet. In those few moments, somone slid into the booth across from the woman.

"Well, that interview was fun," Khione smirked as she sat down. "You should have been there, Bella. Ooh, sis, I sent the entire crowd into a-"

"Shh!" Bella hissed, and jabbed her thumb over her shoulder, "They're here!"

Khione's eyes widened, slightly. She fell quiet, listening with her sister as the teams started to speak again.

"I have a feeling Masamune is going to befriend every team representative," Tyler Blackout finally spoke up. "And then we'll be getting lunches with every team just to talk battle match ups. Am I right, cuz?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Masamune?" Tyler questioned.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to answer that without earning the fury of Luke's bodyguards,"

"What the hell are you- Oh, oh wait," Lucas cut himself off. Another moment passed, and then he said, "I don't care. Say his name if you want, just... don't directly ask or say anything about any rumors you hear... unlike what that reporter did..."

Khione giggled softly, blue eyes glimmering in mischief.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back to the two teams.

* * *

"Yeah, actually, I have a question," Tyler said. "McKandless is your last name, right? Are you two related to Adam McKandless?"

"Yes," both Bladers answered. Wales went on with, "Why?"

"I served with an Adam McKandless, in the Navy, but he got discharged about the time I was twenty," Tyler shrugged. "That was... seven years ago."

"Adam's our uncle," Wales frowned. "He... wait, he was in the Navy? He never mentioned that to me."

"He was dishonorably discharged, so that's probably why," Tyler said. "I asked him later why he did it... I really looked up to the guy, he was a mentor to me. He said he did it because he needed to look after his nephews, and he couldn't do that while he was serving."

"You said that was seven years ago?" Wales asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Tyler nodded. He paused as the waitress came back with their drinks. After the group had ordered their meals, Wales answered.

"I ran from our dad eight years ago..." Wales sighed, "I was on the streets for almost a year, trying to get to Britain. I'd always heard dad talk about a brother he had... I found our aunt Amanda, a few months later. A few months after that... I met Adam. Auntie always has said the reason it took so long was because he was working a job overseas... I guess she meant _on the seas_ , huh?"

Tyler chuckled.

"Wales..." Julian said, quietly, "You've never told us any of that before."

"I never thought you would," Luke frowned.

"It was never the right time," Wales shrugged. He smiled at Luke, "By the way... Adam and Amanda are proud of you entering the Championships... and I'm pretty sure if dad comes anywhere near you, I just need to say the word, and Adam will be on the next flight to where ever you are and sock dad in the face."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sophie chirped.

"He's never met me, though..." Luke blinked.

"Hey, I've only just met him, and I would do the same thing," King spoke up. When all heads turned to him, "What? Oh, come on- Nero, it's not like you wouldn't either!"

"Well... I, uh..." Nero shifted in his seat, "Um... Okay, okay, yeah, you're right. I would. I mean, Luke's my best friend... Why wouldn't I?"

"Point proven," King gestured.

"Mister, why do you hate your daddy so much?" Tithi abruptly asked, big eyes staring up at Lucas.

Lucas grimaced, "Um..."

"Tithi," Tyler said, catching the little boy's attention. "You know how there's bad people in the world? Mean people?"

Tithi nodded, "Yeah. Rago was a big meanie."

"Okay, well, Luke and Wales' dad... he's the biggest of meanies," Tyler said.

"Meaner than Rago?"

"Meaner than Rago," Tyler nodded. "And well, he was that way towards Luke and Wales," he glanced over at the brothers in question, "You know how we were talking on the flight here about when your daddy went away?"

Tithi nodded.

"Well, their mother went away... and that's what has caused their dad to become the bad person he is,"

Tithi blinked up at Tyler, before hopping out of his chair, running around the table and hugging both Luke and Wales. The two brothers seemed surprised, especially when Tithi said, "I'm sorry your daddy is a bad person... You two aren't though. I like you!"

Then, he went back to his seat, completely unaware that his words had struck deep for the two McKandless brothers.

Masamune nudged Tyler, smirking as he spoke in a low voice, "You know... you're quite good with kids. Where'd you learn that from?"

Tyler's comeback was full of bite and had everyone erupting into laughter.

"From helping to raise you, you beast."

* * *

 **And the interviews have been done. The next chapter will be the Europe Vs. America battles!**


	9. Chapter 9

"And on this glorious day in Greece, Italy, we're about to have our next battle of the World Championships! And mama mia, is this crowd _excited_!"

"Remember, they're most likely to go as far as throw things at you guys," Masamune said, as Team Shadowhunters walked down the hallway to their team stage. "I tried to put them at ease yesterday at the interview panel, but... there could still be those select few out there."

"You did what you could, Masamune. Don't beat yourself up," Toby spoke up. "Besides... I'm pretty sure we can handle anything they throw at us."

"Hopefully," Tyler said, as he typed away at a small tablet in his hands. "The first battle is Tithi and Nero... Hey, little man."

Tithi yelped, and looked up from where he stood behind Chris, eyes wide.

Tyler knelt down, "Come here."

Tithi scampered over, and Tyler showed Tithi his tablet. An image of a Bey was on the screen.

"This is Hellfire Furie," Tyler said. "Or, your opponent for today. It's a high attack and stamina type, with little defensive power. It's weakest point is its performance tip. It's pointed, and in order for it to spin, it needs to stay sharp. If you dent or chip it even a little, Furie's balance is thrown off and it's spin slows, so it can balance... You know what to do?"

"Hit the performance tip?" Tithi asked, blinking.

Tyler grinned, and ruffled the kid's hair, "You got it. Also... don't let the crowd intimidate you. Let it rile you up so you enjoy the battle, alright?"

Tithi nodded, "O-okay... I'll try. There's so many people here..."

"Let's introduce our first battle of the day!" The EU DJ got their attention, "From Team Rinascinta... Give it up for the one, the only... _Nerooooo Konzern_!"

The crowd erupted as Nero walked down to his side of the stadium, waving at the crowd with a grin.

"Ugh, showoff," Christina muttered.

"And from the American team... Tithiiii Habeneroooo!"

Tithi eeped and hid behind Tyler as the crowd began to jeer, "Ty-ty! I- I don't like this!"

Tyler frowned, and knelt again, "Hey... kid... it's alright. Remember, they're just doing it to unnerve you."

"It's working," Chris said, dryly.

"Tithi!" On his side of the stadium, Nero called. Everyone looked at him, "Come on down! I promise, if you get down here, I'll give you a battle you won't forget!"

Tithi peeked around Tyler's leg, staring at Nero.

Nero grinned, and waved, "I promise! If you just come on down, you and I will have a _fun_ battle!"

"Fun?" Tithi questioned, then smiled. He jumped up and down, "Yay! A fun battle! I love fun battles! I wanna have a fun battle!"

The American team sweatdropped as Tithi suddenly jumped over the rail, waving his arms and hopping as he made his way to the Bey stadium.

"Eh, alright then," The EU DJ even seemed confused. "Now that we have our Bladers... Let's get started! Three!"

"Two!" Nero and Tithi readied themselves.

"One! Let it rip!"

Quetzecoahtl and Furie landed in the stadium on the opposite sides of their Bladers. For a moment, they were silent, staring each other down.

Then, Nero smirked, "Furie! Hit him hard!"

Tithi squealed, "Run, Quetzecoahtl!"

"Run, huh? Don't you know you can't run from a raging fire?"

"I may not be able to run, but I can fly! Quetzecoahtl!"

The golden Bey shot up the side of the stadium, flying high into the air.

Nero grinned, "There we go! You're good kid, but so am I!" He widened his stance, "Furie! Special Move, Ring of Fire!"

"Ascent Spark!" Tithi cried, as his Bey's spirit appeared it the air.

Furie picked up speed, and a literal ring of fire appeared on the edge of the stadium.

"I'm tempted to start singing," Christina commented. " _I fell into a burning ring of fire_ -"

"Please don't," Chris begged, making his sister giggle.

"That fire is only a mirage... right?" Toby asked.

"Um..." Tyler tapped on his tablet, "... No. Furie is creating enough friction between the metal of his performance tip and the ground to cause literal flames! Tithi, be careful!"

As Quetzecoahtl slammed into the ground, the ring of flames shrank down, surrounding the snake like beast. It roared in fear and anger, a loud collision happening as the two special moves slammed together.

Once the light, smoke, and dust had cleared...

"Mama Mia!" The EU DJ exclaimed, "Even after that admirable show of power, both Beys are still spinning!"

" _What?!_ " Christina, Toby, and Masamune shouted.

"Nero managed to withstand Tithi's special move?" Masamune asked.

"He can hold his own against a Legendary Blader!" Christina exclaimed.

"Just how powerful is this guy?" Toby demanded.

"Um... he just took a direct hit from Quetzecoahtl and his power isn't down but by six percent," Tyler said.

" _WHAT?!_ " Everyone screamed.

* * *

"Hmph, those fools have no clue what they got into by challenging Nero to a battle," Luke scoffed, crossing his arms. Across the arena, he, King, Jasmine, and Sophie could hear the American team demanding answers from Tyler.

"What do you mean, dude?" King asked.

"Nero's powerful... I mean, even before Julian gave Nero his Bey, there wasn't a lot that could contain his energy," Lucas said, and sat down on the bench behind him. He leaned back, arms propped up on the backrest, "Nero has a lot of energy... Julian and I have discussed it, actually. Julian thinks it's because he spent so much of his childhood in that asylum, and that Nero never really knows what to do with all of that energy, because anything and everything in containment is... something that deserves to be punished. I can understand that, with the things my father put me through."

"What are you saying, Luke?" Jasmine blinked.

"So long as Nero has a lot of energy, he's going to have a lot of power behind his attacks," Luke smirked. "And you know how he keeps his energy levels up or down?"

"How?" Everyone asked, except Sophie. She already knew the answer to this question.

Luke grinned, "By battling or not battling... and his last battle was over a month ago, during the qualifiers... Before that... his longest streak was a week and a half, and he completely _destroyed_ his oppoenent without having to pull out a special move."

King and Jasmine looked at each other, then back at Nero, who was still locked in battle with Tithi.

Suddenly, they were very much worried for the young Legendary Blader's sake.

* * *

"Hahah! This is fun! I'm having fun!" Tithi giggled, jumping up and down, "Oh, you're so fun to battle with! I don't want this battle to ever end!"

Nero sweatdropped a little, "Well, kid... I'm, uh, sorry to say, it's gonna have to. We gotta let the others battle too."

"I know," Tithi sighed, sadly.

"But," Nero grinned. "It's not like we can't have fun while we can. What do you say we give this crowd a show?"

Tithi smiled, happily, "Okay! I should warn you though- I'm gonna beat you!"

 _Love to see you try_ , Nero snickered to himself. "Alright kid... if you say so."

Apparently, Tithi didn't hear him, because he cried, "Alright Quetzecoathl! Ascent Spark!"

 _Furie? We've held back on the kid, but... Lets not use the same old move. We don't want to give this kid nightmares, but even our defense isn't strong enough to withstand that attack. How about... we pull out a new move?_ Nero thought.

In response, his Bey pulsed a crimson red, and began to whisk around the stadium at blazing speeds...

Literally. Streaks of fire was left in Furie's wake as she soared around the stadium. In the air, Quetzacoathl paused, and the snake god appeared, before beginning a rapid descent.

Nero sweated a little; he didn't have much time.

 _Anytime now..._

All at once, it clicked in Nero's mind. The stadium was on literal fire, and Furie was gathering the flames up into a ball around her. In the flames, Nero could see her spirit:

With a cry, a red woman in black armour burst forth, sporting bat wings and wild, snake like hair.

Literal snake like hair- her hair was made of snakes.

"Special Move!" Nero shouted, "Hellfire Blast!"

Furie's spirit inhaled, flames surrounding her, before she unleashed a torrent of flames from her mouth.

Quetzacoathl roared in surprise, and a flash of white light had the entire crowd shielding their eyes.

When the light and noise cleared, everyone heard the telltale sound of a _clink!_ as a Bey hit the concrete ground.

Nero hid a smirk under his raised arm.

"Aw, man!" He heard Tithi cry, "I lost!"

" _And Nero Konzern wins the first battle of this EXPLOSIVE round!_ " The EU DJ yelled, and the crowd erupted into cheers.

"Hey, kid," Nero called as Tithi crouched down to pick up his fallen Bey. Furie flew back into Nero's palm, and he grinned, "You did good. That was a fun battle."

Tithi grinned, "Thanks mister! I had fun too! I hope we can one day have more battles together!"

Nero chuckled and turned away, "Yeah kid... me too."

"And we move on to battle number two! Mama mia, this is going to be a good one! From Team Rinascinta, we have the Legendary Blader of Mars... _King_!"

The crowd cheered as King ran out.

"And from Team Shadowhunters, we have... Chris Cadelle!"

Chris walked out, calm and collected, and with a sure smirk on his face.

"Hm, Orion..." Jasmine mused as she clicked away at her computer, "I know King has battled Chris before, but he still needs to be aware of that ball bearing feature of Orion. If that Bey can spin forever, King's best chance is to get Orion into the air and attack from below."

"Three!" The DJ called.

"Well, it's not like he can't manage it... We all know how King gets in battle," Nero shrugged.

"Two!" The Bladers readied themselves.

"And this may actually turn into a battle where they both exchange blows, instead of Chris just allowing Orion to spin there," Luke stepped up.

"Let's not forget the winner of this battle decides on if you battle or not," Sophie said. "One! Let it rip!"

Luke shrugged, "If I do, I do. If I don't... I don't."

The group's attention was drawn to the battle as, right off the bat, both Bladers called out their special moves.

"I'm gonna make sure you actually battle here, Chris!" King shouted with a grin, "I don't want a repeat of Beyster Island! VariAres! Sword of Ares!"

"Bring it on, King!" Chris called back, "I'm ready for you! Orion! Barnard's Loop!"

"And right off the bat, both Bladers pull out their signature moves, showing each other that niether are playing around! With the prospect of moving on to the next round of the World Championships, the stakes have never been higher!" The EU DJ's voice was heard over the crashing sound as both Beys traded high power attacks.

"After all, the last time the EU and Americans did battle, the EU got disqualified! The EU is looking to earn that glory back, and the Americans are looking to prove themselves as honorable Bladers!"

"Orion!" Chris called, and Orion shot forwards, slamming into VariAres.

"Hah! Nice try, buddy!" King yelled, as Ares shifted into defense mode, spun around the stadium, and slammed into Orion from behind, "But it'll take a lot more than that to beat me!"

Chris stepped back, growling in frustration as Orion landed on the edge of the stadium.

"Go now, Ares!" King yelled.

"Orion!"

Both Beys crashed hard in the middle of the stadium, sending up a shockwave and dust, along with a pillar of white light.

"Ah! I'm getting fired up! You've figured out what it's like to really battle again, huh, Chris! Ahhh!" King shouted, his Blader's spirit surrounding him, as his hair went from blue, to white.

"What do you expect King? It's been a while since we battled!" Chris grinned back, "Come on, Orion! Let's win this!"

"I don't think so! I'm going to! The EU is moving on!" King yelled, "Ares! Special Move!"

"We'll see! Orion! Special Move!"

"Sword of Ares!"

" _Hunter's Barrage!_ "

Both Bey spirits appeared in the air. Red lightning flew down from the heavens, attracted to the war god's sword. Magenta light was fired at the god, and, in shock, everyone watched as the god was pushed back... farther and farther-

"Ares! No!"

The EU team barely ducked in time as a red flash flew by them and slammed into the entrance of the hallway behind them. They watched in shock as VariAres fell to the concrete, no longer spinning.

" _And Chris wins it! The second battle goes to the American team!_ "

"Well, Luke... I guess that means you'll be getting you time to shine after all," Nero smirked.

Lucas sighed, though he didn't sound happy about it.

* * *

"His Bey is Snowstorm Khione... it's an attack type, with high defense as well," Tyler tapped away at his tablet. "Mainly known as a water type, but it's subtype is ice... Your Bey, though, is Wild Nieth. High defense and stamina type, with being mainly known as a nature type..."

"You lost me at 'water type', and 'nature type'," Christina blinked at the older man.

Tyler tilted his head, "Haven't you ever noticed that every Bey seems to control a certain element? Like, okay, example- Masamune has lightning, King has lightning, Chris has this weird space stuff, Nero has fire, Tithi has light, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it... huh, I never have noticed that," Christina frowned.

"Yeah. Anyways... this will be a battle, for sure. You both have defensive Beys, but defense is primarily on your side... I'd go into the battle in defensive mode, if I were you," Tyler suggested.

"What do you know about Bey battling?" Chris blinked curiously.

Masamune snickered, catching the others' attention, "Oh... he knows a lot. Where do you think I learned how to beyblade?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, and tapped something on his tablet, "Good thing you're not going in a teamwork battle... otherwise, I'm pretty sure you'd be done before you could blink. Even though his first battle record goes back to last summer, all tournaments after that Festival of Warriors shows that Lucas isn't a force to be messed with alone either. Huh... it looks like he follows his brother's 3 second thing, except he uses a 3 hit version of it. It seems it only takes him 3 hits to get his opponent a stadium out."

Christina leaned over, watching the video clips Tyler had pulled up. She watched for a moment, before her lips curled into a smirk.

"Well... if he's gonna copy his brother... then I'm going to copy mine. That redhead won't know what hit him when I'm done."

* * *

 **What could this possibly mean for Lucas? O.o**

 **Yeah, another update sooner than normal. mainly because I skipped class today and got it done. Why did I skip class you may ask? … personal reasons, along with the fact if I had stayed in English, I would have had a break down. So, I skipped, came back home, and finished this one.**

 **I hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

" _Let it rip_!"

"Alright, Nieth, let's do this! He can't attack if he can't see us! Camoflauge Barrage!"

"Mama mia! Where did Nieth go?" The EU DJ exclaimed in shock as the green energy ring of Christina's Bey shimmered and disappeared, "Wait! Luke is getting hammered by unseen assault! Could it be- that maybe-"

"Hm," Luke smirked a little. "A sneak attack, huh?"

 _He's far too calm,_ Christina thought, unnerved. _I need to finish this battle, quickly._

Luke's icy eyes were cold and calculating, watching as Khione got hit from the left, the right, front, back and center, before smirking.

"Bingo," he said, softly. "Khione! Special Move, Black Ice!"

Khione pulsed an icy blue, before releasing a shockwave. In it's wake, a sheet of ice covered the stadium.

Christina growled as the shockwave revealed Nieth on the edge of the stadium, spinning steadily, "So you disrupted the air around Nieth. Big deal- Nieth!"

Her Bey glowed green, before shooting forward and on to the ice. However, the moment the extreme sharp performace tip met the ice, it was unable to speed forward.

"What? It's not a mirage?!" Christina exclaimed.

"And now, you're in my trap," Luke smirked. He swept his arm out, "Go now! Khione! Special Move, Icicle Barrage!"

Christina yelped in surprise as Khione suddenly began a barrage attack on her Nieth, "How? How are you not slipping on the ice?!"

Lucas chuckled, "Easy. Khione is _made_ for the ice. She has extra balance thanks to the nodes not only on her spintrack, but also on her extreme flat perfomance tip. They're good for balance, and gripping on to slick surfaces where other Beys can't. Many a time in previous battles have my opponent's fallen to this move... You will be the same."

Christina growled, eyes narrowing, Luke's words ringing in her ears.

 _You will be the same..._

* * *

 _Christina took Tyler's tablet from him, ignoring his surprised 'hey!' as she did._

 _"Is there a pattern he follows in that three hit attack thing?" Christina asked, as she hit play on a random video clip._

 _"Um... not that I've seen yet, but then again, you just took my only way of figuring it out away from me..." Tyler said, dryly._

 _"He's got to have a game plan, some sort of pattern for his multiple wins," Christina said, watching the battle on the screen._

 _"If it's any help, not that it will, with the fact that Nieth is a nature type, but he seems susceptible to fire types," Tyler said. "And, any time he ends up in battle with Nero Konzern, it's almost always a tie. But, then again, when they're in battle together... they're fire and ice devestation move just about eradicates their oppoenent, so..."_

 _"Black Ice!"_

 _Christina frowned, watching the screen intently._

 _"Icicle Barrage! ... Now, finish him! Winter's Wrath!"_

 _Christina's brow furrowed, and tapped at the tablet, pulling another video up... then another, and another..._

 _Christina smirked, "Unfortunately... some people are just predictable."_

* * *

"And that's what you are, Lucas McKandless!" Christina shouted, "You're predictable! All of your tournaments show that you use three hits to defeat whoever you're battling! Kind of a rip off of your brother's three second rule, don't you think?"

Luke growled, glaring, "Excuse you?"

"I already know what you're going to do next!" Christina laughed, "You may be smart, but I got something you don't- survival instincts!"

Luke scoffed, "Oh really?"

"Don't you know? Being a Blader for hire is a bit of a rough lifestyle? I can tell you that, and so can my big brother. You got to be tough to make it in the world, you have to be strong! You have to know how to _survive_! You also have to know where the weak point is and _strike them down_ ," Christina smirked. "In your case... You've already revealed to me what that is... And an archer never misses her target- Nieth! Special move-"

Christina's Blader's spirit flashed around her, a dark green aura of flames. In the stadium, Nieth's Bey spirit appeared.

A woman dressed in black armor flashed into the air, a quiver of arrows slung over her shoulder and a bow in her hand. The beast pulled an already strung arrow back on the string, aiming for Khione.

"Now! _Arrow of Accuracy_!"

Nieth released the arrow.

" _Khione, no!_ "

* * *

 _"Here, I want you to have this,"_

 _Lucas blinked as his brother slid a medium sized rectangular box across the table towards him. He stared at it warily, as though it might explode._

 _"Open it," Wales said._

 _Cautiously, Luke opened the top, frowning as he saw a belt and launcher in the box. He looked up, confused. His confusion turned to surprise when Wales pushed a small square box to him. Luke quickly opened it, staring as a silver Bey with an icy blue energy ring winked at him in the dim light of the dining room._

 _"Snowstorm Khione," Wales said. "It's a rare Bey, but I managed to get it. Don't look at me that way, I saw you had it marked in the recent Blader Monthly magazine. You know, all you have to do is ask if you want something."_

 _Luke looked away, leaning back in his seat. His eyes drifted back to the Bey that lay in the tissue paper lining the box. When he had first seen the Bey in the magazine, he had felt an instant connection to it, after reading its stats on the glossy pages. Now that it was in front of him, he could almost_ _ **hear**_ _it calling to him._

 _"It's yours," Wales said. "Go on, take it."_

 _Keeping a wary eye on his brother, as though Wales might it snatch away with a cruel laugh, Luke reached out for the Bey. The moment his fingers curled around Khione, a feeling of_ _ **peace**_ _, peace that he hadn't felt in_ _ **years**_ _, surrounded Luke. He exhaled, feeling his entire body relax._

 _"Wanna battle?" Wales asked, standing._

 _Luke looked up at him, staring cluelessly._

 _"Come on," Wales walked for the door. "Let's start your training. Meet me in the training room."_

 _Luke watched him go, before looking down at the Bey in his hands._

 _You'll go so far, dear boy... You've come so far, already_ _, a female voice rang in his mind, startling Lucas. He jumped up, surprised._

 _A flash of blue light appeared around Khione, and the air shimmered before Luke. A white wolf in silver armour appeared, looking up at him. Lucas and the wolf stared each other, before the_ _spirit shimmered and disappeared, leaving Lucas in shock._

 _Playing it off as a trick of his mind, Lucas simply gathered his launcher and belt, and made his way after his brother._

* * *

 _Except it wasn't a trick. Nothing concerning Khione is ever a trick... or predictable,_ Luke thought, eyes closed against the dust rising from the stadium.

"Is he.. Has Luke been defeated?" Luke heard King ask.

"No way, there's no way Luke would be beaten that easily!" Nero exclaimed, "Luke come on, say something!"

"You say I don't have any survival instincts, huh?" Lucas mused, quietly. He opened his eyes, the dust having cleared enough that he could see Christina on the other side of the stadium, "Well then, tell me... how it is I managed to survive the terror that is my father for _ten years_!"

There was a loud clash in the stadium, and Nieth was thrown up through the dust and into the air.

"Nieth!" Christina cried.

"You say being a Blader for hire is what sharpened your _instincts_!" Luke snapped, "Well tell me- tell me what it's like to live in fear every day of your life! To constantly look over your shoulder, never knowing when the next assault will come from! If it'll come! Never knowing what it's like to live in fear that the tiniest sound, the slightest movement could set someone off!

"Predictablity... Hah!" Luke scoffed, eyes glittering dangerously, " _There is nothing predictable about me_! Snowstorm Khione!"

"You got this Luke, buddy! You can win! You got this!" King shouted.

"Yeah, Lucas, show her who's boss!" Nero yelled.

"Christina, be on guard!" Chris called.

"Don't lose!" Toby shouted.

"You got this CeeCee!" Tithi cried.

"Camoflauge Nieth!" Christina swept her arm out.

"Mama mia!" The EU DJ called, as the two Beys in the stadium exchanged blows, "Even after being dealt a powerful blow, Luke isn't backing down, and niether is Christina! Blow after blow, these two powerful Bladers exchange! The winner of this battle decides who moves on to the next round of the World Championships! Who will it be, I wonder? Christina, or Lucas?"

* * *

"Hm, I wonder that as well,"

Khione sat in the audience with the rest of the crowd, arms and legs crossed. She stared down through the wild audience as Christina and Lucas battled hard.

"Eh, my guess is Lucas. He has a lot to prove. I mean, you heard that speech he gave there, didn't you?" Next to her, Bella stretched her arms over her head. She yawned, and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Yes, but just because one has something to prove, doesn't mean that they will win. Sometimes they lose as well... Remember Hunter?"

"No, and I really don't want to," Bella growled.

Khione chuckled softly. Her eyes narrowed in on the battle below.

" _Khione! Special Move, Winter's Wrath!_ "

"Wha- No! Nieth!" Christina cried, as the wind began to pick up.

Khione stood up, staring up into the sky as clouds rolled in and lightning cracked across the sky. Bella opened her eyes, her gaze widening as she saw Khione grinning manacially.

"Ah... so this is the limit of his power," Khione whispered, as snow began to fall from the sky. "To create a blizzard..." She chuckled darkly, "Oh, Lucas McKandless... _now_ I see why it is your father finds so much pleasure in you."

An explosion in the stadium caught Bella's attention, staring as Nieth was flung out of the stadium and into a wall. Her eyes drifted over to Lucas, who was surrounded in an icy blue aura, his Blader's spirit. In the stadium, as a mirage over his Bey, a white wolf sat regally, staring down Christina as she fell to her knees in dispair.

"Now, you know," Lucas said, grabbing his Bey out of midair. He showed it, facebolt up, to Christina, "My own survival instinct are _exactly_ what have brought me this far- and they're going to be what takes me and my team to the top of the world!"

The Europe team whooped at Luke's speech, and the crowd erupted into cheers.

" _And Team Rinascinta moves on to the next round of the World Championships!_ "

* * *

 **And with that... We move on to Japan vs Australia!**

 **I hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ladies and gentlemen it's your favorite announcer here, Blader DJ! We're here live from Japan for the interviews of the next battle of the Beyblade World Championships! The last two battles so far have been epic on every level with one twist after another, and I for one can not wait for this one! We have Japan and Australia's representatives are here, so let's get right down to business!

"Introducing, from Team Coastal Riders, lets hear it for Australia's representative, Damian Hart!"

At hearing the name of his brother's old enemy, Nero nearly choked on his food. Before anyone could blink, he was in the living room, nearly tripping over the couch as he yelled, "Tell me I'm hearing things! _Damian_ is the Aussie's representative?!"

"Nope," Julian deadpanned, rubbing his ear. "Please, lower your voice, and calm down."

" _You expect me to calm down after finding out Damian is Australia's representative_?!"

"Yes," Lucas said. "Or I will suffocate you in your sleep."

Nero looked over at the redhead, surprised. Julian raised an eyebrow.

Lucas stared back with a flat expression. Behind him, Wales sweatdropped.

"Is he often like this?" King asked Sophie.

Sophie laughed, softly, "He can be worse, believe me."

* * *

 _That little punk is the guy I got to sit through the next who-knows-how long with?_ Standing in the shadows of the stage, Ryuga huffed out a small sigh.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryuga saw the cameras flash as Damian walked on to the stage and sat down in the chair for the Austrailia team table.

 _... he's still a midget_ , Ryuga thought.

"And from Team Wild Justice, you all remember him from Battle Bladers and multiple other tournaments in the world... it's Japan's represntative, the one, the only... _Ryuga Katashiii_!" Blader DJ called.

Ryuga sighed, really beginning to regret accepting Ryo's offer of the position as Japan's representative. Still, he held his head high, and walked out.

* * *

"Oh...!" Ryuto's eyes widened as he stared at the screen. Next to him, Nefertiti leaned back in her seat to look around him at the television, "Oh... so the rumors are true... Ryuga is Japan's representative..."

Nefertiti glanced at Ryuto, "You okay, kid?"

Ryuto sighed, and turned back to his food, "Yeah... yeah, I'm good." He stared at his plate, before shaking his head, and standing, "I'm not hungry anymore. I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Want me to go with you? Cairo can be pretty confusing, what with the hustle and bustle," Nefertiti offered.

"I'm good," Ryuto shook his head. "Thanks for offering though."

Nefertiti watched her team mate go. Across the table, Dynamis sighed.

"I believe our young friend is more troubled by the fact his brother is Japan's representative than he lets on," Dynamis said.

"Hm... Hopefully he gets past it," Nefertiti sighed. "Because if we get through the Wild Card matches and end up against Japan... It'd be bad for him to be distracted in battle."

* * *

 _"Dragonis!"_

 _"L'Drago!"_

 _"Pegasus!"_

 _"Aries!"_

 _The four Beys collided in the Bey stadium, trading blows and flying back up the slope of the stadium._

 _"Hah! Still got it, don't ya boys!" Gingka laughed, "Ryuto, you've gotten stronger!"_

 _"What did you expect, Gingka?" Ryuto winked, "When it comes to the power of the dragon, only two Bladers are good enough to control that! Dragonis!"_

 _"L'Drago!"_

 _"Joint Special Move, Dragon Fury!"_

 _"Ah! Aries!" Hyoma cried._

 _"Pegasus!" Gingka shouted._

 _In flash of white light, Pegasus and Aries had been tossed out of the stadium._

 _"Hah! Booyah, we won Ryuga!" Ryuto whooped, jumping in the air._

 _"Hmph," Ryuga caught L'Drago into the palm of his hand. A small smirk appeared on his face, "What did you expect?"_

* * *

 _Ryuga... don't you know you're the reason that got me into Blading in the first place?_ Ryuto thought. He had made his way to the Cairo museum, walking the hallways of the building, _Don't you know that the only reason I've kept up Blading is because of what happened with Doji? Because of Battle Bladers? The dragon... the symbol of the former Katashi bloodline... Loyal and powerful to all of its allies... After Doji sank his fangs into you, you forgot all about that, didn't you..._

Ryuto sighed, stopping in the middle of a darkened hallway lined with sarcophocouses.

"You seem troubled,"

Ryuto startled, turning around to see a man just a little older than him standing next to him. He had dark blue hair, streaked with a lighter blue. He was as tall as Nefertiti, and she towered over Ryuto by a good foot.

Ryuto sighed, "You... could say that, yeah."

"Care to tell me? I'm a pretty good listener," the man offered with a shrug.

Ryuto was silent for a long moment, staring around him at the gold painted faces of former Egyptian rulers.

"It's... well, not nothing, but... family troubles," Ryuto said, quietly. "Ever know someone where they do something incredibly stupid and you're not sure weather or not you can trust them again?"

"Oh, yes," the man said, dryly. " _Very_ much so."

"Well, that's what I'm dealing with," Ryuto sighed. "Except the fact that my problem is that the person who did something stupid potentially has the entire world against him."

The man tilted his head, "And why does this bother you?"

"It... It normally wouldn't... if I wasn't related to the guy," Ryuto huffed. His despair turned to anger, "Ugh! If I ever get within shouting distance of Ryuga, he's not going to know what him him! How could he just go and leave me like that! So what if he was promised the ultimate power, doesn't he know that loyalty and family is more important!"

"Perhaps that is why-"

"Ugh, and then he has the nerve to help Gingka during the Spiral Force issue, and then laugh in his face when Gingka asks for help during the Nemesis Crisis! Then he has to go and fight a freaking god by _himself_ , and almost get himself killed! Now he's Japan representative, like nothing in the last five years has happened! It's so annoying!"

Ryuto's chest heaved as he finished his rant. His companion sweatdropped.

 _Ah, so this is what Taylor meant by Ryuto's temper... unlike Ryuga's, which can be triggered every so often, Ryuto's builds up and up until it reaches its snapping point,_ Hunter Hart thought. He cleared his throat.

"You seem to only know what is reported, or even other people's perspectives," Hunter said. "Maybe... you need to get your brother's side of the story?"

Ryuto groaned, "Like he would let me ask him... He probably thinks I hate him by now... And to some extent, I do."

Hunter raised an eyebrow.

"But he must hate me more..." Ryuto sighed, almost brokenly, "I haven't become the Blader he wanted me to be... I went off as a treasure hunter instead... This is the first tournament I've been in."

"Well, the World Championships are pretty big," Hunter said. "And if you won your first battle, you've clearly shown you're not a person to be underestimated." Hunter paused for a moment, weighing his next words carefully, "I believe you'll find you're destined for a story bigger than your brother's, Ryuto Katashi... you just have to awaken the spirit within yourself to see it yourself."

Ryuto gasped softly, whipping around to demand what the man meant, but yelped in surprise when he suddenly found himself alone, as though Hunter had never been there in the first place.

Suddenly, his phone rang, startling Ryuto. Scrambling to get it out of his pocket, he answered, "What?"

"Please come back to the hotel, so you can watch your brother's interview," Nefertiti pleaded, and she sounded almost amused. "Because he is _absolutely owning_ Damian in a verbal battle."

Ryuto blinked as the phone line went dead. He sighed, and pocketed it again.

 _Fine,_ he thought. _Maybe seeing how he is now will help me figure out where he stands with himself and others now._

* * *

"Like you're one to talk," Damian scoffed. "After you stunt with the Dark Nebula, I'm surprised no one has thought that you're taking Japan's team and turning them evil."

 _Are you freaking kidding me,_ Ryuga thought, eyebrow twitching.

"And what about the fact that you used to be Ziggurat's lap dog?" Ryuga shot back, hotly.

Damian growled at him, and Ryuga snorted, "Please, you act like a big bad wolf, but you're really just a poodle."

"What happened to being a big bad dragon, _Dragon Emporer_?" Damian mocked, "I'm pretty sure without L'Drago you're just a little garden snake trying to show his nonexistent fangs."

" _Are you even a Blader anymore_ , _Mr. Katashi_?" A reporter called.

Ryuga visibly twitched, "Whoever asked that, why don't I show you-"

 _Ryuga,_ the Blader could almost _hear_ Ryo's voice like he was standing next to him. _You can't lose your temper._

Ryuga exhaled, "Yes, yes I'm still a Blader."

"Didn't L'Drago vanish in the final battle against Nemesis though?" Another reporter asked.

"... Yes," Ryuga swallowed. It still hurt, being reminded that he no longer had his partner with him, "But even if I don't have Bey, I do have my Blader's Spirit."

"Is it true that you're related to Ryuto Katashi on Team Shockwave?" A reporter asked.

 _Ryuto_ , Ryuga jolted at his brother's name. He could still vividly remember his brother's win against Bao from the Chinese team, just a couple of weeks earlier.

He'd never felt prouder of him than at that moment.

"Aw, is the little snake ashamed of bringing up the fact that his family name is disgraced by the fact his brother is a treasure hunter and not a big bad Blader like himself?" Damian asked, bringing Ryuga out of his thoughts.

"Excuse you?" Ryuga growled, dangerously.

Fear flashed over Damian's face, and he realized, a little too late, that _perhaps_ he had stepped over a line...

"I am not at all _ashamed_ of the fact that Ryuto took his own path," Ryuga stood up. "In fact, I'm _proud_ of him. He's come farther than, admittedly, I have. If you know _anything_ about the Katashi bloodline, you'd know that _I'm_ the one who has brough dishonor to my family name. I blame my own greed for power and the fact that I was so easily manipulated by Doji." Ryuga towered over Damian, who sat in his chair in fear, "But I can say this- I'm a changed man. I'm working on regaining my honor... And I can also say with confidence that the Japan team can and will work hard to own you in the next battle of the World Championships... and if we do end up in the Wild Card matches, we'll work twice as hard to fight our way to the top and show you and every one else that we're not a team to be underestimated."

With those as his parting words, Ryuga turned and walked off the stage, ignoring all of the reporters shouting after him.

* * *

"Well, I planted the seed, like you asked,"

"Thank you, Hunter. I don't believe I could have. Ryuto has become too used to my musings about the stars,"

"Dynamis, buddy, you sell yourself short. You got through Aguma's thick skull didn't you?"

Dynamis sighed, heavily, "That was destiny, a historic event meant to repeat itself. And it wasn't entirely myself who broke through. It was the Venus Blader, Tithi with-"

"Yes, yes, I know, with his ability to see through attacks, I get it," Hunter huffed. He leaned against the rail of the hotel balcony, looking up at the night sky. He shivered.

"You seem worried, Hunter," Dynamis spoke, tilting his head to the side.

"Because I am," Hunter sighed. "The Sacred Seven... Taylor believes one of them is Nefertiti, and that another _could_ be Kuro."

Dynamis blinked, "So you have two suspected already?" He looked over his shoulder, back into the hotel suite, before refocusing on Hunter, "How is that a problem?"

"You know the legend, Dynamis, just as well as the rest of us do," Hunter deadpanned. "They could _die_. Disappear! Vanish!"

"So you're worried that history will repeat itself? That their spirits will over take them and wipe their souls from existence?"

"Yes!"

"You do know that the legend also spoke of the Seven being able to reform the Mistress as well, don't you?"

Hunter sighed.

"Also, it was said in the prophecy of the Legendary Bladers that only the four season Bladers could seal Nemesis away... Yet Gingka single handedly destroyed the god of destruction... pardon my choice of words,"

Hunter twitched.

"And to continue, there's also the fact that if Nefertiti and Kuro are two the Seven, they have too much to live for. Nefertiti has her brother, as well as Kuro. They also have friends that will fight for or even alongside them-"

"Alright! I get it! Jeez, why do you have to be so all knowing?"

Dynamis smiled, mysteriously, "Because it's all I know how to be."

Hunter groaned, "You're worse than Taylor."

Dynamis laughed, "Don't you need to get to Japan?"

* * *

 **Tbh... I love seeing Dynamis as a little sassy or sarcastic.**

 **So, Ryuto gets a visit from Hunter, and Ryuga puts Damian in his place. Hm, what will happen next, I wonder...**

 **I hope you will be kind enough to leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Chimera! Special Move, Battering Ram!"

"Leone! King Lion Gale Force Wall!"

"Heh, when they get like this, you'd better just sit and watch," Hikaru laughed lightly, watching as the two Tategami brothers battled each other.

"No kidding," Madoka agreed. She typed on her computer, "While Chimera is nowhere near the attack or defense level that Pegasus or Leone is, Kakeru is showing exceptional stamina and brains... I honestly never would have expected someone as impulsive as he is to be able to actually think though a battle strategy."

"Was that a thinly veiled insult?" Platina questioned.

"Huh?" Madoka blinked, "Oh! Oh, no, I'm just surprised. I figured Kakeru would be more like his brother in battle than I expected... but he has his own style."

An explosion caugh the trio of women's attention. They looked up in time to see the mythical beast chimera bust through the wall of wind that Leone had created. With a roar, the beast charged, swiping its goat horns underneath the king of the wild, Leone, and tossing him into the air.

"Hah! Big mistake, Kakeru! Don't you know," Kyoya grinned, watching as Leone flipped upside down in mid air. "That it's a bad idea to give Leone an air boost! Leone! Special Move, King Lion Reverse Wind Strike!"

"Ah!" Kakeru yelped in surprise, as Leone released it's wind bursts. The tornado began to form, upside down, the winds in reverse direction, "Damn! Chimera's trapped!"

"Get through this, brother!" Kyoya yelled over the howling winds.

Kakeru growled, and wiped his chin from the sweat rolling down his face.

 _Okay, Pegasus simply powered through, in Gingka and Kyoya's battle... If Chimera was left rotation I could get through these winds easily, but Chimera is being sucked up into the- wait! Sucked in!_

"Chimera! Ride the wind!" Kakeru shouted, sweeping his arm out. He grinned as he watched his Bey fly into the tornado, and swing up higher and higher into the air, closer and closer to Leone, "NOW! Special Move, Snake Bite Attack!"

Chimera roared to life, and everyone watched as the snake tail of the three animal beast struck out and slammed into Leone.

"Don't you know it's a bad idea to be so high over the stadium?" Kakeru laughed as his attack successfully knocked Leone out of the stadium and at Kyoya's feet, still spinning.

"If that was an actual battle, you'd be out of the game on the account of a stadium out," Ryuga appeared next to Hikaru, causing the girl to yelp in surprise, stepping behind Platina and Madoka.

Kyoya glanced over as he summoned Leone back into the palm of his hand. He shrugged, "We're just getting some last minute training in."

"That was training?" Kakeru asked, blinking.

Kyoya's eyes snapped open, "What's that mean?!"

"If I had known it was a training session, I would have asked you to go full out!" Kakeru exclaimed, "Not summon up a couple of simple breezes!"

" _What?!_ "

Madoka and Platina sweatdropped as Kakeru continued to poke at his brother. Even Hikaru let out a small chuckle as Ryuga rolled his eyes.

"Kakeru," Ryuga caught the younger's attention. "It's a bad idea to use your full strength so close to a battle; you don't want to wear yourself out before you get a chance to battle. Your's is the first out of the match ups. You're against Ariana Klariea, and from what I've heard she's as good of a strategist as you are when it comes to her battle style."

"So why are you putting me against her?"

"To get you to _think_. You've got a sharp mind, and I think you could use the practice of battling someone who can give you an actual fight," Ryuga crossed his arms.

Kakeru couldn't exactly argue that logic. He sighed, and pocketed Chimera, "Okay, alright. I get it."

"What are the other match ups?" Madoka asked.

"Taylor Wilde and Hikaru, and then Hunter Hart and Platina," Ryuga answered.

"... Is there a chance that he's related to Damian?" Platina questioned.

"Unfortunately," Ryuga sighed. "They're brothers."

"And you're putting Platina against someone related to the guy who _destroyed Excalibur_?!" Hikaru exclaimed, popping up over Madoka's shoulder.

"Problem?" Ryuga fixed her with a glare.

Hikaru flinched, but stood up straight, chin held high, "I won't let you put someone at risk like that."

"I doubt she'll be at risk,"

" _Damian Hart_ is evil! Who's to say his brother isn't either?!"

"Funny, you once classified me as evil, and yet here I am,"

Hikaru stuttered, unable to form a response as Ryuga turned around and began to walk away.

Platina tugged on Madoka's sleeve, getting the woman's attention. She lowered her voice, "When is the wedding?"

Madoka blinked, and snickered a little.

"Kakeru, your battle is at ten tomorrow morning," Ryuga called over his shoulder. "Take the rest of the day off and be ready."

"You got it!" Kakeru saluted, "And don't you worry! I'll make sure to win!"

Ryuga didn't bother to reply.

* * *

 _"Stop! Stop, please! I- I can't take it anymore! Please, stop! I'm begging you!"_

 _Platina watched in horror from the darkness as a single light shined down on Kakeru Tategami. The purple image of Chimera stood over him, cut and scarred, trembling on his legs but trying to stay strong._

 _Evil laughter rang through the darkness, and a warped voice asked, "Stop, you say? Why should I stop? I thought you were Kakeru TATEGAMI? I thought you Tategami's were the strongest Bladers in Japan! Maybe I was wrong... Maybe I should just put you out of your misery!"_

 _Platina gasped, staring in shock as a shimmer of dark blue rose up directly in front of Kakeru. The beast was that of a horse, with a mane of dark blue fire and red eyes. It whinnied, and leapt forward, hooves flashing as they struck at Chimera._

 _Kakeru screamed as his beloved beast was thrown to the ground, "Stop! Stop!_ _ **Stop, please**_ _!"_

 _More laughter rang in the darkness, "Now! Finish him off! ... he doesn't deserve the title of being the Earth wielder! With even one out of the way, the Mistress will rise again!"_

 _Kakeru screamed as the horse struck again and again at Chimera, "Chimera! No! Please! Chimera!_ _ **Chimera**_ _!"_

* * *

Platina screamed and shot up in bed. In the bed next to hers, she heard a cry of surprise and a thump as Hikaru fell out of her bed.

"Huh- wha- where's the fire?" Hikaru demanded, shooting up into a standing position, "Platina?"

Platina's chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. Dimly, she was aware as Hikaru sat next to her, hands on her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"Platina? Are you alright?" Hikaru asked.

"I... I... I think so? It... It was just a dream... a really weird one," Platina sighed.

"What was it about?" Hikaru tilted her head.

Platina frowned, "Kakeru, of all people... It... something... some _one_ , was attacking he and Chimera... Like, like in a Beybattle."

Hikaru's eyes flickered, "Kakeru battles first thing today... Could it have been a warning?"

"A warning?" Platina blinked.

"Like a vision... Your Bey is Diamante Fortuna, yes? She's modeled after the goddess of luck, in mythology," Hikaru said. "Luck can be compared to fate... and you can get warnings and visions about fate." At Platina's look of bewilderment, Hikaru figeted, "I, ah... Dynamis and I spoke a lot while he was recovering here in Japan."

"Oh," Platina frowned, and reached into the drawer of her bedside table. She pulled her Bey out, surprised to see it glowing her signature pink color.

Hikaru yawned, "I'm going to take a shower and get dressed."

"Mmhm," Platina mused. She looked down at Fortuna, worry filling her, "What are you trying to tell me, Fortuna?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen here we are in Metal City! It is time for the first battle between Team Coastal Riders and Team Wild Justice! Our first battle is in between Japan's own Kakeru Tategami-"

As Kakeru walked out on Blader DJ shouting his name, he could feel the adreneline running through his viens. The crowd was chanting his name, and he had never before felt so _alive_.

Kakeru looked up into the crowd, searching. In the stands just to Blader DJ's left, he spotted his brother, Kyoya, along with Gingka Hagane, Kenta Yumiya, Tsubasa Ootori, Benkei, and Yuu Tendo. Kakeru grinned, and waved at them. While his brother only offered him a smirk, the others of the group erupted into wild cheering and waving.

"And from Team Coastal Riders, it's Ariana Klariea!" Blader DJ announced.

Kakeru focused back on the impending battle, looking across the stadium as a redheaded girl with crystal blue eyes and pale skin walked out. She seemed confident, but not cocky. She stopped on her side of the stadium, hands on her hips.

Kakeru let out a low sigh, _Alright... I can do this. Granted, I don't know much about her, but I can win. I_ _ **can**_ _._

"This crowd is roaring with excitement, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't either! So let's not waste another minute! Let's get this battle started! Three!"

"Two!" Both Bladers readied themselves.

"One! Let it rip!"

Both Beys landed into the stadium. While Chimera landed in the stadium and began to spin to the right...

 _Risque Aphrodite, left rotating, high attack and defense type Bey_ , Kakeru thought, watching as Ariana's light purple Bey spun in the opposite direction of his own. _Of course it's high attack power, all left rotation Beys are; L'Drago, Destroyer, VariAres..._

"Where you going pal?" Ariana's voice caught his attention, and Kakeru froze, slowly looking up; Ariana's voice was like silk, smooth and entrancing, "Looks like your mind is anywhere else but here! Aphrodite!"

"Chimera!" Kakeru shook himself out of a daze. Damn, he'd almost been distracted by Ariana's voice alone...

The two Beys clashed head on, sending up an explosion of light.

"Heh, you're not too bad, kiddo," Ariana smirked. "But, you're gonna lose."

"Really?" Kakeru raised an eyebrow, "You think so?"

"I _know_ so, honey," Ariana blew a kiss at Kakeru, momentarily throwing the greenette off his game.

"Uh..."

"Aphrodite!" Ariana yelled.

"Gah!" Kakeru yelped in surprise as Chimera was sent flying into the air, "Chimera, hold on!"

With barely a second to spare, Chimera landed in the stadium. Kakeru exhaled in relief.

"Holy Beyblade, what is going on out there?" Blader DJ yelled, "I've been announcing Kakeru's battles for years and yet never before have I ever seen him so upset in battle before! Could it be that Kakeru has finally met his match?"

"Grr, you like to distract your opponent, don't you?" Kakeru asked Ariana.

The girl giggled, and twirled a piece of hair around her finger, "You've certainly caught on faster than most men do! Most of them see me and think they can get a quick win just because I'm a girl! So I _love_ to just prove them wrong and send them flying!"

Kakeru blinked, straightening, "Wait... so because of some sexist bastards in the past you... you distract your male opponent? You... cheat them out of a proper battle?"

"Basically," Ariana shrugged. "And you'll be no different, even if you have caught on to my strategy."

"Heh, then you and Ryuga were wrong. He said the rumors about you were that you were a strategist, someone who could give me a run for my money. And now that I know what your game is, I can see through it and give _you_ a proper battle! Chimera!" Kakeru smirked, sweeping his arm forward, "Special Move, Battering Ram!"

Chimera's spirit flashed into the air, the lion's head ducked low and the horns of the goat ready to launch its attack. With a cry, Chimera flung Aphrodite into the air.

"Ah! Aphrodite!" Ariana cried out. She growled, "Why you! I'm gonna show you what happens when you get in my way! Aphrodite! Special Move, Cupid's Arrow!"

"Cloven Defense!" Kakeru yelled back.

"Yowza! Now it's turning into a _Be-eybattle_!" Blader DJ called out.

A violet woman with long hair and covered in silver armour appeared in the stadium. She was quite beautiful... if it wasn't for the fact she was pointing a razor sharp arrow at Chimera.

Chimera roared, and put its goat horns down, defending itself as the arrow bounced off.

"No way!" Ariana threw her arms up as Aphrodite was flung back, "How did you defend that attack! That attack never gets repelled!"

"Boom baby, Chimera pulls out its signature defense, and Kakeru looks to have gained the upper hand in this battle!" Blader DJ called, as the crowd roared.

"Hah! That was your best shot?" Kakeru asked, grinning wildly with his eyes blown wide; it was very obvious he was enjoying the battle at hand, "Please, I've trained with my brother for years! You don't even compare! When it comes to defense, I've got it in the bag!"

Ariana gasped, watching as Kakeru's bey spirit lit up around him, a dark purple aura that surrounded him like flames. At the same time, she could swear that another person stood behind him, someone with the same dark green hair and dressed in purple robes. But in the blink of an eye, the image was gone, leaving Ariana to pause.

 _"Trust me, Ariana... if any of us encounter any of the Seven in these World Championships... we'll know," Taylor spoke, confidently. "And when or if we do... you've got to put any pride aside and go full force. It's the only way to truly be sure, because you'll have to put their spirit and bond with their Bey to the ultimate test."_

 _The ultimate test,_ Ariana thought, straightening and then spreading her feet to shoulder width apart. _Set aside my pride, and go full force. Heh... no problemo._

She closed her eyes and tuned everything around her out.

* * *

"What is she doing out there?" Hunter asked, leaning against the rail of the team stage.

Taylor smirked, "I think I know... Kakeru's riled something up inside her... and she's seen something in him."

"Wait, so Ariana is about to... to battle _seriously_?" Next to Taylor, a girl with brown hair and green eyes looked up at him.

"For a good reason Kelsea... I think Ariana believes Kakeru Tategami is one of the Sacred Seven."

* * *

 _What is she doing?_ Kakeru thought, as Ariana closed her eyes and went very still. Aphrodite stopped moving, spinning in the very center of the stadium while Chimera circled her.

Dimly, he heard a ringing in the back of his mind, causing him to straighten up.

 _Be on guard, Kakeru,_ he heard Chimera growl. _She's planning something._

"Obviously," Kakeru muttered. "What do we do though?"

Strangely enough, he didn't get an answer.

Ariana's eyes suddenly flew open, and a violet light surrounded her, her Blader's Spirit. She flung her arm out in front of her, her left palm up and her right fist next to her right hip.

"Wait- that's one of Beylin Temple's poses-" Kakeru cut off as Ariana suddenly shouted out her next move.

"Aphrodite! Ultimate Move, _Aphrodisiac Control_!"

Aphrodite glowed purple, a pillar of light shooting up into the air, before bending in a circular direction and causing a dome to cover the stadium.

Kakeru yelped in surprise, stepping back, "Chimera!"

A hissing sound caught his attention, and his eyes were drawn to Aphrodite as began to release a pink mist.

"Chimera, get away!" Kakeru yelled.

"No use!" Ariana smirked.

"Huh- Ah!"

Chimera crashed into the dome, getting flung back into the stadium... and directly into the mist. Almost instantly, Kakeru gasped in surprise, feeling in his spirit the moment he lost connnection with his Bey.

"Because now, Chimera is _mine_!" Ariana laughed.

 _No,_ Kakeru thought, but even he couldn't deny the fact, as Ariana shouted at _his_ Bey, to change from defense to attack. Aphrodite shot forward, and Chimera was flung into the barrier, before bouncing back into the stadium.

 _No... No, no, no, this isn't happening! Chimera! Come on, answer me, you're my partner, not her's!_ Kakeru thought, desperately. He could _hear_ Chimera crying out in pain, could feel his Bey's own desperation in trying to get out from under Ariana's control, but there was something holding him back, causing him to _stay stuck._

 _Come on, there has to be a clue here... Think, Kakeru! Think!_ Kakeru thought, gritting his teeth in anger. _Come on, what did she do? She stopped dead in her tracks... her pose, when she called out that special move of her's was so similar to those I've seen in Beylin Temple's training! Aphrodite picked up in spin speed, and then released her special move... the barrier is keeping Chimera in, and the mist is what is controlling him, I know it!_

Ariana began laughing, "Oh, I guess I was wrong! I guess I was wrong! You are no warrior! You're just another Blader! Well, no matter! Because guess what! I'm going to end this here and now! Aphrodite! Special Move, Cupid's Arrow!"

" _No!_ " Kakeru yelled, "No... No, do you hear me? I don't care that you have Chimera under your control! Because no matter what... _No matter what, Chimera is mine, and mine alone_!"

With a loud war cry, Kakeru's Blader's Spirit soared into a raging inferno around him.

Ariana gasped as, through the dome, a dark purple glow rose up. The barrier surrounding the stadium shifted, trying to contain it, but couldn't. With a _BANG_! that shook the arena's foundations, Chimera burst into the air, roaring loudly.

" _Go now, Chimera!_ " Kakeru roared, " _Ultimate Move, Earth Buster!_ "

Chimera snarled, loudly. Lightning cracked through the air, as the Bey came hurtling back to the stadium. With a loud _BOOM!,_ Chimera crashed back into the stadium. Dust and debris flew into the air as the occupants of the arena struggled to stay on their feet.

Slowly, the dust began to fade. An eerie silence fell over the arena as they took in fact that the entire stadium was in shambles.

And only one Bey was spinning.

" _Kakeru Tategami wins it! Ladies and gentlemen, the first battle of the Australia verses Japan round goes to Team Wild Justice!_ "

 _Hm_ , Taylor thought, as Ariana fell to her knees with a cry. _So it's true... Officially, the first of the Sacred Seven has been found. Kakeru Tategami… You **are** the warrior of the element of Earth... Soon, you, along with the others, will fulfill your duty to ensure that the Mistress of the Night doesn't plunge the world into eternal darkness._

* * *

 **And in a surprise comeback... Kakeru wins it! With two more battles to go in the Coastal Riders verses Wild Justice match up, it's anybody's guess as to who could take this thing, but keep in mind, Wild Justice has a big lead ahead of Coastal Riders, so the Australian team better buckle down if they want to move on to the next round!**

 **Blader DJ: I couldn't have said it better myself, my DJ in training!**

 **lol sorry guys, I had to, I got so hyped myself from writing this battle, I couldn't help but pull out my inner DJ!**

 **Anyways, I hope ya'll will be kind enough to leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Alright, Hikaru. This next battle decides on if Platina battles or not," Ryuga said.

"I know," Hikaru kept her head down.

Ryuga blinked at her, seeing how she was using every trick in the book to avoid looking at him. He sighed.

"You know... during Battle Bladers... you did have good skills," Ryuga crossed his arms.

Hikaru looked up sharply, "What?"

"And both Gingka and Kenta told me what you did during the Spiral Force event, so I know you still have your Blader's Spirit," Ryuga said. "Besides... you have all of Japan behind you, weather or not you win. Keep that in mind too."

Hikaru stared at Ryuga, hardly daring to believe her ears. Was he... _encouraging her_?!

"And from Team Wild Justice, we have... _Hikaru Hisama_!"

"You got this Hikaru!" Platina cheered, as her team mate walked out into the arena.

"Yeah, you made it through the qualifiers, you can make it in battle!" Kakeru shouted.

Hikaru shivered as she heard the crowd roar. It had been so long since a crowd had cheered for _her_...

 _Come on, Hikaru, get yourself together. You can do this. You_ _ **can**_ _do this,_ Hikaru exhaled slowly, as she walked up to her side of the stadium.

"And from Team Coastal Riders, we have... Taylor Wilde!"

Hikaru looked up as a blonde haired young man with blue eyes strode up to his side of the stadium. He looked calmer than what she felt like.

"You know," Taylor said, linking his fingers together and stretching them out in front of him. "Just because this is your first battle since Battle Bladers... don't think I'll go easy on you."

Hikaru swallowed, "I wouldn't expect you to."

"Good. So let's skip the small talk, and get right to it!" Taylor grinned, whipping his Bey and launcher out.

Shakily, Hikaru did the same. Good God, were here nerves eating at her.

 _Maybe I can just hit him out before he can get center ground_ , Hikaru thought, as the world around her drained away and she focused solely on Taylor.

"-One!" The crowd's chant caught her attention, causing Hikaru to startle. Her aim shifted as the arena yelled, "Let it rip!"

Hikaru yelped as her Bey barely managed to stick to the stadium, "Aquario!"

Thankfully, Aquario regained its balance and shot into the stadium.

"Okay, Aquario, let's finish this in one hit!" Hikaru called, "Special Move, Infinite Assault!"

Her Bey's facebolt glowed, before a wave of water erupted into the stadium, swirling around Taylor's Bey in a crash of sound.

"Did that do it?" She whispered to herself.

"Hah, you wish!" Taylor laughed, and from the water, the spirit of a black swan emerged, "Go now, Black Swan!"

Hikaru yelped in surprise.

"Looks like your special move backfired on you!" Taylor called, "A swan loves the water, or don't you know? Go now, Swan! Special Move, Feathered Nightmare!"

Hikaru stared in shock as the beast let out a cry, and took to the air. As it did, a shadow began to take over the arena, before an inky pool of black water began to form in the stadium.

"And Taylor unleashes his special move, plunging the entire arena into darkness, right in the midday sun!" Blader DJ announced, "How will Hikaru make it through this one?"

* * *

"Man, that's looking like a brutal battle," Christina commented, from her position sprawled out on the bed. "What's Hikaru's deal, anyways?"

At the foot of the bed from where he was typing on his tablet, with Tithi leaning on his arm, Tyler looked up at the televison, "That's Hikaru Hisama."

Christina rolled her eyes, "Yes, I just-"

"Hikaru lost in Battle Bladers, Crissie," Chris spoke up. "To Ryuga, and from what I remember... it was pretty bad."

"Yeah, she hasn't picked up a Bey since. Well, except that one time with Hades Inc, but that's another thing. She wasn't in an actual tournament," Masamune cut in. "She could be feeling the pressure from being in the World Championships."

"What pressure?" Tithi asked, innocently.

Tyler and the others all sweatdropped.

"I don't remember Battle Bladers," Toby frowned. "Then again, I was in the hospital at the time. Wasn't the final battle between Gingka and Ryuga?"

"Yep," Masamune nodded. "That was a pretty good battle too. From the way I understand it, that's what helped Ryuga fight off the Dark Power."

"And the Dark Power is what traumatized Hikaru, right?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah," Masamune nodded.

"So... the special move that Taylor just pulled looks a lot like the Dark Power..." Christina pointed at the TV, which had turned into a split screen. Taylor was smirking and Hikaru looked terrified, "I think Hikaru's going to lose this one."

"What's the Dark Power?" Tithi questioned.

"You remember the energy Nemesis was made of, Tithi?" Chris asked, and when the little boy nodded, he went on with that, "Okay, that's what the Dark Power was... is? Is it still around? Anyways, it could possess a person and turn them into this force of nature that would destroy the other person's spirit and Bey... Honestly, Dark Nebula and Hades Inc was a set up for Nemesis."

Everyone stared at Chris, causing him to flush, "What? Before I became a Blader for Hire, I was a regular Blader like everyone else! I watched Battle Bladers!"

" _Taylor Wilde wins the second battle_!"

The group's attention was brought back to the TV at Blader DJ's shout, and the looked up in time to see the replay of Black Swan slamming into Aquario and sending it flying out of the stadium.

" _There's one more match to go, ladies and gentlemen! Between Hunter Hart and Platina Triton! The one to win this one decides which team moves on! Stay tuned, folks!_ "

"See, called it," Christina said.

"Yes, you did," Tyler agreed. "Now pay attention... we need to make sure we know who our potential opponents are for the Wild Card matches. So far our list just includes Africa."

"Well, it's not like we couldn't take them!" Tithi cheered, his overenthusiasm causing the rest of the team to sweatdrop.

* * *

"Come on Hikaru, you did fine! Not your fault that PTSD is a jerk," Kakeru said, trying to cheer the bluenette up, with little progress.

"I lost..." Hikaru said, staring down at her Bey, "Because of me, we may end up being a Wild Card."

"Anyone can lose, Hikaru!" Platina said, "Don't worry, I'll win the next battle and we'll move on to the next round! You'll see!"

Hikaru sighed, and both Kakeru and Platina sweatdropped, anxious.

Madoka elbowed Ryuga in the ribs, causing him to cough in surprise... Which brought attention to himself.

"Maybe a rematch would help," Madoka said.

"A rematch?" Hikaru blinked, "With Taylor? Somehow I don't think that'll happen."

"Not with Taylor... Ryuga," Madoka shook her head.

"Eh?!" Kakeru exclaimed, "Ryuga?!"

"But Ryuga doesn't have a Bey," Platina blinked.

"I was planning on waiting to see if you guys managed to get to the semifinals, but..." Madoka sighed, and set her bag down on the table. Everyone crowded around her, Ryuga included, all four other members curious.

"While I can't give you back L'Drago _Destructor_ ," Madoka said, as she pulled a flat, rectangular box out of her bag. She opened it, revealing a familiar facebolt, energy ring, fusion wheel, spintrack, and a performance tip laid out seperated in the package, "I _did_ manage to track down the parts for _Meteo_ L'Drago."

Kakeru and Platina's jaws dropped, eyes wide. Hikaru went as white a sheet, looking ready to faint.

Ryuga stared at the box for a long, silent moment. He reached out with a shaking hand, as though he were afraid he was seeing things.

"I can put it together and you can get right back to Blading," Madoka said, with a smile. "Like I said, I was waiting to surprise you."

"How... Why would you-" Ryuga couldn't get the words past the lump in his throat.

"You're a Blader, and if there's one thing I know about Bladers from Gingka and Kyoya... you can't keep them out of the stadium for long, or without their partners," Madoka shrugged. Then, as an afterthought, "And for Beyblade's sake, when you get your Bey back _don't_ go challenging Gingka and Kyoya right off the bat! I don't want to have repair a brand new Bey within an hour!"

"At least now he can properly train us," Kakeru said, with a smirk. "Oh! Hey, Hikaru! Now he can properly train us _and_ you can get a rematch from Battle Bladers! It'll be good training, even if you don't win!"

Hikaru stared, unblinking, and still pale, "Uh... uh huh..."

"I think she's in shock," Platina sweatdropped.

The group were all startled from their moment when the team room door opened and a security guard poked his head in, "Platina Triton, your battle begins in five minutes."

"Hah! Alright, I'm ready!" Platina cheered, "Come on guys, let's go! We have a Championship to win!"

"Hey, wait up!" Kakeru grabbed Hikaru's arm, pulling her out of the room as he chased after the pink haired girl, "Platina, slow down!"

Madoka sighed and shook her head. She looked back up at Ryuga, who was still staring at the package. She gave him a small smile, "Like I said, I can put it together and you can get right back to the stadium. Shouldn't take more than a week."

Ryuga nodded, wordlessly.

Madoka slid the lid back on the box, and put it into her bag. She slung her bag back on and made her way for the door.

"Madoka," Ryuga called. The mechanic paused, turning, "I, uh... Um... Madoka, I just-"

"You're welcome, Ryuga," Madoka smiled. "Think nothing of it."

As Madoka left the room to catch up with the rest of the team, Ryuga exhaled heavily. A moment later, he followed, and he couldn't stop the smirk from spreading over his face as he walked down the hallway.

 _Soon,_ he thought. _I'll be right back where I belong._

* * *

Ryuto bolted up in his bed with a gasp, clutching at his chest.

 _Ryuga. Ryuga's back. Draco is back. The Dragon Emporer will return to the world._

Dragonis' spirit was restless in the back of Ryuto's mind, her words frenzied with excitement.

 _We'll be back together again, young master. Soon, both legends will return to the Bey world._

 _Dragonis,_ Ryuto thought, tiredly. _Please. Everyone knows that Ryuga can't blade anymore... L'Drago was destroyed in his battle with Nemesis._

There was a pause, one long enough that Ryuto thought that maybe Dragonis had returned to her Bey to rest, but then...

Ryuto felt it. A presence he hadn't felt since the final battle with Nemesis. A familiar spirit, one that burned bright and as intensely as his.

 _Ryuga?_ Ryuto thought, eyes widening.

The spirit stirred, as though startled, before fading away.

It was enough though, and Ryuto reached up to run a hand through his hair. A flurry of emotions ran through him, and the young Blader couldn't help but let out a soft cry.

Across the room, a lamp switched on, and Dynamis sat up in his bed, "Ryuto?"

Ryuto looked over, tears in his eyes and running down his cheeks.

Dynamis startled, "Ryuto, are you alright-"

"He's back," Ryuto rasped. He let out a half choked cry and laugh, "Ryuga's back."

* * *

 **Honestly, how _is_ Ryuga gonna train his team without a Bey? He can't keep calling on other people. **

**And yes, Ryuto, your brother is back in the Beyblade world. You already knew this.**

 **There's a reason I had Hikaru lose... which you will see within a few chapters' time.**

 **I hope you will be kind enough to leave a review!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Here we are ladies and gentlemen it is the final battle! The winner of this battle decides on who moves on to the next round! I don't know about you, but I'm ready to see where we end up! So let's get right to it! From Team Wild Justice, lets hear it for Platina Triton!"

Platina grinned as she ran out to her side of the stadium. She waved excitedly at the crowd, her adreneline beginning to pump as the crowd roared in approval.

"And from Team Coastal Riders, give it up for... Hunter Hart!"

As the dark blue haired teen with lighter blue streaks walked out, Platina couldn't help but notice that he looked nervous. She tilted her head, curious.

"Scared?" She asked, not taunting.

Hunter startled, and gave a dry smile, pulling his Bey and launcher out, "You could say that. It's just... I'm not used to big crowds like this... Plus, I don't want anyone to think I'm like my little brother."

"Damian, right?" Platina pulled her own gear out.

Hunter nodded.

"Alright, our Bladers seem to be ready so let's start this battle! Three!"

"Two!" Platina and Hunter readied themselves.

"One! Let it rip!"

"Go now, Diamante Fortuna!" Platina swept her arm out.

"And Platina calls out the first move! Look at that girl go, as Hunter's Wolf gets attacked again and again, being driven into a corner!"

"You're good," Hunter said, with a slight smirk. "I bet I'm better though. Dark Wolf!"

Hunter's Bey pulsed a dark red, and shot away from Fortuna, whipping around the stadium and coming back to strike the pink and silver Bey hard.

"Ah! Fortuna!" Platina cried as her Bey shot into the air. She let out a sigh of relief as her Bey landed back in the stadium, "Okay, then. You're not messing around. You do have some power- but so do I! Fortuna! Let's show him what we got!"

Fortuna pulsed a golden color, as Platina yelled out, "Special Move, _Amorina D'Oro!_ "

"Yowza! And there it is, boys and girls! Platina's the first to pull out her special move, and wow, would you look at that! Fortuna is picking up speed!"

"So you're fast, big deal!" Hunter crossed his arms.

"Not done yet, buddy!" Platina grinned, "Fortuna! Special Move, _Caos D'Argento_!"

"What's this?" Madoka mused, as she typed away at her computer, "Oh! Fortuna's fusion wheel just doubled!"

"What?" Ryuga leaned over, as well as Kakeru and Hikaru, "How?"

"It's a mode change! Now she can deal twice the damage to Wolf than she was before!"

Hunter growled as his Wolf began to get hit by a series of barrage attacks. Even he could see pieces of Wolf's fusion wheel being chipped off, due to the damage it was taking.

"Hah! How'd you like that?" Platina pumped her fist.

"Pretty well," Hunter admitted. "But I'm still in the game, so long as my Wolf is spinning! Come on, Wolf! Special Move! Alpha Howl!"

Platina yelped in surprise, as a dark red wolf appeared in the stadium. The eyes flashed red, before the wolf stood straight and let out an earsplitting howl. Platina clamped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound.

In the stadium, Fortuna began to wobble, as it was getting hit again and again by the bursts air Wolf was letting loose.

"And in upsetting turn, Wolf comes back and he comes back hard! Ooh, this is a doozy of a battle ladies and gentlemen! I can't tell who's going to win here!"

 _Grr... I need to end this!_ Platina thought, uncovering her ears, "Run! Fortuna!"

Fortuna pulsed pink, and shot away from Wolf.

"Hey, where you going, kid?" Hunter grinned, "I'm just getting started!"

"And I'm ready to end this!" Platina shot back, as her Blader's spirit lit up around her, "Fortuna! Let's put this guy in his place! Special Move..."

Hunter's eyes widened as Fortuna's Bey spirit appeared in the stadium; a pale pink woman silver hair and amber eyes, dressed in a gold colored dress. She threw her discus, which was silver and gold into the air, before disappearing.

" _Polvere di Diamante Rosa_!"

With a _bang!_ , the discus exploded, and pink diamond dust shards began to rain down. However, before Hunter could make a remark about a "sparkly light show", the wind began to pick up in speed, near hurricane level winds.

"Son of a-" Hunter yelped as Fortuna began a barrage attack on Wolf, "Stand your ground- Ah! Wolf!"

With a loud _clang!_ Fortuna slammed in Wolf one more time, sending Hunter's Bey flying past his head and into the wall behind him.

Platina smirked, "Well... guess there's nothing special about you."

"Oh... no... I... I lost?" Hunter fell to his knees in shock.

" _Team Wild Justice wins it! Japan moves on to the next round of the Beyblade World Championships!_ "

"Hmph," Ryuga smirked, arms crossed.

"Whoo!" Kakeru whooped, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, we did it!" Madoka cheered, waving as Platina turned around with a grin.

Hikaru couldn't help but smile, though it was small.

 _Still,_ she thought, sadly. _Because of me... we almost didn't make it._

* * *

"... and in other Beyblade news- The South American team, Rio Grande, loses to the Russian team, Night Risers! That means, boys and girls, we got the first four teams for the Wild Card matches! They are as followed: Team Shockwave, Team Shadowhunters, Team Coastal Riders, and finally, Team Rio Grande! That's Africa, America, Australia, and South America! The match ups for the first round of the Wild Card have also already been decided as well!"

Ryo Hagane, director of the WBBA, looked up from the paperwork on his desk to stare at his computer in interest.

"The first match up of the Wild Card matches is Team Coastal Riders versus Team Shadowhunters!" Blader DJ said, "The second one will be Team Shockwave versus Team Rio Grande! The winners of those two match ups will then go on to battle each other for the first spot of the Wild Card finals! They won't know who their opponent will be until after the second round of the main tournament! But whoever they face, the winner of the Wild Card matches could end up in the finals!"

Ryo laughed a little, "Oh, man... all of these great Bladers... it's anyone's guess really."

"Now, for what you all have been waiting for! The match ups for round two of the World Championships. Starting next week, the first match up is based right here in Metal City, when the EU team, Team Rinascinta, comes to Japan! If you'll remember, Team Rinascinta has a Legendary Blader, but Team Wild Justice doesn't! I can't wait to see if Japan manages to pull out a win, but with their representative being Ryuga Katashi- who knows! They very well might be able to!

"And as for the second round, Team Breaking Dawn of China will travel to Russia, to battle Team Night Risers! Keep in mind, Team Breaking Dawn has a Legendary Blader, but during the South America versus Russia match, those Bladers wiped the floor with their opponents before the DJ had a chance to call first move! It's no doubt going to be a powerhouse of a battle, and I can't wait to see it!"

* * *

"He's right, you know," Da Xiang said.

Aguma, Kuro, and Bao all turned to their representative.

"I watched the South American and Russia match... Russia's Bladers have great skill and power. You'll need to be prepared," Da Xiang's arms were crossed, his expression far more serious than normal.

"Eh, we got Aguma... I think we'll be fine," Bao shrugged, as he took a bite of his salad.

"His opponent is the Russian team leader, Khione," Da Xiang shook his head. "Her opponent was Johannes... she defeated him with one hit."

Bao paused, fork half way to his mouth. Slowly, he set the utensil back down, "And my battle?"

"Thornella," Da Xiang stated. "Defeated Jigsaw, from the American Destroyer Dome matches, before his Bey had even landed into the stadium."

"... Who would be my opponent, if it gets that far?" Kuro asked, grimly.

"Belladonna," Da Xiang turned to her. "She actually took the time to give the audience a show, but in under a minute had Herchel, one of Rago's cronies, thrown out of the stadium."

Kuro, Aguma, and Bao all looked at each other, before all three of them stood up in sync.

"Let's get some training in boys," Kuro said. "Seems like we might be given a good fight in our next round."

* * *

"King, you will be battling Kakeru Tategami," Sophie clicked the remote in her hand, and the image of a wild eyed, green haired teenager appeared on Julian's flat screen TV. "He has a sixty eight percent win stat, and a thirty two percent lose stat, so he is quite strong. He came back with a sudden burst of power in his battle with Ariana, during the Japan versus Australian match up a few days ago."

"Eh, no sweat, I can handle him. I've fought Kyoya before, how much different can his brother be?" King shrugged.

Sophie raised an eyebrow, but didn't respond. Instead, she clicked the remote in her hand again, "Nero, you'll be battling Hikaru Hisama..."

"Which, I saw that battle. She lost pretty epically, if you ask me," Nero stated, sprawled out on the couch. "I mean, I guess I would expect that, if she hasn't actually battled since Battle Bladers."

Sophie nodded, "Still... A loss like that may mean she throws herself into training and come back in the next round stronger. Stay on guard."

"Will do!"

"And Luke-" Sophie cut off in surprise, looking around the lounge room to see that the younger McKandless wasn't in the room anywhere, "Luke?"

"Huh? Where is the dude?" King also glanced around.

"I believe Mr. McKandless said that was going to get some training in before the team meeting," Jasmine said, as she typed away at her computer. "He may be with his brother, if that helps."

Sophie sighed, and shook her head, "He can't afford to miss a meeting... He'll be battling Platina, and he needs to see the playback of her battle with Hunter, from the last round."

"Maybe that's why he's training?" Nero asked, standing, "Want me to go get him?"

"Yes, please, it'd be appreciated," Sophie said, watching as Nero walked out of the room. A thought crossed her mind.

 _Could it be... that we could potentially face the Russian team soon, that he is not present? Hm... I need to talk to Wales, and see how it is I should handle his father, if we end up in an interview together. I_ _ **can't**_ _let my guard down, just like everyone else here on the team._

* * *

"Cetus, Grand Fleet!"

"Mistake- Khione, Black Ice!"

"Is it? Julian!"

"Mmhm. Destroyer! Black Excalibur!"

"Mistake number two! Icicle Barrage!"

Sure enough, Nero found Lucas in the training building with Wales and Julian, with Klaus watching from the sidelines. The younger blonde stepped up next to the German Blader, watching as Destroyer's special move shattered the ice in the stadium, before Luke turned it around on Wales and Julian, and sent the ice shards flying back towards their Beys.

"Destroyer! Gravity Brave!" Julian called, as the greek warrior, Perseus, appeared in the stadium, and launched his arrow. It split into it's trademark multiple air bursts, and slammed into the ice, shattering it and keeping them from causing the damage they could have.

On the other side of the stadium, Lucas stepped back, frowning.

Nero cleared his throat, catching the trio of Blader's attention, "I'm, ah, here on Sophie's orders to bring Luke to the team meeting."

"Later," Lucas said, curtly. "Khione! Attack Cetus! Icicle Barrage!"

Before Wales could react, Khione had slammed into Cetus, and knocked it out of the stadium.

"Um, I'm pretty sure she wants you _now_ ," Nero tried again.

"No. I'm busy, can't you see?" Luke snapped back.

"Lucas," Wales sighed, as he picked up his fallen Bey. "We've been at this for hours now. We all need a break."

"I don't need a break! I need to figure out what I'm doing wrong!"

"What are you talking about?" Nero asked, hopping up on to the stadium, next to his brother.

"Apparently, Christina's words hit a nerve with Lucas," Julian said.

"What do you mean- Oh. The 'three strikes, you're out' thing?"

Julian nodded, and swept his arm forward, "Counter Mode! Open, Eyes of Medusa! Turn to stone, Khione!"

Lucas growled as Khione stopped dead in her tracks, thanks to the pulses of gravity Destroyer was releasing.

"Hold him there, Jules," Nero clipped his Bey on to his launcher. He launched, "Go Furie! Fire Strike!"

"Ah! Khione!" Lucas cried as Furie slammed into his Bey and sent him flying backwards and on to the concrete floor.

"Hmph," Nero caught his Bey at the same time as Julian caught Destroyer.

Lucas sat up with a groan, glaring darkly over at the Konzern brothers. Behind them, Wales sweatdropped, nervously.

"Luke, buddy, don't do anything-"

Wales cut off with a sigh as Lucas grabbed up Khione, set her into his launcher, and launched her at the Konzerns.

Fortunately, Nero's instincts were just fast enough that he managed to launch Furie. The two Beys met in midair, the shockwave enough to send Julian stumbling back off the edge of the stadium.

Furie and Khione landed back in the stadium, Lucas running up to the edge.

"Gr," Lucas growled. "Khione! Special Move, Icicle Barrage!"

"Don't you know your ice attacks don't work on me, Luke? Furie, Fire Strike!"

Both Beys crashed together, once, twice, multiple times across the stadium, chipping craters into the circular dish. Each time, a shockwave of air and blast of light went up.

"Why is it this way for these two?" Wales sighed, facepalming.

"It's almost like they were rivals from the moment they both picked up a Bey," Julian agreed, as he and Wales moved to stand beside Klaus. "I hate to say this, but do you think it was like, preordained, or something, that they turned out this way?"

Wales shrugged, "Who knows?"

Klaus stayed quiet, but it didn't mean he didn't he hear the two. As a matter of fact, he had to bite his tongue to keep from answering, that perhaps, they weren't as far off as they thought.

 _Nero and Luke control the elements of fire and ice. It's without a doubt, that when they are against each other in the stadium, they give it their all,_ Klaus thought. _But when they work together... You've never seen any smoother teamwork... Not even Beylin Temple or Sophie and Wales can pull off what Lucas and Nero pull off. Hm, I hate to admit this, but I might have to call Kelsea, tell her to come and have a look see at these two. The problem is... she's on the Australian team, and they're in the Wild Card matches now. How can she tell, if she isn't within viewing distance of them..._

"-Festival of Warriors is coming up. Do you think Sophie would be up for letting Rinascinta make an appearance there?" Wales's voice caught Klaus' attention.

"Well, considering the fact that the EU team was required to attend last time... she may not have a choice," Julia said.

 _The Festival of Warriors!_ Klaus thought, eyes widening just slightly. _That's it! Kelsea was born and raised in the EU, up until she was recruited for the Aussie team! She can compete in the Festival of Warriors and get a up close encounter with Nero and Luke! I just_ _ **got**_ _to make sure she knows about it._

"Furie! Special Move, Fire Strike!"

The trio of men's attention was brought back to the stadium as Lucas was thrown back, Khione flying into the glass ceiling as Nero called upon his special move.

"Hmph," Nero caught Furie back, looking rather annoyed. "For once, Lucas... _stay down._ You can figure out a new strategy later, but right now, Sophie needs to discuss match ups with us! The last thing you want to do is make her mad, right?"

Lucas sat up, staring as Khione smashed back through the ceiling and landed next to him. He stared at his fallen Bey, before looking up at Nero.

Nero jumped down from the stadium, and walked by his friend, "Come on... we have a team meeting to attend."

Lucas sighed in defeat, picked up his Bey, and reluctantly followed after Nero.

"So, Klaus..." Wales finally spoke up, "Care for a battle?"

* * *

 **And the next chapter is the signature Festival of Warriors! I can't wait to post it! Whoo hoo!**

 **Hope you will be kind enough to leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, this chapter and the next are a mix of filler and plot advancement, so please patient! Also, I've been waiting ages to post this one!**

 **Read on!**

* * *

 _"Eh?! What do you mean, you think there's two on the same team?! Klaus? Klaus!"_

 _Kelsea Gunter stared at her phone as she pulled it from her ear. The 'call ended' screen flashed, and she sighed, sweatdropping._

 _"Ugh, big cousin, you can be such a bother sometimes... fine... I'll come to the Festival of Warriors..."_

* * *

"I didn't ask for you three to come, why did you come? Now because of you, we're sneaking in to a tournament I can just walk into!" Kelsea hissed at her three companions, as she, Hunter, Taylor, and Ariana snuck up the side of a cliff. Not far above them, the group could hear the sounds of Beybattle.

"But your cousin said that there could be two of the Sacred Seven here! We're not gonna miss out on this!" Hunter exclaimed.

"Shh! They'll hear you!" Kelsea hissed as they came to the top of the cliff. Moving quickly, they snuck in and around the boulders until they came to a stop behind a pillar that overlooked the festival below.

"Go now, VariAres!" Legendary Blader of Mars, King, swept his arm out.

"Run hard, Furie!" Nero Konzern shouted, blue eyes blazing.

An explosion rocketed the stadium and ground, and both Bladers' opponents were sent flying out.

"Woah!" Hunter exclaimed, eyes wide, "That's awesome!"

"Okay, King's a Legendary, so we can rule him out," Taylor frowned. "Isn't Konzern on the EU team?"

Kelsea nodded, as Ariana stepped back and pulled her phone out. She typed a few things, then said, "Hellfire Furie... it's a fire type."

"Fire huh?" Taylor mused.

"He defeated Tithi in the American- Europe round," Ariana turned her head to them. "And according to the data... not even at full strength."

"Ng, I can't take it anymore!" Hunter exclaimed, vibrating with energy. Before anyone could stop him, he ran from their hiding spot and down into the festival, pushing his way through the crowd, "Nero Konzern! Battle me!"

"Hunter!" The rest of Team Coastal Riders ran after their team mate.

"Who are you?" Nero scowled, "How did you get in here?"

"We snuck in- Battle me!"

"Why can't outsiders get the point?"

Team Coastal Riders stared as, behind Nero and King, Team Excalibur appeared at the top of the stairs.

"The Festival of Warriors is for the EU members, _only,_ " Julian Konzern spoke, voice cold. " _Leave._ "

"No way!" Hunter exclaimed, "Just one battle!"

"Kelsea, though... she can stay," Klaus said, voice rough. "Long time, no see, my cousin."

"Eh, hey cuz," Kelsea waved, timidly. "Sorry for crashing the party, we were just-"

"Your brother battled mine in the last World Championships, Nero! You wanted to know who I am? I'm Damian's older brother!"

Taylor facepalmed, wondering how stupid his friend could be.

Ariana smacked herself in the face with her phone.

Kelsea animefell, mentally wondering why she hadn't gone for the EU team instead of Austrailia.

Nero's expression went stony, "Ah... I see the resemblance now." He smirked, "Fine. _One_ battle, just to avenge my brother's loss."

Hunter grinned, and pulled his Bey and launcher out, "You're on!"

"Hey, wait!" King exclaimed, as Nero was messing with Furie, "I want to battle too!"

"Taylor will be your opponent!" Hunter said.

"Wha- Stop that! Don't volunteer me for-"

"Challenge accepted!"

" _Damn you, Hunter_!"

"Hey, can't I battle too?" Kelsea asked.

"Huh?" All eyes turned to the girl.

"Yeah, I can actually battle legally here, cause I am from the EU! Come on, guys, please?"

"Well, there's only two of them, Kels," Hunter said. "It wouldn't be fair-"

"Then let's make it fair," A new voice said.

Gazes were brought up to the top of the stairs as Team Excalibur parted, revealing someone behind them.

"I'll join this team battle," Lucas McKandless stated, staring down at the four members of Australia's team. "But if you lose to us, leave and _don't come back._ "

"Deal!" Hunter shouted, "Let's go Rinascinta! We're ready for you!"

"Hmph," Luke smirked, ducking his head a little. His bangs crossed over his eyes, an air of smugness around him, "We'll just see about that, now won't we?"

* * *

"Let it rip!"

Six Beys shot into the stadium.

"Go now, Dark Wolf!"

Hunter's Bey shot forwards, straight for Furie. The elder Hart grinned, expecting that Nero would take his cue and meet his attack head on. Wolf hurtled for the Bey that spun steadily in the middle of the stadium.

Instead...

"Nope!" King yelled, startling Hunter, "Not happening yet, pal! VariAres, Shield of Ares!"

"No way!" Hunter exclaimed as Wolf was flung back. He turned on Taylor, "Dude! Help me out here!"

"You're the one acting impulsively, not me!"

"Well _keep up_!"

" _You_ slow down!"

"How pathetic. This is the Australian team? No wonder you lost to Japan," Lucas shook his head.

"I swear, we're better than this," Kelsea sighed, shaking her head. "The only reason these three are here is because they followed me, despite _me_ being invited and the only one who can actually battle here without consequence."

"At least you're following the traditions," Luke smirked, before it faded. "No matter! You'll still lose here today. Khione!"

Taylor and Hunter looked away from where they were glaring at each other, just in time to see Khione smash into their Beys.

"Wolf!"

"Swan!"

Both boys exhaled in relief as their partners managed to hold on.

"Lucas, what do you say we work together?" Nero asked, "After all, Damian did defeat Wales too."

"I'm not the vengeful type, Nero,"

"So, that's a yes?"

"Hmph," Luke smirked. "King, hold them off!"

"No problem!" King turned to the stadium, sweeping his arm out to the side, "VariAres, Shield of Ares!"

As the Mars Bey rocketed towards Wolf and Swan, King got the shock of his life when VariAres was stopped dead by Kelsea's Bey.

"Athena! Special Move, Aegis Shield!"

King yelped in surprise, staring up in shock as a gray woman in dark armour appeared. Her eyes glowed silver, before she thrust her shield arm out, revealing an engraving of the terrible snake headed woman of Medusa. The eyes flashed red, and VariAres froze.

"Even the god of war bows before the red eyed gaze of Medusa!"

"VariAres, no!" King cried.

"Nice one, Kels!" Taylor grinned.

"Impressive, cousin," Klaus called.

"Let's go, Tay!" Hunter shouted, "Wolf!"

"Swan!"

Both Beys picked up speed, hurtling for Khione and Furie.

"Nero, let me handle them! You help King!" Lucas ordered, spreading his feet.

"Got it! Furie!" Nero swept his arm out.

"Where ya going? I thought you wanted to avenge your brother's loss?!" Hunter grinned as Wolf cut Furie off.

"Right now, away from you! And there will be plenty of time for that! Furie, you know what to do!"

" _WHAT_?!"

Taylor, Hunter, and Kelsea all stared in shock as Furie shifted- she went from rotating normally, to whipping around in left rotation and blazing through the other Beys, straight for Athena.

"How?!"

Ariana, who had been silent up until now, typed quickly into her phone, "Ah! His Bey is like Gravity Destroyer! While Julian would need to change his launcher in order to launch either left or right, Furie can be launched from a normal position, and on command, change a mechanism to go from attack mode, to stamina mode! It's like L'Drago- attack mode pulls power and energy from it's opponent's attacks, while stamina mode puts it to use!"

"And in Greek myths... the Furies were _immune_ to Medusa!" Nero pointed at Kelsea, "It's your time, girl! Furie, Special Move, Fire Strike!"

Kelsea yelped in surprise as Furie slammed into Athena, breaking the spell on VariAres and pushing her to the edge of the stadium, "Athena! Hold on!"

"No way! Wolf!"

"Where you looking, buddy?" Lucas asked. Khione shimmered, disappearing, and then reappeared behind Wolf, slamming it into the air.

"Ah!"

"Swan! Help Wolf!" Taylor shouted.

"No way!" Luke grinned, tilting his head just slightly so that his bangs shadowed his face, giving him an air of superiority.

Khione shimmered again, and met Swan head on, flinging the feathered beast into the air.

"Unfortunately for you, Khione is a lone wolf- itching for a fight and hungry for a meal! You two will do quite nicely for both!"

"No way! These guys are good!" Taylor exclaimed, as Khione bounced between Swan and Wolf, delivering attack after attack, "Even without King, Nero and Lucas are easily holding their own! It's like we're not even out there!"

Nero began to laugh, holding his sides as he got louder. Next to him, Lucas joined in, a fist on his hip as his amusement too was heard.

"Oh, you have no clue!" Nero called across the stadium.

"Huh?" Kelsea, Hunter, and Taylor asked in sync.

"You made a mistake, coming here and challenging the EU team!" Wales declared from the top of the stairs, smirking. Next to him, Sophie had a hand over her mouth as she giggled.

"You see, when it comes to team work... Lucas and I rival even Beylin Temple's four thousand year old legacy!" Nero's laugh was high, borderline insane.

"And just like everyone else before you three foolish children," Luke smirked, the look similar to his brother's. "You will taste the bitterness of defeat as well!"

"For there is no escape from us!" Both Lucas and Nero laughed in unision.

"Finish it now, boys!" Julian said, with a grin.

"King, get out! Let us handle these losers!" Nero yelled, "Let's go Lucas!"

King held his hand out, catching VariAres and grinning as he watched his fellow team mates stand back to back.

"Khione, Special Move! Winter's Wrath!"

"Furie, Special Move! Hell Raiser!"

The two Beys circled each other, a dizzing whirlwind of fire and ice, glowing as brightly as their Bladers' spirits were.

"Now!" The two Bladers raised their arms, Lucas his left, and Nero his right, as they held their hands out, "Joint Special Move! Fire and Ice Devestation!"

Right then, Hunter, Taylor, and Kelsea all saw it: standing over Luke and Nero were two ghostly images of a man and woman, dressed in red and blue robes, both who had black hair and looked exactly alike. They were in the same pose as Lucas and Nero, right down to the twin smirks.

Before the Australian team could react, though, an explosion filled the room, followed by a golden light lighting up the scene. The ground shook, and dust flew up.

When the chaos cleared, the stadium was scorched black, while looking like it had suffered through an ice age as well. It was hardly a surprise to see that Team Coastal Riders' Beys were laying in the stadium, half frozen and half melted.

"Well, Kelsea," Taylor mused quietly, as Lucas and Nero laughed. "I think we can say for certain... we've found the fire and water elements of the Sacred Seven."

* * *

 **Boom baby! We now have three of the Seven found! So far, it is:**

 **Kakeru - Element of Earth**

 **Lucas - Element of Water**

 **Nero - Element of Fire**

 **Anybody want to take guess who the others are? Here's a hint: They have all already been introduced.**

 **I hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Go now, Death Fernis!"

"Meet the attack, Scythe Kronos!"

Both Aguma and Kuro threw their arms up in front of their faces as their Beys crashed head on. On the sidelines of the stadium, Bao, Xue, and Chao Xin all stood, watching.

"Why aren't you out there, little man?" Chao Xin asked Bao.

Bao shrugged, and gave a dry grin, "Truthfully? I got caught in a game of monkey in the middle, because both Aguma and Kuro wanted me to team up with them against the other. I finally called it quits and I'm gonna battle whoever wins this practice match."

"Considering the fact that Fernis is matching Kronos' attack power, with her defensive power, Kuro could win this," Xue said, typing on her computer.

"Hear that Aguma?" Kuro smirked.

"No, no I don't," was Aguma's snarky reply.

Kuro rolled her eyes, and took up a stance, "Fernis! Special Move, Shadowclaw Uppercut!"

There was a flash of black and silver light, and the wolf emerged from Kuro's Bey. With a quick swipe of it's claws, Fernis sent Kronos flying into the air before Aguma could call move.

Aguma watched in shock as Kronos flew over his head and landed behind him.

Bao sweatdropped, "Aaand, obviously I'll be battling my sister." He sighed, shrugged, and jumped up on to the stage as Kuro called Fernis back into her palm, "Alright, whatever. You ready Kuro?"

Kuro smirked, "I'm ready for you... but are you ready for me?"

Bao grinned, "Totally and completely! Let's do this!" He pulled his Bey and launcher out, "Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

Both Beys crashed hard on the first blow, flying back to the edges of the stadium at their Bladers' feet.

"Hah! Not bad, l'il bro!" Kuro grinned, ferally, "Alright then- let's see if you can handle this! Fernis, attack mode!"

Fernis' facebolt flashed over the stadium, as Fernis picked up speed.

"Trying to turn this into a battle of speed so soon?" Bao laughed, "Are you forgetting that Hades Crown is the ultimate speed type? Hades Crown, meet the attack!"

Both Beys crashed hard, rebounding off of each other and circling around to clang together again.

"Wow!" Chao Xin threw his hands up, "That's a lot of power! Where'd it come from?"

"Hm, let's see..." Xue typed on her computer, "Oh! Fernis changed modes! It's attack power has doubled!"

"Doubled, you say?" Aguma bent down, looking over Xue's shoulder, "How can that be?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know! Maybe the same way Kronos can change modes and you build up stamina!" Xue shot back, "She just willed it to happen and it did! But here's the thing... her speed is on par with Hades Crown, now!"

"Oh par, you say?" Bao's voice caught their attention, "Well then... guess I'll just have to speed it up a notch, huh? Hades Crown! Flash Attack!"

The wind began to whip up violently as Hades Crown rushed around the ring of the stadium, flying from its position on the ring and slamming into Fernis with clang after clang of metal.

"Hmph," Kuro smirked. "You're good, brother. You sure have gotten a lot more powerful since the Beylin Fist Bladers and Beylin Temple reconciled. I'm impressed."

"And yet here we are," Bao put his hands on his hips, staring across at his sister. "You're in attack mode, but not attacking. You'll wear yourself out, like that."

"Hm, maybe I'm just biding my time?" Kuro crossed her arms.

"For what?"

"Pay attention, and you'll see. Fernis!"

Fernis pulsed it's signature black aura, before spinning in a tight circle, then slamming head on as Hades Crown attacked, sending it flying into the air.

"Ah! Hades Crown!"

"Hmph, that's your problem, Bao," Kuro placed one hand flat on her hip, ducking her head. "That's why you lost your last battle. You weren't paying attention."

"Hey! I was too!"

"You really weren't, Bao," Aguma said, from the sidelines.

"Aguma!" Bao turned on his best friend, puffs of steam coming off his head in anger, "Just whose side are you on?!"

Aguma sweatdropped, "You're proving our point."

"Fernis!"

Bao yelped in surprise as Hades Crown began to get hit by a barrage attack.

"Another problem- I've noticed that you rely way too much on your team work with Aguma. Niether one of you can seem to win a battle by yourselves," Kuro said.

Aguma coughed, "Ahem. I seem to remember my match in the last round of the World Championships..."

"Just barely," Kuro said, glancing at the brunette. "My point is proven- Tag Team Tournament, almost two years ago. Beyster Island. Mist Mountain. How about when Kyoya defeated Aguma, when he was proving he's the strongest Legendary Blader? Niether one of you use your own power, but each other's- it's sickening, really. Can either one of you really call yourself true Bladers?"

"Hey!"

"Excuse you?"

"Well..." Chao Xin scratched his cheek, yelping as Aguma and Bao both glared death at him, "Hey! Don't look at me that way, she has a point! I mean-"

"Brother, you're digging yourself deeper," Xue sighed, sweatdropping. "It's best if you just shut up."

"Shutting up,"

"Bao, Aguma," Kuro sighed. "It's already been proven. One of you is a Legendary Blader, and the other isn't. I just beat Aguma like it was a walk through the park, Bao. What do you think beating you is going to be like?"

Bao gulped, stepping back.

"So prove to me you're not as weak as I think you are! Come at me with full strength! Death Fernis! Special Move- Shadow Claw Uppercut!"

"Grr, fine! You want to see my true power? Hades Crown! Special Move- Flash Claws!"

"Woah!" Chao Xin exclaimed, surprised as he, Xue, and Aguma watched Fernis' wolf spirit appeared. It wasn't Fernis that surprised him, but in fact that Hades Crown's spirit appeared- a red cheetah with black spots, "I've never seen Hades Crown's spirit!"

"Niether have I," Aguma said, in awe.

"AH!" Xue yelped, "Hades Crown's speed just tripled and it's attack power doubled!"

" _WHAT_?!"

A flash of light went through the stadium, catching the group's attention. They covered their eyes, unable to stare directly at the battle.

When the light faded, they heard the sound of a Bey clattering to the concrete. Quickly they were looking to see who had won.

"Oh! But how-" Bao quickly looked up from his fallen Bey, across the stadium at his sister, whose Blader aura was surrounding her. What had him freezing, though, was the fact that in a ghostly image standing over Kuro, was a female figure with silver hair and red eyes.

Bao shook his head, thinking he was seeing things; when he opened his eyes, the image had disappeared.

"Hm," Kuro mused, and shook her head. "You're strong, Bao... but you could be so much stronger."

Bao didn't bother to reply.

* * *

"Hit him, Chimera!"

"Block him, Fortuna!"

"A-Aquario!"

Madoka ducked behind the wall, typing on her computer as a burst of light and wind went up. When the dust settled, she stood back up.

"Are you kidding me?!" Kakeru exclaimed, "He withstood a direct attack from all three of us?!"

Ryuga smirked, "You forget who I am, Kakeru. I'm not just any other Blader. I'm the-"

"Dragon Emporer, yeah, yeah..." Kakeru scowled.

"Maybe we should try working together..." Platina suggested, "I mean, we're all kind of just attacking randomly right now-"

"Ugh, this is driving me nuts! Damn you, Ryuga! Chimera!"

Kakeru's Bey pulsed green, and shot away from L'Drago, circling the stadium and building up speed.

"You'll run your stamina down at that rate, Kakeru! Cut it out!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Out of my way!" Kakeru snapped back, "Chimera! Battering Ram!"

With a flash of green light, the beast appeared, roaring loudly as the goat ducked its head and charged for L'Drago.

Ryuga's eyes narrowed, "L'Drago!"

An orange aura surrounded the Bey, and the great dragon burst forth, releasing a war cry, before charging Chimera and meeting the attack head on.

Kakeru growled, fists curling as he glared down into the stadium. Chimera and L'Drago spun steadily against each other, niether Bey giving an inch.

"His defensive power is high," Madoka mused, typing at her computer. "But despite the fact that he's only just gotten his Bey back, Ryuga's L'Drago is high in attack and stamina."

Next to her, Tsubasa leaned over to look over her shoulder, "How can that be? He hasn't battled in months- shouldn't he be a little rusty?"

Madoka shook her head, "That's a good point, but Ryuga has always been a powerful Blader! It goes without saying that he wouldn't be all that weakened... I am surprised though, he's let the battle last this long. Usually, against... _normal_ Bladers, he would have sent them flying in a heartbeat."

"He's not toying with them," Tsubasa said. "He's training them. He really has changed, since the last time we saw him. Plus... these aren't normal Bladers. They got into the World Championships- you know they're strong."

 _Not to mention, Kakeru,_ Tsubasa thought. _For a while, I thought Taylor was talking nonsense, but now... Now I see what he meant. Kakeru's got a spirit about him that isn't like a regular Blader's- not even like any of the Legendary Bladers'. He's... different._

...

 _"Well, we both witnessed Kakeru's battle with our own eyes, Tsubasa," Taylor said, arms crossed as he stared his step brother down. "You tell me- don't you think something is different about him?"_

 _Tsubasa sighed at the older's question, "I know... After the Nemesis Crisis, I can tell the differences between normal and powerful Bladers... Kakeru's up there with his brother."_

 _"He's the Earth warrior," Taylor leaned against the wall, and closed his eyes. "The legend states that the Earth warrior is the most stubborn as any person you'll meet, and a force that can't be moved. Give him enough power, and he'll demolish you in a heartbeat. The Earth warrior can summon earthquakes and raise mountains at his very will... does any of that fit Kakeru?"_

 _"Perfectly," Tsubasa sighed. "Even Kyoya has trouble getting through Kakeru's thick skull, sometimes. And in Beybattle, I've always noticed that if you get him fired up enough, his power turns more destructive... And that Earth Buster move he pulled out in the last few minutes of his battle... that's the most destructive I've ever seen him. Kyoya even commented on it afterwards."_

 _"Hm," Taylor said. "If history deigns to repeat itself, quite possibly the only person who will be able to balance him out will be the Air warrior."_

 _Tsubasa looked up, "Any idea who that might be?"_

 _Taylor shook his head, "No one has come up yet. We're still looking."_

 _"Well, let me know... and if you need any help, tell me. I'm not a WBBA spy just for laughs,"_

...

 _Kakeru Tategami, the warrior of Earth_ , Tsubasa thought. _Just how powerful could he be?_

* * *

"Go now, Quetzecoahtl!"

"Meet his attack, Nieth!"

"Orion!"

"Lyra!"

"Striker!"

Tyler looked up from his tablet at the shouting coming from the practice dish. A pillar of light went up, and two Bladers' Beys came flying out of the stadium. One landed at Tyler's feet.

Tyler bent over, picking up Blitz Striker, and raised an eyebrow as Masamune ran over, "Bit off more than you could chew, cousin?"

"Eh, maybe?" Masamune said, as he took his Bey back, "I just got caught off guard."

"You mean, you weren't paying attention," Tyler rolled his eyes, watching as Toby walked over.

Masamune dropped on to the bench next to him with a sigh, "I don't get why Christina didn't get sent flying!"

"It's amazing that she can withstand an attack from Tithi," Toby circled the bench, standing behind the cousins. "I knew her defense was strong, but Quetzecoahtl should have sent her out of the stadium."

"Well, Chris stayed in because of his bearing drive," Tyler pulled up the stats on Orion. "And you know, since Christina is his sister, I'm not surprised she stayed in. Training with a Legendary Blader might do that to some people."

"I trained with King for months! I'm still at my same level of power!" Masamune exclaimed.

Tyler sweatdropped, "You don't really believe that... do you?"

Masamune only stared, rather dejectedly, at him.

Tyler sighed, and picked up his tablet, tapping away at it, "Okay, I'm using data Coach Steel gave me before the World Championships- for all of you. You can see the stats here, Masamune," Tyler showed his cousin his tablet, which had a list of all the Beys of Team Dungeon and Team Shadowhunters, along with their stats just a month before. He tapped the screen, and there was a sudden increase in the stats for all of the Beys.

"You guys have gone from anywhere to doubling to quadrupling your power," Tyler said, and shut his tablet off. He ruffled Masamune's hair, "You say you haven't become stronger? Well, I'd say you're just being stupid."

Masamune grumbled, and Tyler turned back to the stadium that Tithi, Chris, and Christina stood on the edge of, battling away.

 _Still,_ Tyler thought. _While the entire team has grown in power, it's still a matter of their will and determination to win their battles... They lost in their round against the EU team, and because of that, they took heavy blows to their egos... Christina, most of all. Even with her brother's support, and training with the rest of the team, I can tell she's not happy with where she is._

* * *

 **And viola! New chapter up! Tyler... I'm sure you and your team will figure out something... or will you?**

 **And now Bao has seen the past and the present, again... let's see how he reacts... if he reacts.**

 **I hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review!**


	17. Chapter 17

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are back in Japan, for the interviews between Team Rinascinta and Team Wild Justice! Now, as we all know, while Rinascinta does have a Legendary Blader, King, on the team, Wild Justice doesn't!"

"Unless you count Ryuga, but he's only the representative," Wales stated, voice crackling through the laptop speakers. "Plus, he hasn't been able to train them, since he doesn't have a Bey."

Lucas glanced at Jasmine's laptop, where an open Skype call revealed Klaus, Wales, and Julian on the screen. While the three male Bladers were still in Europe, watching the interviews from Konzern's mansion, Team Rinascinta were lounging comfortably in their five star suite in Metal City, Japan.

"Legendary Blader or not, we can win this boys!" King, on the couch next to Lucas, whooped in excitement.

"Don't take it too lightly, gentlemen," Julian stated. "Remember, the Japan team beat the Australian team."

"And we faced the Australian team at the Festival of Warriors," Nero walked into the room, running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair. He yawned, and stumbled over, flopping down on the couch on the other side of Lucas.

"Tell me you didn't just get up," Lucas sighed.

Nero yawned again, and stretched, joints popping and cracking, "Yep."

Luke groaned and rubbed his temples, before looking down at the laptop on the coffee table, to where the men of Team Excalibur were watching amusedly.

"Please," Luke whimpered. "Help."

He was only greeted with good natured laughter.

* * *

 _Team Rinascinta, huh?_ Ryuga thought, waiting in the wings of the stage. _The news in the Beyblade world right now says that two out of three of them defeated Team Coastal Riders. And niether one of those people were King._

"Now, from our home team of Japan, let's give it up for Ryuga!"

Ryuga exhaled slowly, and put on his mask of neutrality. He walked out, trying to ignore the flashing of cameras and the clamour of reporters. It all died down once he sat down.

"And from the EU team, Sophie!"

Ryuga glanced over at the blue haired Blader. He briefly remembered her from his stunt on the Konzern estate, with the Dark Power in Tsubasa and Meteo L'Drago's first battle.

 _Meteo L'Drago,_ Ryuga smirked a little. _Oh, is it good to be back in the Bey world... Even it is just to train those bra- no, Ryuga. Not brats. They're your friends, now._

 _Friends_... the word was still a concept he was working on accepting.

"Now that the representatives are here," Blader DJ announced. "Let's hear those questions!"

"Sophie! Ms. Devaroux!" One reporter's voice was heard above all the rest, and Sophie turned her head to the excitable young man, "Do you think this round will be an easy win for Team Rinascinta?"

Before Sophie could answer, Ryuga couldn't stop the snort from escaping his mouth. As it was, all attention was drawn to him, and Ryuga instantly wished he had kept his mouth shut.

"Something you want to say, Ryuga?" Blader DJ asked, with a knowing look in his eyes.

 _Ugh, may as well..._

"I highly doubt that it will be an easy win for your team," Ryuga said.

Sophie tilted her head, "And why do you think that, Ryuga? It's to my knowledge that, while you have Madoka to analyze both your teams' and your opponent's power, you yourself can not test that power. You have to call upon other Bladers here in Japan to battle them, so they can raise their skill level.

 _Did she just-_

Ryuga stood up slowly, reaching for his Bey holder on his hip, "You're right... I _did_ have to do that." Ryuga's emphasis on the word 'did' had the crowd quieting. An audible gasp split through the air as, in a split second, Ryuga had pulled Meteo L'Drago out and showed it to Sophie, "But not anymore."

A long moment of silence rang through the air, before it was broken.

"Well sp- spin my lid!" Blader DJ exclaimed, "Right here on live TV for the world to see, Ryuga has announced that not only has he come back into the world of Beyblade, but that he in fact has been training Team Wild Justice! What does this mean for Team Rinascinta, I wonder?!"

* * *

King, Nero, and Luke stared at the flatscreen TV in utter disbelief.

Once he found his voice, Nero answered.

"It means we're totally and irrevocably _screwed_ ,"

* * *

" _No, I'm_ battling Platina! Fortuna is based off a greek goddess- it makes sense for Furie to fight her!"

"Are you hearing yourself- if I battle Hikaru, it'll be like fighting fire with fire! It makes sense for you to battle her, not me!"

Sophie and Jasmine stepped into the hotel room to the scene of Lucas and Nero in each other's faces, with King sitting on the couch eating popcorn, and the computer still open on the Skype call with her fellow team mates watching in a mixture of amusement and exasperation.

Jasmine scuttled around the trio, and picked up her laptop, "How long has this been going on?"

"About twenty minutes now," Klaus reported.

"And... you've been watching it?" Sophie looked over Jasmine's shoulder, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing better to do," Wales commented.

"Besides, we did try to get them to stop... King only spurred them on, and they ignored us," Julian sighed.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Of course." She shook her head, "I'll handle them, and let you know if anything changes. We'll talk later."

Taking that as her cue, Jasmine ended the call, right as Sophie turned on Nero and Lucas. She sighed again, then growled, catching their attention.

" _Boys_ ,"

King, Nero, and Lucas froze. Slowly, they turned their heads to face her; Nero and King yelped, diving behind a wide eyed Lucas in fear.

"The match ups don't change, just because we know Ryuga has been training his team," Sophie said, firmly. "And if you dare to argue with me... I _will_ ground you."

Sophie turned on her heel, and stalked off to her room.

"... Can she do that?" King asked.

Nero and Lucas both let out the breaths they had been holding, shivering in fear.

"Yes," they answered in sync. "She can."

* * *

Night had fallen over Metal City, Japan. But it was anything but quiet.

"Let it rip!"

Hikaru launched her Bey off the docks and into the water of the harbor. She inhaled deeply, and let it out slowly, closing her eyes as she did.

 _Okay, Hikaru, just get a hold of yourself,_ she thought. _If you let the past consume you, you'll definitely lose tomorrow, like you did against Taylor. If you can accept what happened to you, and embrace it, though..._

Hikaru was silent for another long moment, before her eyes flew open. She spread her feet, throwing her arms out to her side.

"Aquario, Special Move! Riptide Drag!"

The water began to bubble and churn, turning into choppy waves that grew higher and higher in height and power. Gradually, it began to turn into a waterspout, one that sucked in more and more water, before bursting open in an explosion of power and gust of wind.

"Hah! I did it!" Hikaru exclaimed, and held out her hand. Aquario flew back into her open palm, spinning to a stop upon landing.

"Impressive," a voice said behind her.

Hikaru yelped, and dropped her Bey. Quickly grabbing it up, she whipped around to see Ryuga himself step from the shadows.

"R-Ryuga! Wh- What are you doing here?!"

"Getting away from Madoka, Gingka, and Kyoya," Ryuga sighed, annoyed. He ran a hand through his hair. "I swear those two idiots... Just because I showed I have a Bey on live TV doesn't mean a damn thing. They wouldn't let me sleep, so I just snuck out."

"And... Madoka?"

Ryuga wouldn't meet Hikaru's eyes.

"Wait," Hikaru grinned, wolfishly. "Let me guess... She's upset that you revealed on _live TV_ that you're back in the world of Beyblade and have a host of challengers on your doorstep?"

Ryuga grumbled under his breath, "Not my fault..."

Hikaru couldn't help it; she laughed, loudly and openly.

"Yes, hilarious," Ryuga rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms, looking up a the night sky. His eyes instantly found Draco's constellation in the sky.

Hikaru looked up as well, her eyes dancing over the stars in the sky. A thought occured to her, and she turned to Ryuga.

"What will you do if you see your brother?" She asked, curiously.

Ryuga turned his gaze back to the Aquario Blader, "My brother?"

"Yes- Ryuto? He's in the World Championships... are you proud of him?"

Ryuga was silent for a moment, before he said, "Yes... Yes, I am. It's... been a while since I've seen him. Truthfully," Ryuga sighed. "I'm not sure I could face him without being ashamed."

 _Did Ryuga Katashi just admit to being ashamed?!_

Hikaru could only manage to respond with, "...huh?"

"Considering I left Koma village so abruptly... And the fact I sided with Doji. Hm, there's also the whole 'Dark Power' thing, and then Nemesis..." Ryuga scratched his temple, "I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want anything to do with me, if he saw me."

"You don't know that," Hikaru frowned. "He could very well forgive you and forget it."

"Not Ryuto," Ryuga shook his head. "He remembers everything, and depending on the subject, will annoy you about it for as long as he can... It's his thing. Where I was always the scary one, he was the annoying one."

"I bet when you teamed up on someone, you were quite the pair," Hikaru commented, dryly.

 _That_ earned a small, quiet chuckle from Ryuga, "You could say that, yeah."

Hikaru yawned, and blinked hard to stay awake.

"Get back home, Hikaru," Ryuga's voice was shocking soft. "You battle tomorrow. You don't need to fall asleep in the middle of your round."

Hikaru could readily agree to that.

* * *

 **This chapter is a bit short. Sorry!**

 **Hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"King, you're the first one to battle-"

"Do you think you can really handle Kakeru?" Nero cut Sophie off, getting into the Legendary's personal space.

"Of course I can!" King grinned, "I mean, I've seen the way he battles- it'll be easy!"

"Don't take him lightly," Lucas warned. "He _is_ Kyoya's brother, after all."

"And if he's kept up any type of training," Jasmine was typing on her computer. "He'll be a lot stronger than he was in his battle with Ariana. Not to mention, you need to be careful of that _Ultimate Move_ of his. Earth Buster- it can tear the entire stadium up into a rocky surface."

"How does that even happen?" Sophie wondered, "Does Chimera release a shockwave?"

"Yeah, if that's all there is to it, my VariAres can repel it with Shield of Ares!" King exclaimed.

"Unfortunately, I don't have that information," Jasmine sighed. "My computer was overloaded on the data given... in other words, he really went off the charts, with whatever that power was."

"Eh, no biggie! I'll win either way!"

Team Rinascinta all sweatdropped, watching as King ran out the door, cheering.

"Let's go! Where's my opponent! I wanna battleeeee!"

* * *

 _King's a Legendary Blader... I have to be careful. VariAres can alternate freely between attack and defense mode. He gave Ryuga a run for his money in the Beyster Island Tournament, since his Bey is left rotating... But I've been training with Ryuga for a few weeks now. I can handle him. I know I can...!_

Kakeru stepped out from the cold metal hallway and into the sunlight of the arena.

"And from Team Wild Justice, give it up for Kakeru!" Blader DJ's voice rang over the cheering of the crowd.

Kakeru's eyes swept over the packed arena; in the top row behind Blader DJ, just below the WBBA official box seats, Kakeru found his brother and friends. Yuu and Gingka were jumping up and down, waving a sign that read in bold purple letters _WIN BIG KAKERU_. Next to them, Kyoya sat, arms crossed and looking as indifferent as always, except for the smirk on his face.

 _Crush him, Kakeru. If I did, so can you_ , Kakeru could almost hear Kyoya's words, as though he were standing directly in front of him.

 _I'll do my best, big bro. You know I will._

Kakeru hopped up the steps to his side of the stadium, and looked across to where King was. Said Blader was staring at him with a grin.

"I can already tell, you're gonna give me a fun battle!" King said, excitedly, "Are you ready pal? Because I don't care who you are or who you're related to, I'm gonna win this!"

Kakeru smirked, "You say that... We'll just see, won't we?"

Both Bladers pulled their Beys and launchers out, spreading their feet so their feet were well grounded.

"Looks like our Bladers are ready!" Blader DJ called, "So let's get to it! Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

Kakeru watched as VariAres shot into the stadium, spinning quickly and picking up speed.

 _Alright, Kakeru. You got this. Nothing to worry about_ , Kakeru thought.

"Alright, Chimera! Here we go! Special Move, Snake Bite Attack!" Kakeru swept his arm out, and Chimera pulsed purple, rushing up the side of the stadium and stopping VariAres in its tracks. Both Beys crashed together, before Chimera sent VariAres into the sky.

"Boom baby! Kakeru pulls out his special move, and sends King flying!"

"How'd you like that?" Kakeru grinned, pumping his fist.

"You're good!" King laughed, "You're really good! Let's make this battle more fun, though! VariAres! Sword of Ares!"

Kakeru yelped in surprise as VariAres slammed into the stadium.

"You like to make your opponents work to beat you, so what happens when your opponent makes _you_ work to beat them?"

The dust cleared, revealing the stadium a cracked mess, much like a desert. Chimera spun in th center, while VariAres zigged zagged through the outcrops of rock.

"Haha! Now we're talking! This stadium is now like the very planet of Mars! You won't win this time!" King laughed louder.

 _Dammit! He beat me at my own game!_ Kakeru thought.

"Whoo, yeah, good job King!" Nero Konzern cheered.

"Finish him, King!" Lucas McKandless shouted.

"Yeah, while you got your chance!" Jasmine yelled.

"No problem!" King spread his stance, his Blader's aura surrounding him. He grinned, his hair turning white, "VariAres! Special Move, Sword of Ares!"

"-Not so fast!" Kakeru stood his ground, "Shake him up, Chimera! Let's win this! Ultimate Move, Earth Buster!"

The ground began to shake, and King yelped in surprise as the stadium busted up even further. Chimera pulsed purple, and began to vibrate, turning the stadium to near sand.

"Hah! Here we go!" Kakeru grinned, "Tell me, King? Can VariAres keep its grip on this loose ground? Chimera!"

Chimera bounced off two different rocks, before hopping from stone to stone, and leaping high into the air over VariAres, crashing down on the edge of the Legendary's fusion wheel, sending it into the air.

"Boom baby! Even after nearly being sent flying by King's VariAres, Kakeru comes back strong and sends VariAres flying!" Blader DJ announced, "And Chimera just doens't stop its attacks! Pouncing like a lion, Chimera attacks bravely again and again!"

"King can't do anything!" Lucas exclaimed, "Kakeru's got him trapped!"

"No kidding! That Chimera of his is dealing a lot of heavy damage! Pretty much anything King can do is go into defense mode and hope that he can get a lucky shot in!" Jasmine cried.

"VariAres, Shield of Ares!" King yelled. In a flash of red, the god of war appeared, holding its shield up. Even with its defenses up, the moment Chimera slammed into the god, it was thrown back.

"You can't do anything against brute force, don't you know?" Kakeru whooped, "Go, go, go, Chimera! Finish him off! _Special Move, Snake Bite Attack!_ "

"I'm not going to lose so easily!" King cried, "VariAres! King of Thundersword!"

A loud explosion rocketed the stadium, a flash of gold light lighting up the arena, forcing people to cover their eyes.

When the light and dust cleared, everyone craned their necks to see who had won, if there was a winner.

" _Amazing!_ " Blader DJ yelled, "In a twist none of us saw coming, _King wins it_!"

Kakeru stepped back, staring down at his fallen Bey, "What... no way..."

"Whoo!" Nero and Lucas jumped up, high fiving, "Yeah, King, you did it!"

"Yeah boys! All we need is one more win and we move on!" King called his Bey back, turning and waving at his team mates, "We got this!"

"I... I lost?" Kakeru knelt down, hand shaking as he picked up Chimera, "H-How... I..."

"Ey!" Platina ran up behind her friend, kneeling next to him, "Hey, Kakeru? It's alright, okay? Everyone can lose."

"But... But I trained so hard..." Kakeru whispered, closing his eyes tightly. He mumbled, "Ky'ya..."

Platina placed a hand on his shoulder, and inhaled deeply as her body jolted, voices filling her mind.

 _"Stop, please! I- I can't take it anymore!"_

 _"Stop you say? Hm... how about no? I think I'll put you out of your misery, and break you_ _ **permanently**_ _!"_

 _"_ _ **NO**_ _!"_

Platina shook her head, frowning.

"Kakeru," Platina looked over her shoulder and saw Ryuga standing behind them. "Come on. You need to get out of the way, for the next battle... we can talk about your loss later."

Kakeru stood up on shaky legs, and stumbled away, Ryuga following.

Platina turned back to the stadium, watching as it disappeared into the ground, before being replaced with a new one.

"And our next battle, ladies and gentlemen, will be... Platina Triton and Lucas McKandless!"

* * *

"Let it rip!"

 _I need to be careful here,_ Lucas thought, watching as Khione and Fortuna circled the stadium. _Platina beat Taylor in her match... then again, the Australian team wasn't very coordinated anyways..._

"Fortuna!" Platina's shout snapped Luke out of his thoughts, "Send him flying!"

"Khione, hold your ground!"

Khione stopped dead in its tracks, and Fortuna crashed into her, sending up a flash of light.

"Boom baby! Khione's defenses go up and Platina finds herself unable to push Lucas out of the stadium!"

"Heh, you're good," Platina smiled. "I guess considering the fact your brother's Bey is primarily a defense type, so are you?"

"The next person who compares me to my brother, I'm gonna-" Luke muttered under his breath, then cleared his throat, "Something like that."

"But I also know you're very strong with your attacks," Platina said. "I watched your battle with Christina, as well as a few others. You follow a pattern, don't you?"

Lucas felt his eyebrow twitch, and he turned to glare at Nero, "See?! I told you I needed to work on my training more, but no you never gave me a chance! Now everyone in this tournament knows I have a system!"

Nero threw his hands up and shouted back, "Well for Bey's sake- _come up with a new one_! It's not that hard!"

"Yes it is! Just because you don't use that brain of yours doesn't mean-"

"Fortuna!"

Lucas whipped back around, throwing his arm out, "Snowstorm Khione! Meet the attack!"

Behind him, Nero shouted back, "Well stop thinking so much and just let your instincts take over! Didn't you say that it would be your instincts that would help us get to the top of the world?!"

Luke gasped, softly, at Nero's words.

 _He's right... oh, ouch, ouch, that hurt to think that,_ Luke rubbed his temples. _My instincts are sharp... if anything, I should be able to think of a new strategy..._

Luke regarded the stadium before him. By now, Platina had ordered Fortuna to begin a barrage attack on Khione, to which his Bey was withstanding. Still, he could see her spin speed was slowing with each clash. If he didn't do something soon, he'd lose on a sleepout...

 _That'd be a way to go_ , Luke thought, bitterly. _Okay... She comes in at different angles with all attacks, but maybe..._

Lucas watched for another moment, before slow smirk curved his lips.

 _Gotcha._

"Khione! Special Move, Ice Pick!" Luke yelled.

Khione pulsed icy blue, and shot forwards, meeting Fortuna's incoming attack.

Almost in slow motion, the entire crowd watched as Khione managed to break off a piece of Fortuna's fusion wheel; almost instantly, the change was noticable- Fortuna began to wobble, it's balance thrown off by the _lack_ of balance.

"Fortuna?!"

"Well, that'll be the first major damage from this team I'll have to repair," Lucas heard Madoka say.

" _Way to go Lucas!_ " King and Nero both shouted.

"Now! Finish her now, Khione!"

"I won't be done so easily! Fortuna! Special Move, _Polvere di Diamante Rosa_!"

A burst of white light exploded into the air, the ground shaking as the two Beys clashed together.

"Who won, who won, who won?!" Nero chanted, leaning over the rail almost to the point of falling over.

The dust began to clear, and the winner was seen.

" _A- Mazing!_ Platina comes back with a bang, and she _wins it_!" Blader DJ's voice rang out loud through the near silent crowd.

"No way..." Jasmine breathed, "Even after sustaining such damage to the fusion wheel...? How..."

"I won? Awesome!" Platina cheered, jumping up and down. As she celebrated, the crowd erupted into a frenzy, roaring in approval.

"Luke!" Nero jumped over the rail, running down beside his friend, "Hey, Lucas!"

"H-How... How did she..." Luke knelt down, picking Khione up with wide eyes, "Even... even after I..."

"Hey, man, it's not that big of a deal; you can win next time!" King came down as well, standing on the other side of Lucas, "All Nero needs to do is win the next battle!"

"King, that's not the issue, right now," Nero glared over Luke's head at the Legendary.

"It's not?"

Nero resisted the urge to strangle him, and crouched down beside Lucas instead, "Come on, Lucas. There's always next time. And besides... you actually did follow your instincts. You stopped Fortuna in her attacks, dealt some damage... If that new move of yours can do that with just one blow, imagine what it could do to a Bey on multiple hits. We just have to train harder, you know?"

Lucas glanced over at him, "Train harder?"

Nero grinned, "Sure thing! And keep on training until we reach the number one spot in the world! We got this!"

"No time for rest, people!" Blader DJ announced, "For it's time for the tiebreaking final battle! From Team Rinascinta, we have Nero Konzern!"

Nero stood up, and grinned at the crowd, waving. The crowd cheered, and Nero ran up to his side of the stadium. Dimly, he was aware of King and Lucas making their way back to the team stage.

"And from Team Wild Justice, we have... Hikaru Hisama!"

The crowd most certainly got louder as the former Battle Bladers competitor walked out. Nero noticed that, compared to her last battle, she didn't seem as timid or nervous. Actually, she seemed very confident in herself.

 _Interesting..._ Nero thought with a smirk, _Let's see where this battle goes, Hikaru... I have a feeling you're going to give me a good battle._

Nero pulled his Furie out, and looked down at her.

 _But... just as a precaution..._

Nero shifted the fusion wheel, just slightly so that the warrior wheel and fusion wheel were merged together. He pulled his launcher out and clipped Furie on, ready for battle.

Across the stadium, Hikaru was already prepared.

"Here we go ladies and gentlemen... let's get right to it! Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

* * *

 ***singsong* Cliffhangerrrr! Because I'm evil and I can. Hehe. You'll have to wait until the next update to find out what happens!**

 **I hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review!**


	19. Chapter 19

"And before I can even call move, Hikaru and Nero crash head on with each other. Both Beys are sent flying from the impact, barely landing in the stadium!"

Nero grinned, "Oh, yeah, you're good." He looked across the stadium, "You most certainly aren't the Blader who battled Taylor in the last round!"

"I've gotten stronger!" Hikaru smirked back, "I told myself I wasn't going to lose again, and I don't intend to break that promise! Aquario! Infinite Assault!"

"That old move? Come on, even Wales or Sophie's Special Moves alone are more powerful than that! Furie, Special Move! Fire Strike!"

Flames surrounded Furie, and Nero whooped as his Bey shot forwards, slamming through Aquario's tidal wave, and effectively turning it to steam.

"Not bad!" Blader DJ called, "Nero manages to cancel out Hikaru's attack! Those flames are bright, and this stadium is on _fire_!"

Nero laughed, "Oh, this is fun! Is that the best you got, Hikaru? I thought that a former Battle Bladers competitor would have a little more fire in their attacks!"

"You're the one with the fire Bey, not me! Aquario!"

"Furie!"

The two Beys collided in the center of the stadium, crashing again and again, sending up shockwaves and bursts of light. Around the duo, the crowd roared in excitement.

"These two Bladers attack bravely again and again! It's a clash of power out there ladies and gentlemen! With both teams tied with one win each, the decision of who goes on to the next round rests solely on whoever wins this battle!"

Nero panted, stepping back. The dust in the stadium began to clear, revealing both Aquario and Furie spinning steadily, awaiting their Blader's next command.

"Good job... it seems our power is perfectly equal," Nero's chest heaved.

"Sure," Hikaru grinned. "But only one of us can win here, you know."

"Which is why I came prepared!" Nero smirked, "Up until now, I've met your attacks with the power of Furie's right rotation!"

"Huh?"

"But considering the fact we can match each other's power," Nero pointed at Hikaru. "I'm not going to hold back! Hellfire Furie!"

On cue, Furie pulsed its bright red color, and shot away from Aquario.

"Ah! It's left rotation! Furie can alternate between right and left rotation!" Madoka exclaimed.

"Yowza!" Blader DJ called, "And look at this folks! Furie rockets around the edge of the stadium, picking speed, speed, speed! What is Nero planning?!"

"I'll show you, DJ! I'll show everyone! Furie! Special Move! Ring of Fire!"

"The merged fusion and warrior wheel! It has so much power and weight behind it that if Furie hits Aquario, it'll be all over! Get out, Hikaru!"

" _Too late!_ " Nero laughed, his voice high.

Hikaru froze, watching in fear as from the ring of flames, the red and black beast of myth appeared. She raised her sword, and Nero's voice rang out in the arena, " _Fire Strike_!"

"And it looks like this is it, folks! I think Japan's running is done for in this round-"

"Hikaru!" Ryuga shouted, "Use your new Special Move! Now!"

Hikaru shook her head, gasping for breath. Quickly, she spread her feet, solidifying her stance, "Aquario! Special Move, Riptide Drag!"

Aquario glowed blue, before, in a bust of energy, a waterspout appeared right in the center of the stadium.

"Now Aquario! Finish him!"

In a roar of noise, and a bang of white light, both Furie and Aquario smashed head on. The ground rumbled with the impact, and the stadium cracked.

"Woah!" Blader DJ exclaimed, "I don't believe it! Who won?!"

The dust and steam began to fade, and a ripple of shock rang through the crowd.

"Well there it is, folks! Let's hear it loud and proud for Japan's member, Hikaru Hisama! With this win... _Team Wild Justice moves on to the next round of the Beyblade World Championships_!"

* * *

"Hm... I expected more out of the European team..."

Khione startled, turning as a figure stepped out of the shadows behind her. On the screen she had been watching, the final moments of Hikaru and Nero's match replayed, as the computer analyzed the power of both Bladers.

"Oh... Caspian, don't scare me like that," Khione exhaled, heavily.

"I didn't think you startled easily, Khione," Caspian McKandless' eyes flicked down to the young woman. "You and I both know that fear is what can get you killed."

Khione bit back a shiver, "Yes, I know... It won't."

"The Mistress does need a strong host, remember?"

"Yes," Khione grit her teeth. "I remember... She's my ancestor, after all."

Caspian stared her down, and icy blue clashed with icy blue. After a moment, Caspian smirked, and walked by the girl. He clicked a few keys on the computer, and the match up of Lucas and Platina's battle appeared on screen. Caspian paused it, right at the time that Luke fell to his knees in defeat.

Khione heard him chuckle, "Hm... keep that defeat in mind, son... Because you're right where you belong, down on the floor and underneath everyone's feet... Soon, my pet... you'll be under my control again."

Khione did shiver, this time. While she had seen first hand the fire in Lucas' eyes, the reason why Caspian was so obsessed with the boy... it still didn't stop the feeling of terror that rose up in her whenever Caspian spoke of him in the way that he was doing now.

"Khione," Caspian's voice was sharp. The girl straightened, "Next week, your team and the Chinese team battle... do not disappoint."

"Yes sir," Khione saluted. "We'll win, I promise."

"Hm... see that you do," he turned, grinning maliciously. His eyes glowed a sickening shade of green, "I'd hate to have throw you under the mercy of Hydra."

* * *

"Julian," Da Xiang blinked in surprise. When he had gotten word that there was incoming video call for him, he hadn't expected it to be the elder Konzern brother. Quickly, the leader of Wang Hu Zhong shook his surprise off, "What can I do for you?"

"It's more like, what I can do for you," Julian said. "You saw the European and Japan match up, I'm assuming?"

"Yes," Da Xiang nodded. He smirked a little, "Your brother got a little cocky, don't you think?"

"It's his nature," Julian sighed, and he sounded tired. "I'm pretty sure he got chewed out by Sophie in the end." He cleared his throat, "But, I'm sure you've put together that Lucas is Wales' younger brother, yes?"

"Ah, yes. Lucas is quite powerful... its a wonder he didn't compete in the last World Championships. I'm assuming there was a reason?"

At that moment, Wales himself stepped into the view of the camera, "Oh, yeah. There was a reason alright."

"Wales- Let me _handle this_!" Julian shoved his friend out of sight. He looked back at Da Xiang, "Yes. There was a reason... Your team goes to Russia to battle Team Night Risers, for the second battle of the next round, Da Xiang... you need to be extremely cautious."

"I saw Russia and South America's battle. I've already told my team, and they have been training hard since," Da Xiang said. In the background of Julian's side of the call, the Zurafa Blader heard a dark mutter from Wales.

"Yes, well... it's their representative you need to be wary of," Julian said. "Caspian McKandless."

"Is he related to Wales and Lucas?"

"Yes-"

"I wish he wasn't,"

"Wales, I _will_ call Klaus to remove you if you don't shut up!" Julian rubbed his temples, "Da Xiang, you were questioning earlier why it was Lucas wasn't in the last World Championships, on any kind of level... It's because of Caspian that he wasn't."

Something about Julian's tone of voice had Da Xiang pausing. He leaned back, studying his friend's face through the camera. He took into consideration Wales' attitude with the man he and Julian were discussing, as well as Julian's words, and recalled the after party of the last Beyblade World Championships. Julian was using the same tone of voice now, as he had then, when speaking of his _own_ father.

"Am I correct to assume..." Da Xiang said, slowly, "He should in fact be in prison, but because of some sort of status he has... he isn't?"

Julian's grin didn't reach his eyes, "I hope your afternoon is free. I'm fixing to tell you everything you need to know."

Later that night, and with a still pounding headache, Da Xiang pulled Kuro aside for a talk. After telling her everything he knew, he wasn't surprised at her reaction.

"Who the ever loving _fuck_ treats their own kids that way?!" Kuro slammed her fist into the wall beside her. She didn't seem to notice any pain from her actions. She whipped her head around to glare at Da Xiang, "Please tell me you can somehow reveal him on live television?"

"Do you remember the American, European interviews?" Da Xiang asked. When Kuro shook her head, he sighed, "A reporter called out Sophie, asked her on live television if the rumors were true about Luke's past of being abused by his father... and yet he's still the Russian Representative."

" _How the fu_ -"

"Hey! Kuro, Da Xiang, what are you two doing out here?"

Kuro cut herself off as Chao Xin walked up. He looked between the two, curious.

"Um," Kuro blinked, trying to come up with a quick response.

"Coming up with a strategy for her potential battle against Bella," Da Xiang said, quickly.

"Oh, okay," Chao Xin waved. "Well, I'm sure my sister's data will prove helpful, if you need it. You know we'll be rooting for you!"

Kuro smiled, tightly, "Yes... we know. Thank you. Go get dinner, we'll be in soon."

Chao Xin disappeared into the mess hall, and both Bladers exhaled heavily.

Kuro rubbed her temples, and muttered, "We're going to crush the Russian team... _I'm_ going to crush Bella."

"You'll only be able to if Bao loses..."

"Which he will," Kuro frowned as Da Xiang blinked at her. "Come on, Da Xiang. You saw how Thorn battled in her match. So have I. Bao may be strong, but he doesn't stand a chance. Aguma... he might be able to pull a win out, though it depends on his will and determination."

Da Xiang was silent, before he sighed, "Do you think you'll be able to win?"

Kuro slammed her fist into her palm, eyes blazing with anger and voice cold when she spoke again.

" _Watch me_ ,"

* * *

 **Yep, Kuro's rage is a thing to behold. The next two chapters will be the Russian versus China matches. Here's how they go down, if you missed it a few chapters ago.**

 **Aguma versus Khione (next chapter)**

 **Bao versus Thorn (chapter 21)**

 **And then the last 3/4 of Chapter 21 will be a shocker... you'll see why, hehe**

 **Yep. The last chapter will be a tag team match. You'll have three chapters to guess who the Russian duo will face. Hehe. Until next time... I hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review!**


	20. Chapter 20

"You got this, Aguma. You're a Legendary, after all!"

"Knock her down, Aguma. Make her _suffer_ ,"

Bao, Aguma, and Xue all stared at Kuro when she spoke. Said girl's aura was darker than normal, her dark eyes blazing with fury.

Behind them, Da Xiang rubbed his temples, and gave Kuro a pointed look. She didn't seem to notice it.

"Um, Kuro, you okay?" Bao asked, warily, "You've been tense since the representative interviews the other day."

Kuro blinked, and glanced at her brother. She smiled, and suddenly embraced Bao in a hug, "Yes, I'm fine. Just anxious... You know I love you, right?"

Bao strained up on to his tiptoes, giving Aguma a 'what the hell is happening?!' look, over Kuro's shoulder. His best friend simply shrugged, looking just as clueless.

"Um, well," Xue coughed. "Aguma needs to get downstairs and to his spot. The match starts in five minutes."

"Right," Kuro released Bao, who still looked disoriented. She turned to Aguma, "We'll be rooting for you."

"Be careful, Aguma," Da Xiang warned, as the brunette made his way to the team room door. "Khione is powerful... you need to be on guard."

"I know... Don't worry. I'll pull out a win," Aguma said, as he walked out. Once he was away from the rest of his team, he pulled Kronos from his pocket, looking down at his partner, "But... just for a little extra insurance..."

Aguma clicked Kronos' spintrack into stamina mode.

* * *

"Hello! Ni-how! We're in China, dear friends, to see the next battle of the second round of World Championships! Hailing in from Beylin Temple, and winner of the Greatest Tag Team Tournament, we have Aguma!"

Khione leaned against the metal wall of the hallway, watching through the shadows as the Legendary Blader of Saturn walked into the sunlight. It was weird, seeing that he didn't have a cloak on, and looked almost normal in his dark blue shirt and pants... He actually looked nicer than Khione remembered Johannes telling her about.

Khione was jolted to the present when she heard the crowd began to stomp their feet, " _A-gu-ma! A-gu-ma! A-gu-ma!_ "

Okay, so the home crowd was pretty intense... this was getting interesting already.

"And from Team Night Risers... Let's hear it for Khione!"

Khione smirked, and stood up straight, but didn't make a move to come out. A hush fell over the crowd.

"Um... From Team Night Risers... Khione!"

"Am I that scary?" Aguma joked, crossing his arms.

And that was her cue; before the Chinese DJ could say anything, Khione pulled her launcher out...

Dark blue flames roared out of the Russian team's tunnel, and blazed straight for Aguma. Startled, Aguma stumbled back, watching as the flames gathered in the stadium, and turned into a raging inferno. Red eyes glowed in the flames, before with a loud cry, they exploded, and revealed a horse like creature with a dark blue, fiery mane, tail and flames on the ankles.

Aguma's eyes were drawn to the other side of the stadium as a low chuckle rang through the arena. A girl with black hair, streaked icy blue, was walking down the path, ignoring the flames that stretched for her.

"Scared?" She asked, and reached out. In the stadium, a dark blue and black Bey flew into her hand, "Why not at all... But you sure seem to be."

"Amazing! What a display of power!" Chinese DJ exclaimed, in awe, "It seems the leader of the Russian team certainly knows how to make an entrance!"

Aguma frowned, "Cute. I've seen better."

Khione laughed, and pulled her launcher out, "I'm sure. But I thought I'd let you know what you're up against... The Chinese team's streak ends here."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Aguma readied himself for battle, smirking.

Khione smiled, mysteriously, "Even if you manage a win... the others won't, I can assure you."

"Don't take us lightly!"

"Oh, I don't intend to..."

"These Bladers seem ready to battle, so let's get started! Three!"

"Two!"

"One! Let it rip!"

"And it begins, ladies and gentlemen! Who will be the winners of this battle, I wonder! Oh, look at that! Kronos has gone straight for the center of the stadium! Is Aguma planning on turning this into a stamina match?"

"Scythe Kronos T125EDS," Khione said. "A stamina type that can change into attack mode whenever you want... which means your defensive power is low."

"You know all about it, do you?" Aguma smirked, "Even though Kronos is an attack and stamina type, Kronos does have extreme defensive powers... Kronos! Special Move, Great Ring of Destruction!"

Khione growled, eyes narrowing as the stadium began to tear apart, the winds whipping around through the arena.

"And there it is, people! The Legendary rings of Saturn has appeared in our very own stadium! How will Khione get through this I wonder?!"

"Oh, if you want to know so badly..." Khione chuckled, darkly, "I'll show you."

Aguma's eyes narrowed as a dark blue aura surrounded Khione. Her icy eyes flashed a brilliant shade of red, as she spread her stance, "Cosmic Nightmare! Special Move, Hellfire Stampede!"

Aguma gasped in surprise as the Beyspirit of Nightmare appeared: the flaming horse from earlier let out a loud cry, and charged the ring of rocks and wind, head down. There was a burst of light as Nightmare slammed into the barrier.

"Push through, Nightmare!" Khione yelled, "Don't give in!"

Aguma threw his arms up before his face as an explosion rocketed the stadium, a burst of light flaring up brightly.

"Woah!" The Chinese DJ exclaimed, "What an explosion, and oh! Look at that, folks! Aguma's Great Ring of Destruction has been completely eradicated!"

"What?!" Behind him, Aguma heard the rest of his team exclaim in utter shock, "How did she do that?"

Aguma frowned, "How _did_ you do that?"

Khione grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know? Doesn't matter now, because I can finish you off!" She swept her hand out, "Nightmare! Special Move, Cosmic Blast!"

Nightmare charged forwards, picking up speed as it tilted forwards, ready to deliver a crushing blow.

Aguma smirked, closing his eyes, "And luckily, I planned just for that."

Nightmare swept right by Kronos.

" _What the hell_?!" Khione screeched, "That attack should have connected! Why didn't it?! Nightmare!"

Again, Nightmare charged, but to everyone watching, it looked like Kronos became a mirage, and Nightmare passed right through.

"Come on, one more time! Hit him!"

Aguma laughed, "It's useless! When Scythe Kronos is set into stamina mode, none of your attacks will faze it! The tornado spintrack deflects your attacks, and your Bey passes right by!"

Khione growled, and looked up at Aguma, "Is that a fact?"

"It's the truth," Aguma stated. "And now, because you've used up so much energy by pulling out your special moves, not to mention that little entrance you made... you're toast! Kronos! Special Move, _Heaven and Earth Strike_!"

Khione screamed as the mythologic titan of time flashed into the stadium, and swept his scythe down on to the dark blue horse. A loud explosion had everyone covering their ears as a bright pillar light had them looking away.

When the chaos subsided, the Chinese crowd erupted into cheers, upon seeing that Khione's Nightmare lay still at her feet.

" _And Aguma wins it!_ "

Aguma smirked and called Kronos back into his hand. Behind him, he heard Kuro and Bao cheering loudly

Khione glared over the stadium at Aguma, who simply stared back. Something flickered in her eyes, and Aguma paused, tilting his head just slightly to ensure he wasn't seeing things.

A ghostly image of a pale woman with black hair and red eyes rose up behind Khione, glaring down at Aguma; the Legendary Blader would be lying if he said he didn't feel terror rise in his chest, a terror that he hadn't felt when battling Nemesis.

But, after shaking his head and blinking, the image and emotion both disappeared. Still though, Aguma was left with a feeling of deja vu.

It was just like what had happened when he battled the other descendants of the Legendary Bladers.

* * *

Platina stared quietly at the television, resisting the urge to run out of her room and go find Kakeru. Instead she looked down into her lap, at the Bey that sat on her bed.

Fortuna sparkled in the dim light of her WBBA assigned dorm, and already Platina knew.

 _You have to let it happen. It is the will of the heavens._

Hm, sounded a little too much like Dynamis, but... Platina knew it was the truth. If she didn't let it happen, if she warned Kakeru of what was awaiting him in the future...

It could very well change everything, his very destiny.

Platina looked back up at her TV, watching the replay of Khione and Aguma's battle. She shivered as she watched the Beyspirit of Nightmare flash on to the screen.

It was the same spirit she had seen in her visions.

Now, Platina had a name and a face for who it was that would break Kakeru and Chimera, but the sad thing was, she knew she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't warn Kakeru, she couldn't even possibly take Kakeru's place in battle, whenever he did end up battling Khione... when he did.

 _You're overthinking things, Platina_ , the girl thought. _For all you know, something could change. Everything will be fine. Just stop-_

A loud crash, followed by a shout of rage outside her dorm room door, had Platina jumping in surprise. Quickly, she scrambled to her feet and rushed out into the hallway.

Across the hall, Hikaru opened her own door, and both girls turned their heads just in time to see Kakeru come barrelling around the corner, laughing loudly. Seconds later, two figures appeared, murder in their eyes.

"Hey girls!" Kakeru called as he bolted by, "Don't you love Ryuga and Kyoya's new looks?"

Platina giggled a little, noticing that both boys' hair had been dyed a brilliant shade of neon pink; then she noticed a small detail.

"You... handcuffed them together?" She called.

Hikaru snorted in amusement as both Kyoya and Ryuga stopped between the two girls. Down the hall, Kakeru paused, and grinned down at them.

"They managed to break the post I had them cuffed to," Kakeru called. "With brute strength alone, becuase I took their Beys too."

"And I'm going to kill you!" Kyoya growled.

"The team needs him alive, Kyoya!" Ryuga snarled.

"Why are you not pissed off?!"

"Why are you so upset about it?"

"He should be more mature than this!"

"He's a _kid_ , Kyoya,"

"Why are you so _calm_?!"

"Kakeru," Hikaru called. "Undo this damage."

"Huh?" Kakeru blinked, "Why? This is hilarious!"

"Because if you don't, I will tell Madoka that you broke rules six, thirty eight, and the _new_ rule of nobody is allowed to steal other people's Beys!"

Platina laughed at how quickly Kakeru turned white, "You wouldn't."

" _Now,_ Kakeru!"

Still chuckling, Platina ducked back into her room, the sound of Kakeru's grumbling cutting off as she shut the door behind her.

" _And the next battle is ready to begin!_ " Platina's eyes were drawn back to her television, where a split screen showed a picture of a smirking Bao and a closed eyed Thornella, " _Three!_ "

"Two," Platina chanted, quietly. A feeling of dread filled her chest.

" _One! Let it rip_!"

* * *

 **aaand this is going to be the last update till Thursday guys. I got two tests and a speech this week for classes. Maybe this chapter will keep you guys on edge! Lol**

 **hope you guys will leave a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out. School plus personal issues... yeah, I'm struggling a little, but I got it done. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

The battle ended up being more brutal than anything the audience had ever seen. Both Bladers went in strong, throwing out defensive and offensive moves and trying to one up each other. As the battle went on though, people were beginning to see that while Bao was putting his full amount of power into his attacks, Thorn wasn't.

In fact, it was a sickening thing to see what she was really doing: she was toying with him.

Bao's chest heaved in exhaustion. His entire body trembled with anger and pain, but he was somehow still going, despite being on his knees.

"Just give up," Thorn crossed her arms, and cocked her hip to the side. She smirked, "You're at your limit."

"Bao, forfiet!" Kuro yelled, "Just stop! Stop doing this to yourself!"

"Listen to Kuro!" Aguma called, "She's right!"

"Hades Crown can't take much more damage!" Xue cried, "If you don't stop, Hades will shatter completely!"

"Everyone has their limits! You've reached yours!" Da Xiang shouted.

"Since when does Beylin Temple give up?" Bao asked, quietly. His bangs shadowed his eyes. Grimacing in pain, he pushed himself to his feet, stumbling as he struggled to keep his balance, "Since when does a _Blackheart_ give up?!"

Thorn rolled her eyes, "You don't know when to quit, do you?" She sighed, "Fine. I'll put you out of your misery... Heh, no pun intended. Oizys! Finish him! Special Move, Woeful Wail!"

Thorn grinned as the goddess of misery and depression appeared in center stadium, red eyes glowing. The goddess opened her mouth and let out a scream, shockwaves blowing through the arena and running straight for Hades Crown.

"No!" Xue exclaimed, and slammed her laptop shut, covering her ears and closing her eyes.

"Not done yet," Bao whispered, a bright crimson aura surrounding him. His eyes glowed underneath his bangs, burning bright with enough rage that had Thorn stepping back, "Hades Crown! Special Move, Crimson Fangs!"

" _Bao_!" Kuro, Aguma, and Da Xiang yelled.

To everyone's surprise, Hades Crown pulsed a bright red, and went from wobbling dangerously, to picking up spinspeed. The cheetah Beyspirit flashed into the stadium, standing proudly, before charging Oizys.

"Impressive!" Thorn grinned, "But you're making a mistake! Shadow Bolt!"

Oizys' arm became encased in dark energy, before her fist crashed hard into Hades' face. For a moment, they froze.

Then, a blast of white light lit up the stadium, a shockwave sending people flying back into their seats.

Kuro scrambled to her feet, rushing for the rail, "Bao... Bao! _Bao_!"

The dust began to clear, and Kuro's heart leapt into her throat.

"Look at that, folks! Thornella's Oizys has had a stadium out! But where is Hades Crown?!" Chinese DJ exclaimed.

Thornella growled, angrily, as she knelt down for her fallen Bey. She glared across the stadium, but her anger turned into a victorious smirk as the dust blew away, and a ripple of shock rang through the arena.

"N- no way! Hades Crown has had a stadium out as well! Uh- where is Bao?!"

" _Bao_!" Kuro screamed, and leapt over the rail, landing on her feet. She bolted forwards, to the still form she saw on the ground, "No, no, no, no... Bao!"

Kuro dropped to her knees, and grabbed Bao's shoulders, turning him over, "Bao... brother, come on, wake up... Wake up!"

"It's a tie!" The Chinese DJ exclaimed, "Unbelievable! In a shocking turn of events, this battle ends up in a tie!"

"Kuro..." Bao groaned, softly. A feeling of relief filled the girl as she saw Bao's eyes open slightly, "H- Hades Crown..."

Kuro glanced to the side, and shook her head. She reached out, picking up the pieces of the shattered Bey. She quickly pocketed it, "Don't worry about it, little brother..."

"Dajie... I stopped her, though, dajie..." Bao whispered, "I told you... I told you I'd prove it... I'm strong..."

"You are," Kuro said, softly. "You really are..."

Bao coughed, violently, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. He closed his eyes, breaths shuddering.

"Kuro," a heavy hand was laid on her shoulder, and through tear filled eyes, she saw Aguma's form standing over her. "The medics are here. You have to let them take him."

"We'll take good care of him, miss," a young man in a uniform knelt next to her. "We promise."

Reluctantly, Kuro stood up, stepping back as the two medics laid her brother on the stretcher and took him away. Once they were gone, Aguma nudged her shoulder.

"Come on, let's get back to the team room. We have fifteen minutes until the next battle... your battle," Aguma reminded her.

"Why wait?" Kuro asked, coldly. She turned around, and strode up the stairs to the newly replaced stadium, "Why wait?! Go ahead and send out my opponent, Night Risers!"

"Kuro, wait!" Aguma called, and ran up next to her, "Hold on! You're not in any state of mind to-"

" _Stay out of this, Aguma_!" Kuro shouted at him. She slammed her palm into his chest, shoving him away, "You should be just as upset, if not more! Bao is your best friend! Shouldn't you be raging about his loss, too?!"

"I am mad! But clearly unlike you, I can control my temper!"

Across the stadium, there was a chuckle, as Thorn stood up, "Why not do a tag team battle? Bella and Pyra, versus you two?"

There was a beat of silence; shockingly enough, Kuro and Aguma looked at each other, considering their choices. While they had never battled with each other in a stadium before, they _had_ battled one _another_ enough times to know the other's style of battle...

As one, they said the same thing.

"Challenge accepted!"

* * *

"Well, listen to that folks! Kuro and Aguma have accepted the challenge of a tag team battle!"

"Is that a good idea?" Ryuto asked, sprawled out over his bed, "I mean... even I can tell Kuro's close to losing it."

"She's protective of her brother," Nefertiti shrugged. "I would probably be the same way in her position, if it was Nile who collapsed."

"I seem to remember you wanting to track Johannes down and rip his head off his shoulders when I came back from Mist Mountain, so... I can't say I'm surprised," Nile said.

Nefertiti pointedly looked back down at her book, ignoring the looks she got from the boys. After a moment, she muttered, "It's an older sibling thing."

Dynamis chuckled in slight amusement, "It seems so." He turned his attention back to the television, which was broadcasting the Chinese and Russian match, thinking, _It seems, from what I have seen and heard... most of the Warriors all have siblings. I wonder what this means for when it is time to end Nyx's potential reign of terror._

* * *

"This is going to end badly," Toby commented. "Like, seriously. Is Kuro insane or something?"

"Could be partially," Tyler shrugged. "But then again..." He trailed off, eyes glazing over as he got lost in thought, "When it comes avenging family, there's not a lot people won't risk to pull it off."

"Speaking from experience?" Masamune drawled.

"It's a fact, really. But there are those who'll risk everything, and then those who could care less," Chris said. On the couch next to him, Christina yawned, and curled up into her brother's side, muttering in her sleep. Chris cleared his throat, "Anyways. Even though she was off the grid for a while, Kuro definitely seems like the type of person who will give it her all and then keep on giving to support her brother."

"This battle is going to be off the charts," Masamune nodded. "Especially if Kuro's got anger driving her."

* * *

"Note to self, if somehow we end up against the Chinese team, do not trigger Kuro," Nero shivered as the image of the girl flashed on the screen, her face twisted into a mask of rage.

"I wouldn't put you up against her either way," Sophie said. "Even if that would be an entertaining battle, it would also be suicidal."

"No kidding," Lucas agreed. "Though, considering the damage we all saw Bao take in his battle, do you think he'll even be battling in the Chinese team's next round?"

"It's a tough call," Sophie shrugged. "It depends on how much damage his Bey took, too."

"Well, we all saw it," King frowned. "There's no way that he'll be up and going by his next battle. It'll all depend on Kuro and Aguma to keep winning."

"Strange," Sophie mused. "Especially since Kuro said she doesn't like the spotlight. She got more points than her brother in the Chinese qualifiers, but she's the sub member. I wonder why that is..."

"She won't be able to avoid the spotlight now," King said. "Depending on Bao's health... she'll be battling as the guard member now."

"Makes you wonder how she's going to take the sudden change," Luke commented.

 _Hm, interesting_ , Caspian thought, standing from his chair. He walked to the window overlooking the arena. _Miss Blackheart has accepted a tag team battle without considering the consequences. How... reckless, of her... Hm, I think she'll find that she won't be able to stand against the power of Bella and Pyra, no matter how hard she tries. Even with a Legendary Blader battling alongside her, they'll be no match for those two girls._

"Three!" The crowd began to chant down.

 _Though... we don't truly know Kuro's true power... For all we know, Kuro could very well take this battle by herself. Maybe, though, Bella and Pyra can bring that power to its peak. It'd be interesting, to say in the least._

"Two!" The four Bladers had readied themselves.

Caspian chuckled darkly, _Then again... her power, her anger... that could very well be her downfall._

* * *

"One! Let it rip!"

The first explosion was enough to send the stadium into shambles.

"Hmph," Kuro crossed her arms and glared across the stadium. "There we are. Looks Kronos has a move on the table already."

Aguma sighed and resisted the urge to rub his temples. Instead, he rolled his eyes, "Kronos! Great Ring of Destruction!"

The wind began to pick up, slowly building in force to pick up the debris in the arena. Fernis shot away from the wind, circling on the edge and waiting.

"Hah! You're wide open!" Pyra yelled, eyes glittering strangely, "Dark Philotes! Hit her!"

"Go in for the kill, Mystere Apate!" Bella shouted.

Kuro grinned, sharply, "Big mistake." She spread her stance, "Fernis! Shadowclaw Defense!"

A shield erected around Fernis, and Philotes and Apate bounced off of the dark dome. Pyra yelped in surprise.

"Her defensive power is admirable," Bella commented. "But we have stronger attack power!"

"Do you?" Kuro smirked, "Fernis! Shadowclaw Uppercut!"

Fernis pulsed silver, whipping around in a tight circle, before shooting forwards and slamming both Philotes and Apate high into the air.

"Hah! How's that for you!"

"You gave _me_ just the boost I needed!" Bella laughed, and Kuro gasped, watching in shock as Apate landed inside of Kronos' Ring of Destruction, "Apate! Special Move, Strike of Deceit!"

Apate pulsed dark green, and shot head on towards for Kronos.

"A direct attack won't do anything to Kronos when it is set in stamina mode!" Aguma smirked.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not going for a direct attack!"

Apate continued straight on for Kronos. Right when the Bey met Kronos head on, Apate disappeared, and Kronos was sent flying from behind. The attack was enough to disappate the Great Ring of Destruction.

"Woah! I wouldn't believe it unless I saw it with my own eyes, and I still don't believe it! Apate met Kronos directly, but disappeared and Kronos is the one that is sent flying!"

"What? But how?!" Aguma exclaimed.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Bella grinned, sharply. Kronos was sent flying to the side as yet another attack sent the Bey into the air, "Stamina has no affect on my Apate!"

Aguma growled, glaring across the arena at the black and green haired girl.

"Hey, pup, where you looking?" Pyra asked, and Aguma's attention was brought back to Kuro.

Kuro went still, "What did you call me?"

"A pup!" Pyra smirked, "Because that's all you are! A small, weak pup! You don't even have any bark to back up your bite! Then again, what would I expect from someone whose brother was so easily defeated by Khione?!"

Kuro growled, eyebrow twitching.

"Quite right, sister!" Bella laughed, "Now I see why she _chose_ the sub position of her team! She has no power to back up her plays!"

Aguma tensed, glancing back and forth between Pyra, Bella, and Kuro. He knew full well Kuro was not in her right mind as of that moment- he had known it the moment she had challenged the Russian team, and they seemed to know it to, with how they were pushing her.

"Let's not forget, she _abandoned_ her brother, and now all of a sudden, she seems to want to get right back in his life! How utterly pathetic is that?"

Kuro's fists curled, and she ducked her head.

"Hey," Aguma frowned at the two girl across the stadium. "That's a low blow, even for you two."

"Oh, shut it," Bella snapped, as Kronos was pushed back again. "This doesn't concern you."

Aguma looked back over at Kuro, "Hey, Kuro. Ignore them. All you have to know is that you know the reasons why you did what you did... As do I and Bao. We listened, and we forgave you for that... We all did. You have friends now, friends who will stand by you now, no matter what."

"I said, _stay out of this_!" Bella snapped, and Kronos was sent flying back. Aguma managed to stay on his feet, but by now, Kronos was wobbling.

"For once... I agree with her," Kuro whispered, hoarsely. Her bangs shadowed her eyes, as a dark aura began to surround her, "You call me pathetic... You say I'm powerless? That I'm a weak, pathetic pup with niether bark or bite?" A dark chuckle escaped Kuro's lips as she slowly raised her head to reveal sharp, canine like teeth and glowing red eyes, " _Oh, how wrong you are_."

Bella and Pyra looked at each other in fear, then back at Kuro. Then their attention was drawn to the their Beys.

"Apate!"

"Philotes!"

"Attack Fernis!"

Kuro's laughter turned into a howl, and Aguma's survival instincts kicked in.

"Kronos, get out of there!"

" _Death Fernis! Throw them into the darkness! Ultimate Move, Eternal Night_!"

A loud explosion rocketed the arena as a pillar of darkness shot into the air. Dark clouds rolled over the sky, as dark purple lightning cracked across the sky. Thunder shook the ground, as the wind began to pick up.

Aguma threw his arms up, ducking as a wave of black energy slammed into himself and Kronos, as well as the other two Bladers present in the stadium. A feeling of despair and numbness overtook him, intense enough to take his breath away. Aguma opened his eyes, trying to take in the scene before him, but found himself unable to _see_ anything.

And with a shocking jolt, Aguma realized that on top of being unable to see anything, he was unable _hear_ anything.

 _What type of power is this?_ he wondered.

 _ **My**_ _power_ , Kuro's voice echoed in his mind. _The pain, rage, and darkness within me, the emotions I have built up since the day I left Beylin Fist... And now, you shall suffer as well._

Slowly, Aguma's senses returned to him as the arena began to brighten. He could hear the silence of the crowd, the sound of the blowing wind, and the sound of a single Bey spinning.

"A-Amazing!" The Chinese DJ exclaimed, "In an explosive final move... Kuro Blackheart sends every other Bey in the stadium flying! Team Breaking Dawn moves on to the next round!"

* * *

 **Andd that's a wrap for this chapter! Until next time, ciao!**

 **Leave a review?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the delay... ;-; please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Ryuga let out one, long, low whistle.

"... Agreed," next to him, Gingka looked just as in awe as him. Then, a grin split across his face, "Oh man, oh man! Could you just imagine a battle with Kuro?! Oh, it'd be epic!"

"I'm more interested in the Russian team," Ryuga muttered.

Gingka looked over at him, "Eh? Why?"

Ryuga rolled his eyes, "Because, idiot, they're in the Wild Card rounds now... Haven't you seen the match ups?"

Ryuga sweatdropped as Gingka blinked clueleslly at him, "Uh... no?"

The Dragon Emporer resisted the urge to rub his temples. Instead, he stood up and turned the TV off, "Whatever. Point is, Japan and Russia will end up doing battle soon." He yawned, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed. I got to get the team up early in the morning for training."

Ryuga had just reached the lounge room door when Gingka spoke again.

"Hey, Ryuga?"

"Hm?" Ryuga didn't turn around.

"If... If you see Ryuto any time soon... what are you gonna do?"

Ryuga opened his eyes, freezing, _Why is everybody asking me that?_

"Why," Ryuga growled. He cleared his throat, "Why do you want to know?"

"What if Ryuto were part of a prophecy that kept the world from ending? Like you and me were?"

At that, Ryuga did turn, eyes narrowed, "Why are you asking, Hagane?"

Gingka sweatdropped, and waved his hands frantically, "No reason, no reason! It's just... the both of us were a part of the prophecy of Nemesis and all, and-"

" _If_ ," Ryuga growled, cutting his adopted brother off. "By some chance Ryuto was part of some world ending prophecy... I'd do everything in my power to either take his place or prevent it myself. I _don't_ want Ryuto risking his life like the Legendary Bladers did."

With those as his parting words, Ryuga slammed the door behind him, leaving Gingka alone.

Gingka sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Oh, Ryuga," he mumbled. "You're still as stubborn as you were all those months ago."

* * *

"You. Destroyed. The. Arena,"

"Yeah, so?"

Da Xiang's eyebrow twitched, and Aguma desperately wished there was somewhere suitable for him to duck behind.

Kuro _really_ wasn't helping, being nonchalant and almost ignoring Da Xiang's impending wrath.

 _Just apologize, please_ , Aguma silently begged. _Apologize, Kuro!_

" _So_ that arena is a sacred place for Beyblade! It's not a place that just needs to be written off! It was a traditional spot, where Beylin Temple has always fought for honor! Something you did not show today-"

Da Xiang was cut off as Kuro slammed the palm of her hand on to the dining table, and slowly stood up, towering over Da Xiang.

Aguma backed up, and glanced towards the door, wondering if he could make it out of the room before he got caught in the middle of the oncoming fight. But, reasoning won out, telling him he needed to stay in case he needed to break the duo up.

"Da Xiang," Kuro growled, leaning down into Da Xiang's face. "The last time I had _any_ honor... was _never_. I have _never_ had any honor to my name, and I _never_ will. So _please_ , don't lecture me about _honor_ , when it is all you have."

Turning on her heel, Kuro stalked out of the mess hall. Once she was gone, both Aguma and Da Xiang let out sighs.

"That could have gone differently," Aguma muttered, and rubbed his temples.

"Agreed," Da Xiang nodded. He looked troubled, and glanced over at Aguma, "Her statement, though..."

"The honor thing? Yeah, she had it at one time... _before_ she took up Blading, all those years ago. After she showed an interest in it, _and_ outclassed all the other Beylin Fist members, that went down the drain faster than you drop three day old sushi," Aguma shook his head. "The elders weren't very happy that a girl was the most powerful in our ranks."

Da Xiang stared, "You mean to tell me that they were sexist?"

"Eh," Aguma made a seasaw motion with his hand. "More or less? I think it was because Kuro wasn't a guy more than anything else. No one really paid her much attention when she got so strong."

"But surely, that should have been the opposite!"

"Welcome to the Beylin Fist, Da Xiang. They only believed men could wield Beys and battle. After Kuro made her place known, pretty much the only ones that would get near her were myself and... Bao," Aguma swallowed, voice cracking as he said his best friend's name. He exhaled and rubbed a hand over his face, "We were kind of the outcasts among the outcasts."

Da Xiang sighed, "I'm sorry that you went through that."

"Not to sound like I was glad when it happened, but when Kuro left... it got better," Aguma paused.

"But?"

"But just for me," Aguma muttered. "Bao was so hung up over Kuro, he almost couldn't let her disappearance go. It took him _years_ to heal... to be completely honest, the tag team tournament was the first tournament we had entered since Kuro left. Even Bao was surprised that we made it as far as we did."

"Despite you having the power of the star fragment,"

Aguma shrugged, giving a dry smile, "Even Legendary Bladers can be defeated."

"True," Da Xiang conceded.

The doors banged open, causing both Bladers to startle as Xue stormed in, cursing in Chinese.

"I hope Thornella suffers in the darkest pits of the underground world," Xue growled and sat down at one of the tables. She opened up her repair kit and all but slammed her laptop down.

"Is something wrong?" Da Xiang asked, stepping back as Xue glared at him.

"Yes!" Xue exclaimed, "Thornella caused so much damage to Hades Crown, I'm not sure I can have it repaired before the end of the World Championships!"

"What?" Aguma blinked, stepping up as Xue pulled a small box from her repair kit. When she opened it, Aguma blanched, "Is that... _that's_ Hades Crown?"

Hades Crown looked to be reduced to nothing more than scrap metal. The energy ring and facebolt seemed to be the only thing that had remained intact, and only barely.

"I've already ordered the parts I need, but those will take anywhere from a week to a month to get here!" Xue groaned, and sat down, "And then the actual time it'll take me to _repair_ Hades!"

"Does Bao know?" Da Xiang asked.

"Couldn't hide it from him if I tried. The guy is scary when he wants to be,"

Aguma coughed to hide a laugh, but barely. He still got twin looks of awe before he cleared his throat.

"Yeah, Bao's sneaky like that. If there was one thing he learned from Kuro when they were younger, it's how to be quick," Aguma waved a hand. "So... Bao won't be able to battle in the rest of the World Championships?"

"Well, if we make it that far, _maybe_ the final match," Xue sighed. "But from here on out, it's up to you and Kuro, big guy."

Aguma straightened, and frowned.

 _Kuro and I, huh?_ Aguma thought, scratching his cheek. _Sure... we're both pretty strong, but given Kuro's current mental and emotional state..._

Unintentionally, Aguma flashbacked to the absolute lack of emotion he had felt during his and Kuro's battle with the Russian team.

 _How has she managed to cope with that for five years? That's... killing oneself, emotionally. How has she not become a shell of herself yet?_

Aguma remembered why it was Kuro had even gone on her rampage, and something clicked in his mind.

"Oh, I'm an idiot," Aguma facepalmed, and turned out of the mess hall.

Distantly, he heard Xue asked, "Where the hell is he going?"

"Who knows? Now, about Hades Crown..."

Da Xiang's voice faded out, and Aguma couldn't find it in himself to care what Da Xiang was wanting to know.

He had an intervention to stage.

* * *

"Ryuto? I know you're a thief, but can you please step away from the edge of the roof?"

Ryuto jumped a little, looking over his shoulder to see Nefertiti behind him. Then, he looked down and got vertigo, quickly stepping back.

"Eh, yeah. I didn't realize I was so close to falling," Ryuto muttered, crossing his arms. He glanced over, "Whatcha doing up, Neffy?"

"You do realize it's almost two a.m., right?" Nefertiti raised an eyebrow.

Ryuto blinked, "Uh... I guess I'm still on Egypt's timeline?"

Nefertiti snorted in amusement, "You aren't the only one. Nile has been pacing for the last four hours and muttering about not getting any sleep. I think the only one who is sleeping is Dynamis."

"With the hours he kept in that temple of his? He's probably used to this," Ryuto grinned.

The two chuckled, standing next to each other.

"You ready for tomorrow's battle?" Nefertiti asked.

"You mean the Garcia's trainees?" Ryuto rolled his eyes, "We'll wipe the floor with those losers?"

"They _are_ still Bladers, Ryuto, and _you're_ battling Johannes," Nefertiti leveled Ryuto with a look.

"Yeah, who's idea was that, putting me up against the feral cat?"

"It was Dynamis,"

"... so obviously he must know something we don't... lovely," Ryuto ran a hand over his face with a tired groan, tilting his head back to look up at the night sky.

"Is Draco out tonight?" Nefertiti asked.

"Hm?" Ryuto blinked, "Uh, yeah, up there." Ryuto pointed out a cluster of stars, "It is a summer constellation, after all. Hey, most Beys are modeled after constellations... what's Wadjet's constellation?"

"She doesn't have one," Nefertiti smirked.

"Huh?"

"Not one that I know of, at least... Wadjet is modeled after one of the Egyptian goddesses of the same name... Like Nile's Horuseous is," Nefertiti explained. "It's... honestly, I don't know the history of Beys based off of mythology... In all honesty... not many people do."

"Another part of history that gets consistently warped and twisted," Ryuto chuckled, slightly bitter. "You wouldn't believe the amount of dead ends I hit on treasure hunts because of false leads. It's infuriating."

"I'm sure," Nefertiti said, dryly. She turned back for the roof door, "Come on Ryuto. We have a bit day in a few hours... it's best we try and get some rest."

* * *

 **And the next chapter... we get Team Rio Grande VS Team Shockwave! Who knows what's in store for our next teams? Not me cause I haven't planned much more than who wins the battles *insert crying laughing emoji***

 **Leave a review, tell me what you thought!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'M ALIVE. I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY. Between school, work, and overall lack of inspiration or motivation... it's been hard for me to write much ;-;**

 **Ah, who cares? Next thing to be updated will (hopefully) be Fatal Judgement**

 **Read on, you guys deserve this chapter for the wait I put you through!**

* * *

"Who has the popcorn- ooh, gimmie!"

"Hey! If you'd be patient, you'd know I was gonna pass it around!"

"You hog all the food, Gingka, just give Kakeru the bowl,"

"Why are you all ganging up on me?!"

" _-Team Shockwave, he's proven himself time and time again as he claws his way to the top like the dragon he is, Ryuto Katashi!_ "

Ryo noted with poorly concealed amusement as the teenagers before him all suddenly found spots to sit in front of the television, passing the popcorn around as they eagerly awaited for the first battle of the Africa and South American round.

" _And from our home country, give it up for Johannes!_ "

"Boo!" Yuu hissed, yelping as Tsubasa thumped him upside the head, "Hey, what was that for?"

"Just because he's a bad guy doesn't mean you discredit him. He is a Blader after all," Tsubasa replied.

"A sneaky, cheating one, but yeah, Tsubasa's right," Kakeru threw a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "Eh, Gingka. What are the chances that Johannes has turned over a new leaf?"

"Minimal," Gingka promplty replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the younger Blader. "Especially if he's been going through training sessions with the Garcias. If anything, he's probably got five plans on how to cheat his way through this round-"

" _Well spin my lid! Johannes has requested a best out of three battle!_ "

"Like that," Gingka finished. "Damian pulled a similar move in the last world championships against Team Excalibur. I think we can all remember how that turned out."

"Ryuto's not gonna accept that challenge is he?" Kyoya asked, "Surely he's not _that_ idiotic-"

" _And Ryuto has accepted_!"

"... then again, he's related to Ryuga and Gingka- hey, ow! Ryuga- Hey! Stop that!"

"Children, restrain yourselves," Ryo stepped up to the back of the couch, coughing to cover his laugh as Ryuga tore at Kyoya's hair. "The match is about to start."

* * *

Ryuto inhaled deeply, trying and internally failing to keep his heart from pounding.

 _"Johannes... Beat Lynx. Known for playing dirty tricks, no matter the setting," Nile said, eyeing the match up with disdain._

 _"Great. So who do you want to battle him?" Nefertiti had a look in her eye that set everyone else in the room on edge._

 _"Not you," Nile snorted. "I know you have a bone to pick with him after what happened on Mist Mountain."_

 _"You remembered what I said?" Nefertiti looked like a kicked puppy._

 _"Yep... but, there's also someone else who knows Johannes' tricks and has seen them personally," Nile's lips quirked into a smirk._

 _"Who?"_

 _"Ryuto," Nile turned to the younger. "How do you feel about battling a bad cat?"_

 _Why did I agree to this?_ Ryuto thought as the countdown began, "Three!"

 _I'm going to lose, I know it,_ Ryuto's grip on his launcher tightened, "Two!"

 _But Nile's not the team manager for nothing... he knows something that I haven't figured out yet_ , Ryuto inhaled, "One! Let it rip!"

"I'd rather like this to end quickly. Sorry, kiddo!" Johannes laughed, "Beat Lynx!"

Beat Lynx changed modes, sinking down closer to the ground.

 _Uppercut attack, Lynx's specialty_ , Ryuto thought, silently willing Dragonis to run. His Bey responded to his silent order, whirling away from Lynx, _But so is a sneak attack. Ugh, I hate cats..._

"Dragonis! Fly high!" Ryuto swept his arm up, "Get him with a divebomb and end this while we still can!"

"Oh, you're gonna try for an attack like that?" Johannes smirked, "It won't work! Lynx!"

With a loud yowl, the cat appeared in the stage, swiping her claws up and catching the dragon in the jaw.

"Dragonis!" Ryuto yelled, exhaling in relief as his partner landed back in the stadium.

 _I need to finish this off quickly_ , Ryuto thought. _Dragonis isn't good for long battles, her stamina isn't up to par. Not like L'Drago is... The problem is, Lynx can alternate his height, make it hard to land an attack on the fusion wheel._ Ryuto frowned, studying the stadium and his opponent. An idea began to form, _But maybe... yeah, that could work! Then he wouldn't be able to finish the best out of three battle!_

"Dragonis!" Ryuto swept his hand out, "Hit him head on!"

His parter pulsed teal, and shot forwards.

"Mrow, not gonna work, pal!" Johannes laughed, eyes dialated, "Lynx!"

Lynx's height became taller, and Ryuto smirked, fangs showing. Across the stadium, Johannes' eyes flickered in uncertainty.

"Dragonis!" Ryuto's Blader's Spirit lit up around him, his amber eyes glowing as the familiar heat raced through his veins, "Shred him to pieces! Special Move: Lightning Talon!"

Dragonis roared to life, showing up in a show of blue lightning. Lightning cracked down from a now dark sky, striking Dragonis and causing her eyes to glow. With a war cry, she lunged for the spirit of Lynx.

 _If I can split the extended spin track in half, he won't be able to battle!_

An explosion shook the ground beneath Ryuto's feet, but he stayed steady. A white light blinded him, but he willed himself not to look away, eyes focused on the stadium.

The dust and light began to settle, an eerie hush falling over the arena.

Ryuto trembled, waiting with bated breath for the results of the battle to be seen...

" _In a devestating blow, Ryuto Katashi wins the round_!" The South American DJ announced, " _Take a look at that, ladies and gentlemen! Ryuto's attack was so strong, he has completely destroyed Lynx, thus making him the winner of the best out of three battle, and sending Team Shockwave into the next battle of the Wild Card rounds!_ "

* * *

Popcorn was raining down, but Ryo couldn't find it in himself to reprimand the kids as they cheered.

"Check it, Ryuga!" Gingka cheered, pouncing on the dragon emporer's back, "Ryuto sent his team to the next round all by himself!"

On the TV, the camera panned around from Johannes' devestated expression, to Ryuto's oddly blank look. The only thing showed emotion were his eyes, which were blazing with excitement.

Ryuto caught Dragonis back into his hand, and Ryo had a brief flash of mistaking him for Ryuga, with the pose Ryuto had taken up. Then, Ryuto's expression split into a wide grin as Nefertiti, Nile, Demure, and Dynamis all rushed him on live TV, and the moment passed.

"Hm," Ryo smiled. "Good job, Ryuto. You've come a long way from the kid I remember. Your parents would be proud."

"Get off of me, Hagane!" Ryuga snapped, bucking the grinning redhead off of his back. The dragon wielder's eyes shined with pride though, and Ryo grinned as he reached out and ruffled the young man's hair.

Ryuga froze for a half second, before looking up at Ryo from under his bangs. His voice was soft, "Dad?"

Ryo grinned, "Be careful, Ryuga. It looks like it won't be too long before Ryuto takes your spot as the new dragon emporer."

Ryuga smiled, a small thing that was barely there, "To be honest... I don't care. He's earned it."

* * *

 **Cryptic Ryuga is Cryptic. Hehe...**

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter... like I said, inspiration and motivation is minimal, right now. Sorry.**

 **Until next time, ciao!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Continuing on with the wild card battles! I'm not gonna lie, when I went back to my original notes for this fanfic, I couldn't understand them so I had to go back and redo them to where I could understand them lol**

 **For clarification, the next teams to battle are:**

 **Chapter 24/25: America Vs Africa (Wild Card)**

 **Christina v Nefertiti**

 **Tithi v Dynamis**

 **Chris v Ryuto**

 **Chapter 26: Japan Vs China (Main Rounds)**

 **Aguma v Kakeru**

 **Kuro v Hikaru**

 **Chapter 27: Russia Vs ?**

 **Khione v ?**

 **Go ahead and place your bets on who wins in Chapter 25 XD That one will part battle, part filler, part plot advancement.**

 **So, anyways. Let's get to it!**

* * *

"Hm... Wasn't Christina a Blader for Hire for a while?"

Nile nodded, pulling up the younger Cadelle's information and handing his sister the tablet in his hands, "She was. Her previous battles show that she's perfected sneak attacks to judge her opponent's power, before delivering a blow to finish them off. She's incredibly smart, shown in her battle with Lucas McKandless."

Nefertiti hummed, chewing on the tip of her stylus. She tapped the tablet, frowning in concentration.

"Hm... She's got a sneaky special move, is a strategist and the younger sister of the Legendary Blader of Winter," Nefertiti swiped at the tablet, muttering under her breath.

Nile let his sister muse to herself, turning to the other two, "Dynamis, you'll be battling Tithi. Ryuto, you'll be battling Chris."

"Please, Neffy, Dynamis," Ryuto begged. "Just win. There is no way I can win against Chris. I'm not strong enough."

"After the fact you won against how many other Bladers by now, you're putting yourself down?" Nile blinked.

"There's a difference in between first rate Bladers, and real powerhouses," Ryuto shook his head. "Even before the whole Nemesis thing, you could tell the difference. But now you have ten world class powerhouses, five of which are in the World Championships? That's really showing the difference between Bladers for the whole world." Something flashed through Ryuto's eyes, "I haven't battled a Legendary Blader yet, except in training with Dynamis. I won't win, I already know."

Before Nile could reply to that, there was a knock on the door, and one of the guards poked his head in, "Team Shockwave. Your first battle starts in five minutes."

"We'll talk about your self confidence issues later," Nile said, as the group rose form their chairs. "Right now, it's time to see who wins this first match."

* * *

"Let it rip!"

"Nieth!"

"Wadjet!"

"Here we go, ladies and gentlemen, the first battle of the second round of the Wild Card matches is now underway! Who will take this win and move on, I can only wonder!"

"Hm," Nefertiti mused. "Two Beys modeled after Egyptian goddesses... I'm almost surprised." She grinned, sharply, "Almost. Wadjet! Special Move, Coil of Death!"

"Oh please- Nieth, Camoflauge Barrage!" Christina spread her stance, grinning as her Bey disappeared right as Wadjet would have trapped Nieth. With the force behind her attack, Wadjet rocketed up the stadium and into the air.

"Perfect," Nefertiti whispered. She yelled, "Serpent's Flight!"

"And there we are, ladies and gentlemen! Wadjet takes to the air and it doesn't look like she'll be coming down anytime soon!"

 _Now..._ Nefertiti turned her gaze back to the stadium. _Where are you, Nieth?_

"Heat Seeker," Nefertiti hissed under her breath, as she felt Wadjet's spirit merge with her own. Nefertiti's eyes sharpened, her vision falling into shades of green, blue, yellow, and orange.

Her eyes zeroed in on steadily spinning spot of orange and yellow, right in the dead center of the stadium.

"Gotcha," Nefertiti laughed, vision returning to normal. "Wadjet! Special Move, Poison Night Strike!"

With a loud cry, Wadjet folder her wings and divebombed the stadium. An explosion rocketed the arena, dust flying up as Wadjet crashed at high speeds into the ground.

Across the stadium, Christina screamed as a bolt of silver and green flew past her head and into the wall above her team.

"There it is, ladies and gentlemen! Let's hear it for Nefertiti Storm, the winner of the first match of this explosive round!"

"Wha... how...?" Christina gaped, falling to her knees.

Nefertiti laughed a little, catching her partner out of the air, "You rely too much on your oppenent's actually making a move against you. You judge their power, when in all honesty, you need to meet them head on." Nefertiti's gaze slid over Christina's shoulder and met Chris' eyes, "Like your brother, in that aspect. Sneaking around and never meeting them on fair grounds."

Chris averted his eyes, looking away.

"No time for rest, kids! Our next battle is soon to be underway! Get ready for another _legendary_ battle, between none other than Tithi Habenero and Dynamis Hikari!"

"Tithi," Tyler knelt to the kid's level. "You remember what we talked about?"

"Um... don't bother about the battle, but getting a win?" Tithi blinked.

Tyler nodded, "Right. And why is that?"

"Because I've lived with him at the temple and he knows my battle style?"

"What else?"

"Because... Dynamis is so strong?"

"Mmhm. Your Quetzecoahtl is a defense type and Jupiter is a stamina. If you keep trying to attack, you're gonna lose your battle. The best thing to do here is to knock him out before he has a chance to touch down. Think you can do that?"

"Sure I can!" Tithi jumped up and down, "You helped me perfect a new Special Move that can do that! This'll be the first time I can use it in such a big and important battle!"

Tyler chuckled and stood up, ruffling Tithi's hair, "Yeah, kid, you can. Now get out there and show the world what you can do!"

Tithi cheered and ran down the stairs and to the stadium, "Dynamis! I hope you're ready cause I'm gonna beat you! This is gonna be fun!"

"You're a bad influence," Masamune commented, dryly as the crowd began the countdown.

Tyler gasped, mock offended, "My own cousin doth betray me?!"

"What are you, some kind of drama king?"

"That's _queen_ to you, you know that I have a love for-"

"Let it rip!"

"Quetzacoahtl! Special Move, Reverse Wing Strike!"

In a flash of gold like, the serpent god appeared, letting out a loud war cry as he swept down the curve of the stadium, and then back up directly under Jupiter. With a midair explosion and loud _CLANG!_ of metal on metal, the crowd watched in shocked silence as Jupiter was flung into the air, and then landed back behind Dynamis, unmoving.

"WHOO!" Tyler cheered, "Way to go Tithi!"

Tyler's exclaimation sent the crowd into a roaring frenzy as Tithi jumped up and down, catching his Bey back.

Across the stadium, Dynamis smiled and shook his head, "Well done, Tithi. You've come quite far!" He turned and knelt down, picking his fallen Bey up, before looking up at his own team, "Well, Ryuto... it looks like your wish wasn't granted."

Ryuto looked like he was sucking on a lemon, but at the same time, resigned to his fate. He turned to Demure, "Any last minute tips before I get my ass kicked?"

"Try not to turn it into a stamina battle. Orion's performance tip is his weak point. Focus your attacks on a single point, not a barrage... I'll call out anything else as I see it," Demure fiddled with his fingers.

Ryuto sighed, and leapt over the rail, swallowing back the lump in his throat.

 _Well..._ Ryuto sighed, as he pulled his Bey and launcher out. _Here goes nothing..._

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

* * *

 **CLIFFHANGER.**

 **I'm evil, mwuahahahahahaaaaa.**

 **Erm, when might the next chapter be? I... have no clue. But until then, leave a review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Ciao!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Should I be concerned at the fact that after weeks of little to no inspiration or motivation, I've suddenly got the next five to seven chapters planned and halfway wrote out?**

 **For those of you that have been musing about who the final of the Sacred Seven are... your musings are answered here in this chapter!**

 **Read on!**

* * *

"Orion!"

"Dragonis!"

Ryuto and Chris both threw their arms up to protect their faces as dust and debris exploded from the stadium.

Chris stumbled back a step, eyes narrowed. He tilted his head, "Ah. Right. You're Ryuga's younger brother. Of course you'd be able to take a hit from my Orion."

"Phantom Orion's the ultimate stamina type..." Ryuto muttered, not paying attention to the blonde, "Omega Dragonis is an attack type that can wear down quickly, if I don't put an end to this battle soon." Ryuto scoffed and shook his head, "Hm. L'Drago's mode change would be welcome right now. But I gotta work with what I got. Alright then- Dragonis!"

Dragonis pulsed a bright teal color, and shot up the side of the stadium, and into the air.

"Lookie here, ladies and gentlemen! Looks like Ryuto is going to try for an attack from an above!"

"Won't work!" Chris smirked, "Orion! Special Move, Hunter's Barrage!"

"Dragonis! Special Move, Hammer Bolt!" Ryuto yelled.

A shockwave erupted as the two Beys met in midair, blinding everyone who was watching.

Ryuto strained his ears, cursing under his breath as he still heard the sound of two Beys spinning steadily. He swept his hand through the dust, eyes adjusting enough for him to see that both Orion and Dragonis were still in the stadium.

"You withstood Orion's attack? How!" Chris exclaimed.

"Uh... to be honest, I have no clue?" Ryuto scratched the back of his head, and adjusted his stance, "Come on Dragonis! Let's finish him off!"

"Not today! Orion!" Chris swept his hand out, a magenta light surrounding his form.

"Here we go, these two Bladers are going all out in this win or lose battle! With the stakes of being permanently knocked out of the World Championships, the stakes can't get any higher! It all rests on these two Bladers to see who goes on to the next round of the Wild Card matches!"

The two Beys continued to trade blows in the stadium, not backing down as both Bladers kept pushing themselves, trying to find an opening in their oppenent's moves.

"Ah! Chris!" From the team stage, Tyler shouted, looking up from his tablet, "Dude, you gotta figure out a way to win this fast! Orion's stamina is starting to decrease! If this battle keeps going on the way it is, you'll lose on a sleep out, or Orion's power will decrease so much that you'll get a stadium out!"

"Keep it up, Ryuto!" Nefertiti yelled, "You have him! Don't stop now, you're wearing him down!"

Ryuto panted, and wiped a bead of sweat rolling down his chin.

 _Sure, but already this battle has taken a lot out of me,_ Ryuto thought. _Dragonis can't last much longer. But... if Chris' stamina is weakening, then so is his power. I might be able to finish this off with a special- no... no, not special move. I need something stronger. I need an_ _ **ultimate**_ _move..._

 _"Dragon Emporer Supreme Flight!"_

Ryuga's voice rang clear in Ryuto's mind, the sight of his own ultimate move always a vision that sent shivers up the younger Katashi's spine.

 _Mm... there's no way I can compare to that, but... I can do this. I know I can... Dragonis... let's do this. We can do this... I know we can!_

"Dragonis!"

Chris straightened, something in Ryuto's voice catching his attention. The younger's Blader spirit had flashed up around him, and with it, the image of a figure in teal robes, with black and white hair. Chris blinked, and the image faded.

" _Ultimate Move, Flight of the Dragon!_ "

Chris' eyes went wide as the image of a dragon burst into the air, roaring loudly as the spirit took to the skies, disappearing into the clouds above. The clouds darkened, lightning crackling through the air as thunder shook the earth and heavens.

"Orion!" Chris called, "Special Move, Barnard's Loop!"

A hush fell over the stadium as the sky burst into white light, shockwaves sending people falling back into their seats.

Chris swiped his hand through the dust, straining his eyes to see what had happened. His heart leapt into his throat as the results were revealed.

" _Chris Cadelle wins it_!"

The rest of team Shadowhunters erupted into cheers seconds ahead of the spectators watching.

Chris' chest heaved and he grinned, reaching his hand out to catch Orion when it flew back into his palm. Across the stadium, Ryuto fell to his knees, eyes wide as he reached a shaky hand out to pick up his fallen Dragonis.

"Hey," Chris called over, catching the younger's attention. He gave Ryuto a thumbs up, "If you want a rematch, come find me after we win the World Championships. You've got some skills I wouldn't mind helping you hone."

Ryuto blinked, before a smile split across his features. He stumbled to his feet, pocketing Dragonis, "Careful, blondie. I just might take you up on your offer."

" _Chris_!"

Chris turned, yelping as he got tackled by his sister, Tithi, and Toby.

"You did it! You won! We're moving on!" Christina cheered.

"Way to go!" Toby grinned.

"That was such a fun looking battle!" Tithi giggled.

"Thanks, guys," Chris breathed, and he looked up as Masamune and Tyler rushed over. He tossed Tyler Orion, "I, ah... think Orion could use some working on?"

Tyler rolled his eyes as he took in the scratches on the warrior wheel and facebolt, "Mainly superficial, but I'll have you up and running by your next battle."

"Ooh, yeah, who do we battle next?" Tithi hopped up and down, eyes shining brightly.

"Hm, let's see here..." Masamune pulled his phone out, frowning a little, "Ah! Here we go. Japan and China are to battle this afternoon, in Japan. Whoever loses that battle is going to be put up against the Russian team... and whoever wins that battle is who we end up against, and whoever wins that goes on to the finals! We're so close, guys!"

"We've got this, kiddos," Tyler said, as he ruffled both Masamune and Tithi's hair. "Just watch- we'll be at the top of the world in no time."

* * *

"You did well, Ryuto," Nile said, reassuringly.

"Yes," Nefertiti agreed. "It was, after all, probably only a matter of time before we might have been knocked out. But seriously- you managed to hold your own against Chris!"

"Indeed," Dynamis smiled, and patted Ryuto's shoulder with a small smile. "You did a pretty good job in a battle with a Legendary Blader."

"And that's coming from the guy who got blindsided by his protege," Nefertiti smirked, elbowing Dynamis in the ribs.

Dynamis rolled his eyes, "And I can not say a thing, considering you won against Christina."

Nefertiti giggled, and turned back to Ryuto, poking at him as she, Nile, and Demure continued to encourage him.

 _Hm,_ Dynamis thought. _I'm sure that, wherever they were watching from, that Taylor and his friends saw today's battles. I wonder if they've come to the same conclusion as I have, that Ryuto is Air warrior... That would make four of the seven have been successfully found. Air, Earth, Fire, and Water. We're missing Nature, Death, and..._ Dynamis' eyes slid over to Nefertiti, _**Maybe**_ _Life. Though, I have my suspicions... I think Nefertiti might be the element of Life. I wish she could have gotten fired up enough in one of her battles so that I could prove it..._

"- right, Dynamis?" Demure's voice caught the Jupiter Blader's attention.

"I'm sorry?" Dynamis blinked, "I'm sorry, I was in thought. Could you repeat that?"

"I asked, you'll stay with us and join us when we go to the World Championships after party, yes?" Demure asked.

"Please?" Ryuto clasped his hands together and pulled out a set of puppy dog eyes that had Dynamis chuckling.

"Of course, my friends. I wouldn't miss it, or seeing the rest of our friends, for the world," Dynamis smiled.

"Oh, good, I thought you were gonna say there was the possibilty of a world wide threat that you'd have to keep an eye on and that you couldn't go. Hey! Why don't we go get lunch!" Ryuto turned back to the others, missing the way Dynamis' smile faltered just enough to be noticable.

And Nile did notice.

As the other three started arguing over what to eat, Nile nudged Dynamis, "Hey... if there's something you need to do, we won't hold it against you."

Dynamis shook his head, "It is fine, Nile." His smile came back, though it was a small, sad one, "It's just, the irony of Ryuto's statement is that there is always something threatening our world... it's just a matter of when and where the evil decides to strike."

* * *

"Japan and China... Why does it seem like our two countries are always fated to go head to head with each other?" Xue sighed, dramatically.

Kuro snorted, "Fated?"

"World Championships, Tag Team Tournament, and now World Championships again," Chao Xin clarified.

"Oh," Kuro blinked. Her brow furrowed, "Didn't Beylin Temple lose to Gingka and Yuki at the Tag Team Tournament?"

Bao choked on his drink as Wang Hu Zhong all adopted looks of despair, "Oh, yeah I could have burst out laughing then. It was kind of amusing, since the Beylin Fist wanted so badly to prove our power back then."

Kuro chuckled, and ruffled her brother's hair. She glanced over at Xue, "How are Hades Crown's repairs coming?"

"Slow," Xue sighed. "I still have the warrior wheel and performance tip to repair, and I'm not sure that I can have it done by the finals, if I'm gonna be honest."

Bao's face fell, "Seriously?"

"Sorry, red. I'm trying, but it's a slow process..."

"Hey, Kuro, can I talk to you for a minute?" Aguma muttered, just loud enough for the ravenette to hear. He stood from the table, and Kuro lifted herself off the ground to follow her friend outside the mess hall.

Unintentionally, her shoulders fell as the noise became muffled behind the shutting doors.

"Whatcha need, big guy?" Kuro asked, crossing her arms.

"How do you want to split the battles up tomorrrow?" Aguma put his hands into his pockets.

"Uh, hasn't Xue or Da Xiang already done that?" Kuro frowned.

Aguma shook his head, "Not this time. I talked them out of it, told them to let us have the element of surprise."

"Oh," Kuro blinked. "That's smart. This far into the World Championships. Hm... I'd say I could handle Hikaru, if you want to take one of the others two. Who do you feel like would be your best bet?"

"Kakeru," Aguma answered, instantly.

Kuro's eyebrows went up, "Stamina versus defense? Is that a good idea?"

"It's more of a test of power," Aguma said. His voice fell to a murmur, "Between you and me, there's something about Kyoya's brother that has me... interested, to put it lightly."

"Ah... I've seen how powerful he is. You think you can handle him?" Kuro cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you think you can handle Hikaru?"

Kuro snorted, "Of course. Now, what if one of us wins and one of us loses? Do a tag team match?"

"Hikaru and Platina, if it comes to that," Aguma nodded. "We'll both be worn out form our former battles to try and go in for a powerful match. Not to be rude about the girls, but Hikaru and Platina are nowhere near Kakeru's level, even if they've been training under Ryuga, Kyoya, and Gingka."

"The big three," Kuro muttered. She cleared her throat, "Well, glad we sorted that out, let's go back and finish eating-"

"Kuro," Aguma's hand landed heavily on Kuro's shoulder. "You do realize, that depending on the Wild Card matches, we could potentially go against the Russian team?"

Kuro froze, shoulders tightening in anxiety, "... yeah, I know."

"I need to know that if that happens, you won't lose it like you did last time," Aguma said, gravely. "I need you to look me in the eye and say that you won't lose your temper."

Kuro swallowed, "I..."

"Bao might be able to battle by then," Aguma said, quietly. "We could always do a team battle? Me or you with him?"

"I don't want him battling Russia," Kuro said, slowly. "Not alone, at least. I... can't say I wouldn't lose my temper. If... if it comes to it, I think it would be best that you and I battle singularly, and if it comes to a tiebreaker, you and Bao."

Aguma searched Kuro's face, silently judging her. After a moment, he released her, and straightened, "Thank you for being honest with me."

"You're one of the few people I am honest with, big guy," Kuro allowed a small smirk to cross her face. "And, Aguma?"

"Hm?"

"... thanks for checking in with me. That... means a lot,"

It was Aguma's turn to smirk, "No problem. If you need to talk again... you know where to find me."

* * *

 **Next chapter... Showdown! China Vs. Japan!**

 **Then after that... we find out who goes on to battle the Russian team. Mwuahahaha….**

 **Leave a review and let me know how you liked this chapter! Until next time...**

 **Ciao!**


	26. Chapter 26

"What are you still doing up? You have a battle in less than six hours!"

"You battled him three times and you won twice- tell me anything and everything I need to know about this guy, _now_ ," Kakeru pointed at the laptop on his bed, where a playback of China's tag team tournament was on display. Specifically, the one between Kyoya and Benkei, and Aguma and Bao.

"Of all the battles-" Kyoya cursed under his breath, and shook his head. "Be on guard of his Great Ring of Destruction. Don't destroy the stadium and give him ammunition- your defense is good, but not that good."

"Thanks a lot," Kakeru rolled his eyes, but he made a note on the pad stretched over his crossed legs. He tapped the tip of his pen against his knee, "What else?"

"You've seen how he battles, why are you asking me?" Kyoya sighed, falling facefirst on to his own hotel bed.

"Because they sprung this on all of us, waiting until the last minute to tell us who is battling who!" Kakeru exclaimed, glaring at his brother's still form, "I hope you suffocate."

Kyoya rolled and propped himself up on elbow, "You need to sleep, if you want to be on top of your game tomorrow, Kakeru."

"I've battled on less sleep," Kakeru grumbled, and clicked play on the frozen video.

" _I don't believe it! In an extradorinary turn of events, the Bao and Aguma team wins it! The Kyoya and Benkei team didn't even stand a chance!_ "

Kakeru locked eyes with his brother, and clicked a button. _Clack._

" _Bao and Aguma team wins it! The Kyoya and Benkei team didn't even stand a chance!_ "

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched. _Clack._

" _The Kyoya and Benkei team didn't even stand a chance!_ "

Kyoya's eyes narrowed. _Clack._

" _Didn't even stand a chance_!"

Kyoya growled. _Clack._

" _Didn't even stand a chance_!"

"Alright!" Kyoya exclaimed, "Alright, alright, alright! I'll help you, but only for an hour! Then you are going to bed, got it?"

"Really? You'll help me? Aw, thanks so much big bro!"

"Only because you're playing me, you little..."

"Me? Play my big brother? Noooo."

Kyoya groaned, "I'm so going to need coffee in the morning..."

* * *

"Let it rip!"

Gingka's eyes slid from the battle that was now underway, to his friend that sat beside him. While the redhead knew very well that Kyoya was quiet by nature, the morning had proven the Leone Blader to be far quieter than normal.

"So, what's up?" Gingka asked, poking Kyoya's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Kyoya slapped the redhead's hand away, and then took another long gulp of coffee from his to go cup. "Nothing's wrong."

" _Chimera!_ Special Move, Battering Ram!"

"Hah!" Kyoya fist pumped as Chimera slammed hard enough into Kronos to send the other Bey flying into the air, "Get him Kakeru!"

 _Nothing's wrong translates to something's wrong_ , Gingka had been friends with Kyoya for almost five years now, and he was pretty adept at translating Kyoya's language. _Everytime Kakeru's battled, he hasn't been this supportive... well, he's supportive, but not this... vocal. Enthusiastic. Oh, and the coffee. If he can help it, Kyoya never has coffee with him in public. Soo..._

"Is it Kakeru?" Gingka asked.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched, barely there, but Gingka still caught it.

"Kronos! Reaper's Swing!"

"Cloven Defense!"

Thankfully, Kakeru's special move deflected Kronos, and the two Bladers fell silent as they sized each other up.

Kyoya sighed, and turned his head slightly to look at Gingka, "I was up early this morning, helping Kakeru come up with a plan to try and beat Aguma."

"But..." Gingka raised an eyebrow.

"He won't win," Kyoya sipped his drink. "Aguma's far stronger than him, and the only way Kakeru could win is pulling off that Ultimate Move of his. But, that'd be giving Aguma's Ring of Destruction an edge that his defenses couldn't handle, even after training for as long as he has with me."

"There's something else," Gingka said, knowingly. "Come on, Kyoya, I see the signs, you're worried about something else."

Kyoya didn't answer, instead shouting, "Come on Kakeru, do something! You're fighting a stamina type, not an attack type! You'll lose on a sleep out!"

"Chimera!" Kakeru swept his hand out, "Snake Bite Attack!"

"Useless!" Aguma laughed, "Kronos!"

In the stadium, the Saturn Bey shimmered and dodged Chimera's attack.

"What's the matter, Tategami?" Aguma taunted, voice ringing out over the arena, "Why don't you come at me with your full power?"

"Why don't you?" Kakeru shot back, wiping his temple off.

"Well, since you asked so nicely... Scythe Kronos! Special Move, Great Ring of Destruction!"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed, as he muttered, "Tread carefully, little brother."

Kakeru was watching the stadium closely, worrying his bottom lip between his fang like teeth.

"Brute force it is," Kakeru's voice was barely heard over the howling winds. "Chimera! Special Move, Battering Ram!"

Kyoya _tsk_ 'd as an explosion shook the foundations. He hardly looked surprised when a blur of purple shot over Kakeru's head and landed behind the younger Tategami.

"And Aguma wins it!" The Chinese DJ exclaimed, "Both Bladers gave it their all, but in the end, Kronos sends Chimera flying! Keep in mind, with only two Bladers battling on the Chinese team, Kuro needs to win and Team Breaking Dawn will be rocketing their way into the finals!"

"Gingka," Kyoya stood up. "Come on."

"Uh, Hikaru's battle is about to-"

"Now!"

Gingka scrambled up to his feet and up the stadium stairs after his friend. Once they got into the slightly quieter hallways, Kyoya's entire body slumped in a rare display of near weakness.

"You have a strong connection with Pegasus," Kyoya stated. "Have you felt anything... off, recently?"

Gingka's eyes widened, and he bit his fingernails, "Well... now that you mention it... yeah. Pegasus has seemed... unsettled."

"So has Leone," Kyoya stated, pulling his Bey out and regarding it. He sighed, dropping his hand by his side, "It feels like Nemesis all over again, after they evolved."

"That's what I thought. I just... I didn't say anything, though," Gingka grimaced. "I didn't want to think about the implications, mainly because-"

"None of us wants to deal with the end of the world again?" A voice asked dryly, startling the other two Bladers.

Gingka turned to see Ryuga striding down the hall, jacket flapping around his shoulders. He looked a combination of bored and unimpressed.

"Shouldn't you be watching the team?" Kyoya asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Ryuga shot back, "You disappeared after your brother's loss."

Kyoya sighed, "And so you decided to follow us?"

"Hm," Ryuga shrugged. "You two are talking about another end of the world ploy... Do you think it'll involve any of us again?"

"Maybe?"

"I hope not,"

"I don't,"

Both brothers looked over at Ryuga, who had a distant look in his eyes.

"... why not?" Kyoya asked, warily.

"Platina," Ryuga frowned. "She's got a strong connection with her Bey. Hikaru has been telling me that the girl has been having nightmares, has even told her that they're more like visions, and one name she-" Ryuga cut himself off, and looked over at Kyoya, "She keeps talking about Kakeru, in particular."

Kyoya's expression darkened, grip tightening on his cup, "Anything else?"

"Not that I know of, and not that I've heard. I haven't asked, either," Ryuga said, firmly. "So, no, I don't know what she's seeing."

The TV above them suddenly caught their attention.

"She gave it her all, but unfortunately, Hikaru Hisama just didn't have it in her! Team Breaking Dawn moves on to the finals!"

"And Team Wild Justice is sent into the Wild Cards," Gingka said. "Three teams, two of which Japan could go against. Russia and America are both strong teams."

Ryuga clicked his tongue, "Either way, we should be able to handle either one of them."

"Keep in mind what happened with the Russian team, when they battled China last," Gingka nudged his brother. "Thorn roughed Bao up pretty good. That's why he didn't battle today. Madoka said Xue is still repairing Hades Crown."

"I wonder if it's a ploy," Kyoya muttered, as people began to filter into the hallways. "Testing their powers, for some reason?"

"Who would use the World Championships for their own gain?" Ryuga asked.

"Ziggurat ring any bells?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

"Zigga- _rot_ , more like," Gingka muttered.

"Savage," Kyoya commented, eyebrows going up. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"I lived with Ryuga for almost my entire life, thank you very much," Gingka sighed and turned to his brother. "What's next, Ryuga?"

"We rest the team," Ryuga said. "The next battle isn't until next week... I'll let the team rest up from the jetlag and time differences from a few days, before we get back to training. Depending on who we go against will depend on how hard I train them or if I need you two to help out."

"Kyoya!" Kakeru weaved through the crowds, coming up to his brother. He almost looked ashamed, "I... Guess I could have done better?"

"You did fine," Kyoya reached out and ruffled his brother's hair. "Just win next time, right?"

Kakeru brightened, a wide grin on his face.

Watching the scene, Gingka couldn't help but think that the present good mood would soon disappear.

* * *

 **And the next chapter... well. Prepare for extreme angst. *evil laughter***

 **Until next time...**

 **Ciao!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here it is! the chapter that *I've* been waiting for! read on ladies and gentlemen... and prepare for angst.**

* * *

"Let's do this! I'm totally ready!"

 _No... you aren't..._

"She lost several times already- I can win, too!"

 _You won't..._

"Stop yapping and get down there!"

"Yeah, yeah-"

"Kakeru!"

Kakeru turned and looked at Platina, "Hey! What's up?"

Platina swallowed and offered a small smile, "I just wanted to say... good luck."

Kakeru grinned back as he ran for the hallway leading to the stadium, "Thanks, Platina! Just watch! I'll win!"

* * *

The crowd was jeering, screaming and yelling at Khione to end the battle.

"Stop! Just stop!" Kakeru screamed, hands over his ears and tears running down his cheeks, "I give up! Just- just stop! I can't take anymore!"

"Quitting isn't good enough for me!" Khione cackled as Nighmare continued to chip away at Chimera. "I want you to _suffer_ , Earth Warrior! Nightmare! Let's do some more damage!"

"Ryuga, we have to do something!" Hikaru exclaimed, fear in her eyes.

It was clear she was remembering her own battle, against Ryuga, from Battle Bladers.

"No-" Platina cut in, "We can't!"

" _WHAT?!_ "

"It's fate! This supposed to happen- you've all been questioning my visions and dreams, and this is what it's been about! We can't intefere!"

"Madoka, take the girls to the team room," Ryuga growled.

"What?" Hikaru blinked.

"No, Ryuga!" Madoka exclaimed, catching on. She pulled her computer out and typed furiously, "If you try to battle Nightmare alone, even if you're as strong as you were during the last World Championships, Khione and Nightmare will destroy you! Don't take the risk! Not alone!"

Ryuga smirked, all teeth. He started to push his teammates off the stage, "Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not going to be going into this alone."

* * *

Kyoya couldn't stand it anymore. With a violent curse, the Leone Blader launched to his feet and rushed for the stairs and into the hallway.

"Kyoya! Kyoya, wait!" Gingka cried, running after him. His heart leapt into his throat as he realized Kyoya was running for the stadium entrance way. He lunged, grabbing Kyoya's arm, "Kyoya, stop! What are you doing?!"

"Stopping that battle!" Kyoya snapped, eyes desperate, "He's begging her to stop, Gingka! She's not listening- she think his pain is just some game and I can't stand it anymore!"

"If you get involved, Japan is going to be kicked from the Championships!"

" _Screw the Championships_!" Kyoya roared, shoving Gingka into a wall, "My brother is out there, fighting a losing battle!"

Gingka grimaced and then paused as the TV that hung on the hallway wall caught his and Kyoya's attention.

"S _top! Stop! I forfeit! Jus- Just stop! Leave me alone!_ " Kakeru was screaming, falling to his knees, tears running freely, and hands curled over his ears.

" _Aw, but what's the matter, little kitten?_ " Khione taunted with a half crazed look in her eyes, " _I'm just getting started! Nightmare! Let's break his spirit- permanently!_ "

Kyoya looked at Gingka, looking furious and panicked. His voice was desperate when he croaked out, "Gingka... _Please_..."

 _This is just like Battle Bladers_ , Gingka thought, struggling to his feet. _When Ryuga... The difference is... Kakeru doesn't have the spirit to fight back._

"Alright, but," Gingka grabbed Kyoya's arm, trying to ignore the relief that spread over his friend's expression. "You're not doing this alone. We're going together."

* * *

" _Nightmare! Ultimate Move, Shattered Spirit!_ "

"C- Clove- Cloven D- De- Defense!" Kakeru choked out, his voice barely audible.

"Meteo L'Drago, Dragon Emporer Supreme Flight!"

"Galaxy Pegasus, Super Cosmic Nova!"

"Fang Leone, King Lion Gale Force Wall!"

Even as the calls of the best Bladers in the world rang in the Kakeru's ears-

Even as Chimera struggled to his feet to try and put up his signature defense-

Even as Blader DJ announced Wild Justice's end in the World Championships-

None of it mattered.

Nightmare's attack slammed into Chimera, enveloping both Bey and Blader in darkness. Pure terror filled Kakeru, visions of darkness and an empty numbness flashing through his chest.

Chimera shattered, and with the destruction of his beloved partner, Kakeru did too.

* * *

"I'll take the left,"

"And I'll take the right,"

"L'Drago!"

"Pegasus!"

The winged horse appeared, circling in from above and sending Nightmare flying into L'Drago's waiting jaws.

"Finish her off, Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!"

It was with a sort of grim satisfaction, dust settling down around the arena, as the top three Bladers watched Khione fall to her knees in defeat, as Nightmare was forced into the air and slammed into a wall.

"Hmph," Ryuga scoffed, catching L'Drago out of the air. "When it comes down to it, she couldn't handle someone who would fight back."

A flash of green flew through the air as Kyoya turned on his heel to kneel in front of his brother.

"Kakeru?" Kyoya murmured, barely heard over the hush of the crowd. His hands hovered in the air, as though he was unsure weather to reach out or not, "C'mon Kakeru, talk to me."

Instead of answering, Kakeru stumbled to his feet, swaying in the slight breeze. His entire body trembled, face blank, and eyes glassy.

"Keru?" Kyoya asked, still down on his knees.

Kakeru's eyes rolled up into the back of his head, and he pitched forward into a dead faint. Years of training allowed Kyoya to lunge forward and catch his brother before he could hit the ground.

"Come on," Gingka stepped up, pulling one of Kakeru's arms over his shoulders. "Let's get him to the infirmary."

Ryuga turned back to the stadium, gold eyes locking with Khione's blue. The two stared each other down, before Khione giggled, stood up, and disappeared into the shadows of her opposite hallway.

 _In the end, she got what she wanted_ , Ryuga thought. _Because I intefered in the match, Wild Justice isn't in the World Championships anymore._

Was intefering worth it?

Ryuga turned away, jacket flapping in the breeze. He stared, watching Kyoya and Gingka carry Kakeru out of the arena.

 _Hell yes._

* * *

"Nile-"

"Yes, yes, I'm already dialing the number, calm down!"

Nefertiti nodded, once, and bolted for her room.

"Jeez, I literally just unpacked from the World Championships," Nefertiti muttered as she pulled her suitcase out and started throwing stuff into it. "Okay, Nef, calm down. Let's see, you're gonna need your medical ID, paperwork, passport. You still have vacation time saved up, plus you can put this down in your homework as a piece of your medical experience."

 _I mean, I watched the Chinese and Russian battles, and sure Kuro lost her temper out there and sure Bao got obliterated, but not as bad as what just happened to Kakeru. Hm, I wonder if I should call ahead and see if they've taken Kakeru to the hospital or- No, no, Nile and I will find out when-_

Nefertiti's thoughts were interrupted as her phone buzzed in its pocket. Surprised, she pulled it out, blinking at the Caller ID. She answered it, "Kyoya?"

"I..." Oh, _hell no_ , the kid shouldn't sound as distracted as he did, "Um... Forget it. I'm sure it's late in Egypt right now, I'll-"

"Are you taking Kakeru to the hospital?" Nefertiti asked, gently, throwing a set of clothes into her bag.

"... Yeah. The infirmary doctors want to do some tests they can't do here at the arena. But, Nefertiti, I..."

"You don't trust them, I know," Nefertiti nodded, even if Kyoya couldn't see it. "Don't worry. Nile and I watched the battle. He's already calling in for a last minute flight to Japan. We'll be there by tomorrow morning, your time, at the latest. Just grit your teeth and bear them until I get there. Seriously, Tategami, why didn't you just put me down as your primary physician the last time I asked you to?! That alone would save a hell of a lot of paperwork and trouble!" Nefertiti inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Forget it, I bet now you'll do it, hm? Listen, I'll talk to you in a few hours. Just... Kyoya."

"What?" Kyoya sounded _miserable_ , not that Nefertiti could blame him. The Leone Blader must be going out of his mind with worry.

"Keep your head up," Nefertiti said, gently. "Kakeru's going to need his big brother for whatever comes next."

"... Thanks, Nef," Kyoya whispered. "I gotta go. Ambulance is here."

The line went dead, and Nefertiti grabbed her laptop, phone charger, and laptop charger, throwing them into her bag, then zipping it shut and bolting out back to the living room.

"Hey!" Nile caught her attention, slinging a bag over his shoulder, coming down the hallway, "Okay, so, we have a nine thirty flight. Ryuto called, he was with Dynamis. They saw the battle and they're meeting us at the airport."

"Okay," Nefertiti said. "I just got off the phone with Kyoya."

Nile's eyes flickered with emotion, "How's he doing?"

"... I think the quicker we get there, the better things will be."

Nile nodded, grimly, "Then let's go. We don't have a minute to lose."


	28. Chapter 28

**Uh, a few warnings for this chapter: self-harm, referenced child abuse, since I love making my boys suffer.**

* * *

"There's no physical trauma that we can tell, but from our questioning and other tests, there seems to be severe psychological and emotional trauma. We had to sedate him because he was fighting the doctors and nurses and even attempted to hurt himself trying to get out the restraints. I'll let you know when the situation changes," The nurse said, kindly.

Kyoya nodded, quietly. The nurse sent him a sympathetic look, before walking away. Once she was gone, Kyoya's shoulders slumped and he exhaled loudly, falling into the chair behind him.

A moment passed in the waiting room, before Gingka and Ryuga walked in, followed by Ryo and Tsubasa.

"Hey," Gingka stepped up, sitting in the chair next to him. "Heard anything yet?"

"They had to sedate him," Kyoya sighed, dropping his head and threading his fingers over the back of his neck. "Like some type of... _animal_."

Tsubasa walked over, pulling a to go cup of coffee from the tray he held, and handing it over, "Here. You look like you haven't slept."

"Thanks," Kyoya muttered, taking the cup and then promptly chugging half of it in one go.

"Let's not put you in the hospital too," Ryuga snatched the cup. "Last thing we need is you with heart problems."

Gingka snorted, "Please, the man could drink an entire pot of coffee by himself before seven in the morning. You're fighting a losing battle."

"Have you slept since yesterday?" Ryuga asked, critically.

"Screw you. Who are you, my dad? Oh, no wait, I'd much rather have the man who walked out on his family than I would a self-entitled-"

"Aha! Found you!" A familiar voice interrupted.

Kyoya tilted his head to the side, looking around Ryuga, eyes widening.

"Nile?"

"Hey," the shorter man walked in, hands in his pockets. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm on coffee number five," Kyoya snatched his cup back from Ryuga. "And while I only got six hours of sleep the night before last, I'm currently running on maybe four. I'm plotting Khione's murder. Oh, I also just got the news Kakeru had to be sedated. _You tell me_ ," Kyoya growled.

"Um, Nile?" Tsubasa frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"My sister and I watched the battle last night. We got the earliest flight we could and booked it here. Currently, she's on a warpath, tracking down Kakeru's doctor to get his files so she can try and help. The others are here too."

"Others?" Ryuga blinked, owlishly.

"Nile!" On cue, Ryuto and Dynamis burst into the room, pushing by Ryo. "There you are! Jeez, dude, can you maybe-"

Ryuto cut himself off, eyes widening as he locked eyes with Ryuga.

For a moment, no one moved.

No one _breathed_.

Then...

"Ryuto!" Gingka exclaimed, launching forwards to grab the younger in a hug, "It's so good to see you again! We're all so proud of you with how well you've done in the Championships! Hey, quick question since we kind of missed Africa's battle with America- how'd you do?"

"Uh..." Ryuto blinked and shook his head, "Um..."

"While Ryuto managed to pull off an ultimate move of his own, Chris still pushed through and won the match," Dynamis said, smoothly. "Not to say, Chris himself wasn't impressed that Ryuto managed to last as long as he did."

"You battled Chris?! Ah, man! I'm sorry I missed it! I bet you were awesome!"

At that moment, Nefertiti Storm walked in, eyes laser focused on the clipboard in her hands.

No one missed the way Kyoya's body sagged in relief, "Nef."

"Hey, Kyoya," She didn't look up. "I've talked them out of using the sedatives, and not using the restraints. I've also got some perscriptions to be filled- painkillers, sleeping meds, and anxiety meds, and that's just what I can list off that I know he'll need off the top of my head. Are you still with that bitch you call your mom?"

"No," Kyoya shook his head. "I turned eighteen over the summer after the whole Nemesis thing and got an apartment downtown. Kakeru moved in with me."

"Good. Don't want the addict to get these- they're pretty strong. Anyways, they're gonna need to be refilled at the end of the week, as I've already got the paperwork in order to get Kakeru released by the weekend. What insurance have you got? They'll be expensive."

Kyoya grimaced, eyes flickering to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, "I... have none, right now. I didn't think..."

"Put him down on mine," Ryo stepped up. He looked at Kyoya, who looked ready to protest, "Hush. Why didn't you say you were struggling with even the smallest thing? You know that I offered to help any of you kids if you needed it, all you had to do was ask."

"Dad, you know getting Kyoya to admit he needs help is like pulling teeth," Gingka said.

Nefertiti jotted something down on the papers she held, and finally looked up. She blinked, "Last time you had a full night's sleep?"

"As in more than six hours?" Kyoya asked, dryly. He sipped his drink, completely deadpan.

Nefertiti sighed, "Go home, get some rest. I've got your brother handled, and I'll call if anything changes."

"... okay," Kyoya sighed.

"Tsubasa, take Kyoya home," Ryo ordered. "Check on the others back at the dorms." He turned to Ryuto, "Want to go to lunch with Ryuga, Gingka, and I?"

"Um, I should probably-" Ryuto made the mistake of meeting Gingka's puppy eyes, "... fine."

"Nile, Dynamis, you guys can go back to the hotel, if you want," Nefertiti said. "I'm going to stay here for a while, get some tests done and paperwork in order."

"Of course," Dynamis nodded.

"I'm gonna go with Kyoya and make sure he actually sleeps," Nile commented.

"Hey!"

As the group filed out of the waiting room, Kyoya stopped in front of Nefertiti, eyes conveying emotions he couldn't put into words. Nefertiti shook her head and held up a hand.

"Thank me later,"

Kyoya hesitated, nodded, and left.

* * *

 **Nile**

 _ **How the hell do you know more about Kyoya than I do?**_

 **11:57 PM**

Nefertiti snorted as her phone buzzed with a text from her brother.

 _What do you mean?_

 _11:59 PM_

 **Nile**

 _ **I mean that you knew about his mom. I don't know about his mom. How do YOU know about his mom? What else am I missing?**_

 **12:01 AM**

Nefertiti hesitated, biting her bottom lip and fingers hovering over the keypad long enough that the screen of her phone went black. After thumbing it back open, she worded her answer carefully.

 _Being trained in medicine, students take classes on how to see signs of... undesired home situations. I had just had those classes after the last World Champs, so it was fresh in my mind. The first sign to me was his scars._

 _12:06 AM_

 **Nile**

 _ **He told me he got those in a gang fight**_

 **12:08 AM**

 _Don't let him fool you. He has more on his back. I asked him about it just after he battled Gingka, when he had to be bandaged up. He told me it was his dad, before the old man walked out._

 _12:10 AM_

 **Nile**

 _ **... And his mom?**_

 **12:12 AM**

 _Just a neglectful addict. Cares more about getting high than caring for her kids._

 _12:13 AM_

 **Nile**

 _ **And you mean to tell me Kyoya has had to fend for himself AND Kakeru for almost twenty years?!**_

 **12:15 AM**

 _Mm. Don't go bothering him about it. Just let him do his thing. Shouldn't you go to bed? It's after midnight._

 _12:17 AM_

 **Nile**

 _ **Yeah... I was just worried and curious. Thanks. Get some sleep yourself. G'nite**_

 **12:19 AM**

Nefertiti sighed and pocketed her phone, picking up her clipboard and walking down the hallway. She quickly found herself back outside Kakeru's door, and gently knocked, entering.

She was surprised to find that Kakeru was awake, though he looked a bit dazed and confused.

"Oh, Kakeru," Nefertiti blinked. She gave him a small smile, "I didn't expect you to wake up for a few more hours. How do you feel?"

Kakeru stared at her for a long, silent moment. Then, he shrugged, and reached a shaky hand out for the cup of water by his bedside, bringing it to his lips to take a sip. His eyes flickered to his red and raw wrists, and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Wasn't..." Kakeru hesitated, "Didn't they..."

"Restrain you?" Nefertiti nodded, "You were hurting yourself. Clawing at your wrists and throat enough to break skin. You were having full scale anxiety attacks."

"... I don't remember..." Kakeru frowned.

"Most likely the sedatives they had to give you," Nefertiti said, gently. She stepped up to the heart monitor, taking a look at his vitals.

Kakeru set his cup back down, still shaking a little. He slumped back in his bed.

"Where's Kyoya?" Kakeru asked, voice quiet.

"I sent him back home with Nile as his bodyguard. He hadn't slept since you were admitted yesterday afternoon," Nefertiti said. "He called just after your battle, and Nile and I were already on our way."

Kakeru nodded, eyes distant, "Can... Can you tell him I'm awake?"

"I will... at a more reasonable hour. It's almost one in the morning," Nefertiti chuckled. "How do you feel?"

"... Honestly?" Kakeru swallowed, "I feel nothing. I just feel... empty."

"You suffered a traumatic experience. That's to be expected," Nefertiti nodded. "Any pain?"

"Headache... that's it,"

"On a scale of one to ten?"

"... six?"

"I'll mark you down as a seven then," Nefertiti stepped up to the IV drip, clicking up the dosage a bit. "There. That should help. Anything else you need?"

Kakeru was silent for a few moments, body slumping as the medicine took its effect, sending him back to sleep.

"... Chimera?" He mumbled.

Nefertiti grimaced, "Under repairs. Madoka said it was... extensive. Given the nature of the battle, I wasn't surprised."

"... Thank you," Kakeru's voice came out as a mumble, "Th'nks, mom..."

Nefertiti inhaled sharply, feeling her heart jump up into her throat as Kakeru's breathing evened out with the pull of sleep.

 _Oh, what the hell... I'm probably the only good woman figure he's had in his life. If he wants to call me mom, I'll damn well let him._

Nefertiti marked down Kakeru's vital signs, and walked out of the room. Once the door had shut behind her, she pulled out her phone, firing off a text.

 _Your brother is awake, and asked for you. Come in at a REASONABLE time in the morning._

 _12:43 AM_

Nefertiti watched her phone, and rolled her eyes as just a few seconds later, her text was shown as read.

 _GET TO SLEEP YOU INSOMNIAC FELINE BEFORE I GIVE NILE PERMISSION TO KNOCK YOU OUT._

 _12:45 AM_

Thankfully, that text went as unread.

* * *

 **And next chapter is... oh, right, more aftermath of Japan vs Russia, and we see what Team Shadowhunters is up to. Also, I'm sorry if I'm updating too quickly for my readers ;-; but my motivation and inspiration for this story is back and, not to mention, Spring Break is next week! More writing time!**

 **Hope you liked this chapter and will leave a review!**

 **Until next time...**

 **Ciao!**


	29. Chapter 29

**O.O almost three thousand words... whew.**

* * *

"I know that look, Masamune. What are you thinking?"

Masamune glanced up from his computer as his cousin walked into his apartment's living room.

"I'm reviewing the footage from the Japan and Russian battle yesterday," Masamune frowned. He bit his thumbnail, "I think I want to drop out of the World Championships."

Tyler stared at his cousin, " _What_."

"Listen, you were busy with your appointment with your therapist! Chris and Christina were out shopping or something, and then Toby and Zeo were with Tithi. None of them saw it, not like I did. The Russian team..." Masamune shook his head, "... They remind me of Team Starbreaker."

"Didn't the Japan team win though against the American team?" Tyler sat on the couch next to Masamune.

"Yeah, cause Ryuga showed up and purely because Gingka is just a stubborn person," Masamune snorted. "This American team? Sure, we have two Legendary Bladers, but one of them is a kid that could be traumatized in a battle against any of the Russian girls, Chris could win just because he's so good and too stubborn, and Christina... Well. She wouldn't last long. I'm afraid what happened to either Bao or Kakeru could happen to Christy, and I don't want Chris after my head."

"That's... reasonable," Tyler nodded. "Have you talked to the team about your decision?"

"... no," Masamune admitted. "I was thinking I could tomorrow, since our match against Russia is on Saturday."

"That gives you three days to get them ready, if you decide to go through with it," Tyler yawned, and stretched out. He set his feet up on Masamune's coffee table, throwing his arms behind his head, "But, if I were you, I wouldn't throw away the oppurtunity to show the world that, even in the face of a power greater than anyone can imagine, we don't back down."

Masamune was silent for a long moment, before he shut his laptop and lurched forwards to his phone. He dialed a number, and Tyler listened to it ring, before he heard the click of someone answering.

"Masmune?" King sounded tired, "Dude, what's up? It's nearly three in the morning here right now!"

"Listen, King, I know this is last minute, but I really need your help. You saw how Russia totaled Japan, right? Well, I need some help training. I mean, sure, Chris and Tithi are strong, and Legendary Bladers, but you have both right and left rotation and-"

"Masmune, shut up for a second," King sounded a bit more alert than before. Something cracked in the background, before King spoke again, "I'll get on the next flight to America that I can get. I'll help you get the Shadowhunters ready for the Russians. But you _owe_ me."

"You're the best, King!"

"Yeah, my name's not King for nothing..."

Masamune grinned as he hung up, only to promptly dial another number. A few seconds passed before he exclaimed, "Zeo! Hey, man! I didn't wake you did I? No? Okay, good. Listen, I just got off the phone with King- I'm gonna need some help with getting the Shadowhunters ready for the Night Risers. Can you meet us at the park at six in the morning?"

"Sure thing! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Thanks!"

Masamune hung up, and then fired off a text. His phone buzzed a few times, and he nodded, before throwing his phone back on the coffee table and flopping back into the couch cushions. After a moment's silence, he turned to look at Tyler, "I know that you're technically retired, but you've been training Tithi, haven't you? Do you think...?"

"That I can help you with the rest of the team?" Tyler raised an eyebrow, eyes still closed. He smirked, "Yeah. Virgo could do with a work out anyways."

* * *

"Okay, so I did you a favor got the prescriptions filled here at the hospital pharmacy, so you don't have to worry about them for another month. Dosages are in the paperwork, but I'll text them to you. He's already had his first painkillers, his next are due in an hour. He's had his one of anxiety for the day, but do not let him have more than only two of the sleeping meds, got it?"

Kyoya nodded, looking over the papers in his hands, "Yeah, I got it. Anything else?"

"Do not mention his battle with Khione, and consider getting a therapist," Nefertiti said, firmly. "For not only Kakeru, but you too. You can't keep things in, Kyoya, how many times have I told you that? Didn't Ryo offer counseling services for you and the Legendary Bladers? For God's sake, _accept them_."

Kyoya sighed, "Yeah, sure. I just-"

"Kyoya," Nefertiti laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing Kyoya to look her in the eye. "You have friends who are willing to help you. People who, no matter if you like it or not, are there for you, whenever you need it. You've been strong for Kakeru for fifteen years, and yourself for almost twenty. You have to learn when you can ask and accept help when its offered. This? This is one of those times."

"Mister Tategami? Miss Storm?"

"Nefertiti, please tell the nurse I don't need a wheelchair," Kakeru said, arms crossed as the nurse wheeled him up to the duo. "I don't have any broken bones, and-"

"He's fine," Nefertiti waved at the nurse. She grinned, and elbowed Kyoya, "It's a _pride_ thing."

"You're terrible," Kakeru deadpanned as Kyoya smacked the papers against his face.

"Get out," Kyoya groaned.

"Sorry, but I'm working here temporarily, and you need to sign your brother out," Nefertiti reached over the counter of the nurse's station and pulled out a clipboard. She handed it over Kyoya, pointing at the bottom of the paper, "Sign here, and remember to check in with me at the end of the week."

Kyoya scrawled his name out over the dotted line, "Great. Can I take Kakeru and go now?"

"Sure thing! After all, I'd be _lion_ if I said you couldn't!"

"I hope you find this _humerus_ ," Kyoya said, with a straight face.

Nefertiti grinned, "Suture self!"

"Stop," Kakeru rubbed his temples. "I thought I was supposed to be the punny one!"

"Sorry," Nefertiti chuckled. "Just trying to lighten the mood." Her laughter faded and she patted Kakeru on the shoulder, "Take care of yourself, kid."

"... thanks for helping me out. You know, you didn't have to-"

"Kyoya, take your brother before I put him back in the hospital on account of a broken nose, for even suggesting I wouldn't go to hell and back for my little brother's best friends,"

"Let's go," Kyoya herded Kakeru towards the elevator, waving over his shoulder at the Egyptian as he did.

 _One thing I've noticed about Kakeru in the few days he's been here,_ Nefertiti's voice rang in Kyoya's head. _He's not his happy go lucky self. I haven't seen him smile once. He's overly sarcastic, and it's quite... concerning. Keep a close eye on him. I wouldn't be surprised if this is early signs of depression... we both know what that can lead to._

Kyoya sighed through his nose, and looked at the ceiling of the elevator, silently praying to entity that looked down, _Please... if Kakeru ends up suicidal, just let him talk to me. There's no way I could stand losing him on top of everything else I've had to go through._

As the elevator doors opened on to the ground floor, Kyoya threw his arm over Kakeru's shoulders. The younger tensed for a moment, before relaxing as they stepped out into the bustling wait room and made their way to the front doors.

"You hungry?" Kyoya asked, looking over the paperwork Nefertiti had given him. "You're next dose of painkillers is due in about thirty minutes. Says here you need to eat something with them."

"... Katsudon?" Kakeru shrugged.

"Sure thing. We can swing by that place you like on the way home-"

"Hey! Kyoya! Kakeru! There you are!"

Both Tategami's froze in place as they looked out towards the street. On the side of the curb, Gingka Hagane waved, standing next to a WBBA issued limo.

"... yeah, no," Kakeru said, and he dug into the duffel that Kyoya had slung over his shoulder.

"Front pocket," Kyoya said, and Kakeru pulled his brother's phone and headphones out. "I can try to get rid of him?"

"Your idea of 'get rid of' Gingka Hagane means challenging him to a Beybattle and we don't have time for that," Kakeru muttered, as he plugged the headphones into his ears. "If you need me, I'll be listening to AC/DC."

Kyoya sighed, but resigned himself to his fate.

* * *

Kyoya growled into his pillow, reaching out and groping for his phone, which rang incessantly, seemingly growing louder with every passing second.

 _I need to talk to Kakeru about changing my ringtones... AGAIN,_ Kyoya thought, as he answered his call, cutting off AC/DC's Highway to Hell with a snappy, "What?"

"I literally just did the math for the time differences, I am so sorry if I woke you, but dude, I really need to talk to you," Masamune Kadoya sounded far too loud for Kyoya to be dealing with at three in the morning.

"What do you _want_?" Kyoya sighed, letting himself fall face first back into his bed. "I literally just got to sleep three hours ago, so whatever it is, make it fast."

"Um, I need your advice," Masamune sighed. "I don't know who to put up against Khione tomorrow. I don't want to put Christina up against her, mainly because I'm pretty sure if they battled, it would end up like your brother's, and I don't want Chris coming after my head. But Toby I know isn't strong enough, and Chris, well... I just. I don't know."

"What about Tithi-"

" _No_ ," Masamune growled. "I am not putting a little kid up against that... well. I heard from Gingka you may have been talking about murder, and if I was to put Tithi up against her and he lost like your brother did... I wouldn't forgive myself and my cousin wouldn't _think_ about murder, he'd _commit_ it."

"... I neither confirm or deny," Kyoya sighed, and pushed himself into a sitting position. "Do you know what their line up is?"

"Uh, yeah. Bella, Thorn, Pyra, and Khione," Masamune said.

Kyoya ran a hand through his unruly mane of hair, "Start off with a team battle. Who on your team is the best with teamwork?"

"Chris and Christina, no doubt," Masamune answered. "Like, they can beat Team Dungeon with their eyes closed."

"Start off with them," Kyoya yawned. "Save Tithi for last, to go against Khione."

"What? I just said-"

"If Christina and Chris win against Bella and Thorn, Toby will battle Pyra. She's the sub member for the same reason Toby is- she's not as strong as her sisters... And if you repeat what I'm about to say, I will deny it, but Toby should honestly be in Christina's place as a guard member. Where she has the power, he has the brains Christina doesn't."

"Have you seen how she battles?"

"She runs and hides. She doesn't meet her opponent head on. Toby does,"

"Point," Masamune conceded. "... But if it comes out with one win each, that means Tithi has to go in for a battle..."

"Don't dismiss the little rat so easily," Kyoya sighed. "Tithi is strong. Really strong. I think he'll be fine."

"But what if it doesn't turn out fine?"

"Then I know someone who can help with the kid's recovery. Next time, wait until a more reasonable hour before you call me for advice," Kyoya grumbled, and hung up. For extra measure, he turned his phone off and threw it back on the side table, before throwing himself back on his bed with an arm over his eyes. Silence reigned in his room for a solid three minutes, before Kyoya heard the slight creak of his bedroom door hinges, and the squeak of the wood floors. He waited until he heard the door shut.

"If you change my ringtones again, you're grounded for a full month," Kyoya deadpanned, not moving. He heard a yelp, a crash, and a curse, "Stop cussing."

"Oh, like you're any better," Kakeru hissed. His voice, despite being so quiet, was shaky. The younger was silent for a moment, the only sign he was even still even in the room, the sound of his breathing, "Can... Can I sleep with you for tonight?"

 _Nightmares or flashbacks are to be likely_ , Nefertiti had said. _If they happen, cut the dosage of his sleeping meds in half. The last thing that needs to happen is Kakeru being unable to wake up. That's setting him up for more potential trauma. If he needs something that's reasonable, do it. And then whenever he's calmed down, get him to talk about them. Either to you or the therapist, it doesn't matter. But you of all people should know he can't keep it bottled up._

"Kee?" Kakeru asked, quietly.

"Yeah, sure," Kyoya sat up, squinting in the darkness. "Can you- hey!"

Kakeru had thrown himself on to the bed, nearly bouncing his brother off of it. The sheets rustled before Kakeru was under them, curled up like a... well, like a cat.

Heaven forbid any one of Kyoya's friends found out he made cat jokes. He would _never_ hear the end of it.

"G'nite, Kee," Kakeru mumbled.

Kyoya shook his head with a small smile as he laid back down himself, "Good night little brother."

Kyoya was out before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

"Phantom Orion, Hunter's Barrage!"

"VariAres, Shield of Ares!"

"Camoflauge Nieth, Camoflauge Barrage!"

"Blitz Striker, Flash of Lightning!"

"Spiral Lyre, Crush String!"

"Spiral Fox, Buster Tail!"

"Shadow Virgo, Shadow Strike!"

"Death Quetzecoahtl, Ascent Spark!"

 _They're good_ , Masamune thought, gritting his teeth as he attempted to judge Christina's next move. _But not good enough. We have only today and tomorrow morning before we go against the Russian team. I know I shouldn't be pushing the team so hard, but if we're going to win..._

Striker stirred in the depths of Masamune's mind, and the Blader watched as the unicorn burst out of his Bey, letting out a loud cry and charging forward and sending Nieth into the air.

 _Mm... maybe we don't need to win. If we lose, Russia goes to the finals and battles China on Monday. Maybe... maybe though, we can slow them down, cause enough damage to their heavy hitters and make it easier for China to win. Last I heard, Bao is still out of commission, which means Kuro and Aguma both will need to win in order for them to take the whole damn thing..._

"Oh, that wasn't fair! Nieth! Sparrow Dive!"

 _Sorry Christina, but I've seen how Russia battles. I recognize it all too well. They're like Team Starbreaker all over again, and they aren't going to play very fair. Fact of the matter is, if you aren't careful, you could end up without a Bey or have some sort of pyschological trauma..._

Masamune glanced down the line of Bey stadiums, to where King and Chris were battling. A frown crossed the Striker Blader's expression.

 _I wonder... would it be a good idea... for a tag team battle? I mean, Kyoya did say it migt be best... Ng, I need to decide by this afternoon, so I can put the set list in..._

"Gotcha! Camoflauge Nieth, Arrow of Accuracy!"

"Fu-" Masamune's curse was drowned out by the explosion that sent him flying off the side of the stadium and flat on his back. His collision with the concrete knocked the air right out of his lungs, causing him to cough.

"Nice one, Christina-" Chris started.

"VariAres, Sword of Ares!"

" _Sonuva-_ "

Another explosion shook the ground, and Chris and Orion went flying.

"Ha! I knew I'd be able to avenge Masamune's loss to you at Beyster Island eventually!"

"Are you _seriously_ still hung up over that?!"

Masamune groaned and sat up, rubbing the back of his head. He stood up, grabbing Striker as he did, "Alright. Training's over."

Everyone turned to him, "Huh?"

"I know how I want to send you guys in tomorrow," Masamune put his hands on his hips. "We'll start with a tag team match consisting of Chris and Christina. Then, Toby, you'll go in, and depending on if you win or lose, Tithi will be our final player." He turned away, "Take the rest of the day to rest. We'll do one more practice run in the morning, before our battle."

"Hey, man, where you going?" Tyler called.

Masamune paused, and flashed a smirk over his shoulder, "I have a few things to do. I'll catch up with ya'll later!"

Masamune booked it from the park, not giving his friends a chance to question him or his motives.

* * *

 **Aaaand the next chapter is America vs Russia battles! Where in, after that chapter, I have the next two wrote in my notebooks, I just have to copy them over to Word ;-; Also, I couldn't resist the little punny moment there in between Neffy and Yoyo XD Also, you can not look me in the eye and say that Kyoya does not secretly make cat jokes, you just _can't._**

 **Welp, I hope you liked the chapter and will be kind enough to leave a review! U** **ntil next time...**

 **Ciao!**


	30. Chapter 30

"How long have you been up?" Tyler asked, as Masamune paced the team room.

"Since four," Masamune sighed. "I'm worried, alright? This could go really well, or really bad!"

"Calm down," Tyler said. "I'm sure you're just overreacting."

"I managed to get Kyoya to talk to me and he said Kakeru is an empty shell of what he used to be before he battled Khion. I can't put Tithi up against that! That's why he's last! But Toby is only so strong and sure the Cadelle's have great team work but the Russians have more _power_!"

"Masamune,"

"That Shattered Spirit of Khione's? Tithi is just a kid! He's got his whole life ahead of him! The Cadelle's only saving grace is Chris, but Thorn _owned_ Bao-"

"Masamune,"

"But Pyra has battled only once, and your data says not even at full power, so who knows what Toby is walking into!"

" _Masamune_!"

The Striker Blader startled as Tyler sighed. His cousin turned to the rest of the team had entered the room, plus King and Zeo.

"... how much of that did you guys hear?"

"All of it," Christina crossed her arms.

"Dude, why didn't you just say something instead of bottling all of your concerns up?" King asked.

"I thought I could figure it out," Masamune sighed, and sat down in one of the chairs. "And I'm still only like ninety percent sure I'm not sending you guys to the gallows."

"... Bella's Bey is Mystere Apate," Tyler's voice caught his attention, and Masamune looked up to see Christina and Chris peering over the ex military man's shoulders and at his tablet. "Thorn's Bey is Desecrate Oizys. Oizys is an attack type and Apate is a defense type, so if you go in with that knowledge, the battle should be in your favor.

"Masamune has a point," Tyler turned to Toby. "Pyra's only battled once, and not even at full power. All I can tell you is that Dark Philotes is a stamina type."

"I can work with that," Toby nodded. "I've been training with Chris, anyways, so no matter how long she lasts, I can probably last just as long."

"Let me take the lead," Chris spoke, frowning. "I'll handle Thorn if you can handle Bella."

"I'll let you lead, but if I see a flaw of some sort, you listen to me, got it?" Christina shot back.

"You know I trust your judgement,"

"Alright, kid," Tyler knelt down to Tithi's level, "Should you go against Khione, hit her with the old one-two: hit from below, knock her out from above. Leave no room for her to strike back. Think you can do that?"

Tithi smiled, flashing a peace sign, "Sure! Easy peasy, lemon squeezy!"

All eyes turned to Christina, who didn't even look ashamed, "What?"

"Team Shadowhunters?" A security guard poked his head into the room, "First battle is in five minutes."

"When we launch, go into stealth mode," Chris said, as he and Christina started out of the room, the rest of the team trailing behind the duo. "Observe, and let me know what you see."

"I can do that," Christina nodded. She pulled her Nieth out, and Chris watched out of the corner of his eye as she clicked Nieth's fusion wheel, "But... just as a little extra insurance..."

"Good luck you two!" Zeo called, "You can win this!"

From the back of the group, Masamune's expression darkened.

 _They're gonna need a lot more than luck, I just know it._

* * *

"Let it rip!"

"Nieth, Chameleon Cloak!"

"Orion, Hunter's Barrage!"

"Hot dog! Before I can even call move, Chris unleashes an attack on his and Christina's opponents!"

"See if you can find Christina," Thorn hissed to her sister. "I'll handle the Legendary. Oizys! Shadow Bolt!"

The stadium rumbled as Oizys met Orion's attack head on. The crowd was nearly defeaning in their cheers as the first attacks met.

Bella frowned over at Christina, who stood with her arms crossed and eyes on the stadium.

 _She called out a move and Nieth instantly disappeared_ , Bella thought, her gaze darting over to her sister and Chris. _Whereas Chris instantly went in for an attack... Why?_

"She's hiding," Bella realized aloud. "She's waiting, splitting us up!" She turned, "Thorn! Get up in the air and use Woeful Wail!"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Oizys!" Thorn swept her arm out, ordering her Bey up into the air, "Special Move, Woeful Wail!"

Bella whipped her head back around on to the stadium, eyes narrowed. As the shockwaves descened into the stadium, a smirk crossed her face as a green energy ring shimmered into existence.

"Gotcha. Apate, Special Move, Strike of Deciet!"

Apate charged head on for Nieth, but as Christina ordered her Bey to dodge, Apate disappeared, and slammed into the other Bey head on, sending it into the air and just on the edge of the stadium.

Realization dawned in Christina's violet eyes, and she turned to her brother, "Chris! We need to swap places! I can't be playing hide and seek with another Blader who already knows the game!"

"Mmhm- Orion!"

"Nieth!"

"Lookie here, ladies and gentlemen! Chris and Christina have traded partners! What are they planning?!"

"Arrow of Accuracy!"

"Oizys, no!" Thorn yelled as her Bey was sent flying, "Why, you- You'll pay for that!"

"Gotta catch me first!" Christina grinned, eyes glittering, "Nieth! Camoflauge Barrage!"

Thorn blinked as Nieth winked out of existence, "Waste of Time! Woeful- Hey!"

"Once again, Christina sends Thorn's Bey flying! Ladies and gentlemen, I've announced battles for years now and I remember the Cadelle's very well, and I can say one thing about Christina for sure: once this souther belle gets revved up, there's little that can stop her! Can Thorn meet the challenge?"

"I'm getting tired of your little games, blondie!" Thorn growled. Her eyes began to glow, a dark red aura surrounding her, "It's about time I send you into a pit of misery! Desecrate Oizys! Ultimate Move-"

"Christina!"

"Soul of Misery!"

"Orion!"

"Oh, no you don't! Apate!"

An explosion shook the arena, white light flaring brightly to blind both the Bladers and the audience.

"Hotdog! What happened?!"

"Ah! Chris?!"

Christina turned on her heel, freezing in shock with eyes wide as she took in the scene of the fallen form of her brother, out cold, and with a cracked Orion beside him, "... Chris?"

"Look at that, folks!" The American DJ's voice caught the younger blonde's attention, and she turned to see an instant replay playing on the screen behind him, "It looks like that Orion not only took the hit meant for Nieth, but Apate also got caught in the crossfire!"

Sure enough, a glance across the stadium revealed to Christina that, while she was still consious, Bella and Apate had been thrown out of the match.

"It's now all up to Christina and Thorn to decide this match!"

 _Thorn is strong enough to send both Chris and her sister flying?!_ Christina gaped. She shook her head as Thorn suddenly screamed.

" _I'm going to finish you off for sure, and make sure you suffer! Oizys! Ultimate Move, Soul of Misery!_ "

 _You gotta do something, now, Cee!_ Christina could hear her brother's voice in her head, even as she stood frozen in shock and fear. The goddess of misery flared to life in the stadium, wielding a sword that she began to swing down on a still Nieth. _Do something! Now!_

 _But what can I do... If Thorn could defeat Chris... what hope do I have of winning?_

Nieth caught Christina's attention, glowing green and picking up spin speed.

Something clicked into place.

Christina straightened to her full height, her Blader's Spirit flaring to life around her in an emerald green glow.

"Camoflauge Nieth!" Christina called as the Egyptian goddess of the hunt appeared in the stadium, "Ultimate Move, _Call of the Wild_!"

Nieth _screamed_.

Oizys fell back, screeching as the shockwaves slammed into her. Thorn shrieked, clamping her hands over her ears and stumbling back. The ground shook from the shockwaves, the pitch of Nieth's special move causing even the audience to cripple in pain.

But within just a matter of mere seconds, Nieth sent Oizys careening into the fall wall and out of the stadium.

Christina's lips curled into a smirk as she held her hand out, catching her partner into her waiting palm.

" _And Christina wins it! In a shocking turn of events- Christina manages to pull a win out and ensure Team Shadowhunters a leading edge!_ "

* * *

 **Aaaannnd, the next chapter is Toby and Tithi. Who do you guys think will win? Drop a review and let met know!**

 **Until next chapter...**

 **Ciao!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Back with a new chapter!**

* * *

Toby lost.

Honestly, Masamune wasn't surprised. He knew his friend was strong. He knew Toby was a good- no, great- Blader, with the skills to prove it.

Toby took it well enough, but given Masamune's earlier breakdown, he was upset.

"Don't worry about it, man," Zeo tried to comfort his friend.

"Masamune's right though," Toby groaned. "Khione could easily destroy Tithi."

"Like the rest of the team, he's been training. Plus, he's a Legendary Blader. What could happen?" Zeo attempted a joke.

"Remember what happened to Kakeru?" Toby asked flatly, "Remember that he's _Kyoya's_ younger brother?"

"But he _isn't_ Kyoya," Zeo argued.

"No. But he was _trained_ by Kyoya! He has power- if someone who was trained by one of the best Bladers in the world could be defeated, what could Khione do to Tithi?"

Zeo didn't have an answer.

But it turned out Toby had a good reason to fear, just like Masamune had.

* * *

"Why am I here? Yo-yo hates me!"

Tsubusa sighed, exasperatedly, "Maybe if you stopped calling him that... And you're here because even if you can handle yourself, I'm not taking any chances and I couldn't get anyone to watch you for me."

"I'm not a child, bird man! I'm nearly thirteen!" Yuu pouted and crossed his arms.

 _Yeah, and I am going to_ _ **despise**_ _the teen years_ , Tsubasa thought, bitterly, as he raised his hand to knock on the apartment door.

A few moments passed, before the door opened and Kyoya's rather ruffled form appeared in the doorway. The older Blader's eyes instanty clapped on Yuu, and Tsubasa mentally prepared himself for war.

"Normally, I'd want nothing to do with the little runt, but in this case, I welcome your presence, Yuu," Kyoya sighed.

"... Can you repeat that so I can get it on recording?" Yuu pulled his phone out, looking to be in awe.

Kyoya slanted him with a look, "Don't push it."

"Dang it, right back to the same old Yoyo," Yuu sighed.

Kyoya's eyebrow twitched, but he said nothing at the blonde's nickname.

 _Something is seriously up_ , Tsubasa thought with a frown. He adjusted the shoulder strap of his laptop bag, and finally spoke.

"What did you call for, Kyoya?" Tsubasa asked.

"I need you to watch Kakeru while I run a few errands in town," Kyoya said.

"And you asked me... why? Shouldn't you have called Nile or Nefertiti?" Tsubasa frowned.

"Nefertiti just finished a double shift at the hospital, and Nile would demand to go with me. You were my third choice," Kyoya said, and turned on his heel back into the apartment.

Tsubasa and Yuu followed the Leone Blader into the living room. The TV was on some action movie, and Kakeru was sprawled out over the couch, looking to be half asleep.

The Eagle Blader frowned, taking note of the younger's pale skin, and the dark bags under his eyes. The light that had been in his eyes even while in the hospital was nearly gone.

"Hey," Kyoya ruffled Kakeru's hair, catching the younger's attention. "Tsubasa and Yuu are gonna hang out with you while I'm gone."

"Mmkay," Kakeru mumbled.

"Remember to take your pain meds when you eat. There's some leftover pizza in the fridge,"

"Yeah,"

"Text or call if you need anything,"

"Yep,"

Kyoya's eyes flickered up to meet Tsubasa's, the message clear in his expression.

 _Call me if something happens._

Tsubasa nodded, and Kyoya stepped away from the couch, "See you later, little brother. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Kakeru hummed, silence falling as Kyoya walked out of the apartment.

"Hey, Kakeru?" Yuu poked the older in the shoulder, "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure," Kakeru adjusted himself enough to allow Yuu to sit on the other end of the couch.

"I've got a few reports to work on," Tsubasa sat in one of the arm chairs. "If you need me, just ask."

Kakeru didn't reply, and honestly, that unnerved both Tsubasa and Yuu more than anything.

* * *

Platina Triton yelped and jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder. She whirled around, jabbing a quick fist into her would be attacker's ribs.

Kyoya Tategami grimaced and stepped back, before shooting a slight glare at the younger. In a deadpan voice, he said, "Ow."

"Sorry!" Platina sighed, "You startled me!"

"Hm," Kyoya hummed, and walked by the pink haired girl and into the store.

Platina blinked, and followed, "Uh, shouldn't you be at home with Kakeru?"

"I wouldn't have to be if you had said something," Kyoya said, grabbing a basket as he turned towards the grocery aisles.

Platina winced, "I would have if I could have! But I-"

"What? Just wanted to see what would happen? You _knew_ what would happen," Kyoya wasn't even looking at her, and that just made Platina feel worse.

Platina silently followed the Leone Blader, watching him grab the ingredients needed for pork katsudon.

"I can't explain exactly why I couldn't tell anyone, other than if I had, it would have altered the course of Kakeru's fate," Platina said. "You can't change fate-"

"Not this again," Kyoya groaned. "I had to deal with Dynamis talking turkey during the whole Nemesis Crisis!"

"And you remember what happened, don't you? Nemesis nearly won!"

"And two things happened that Dynamis didn't see coming," Kyoya turned on Platina, causing her to jerk to a sudden stop at the fire in the green haired Blader's eyes. "Number one: Kenta ended up being the summer constellation Blader, not Ryuga. Number two: Gingka single handedly beat Nemesis, when it was supposed to be the four season legendary Bladers. You talk about how fate can't be altered? I say you're wrong."

Platina gulped, stepping back, "You... you might have a point but for Kakeru-" She cut herself off, biting her tongue to keep herself from saying anything.

 _I can't tell him about Nyx. Not yet... I can't..._

"But for Kakeru, what?" Kyoya's eyes narrowed.

"... For Kakeru, it was different. He's... not a part of any grand scheme of things," Platina finally spoke, choosing her words carefully.

Kyoya stared Platina down, but the Fortuna Blader lifted her chin and narrowed her own eyes.

"I don't believe you," Kyoya sighed. "But I'm too tired to argue right now. I do want to know, Platina... is there anything else you're hiding from me that I need to know concerning my brother? What about my friends?"

 _There's a lot you need to know_ , Platina thought.

Instead, she said, "No."

She knew that her deciet would probably come back to haunt her, but for now... Platina was doing what was for the greater good.

* * *

 **Next chapter we _finally_ move on to what I've been wanting to do for the last few weeks. Also... who is now in the finals?! Hint: THEY'VE ALREADY BATTLED EACH OTHER HAHA!**

 **I'm not sorry for the impending chaos, fyi. I'm _excited_.**

 **Leave a review?**


	32. Chapter 32

**;-; one more chapter after this, then we see the winner of the Beyblade World Championships. And then, after that... we finally get to the actual friggin plot!**

* * *

"How the hell did I end up hosting everyone? How?"

Kakeru listened as Kyoya paced the kitchen, muttering under his breath.

"Not everyone," Kakeru gently reminded, as he poured a bag of chips into a bowl. "Just the American and African team, since, you know... Gingka managed to get the rest of the Japanese team to fly out to China to watch the finals."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know..." Kyoya grumbled, as he was working on setting out cups of ice.

Kakeru was silent for a moment, before saying, "You... could have gone with them, if you had wanted."

Kyoya fixed his brother with a look, "Did you want to go?"

Kakeru bit his lower lip, "... no."

"Then, nope, I didn't want to go. Besides, what's the point of going to China and then turning around to come right back no matter if they win or lose?"

Kakeru shrugged, and then went for the popcorn.

"Hey! Save that for the others!"

Kakeru opted to reply to that by shoving a handful in his mouth with a deadpan expression. His brother groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, but said nothing, grabbing drinks from the fridge instead.

"Oi!" The apartment door flung open, flinging Nile, Ryuto, Nefertiti, and Ryuga. Ryuto grinned widely as he ran into the kitchen, "Hey! Are we too late?"

"You're thirty minutes early," Kyoya deadpanned. He dropped the soda bottles on the kitchen counter, and patted his pockets, "Kakeru have you seen my phone?"

"Bedroom," Kakeru said. "Charging, remember? You were up till three this morning on the internet."

"The fact that you know that just means that-"

"Sleep is important, you two," Nefertiti sighed, as Kyoya vanished out of the kitchen. She fixed Kakeru with a look, "Why aren't you sleeping? Aren't you taking your meds? They're there to help you."

Kakeru glanced at the Katashi brothers. Thankfully, Ryuga got the hint and grabbed Ryuto's collar and dragged him to the living room. Nile followed as well.

"... I can't wake up from the nightmares, if I do take them," Kakeru mumbled, and bit at his nails. "I mean, Kyoya's tried cutting the dosage in half from two to one pill, but then the nightmares keep me up all night, but two makes it too hard to wake up, and- and-"

"Kakeru," Nefertiti laid a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Breathe."

Kakeru inhaled deeply, clenching his fists as he noticed them trembling. He tried for a smirk that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"So, uh... anything else you need to know while Kyoya tears apart the apartment looking for his phone?"

Nefertiti smiled, "Ah, look at that, your humor-"

"It's not called an _apart_ ment for nothing," Kyoya stalked back in.

Kakeru blinked, then facepalmed as he realized he had walked right into that joke.

Nefertiti laughed a little, "You can tell me after the finals. I'll stay and help you clean up. I'm sure it'll be a mess with the American team here." She looked at Kyoya, "Is it weird for me to still be amazed that the king of lions can be the king of jokes too?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as the door opened again and the American team, plus Dynamis, walked in.

It was at that moment that Ryuga poked his head into the conversation, "I thought King was the king of everything?"

There was a moment of silence where everyone just sort of... froze. Then, the ice broke and laughter filled the apartment.

"Who knew that Ryuga could tell a joke?" Christina smirked, as she walked into the kitchen. She spotted the drinks Kyoya was pouring and rushed for a cup of cola, "Thanks Yo-yo!"

"Don't call me that!" Kyoya immediately yelled back.

"Hey!" Nile shouted from the living room, "The finals are about to start! Get your stuff and get in here!"

There was a clamour of noise as King, Masamune, and Tithi all ran through the apartment, yelling and shouting at each other to try and beat each other to their seats. Chris, Dynamis, and Tyler followed at a slower pace.

Nefertiti ruffled Kakeru's hair one more time, and grabbed the tray of drinks off the counter. As Kakeru walked out with the snacks, she fixed Kyoya with a look.

"How's the therapy going?" Nefertiti asked, quietly.

"It could be better," Kyoya mumbled. "Both the therapist and Kakeru says he's getting better and yeah, he's not stuck to the bed or couch as much as he was just after getting out of the hospital, but..." Kyoya frowned, eyes conveying the thoughts he couldn't seem to voice.

"You think it's an act?" Nefertiti asked quietly.

Kyoya nodded, "I just-"

He was interrupted by Ryuto shouting.

"Hey! Kyoya! Nefertiti! Come on, the matches are fixing to start!"

* * *

"Bao-"

"Nope,"

"As your sister-"

"Not listening,"

"I ask you to not-"

"Well, I'm telling you, I'm doing this!"

Bao stood up sharp enough that his chair clattered back on the tile floor, slamming his hands on the table as he glared down at his sister.

Kuro gave him a pleading look, "Bao _please_. Thorn _destroyed_ you last time!"

"And I got right back up, didn't I? It's time I delivered payback. Come on, sis, I'll be fine. Just trust me, alright?"

Kuro and Bao stared each other down, the room silent with the bated breath of their audience. Distantly, there was the roar of the Chinese home crowd eagerly awaiting the final match of the WBBA World Championships to begin.

"Fine," Kuro's shoulders slumped. "You win."

A relieved smiled spread over Bao's face, and he lunged over the table, hugging his sister, "Thank you, thank you, thank you-"

Kuro gave him a sideways look, "Don't push your luck, little brother." She raised her arms and hugged him back just as fiercely, lowering her voice so that no one could hear, "But if anything happens to you... I'm raising hell."

Bao beamed at his sister, smirking, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

* * *

"It's time, ladies and gentlemen!" The Chinese DJ's voice rang out over the crowd, "Time for the final round of the World Championships!" The crowd screamed, "So why are we waiting! Let's get to it! For our first match, we have two Bladers who have already met in the stadium, Thornella and Bao!

"The last time these two Bladers met, Thornella managed to pull off a devestating win, despite our home team's biggest efforts. But now, after weeks of rest and recovery, Bao Blackheart is back and he's ready to go! In this fated rematch, will he able to pull off the win he couldn't manage the last time? Let's find out!

"From Team Night Risers, give it up for Thorn!"

The crowd roared as said girl strode out of the tunnel, taking her time to take her place on her side of the Bey stadium. She put her hands on her hips, red eyes flashing as she stared into the darkened tunnel across from her. A smirk curled at her lips.

"And from China's home team, from Team Breaking Down, Bao Blackheart!"

The crowd's cheering was deafening as the Hades Crown Blader made his way out of the tunnel. His expression was unreadable, posture relaxed, and eyes dark and stormy.

"Hm..." Thorn mused, "What are you going to do this time, little red? You haven't had time to practice, if it's taken this long for you to get back to the stadium... You are going to lose again, don't you know?"

Bao didn't answer, eyes flickering fire spirit as he pulled Hades Crown and his launcher out.

"Enough chit chat!" Chinese DJ exclaimed, "Let's get these finals started! With the title of being the best in the world on the line, the stakes have never been higher! Three!"

"Two!" The crowd chanted down and the two Bladers readied themselves.

"One! Let it rip!"

"I'm going to end this before it can start! Oizys!" Thorn shouted, a dark aura surrounding her. Her eyes glowed red, "Ultimate Move, Soul of Misery!"

"Bao!" Kuro and Aguma yelled.

"Hades Crown," Bao called, widening his stance. "Solid Iron Wall!"

An explosion shook the ground, dust flying up in the stadium.

"He... he didn't even have time to- to..." Kuro stuttered, eyes wide.

"Hah!" Thorn cackled, "There's nothing you can do when I don't give you a chance! Even Beylin Temple's signature defense can do nothing against the pure power of absolute misery!"

Behind Aguma and Kuro, Xue, Da Xiang and Chao Xin chuckled in sync, catching their attention.

"She's cocky," Xue commented, typing on her computer. "But she's underestimating her opponent- drastically."

"What do you mean?" Kuro turned sideways, eyes narrowed.

"It's only been ten days since Hades Crown was repaired, but do you really think Bao hasn't been preparing himself for this?" Da Xiang asked.

"Yeah, hi, I didn't want to see the little man go through another loss against the crazy chick," Chao Xin waved.

Kuro and Aguma looked at each other, before turning back to the stadium.

"Unbelievable! Hades Crown withstood Oizys' ultimate attack! The crimson flash continues to spin steadily, as if nothing even happened!"

"What?!" Thorn cried.

"Hades Crown's defensive and attack power has increased drastically, since Bao started his training regimen with Da Xiang and Chao Xin," Xue typed furiously. "Of course, it's nowhere near Fernis or Kronos, but it's still better than what it was. Though, his defense just took a strong hit, but the problem in this situation is the fact that Thorn came out roaring with her strongest hit... her attack power is now less than half of what it was at the start of this match."

"So Bao actually stands a chance, compared to last time," Aguma said.

"No! This... can not be!" Thorn exclaimed, stumbling back. She tore at her hair, "How? How?! You're supposed- You're not- This isn't-"

"Guess you should have done your research," Bao smirked, straightened to his full height. "You made a mistake, the last time we crossed paths. You showed me just how you battle, you showed me nearly the full extent of your powers. After the Russian battle against the American team... well. I prepared myself accordingly. Even before Hades Crown was repaired, I was training my body so that I could be ready for this rematch... Your reign of terror is about to end, Thornella! And with it, so is the entire team of Night Risers!"

"Bao!" Kuro grinned, cheering loudly, "Get her, little brother!"

"No!" Thorn screamed.

"Destroy him, Thorn!" From the Russian team's stage, Khione shouted, "Finish him off, now!"

"Special Move, Strike of Misery!"

"Hades Crown, Special Move! Speed Mirage!"

The crowd roared in excitement, all watching as Hades Crown delivered a devestating barrage attack that sent Oizys flying high into the air, arching over Thorn's head and slamming into the wall.

" _Bao Blackheart wins the first match_!"

* * *

 **Next chapter, Kuro and Aguma battle! Ohhh gosh I can't wait!**

 **Leave a review?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Kuro: Ah, hell, are you kidding me? I was hoping for a solo this chapter!**

 **Hey, no, you don't get to decide. I do. And you and Aguma discussed your strategy, like, ten chapters ago! Your fault!**

 **Kuro: Ugh, just get to the battling already...**

 **Alright guys, I'm back with another chapter! Let's see who wins the World Championships!**

* * *

Aguma's hand curled around Kuro's wrist before she could even take a step off of the stage. Said woman startled, looking down at the slightly taller's grip on her arm.

After a moment, she looked up, carefully stating, "Let. Me. Go."

"You're not going out there alone, Kuro," Aguma said.

Kuro cocked an eyebrow, "What do you suggest then, brawn?

"A tag team battle,"

"If we were to lose-"

"Not if we make it a best out of three battle,"

"Uh, Kuro, Aguma?" Da Xiang tried to cut in.

"Remember the deal we made?" Aguma asked, voice low.

Kuro shut up at that, glaring up at the brunette.

"You promised," Aguma finished. "And I didn't think you were one to break your promises, Kuro."

Kuro's glare got stronger, if possible.

"Am I interrupting something?" Bao popped in between the duo, facing Aguma with a bit too sharp of a smile and his eyes glittering dangerously, "Because whatever you need to decide, can you make the decision _now_?"

"Oh, hey look, it's you when I start dating," Xue muttered to Chao Xin, who snorted in slight amusement.

"If you want to do a team battle, make your decision now," Da Xiang said.

The two Bladers stared each other down, neither backing down from the other.

Finally, Kuro straightened and turned, "Follow my lead."

Aguma sighed in relief and chased after the raven haired woman. They walked side by side towards the Chinese side of the stadium, tuning out the DJ's voice.

"Thorn went... Bella's here," Kuro murmured, barely heard over the crowd. "So who are they gonna send out-"

"Rematch, brownie!" Khione snarled and leapt down to the ground, "I'm gonna pay you back from last time!"

"... She's gonna go after you," Kuro switched thoughts mid sentence. "Let me take her."

"Can you handle her?" Aguma asked, pulling his launcher and Kronos out.

"Her Bey has the power of darkness," Kuro mused, copying her friend. "But... the night is more powerful than darkness." A smirk crawled over her lips, "You're damn right I can handle her."

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Let it rip!"

* * *

Kakeru sank down against the front of couch, nearly hiding under the coffee table. His eyes were fixed firmly on the television... specifically, the snarl Khione sported.

"Hah! Get her Kuro, Aguma!" To his left, Ryuto cheered loudly, causing the greenette to flinch sharply, "Take no prisoners!"

"Have you been spending time with Benkei or something?" Nefertiti snorted, throwing some popcorn in her mouth, "That sounds like something he'd say."

"He did say that, during the Hades City charge," Kyoya muttered.

"Hadn't been for Demure, we all would have gotten our heads- Oh, gods, look out Kuro!" Nile exclaimed, and the entire room breathed a sigh of relief as Fernis clung to the side of the stadium, before rocketing down the slope and sending Night Mare flying into the air.

"Ahh, this is so nerve racking!" Christina cried, biting her nails, eyes wide.

 _Preach_ , Kakeru thought, moodily.

On the television screen, Kuro and Aguma's determined expressions were caught on camera.

"Kronos!"

"Fernis!"

"Hah, you're too slow!" Khione jeered, "I'm gonna destroy you just like I have all my other opponents! Night Mare!"

The blue and black Bey rushed Kronos, but Kuro's laugh put her back in the camera's view.

"Fernis!" Kuro shouted, and cut off Night Mare in her path, "Sorry, blue, but I'm your opponent!" She smirked, "And didn't you lose to Aguma last time? Oh, and let's see... The _top three Bladers in the fucking world_? You know, you really shouldn't get in between siblings- it's only gonna end bad for you. Case in point, your battle with Kakeru, and your sisters' battle with Chris and Christina! But then again, from what I've seen, your relationship with your sisters is... well, it doesn't even exist."

"Shut up!" Khione snarled, her eyes flaring red.

Kakeru whimpered and sank down further, but his eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Now, why would I do that?" Kuro smirked, and cocked an eyebrow, "Seems to me, you're just a little girl playing a big girl's game. You have no concept of what the spirit of Beyblade can do for people- how it brings all Bladers together-"

"Better to be a little girl than a whimpering, sniveling _pup_!"

"Ooh, like I haven't heard that before!"

Ryuga snorted, and pointed at the screen, "Her. I like her."

"Careful big bro, Hikaru might get jealous," Ryuto teased with a wicked smirk.

"Why you-"

" _HAH_!" Kakeru's exclaimation startled the group as he jumped to his feet cheering, "Get her, Kuro, Aguma!"

All eyes were drawn back to the television screen as Fernis and Kronos began a joint barrage attack on Night Mare. The damage could be visibly seen, the Russian girl's Bey losing stamina and balance.

"Tell us, how long can you hold out on our joint attack?" Aguma called, smirking.

"Trick question! You can't!" Kuro laughed, spreading her stance, "Come on, Aguma! Death Fernis, Ultimate Move, Eternal Night!"

"Scythe Kronos! Special Move, Great Ring of Destruction!"

The screen went black, the cameras unable to pick up. The audio though, still worked, and the sound of winds howling and debris flying came through the speakers.

"Nng... who won?!" King exclaimed, eyes wide.

The entire room was still, everyone holding their breath as Fernis' special move began to fade, the stadium lighting back up.

" _There it is! In astounding display of power, Khione and Bella's Beys have had a stadium out! Ladies and gentlemen, Kuro and Aguma have done it! Team Breaking Dawn has won the World Championships!_ "

* * *

"You... absolute... _fool_! You let that Blackheart girl manipulate you! How could you do such a _pathetic_ thing!"

Khione flinched, looking down at the floor and not meeting Caspian's cold gaze. The man towered over her, a dark presence in the even darker room.

"You're not even worthy of being the heir of the night," Caspian growled. "You let your emotions blind you-"

"I am worthy!" Khione's head snapped up, her eyes blazing, "I am her descendant! I hold her power-"

"So do your sisters!" Caspian snarled back, "I don't know why I ever thought _you_ were the one who could put the world into eternal darkness."

"I hold more power than my sisters could ever imagine!"

"And yet, here you stand, begging me for another chance," Caspian's eyes narrowed.

"I am _not_ begging-"

"You are currently hoping I give you another chance to prove yourself to be worthy of the power of the Mistress," Caspian smirked, his voice a low purr.

Khione stepped back, eyes blazing with anger and fear.

"You can't lie to me. I read people, and I play on their insecurities, Khione. How do you think I managed to keep my youngest son under my thumb for so long?"

Khione growled.

"... As it is, the World Championship party will be held tomorrow, in Japan, at WBBA HQ, on the roof. It starts at ten in the morning, and I've heard that all the teams, minus Rio Grande and our own, will be there. I want you to lead an assault with all of our... associates, and destroy the very notion that they have won," Caspian said, voice steady and calm. He smirked, "Maybe, while you're at it, get rid of the Sacred Seven... Though, bring my son to me. He and I have a bit of time to catch up on..." He chuckled, darkly, "If you can do that, I may reconsider letting you be the host for your ancestor. Does that seem fair?"

Khione clenched her jaw and snarled, "It's a deal."

" _Don't_ disappoint me, Khione... This is your last chance."

* * *

 **Ominous ending is ominous. What happens next chapter, I wonder?**

 **Leave a review, let me know what you thought!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm back with a *rather short* chapter!**

* * *

"So at least one of us needs to be with one member of the Seven today," Kelsea groaned. "We don't even know all the members of the Sacred Seven!"

"Actually," Dynamis murmured. "We do."

"We do?" Platina blinked.

"Ryuto and Kakeru, for certain," Dynamis said.

"Christina," Damian stated.

"Nero and Luke," Kelsea nodded.

"Nefertiti, for sure," Taylor yawned.

"And I suspect Kuro," Tsubasa spoke up. "Though, unlike with the other battles, I haven't seen the image of her ancestor. Have any of you?"

"The best way to see is during those ultimate moves, but Kuro's causes the surrounding area to go black..." Jack sighed, "Even with my keen eye for detail, I haven't noticed."

"So we have six out of seven, maybe all seven," Hunter mused. "How do we split it up?"

"I'll take Kakeru," Platina raised her hand, looking a little guilty. "It's... the least I can do."

"I can watch Nefertiti and Ryuto," Dynamis said.

"Ooh, I got Nero and Luke," Kelsea volunteered.

"I suppose I can watch Christina," Jack frowned.

"Just in case, I'll shadow Kuro," Tsubasa spoke up.

"Well now that we have our assignments," Taylor clapped his hands. "Let's go join the party."

* * *

"You spray me, you die,"

Ryuto stared at the back of his brother's head, before shrugging and squeezing the soda bottle down Ryuga's shirt.

"Ryuto!"

"Nice one, Ree!"

"Hagane!"

"Ahh!"

"I'm coming for you, Neffy!"

"Gotta catch me first, little bro!"

"Bao, don't you dare-"

"Gotcha sis!"

"Payback!"

"Hikaru, help!"

"Bit busy, Madoka! Sorry!"

"I trusted you!"

"Ya snooze you, ya lose, Wales!"

"I'm dead,"

"Oh, get up you dumb blonde,"

Ryo smiled, watching the young Bladers chase each other with soda bottles and water guns.

"At least this World Championships was normal enough," next to him, Blader DJ spoke up. "Can you imagine if another Ziggurat situation had gone on behind the scenes? The kids have been through enough in the last five years than any other self respecting Blader in their entire career."

Ryo chuckled, "Certainly, but they also pushed through each challenge."

"It's still nice ot see them have a chance to just _be_ kids," Coach Steel commented. "Some of them have been through more than others."

"Like Ryo faking his death?" DJ coughed.

Ryo's amusement faded, and he turned to give his friend a look, "DJ-"

"Toby had cancer," Coach Steel replied.

"Steel don't-" Ryo started.

"Ah, Ryuga and Kyoya got manipulated by Doji,"

"Zeo and Toby were maniplated by Ziggurat,"

"Ryuto believed his brother to be dead,"

"Are you two done?" Ryo interrupted, slightly annoyed.

DJ laughed, "Sorry, Ryo."

Steel smirked, "We'll try to-"

The Dungeon Gym manager paused, squinting and tilting his head up to the sky as a shadow fell over the roof. The winds picked up, courtesy of the helicopter blades from the incoming aircraft.

"Now what?" DJ frowned, "Who is that and why wasn't I informed?"

As the helicopter landed, Ryo felt a sense of dread rise in his chest. The deja vu only grew stronger as the door opened, and a group of people stepped out.

"... I totally jinxed us, didn't I?" DJ muttered.

"Maybe not?" Steel didn't sound very confident.

All hope went up in flames when the final two men stepped from the helicopter.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Tyler growled, glaring at the two men.

Lucas stepped behind Wales, burying his head into his brother's back to avoid looking at Caspian McKandless.

"Our apologies for crashing your party-" Ziggurat began.

"Oh go to hell," Zeo spat, eyes narrowed. "What do _any_ of you want?"

There was a dark chuckle, and Khione stepped forward. She smirked, "We just need to... tie up some loose ends. It'll be easier if you all... cooperate."

"What do you want?" Kyoya growled, stepping in front of a wide eyed Kakeru.

"I'm surprised none of you know why we're here," Caspian McKandless mused, eyes glittering. His eyes landed on someone in the back of the group, "You've become careless, Dynamis. Or are your powers failing you?"

"Dynamis?" Gingka frowned, "What's he talking about?"

"... another prophecy," Dynamis sighed. "The Sacred Seven, and the Mistress of the Night, Nyx."

" _Another_ prophecy?" Ryuga sounded exasperated. "Didn't you think to say anything?!"

Dynamis looked away.

"You're not getting them," Hunter Hart spoke up. "Not to mention, it's already been proven you will lose to us."

"Do you even know _who_ they are?" Thornella called, "Because we do!"

There was a long moment of silence.

"Yes," Taylor finally gritted out. "We do."

"You just haven't told them!" Belladonna giggled, "Oh, so that makes this so much more fun!"

"Who are they?" Nefertiti turned to Dynamis. When he didn't answer, she snapped, "Dynamis! Who. Are. They?"

"You, Kuro, Christina, Lucas, Nero, Ryuto, and Kakeru- Life, Death, Nature, Water, Fire, Air, and Earth. The Sacred Seven warriors prophesized to battle and defeat the element of Darkness, the goddess Nyx," Dynamis rattled off.

"Except I've already taken care of the Earth element," Khione sang, before her eyes darkened. "Though... if you're still standing... I guess I need to _finish the job_!"

Khione's movements blurred, but the roar of a Bey spirit was unmistakable. Nightmare appeared in the air, her form darkening the sky. Red eyes glowed as she raced towards a frozen Kakeru Tategami.

Khione howled with insane laughter, "If even one perishes... the entire group falls! Prepare to meet your demise, Earth warrior!"

"Fernis, Shadowclaw Defense!"

"Furie! Ring of Fire!"

The screech of Furie, accentuated by the howl of Fernis, split the air. Flames surrounded the two beings of darkness as Fernis blocked Nightmare's attack.

"What good is darkness when there's just light?" Nero called, eyes flashing murderously, "Think you can stand the heat, _Khi-Khi_?"

"Ooh, the Fire warrior! I bet you'll give me a good fight!" Khione grinned, maniacally, and then turned to the rest of her group, "Don't just stand there! Attack!"

Chaos erupted as explosions shook the building, the sky filling with blinding bursts of light.

* * *

"Orion!"

"Virgo!"

"Striker!"

Chris, Masamune, and Tyler raced down the street, trying to disappear from one Argo Garcia's line of sight.

"You can't run from me!" The eldest Garcia taunted.

"Masamune, field report!" Tyler snapped at his cousin, as the group came to a standstill in an intersection.

"Argo Garica, twenty one. Bey: Ray Gill. Argo uses underhanded tactics to secure wins, works best in stand alone battles. Ray Gill is an attack type with an RSF performance tip," Masamune called.

"Uh huh," Tyler nodded. "Fights dirty huh? Wonder what happens when his opponent fights back?"

"Ray Gill!"

"Time to find out!" Chris shouted.

Tyler's eyes landed ont he purple Bey as it slammed into a parked car. Said vehichle flew through the air, heading for the trio's own Beys.

"Ah! Dude!" Masamune yelped.

"Shadow Virgo!" Tyler spread his stance, green eyes glittering, "Reverse Abyss!"

A large black void erupted from Virgo, growing in size. To everyone's awe, the car fell through, vanishing into nothingness.

"Tch, so you can-" Argo cut off with a shout as a black hole opened over Ray Gil. A moment later, the car crashed hood first on top of Argo's Bey, "What?!"

"Whoo!" Masamune cheered.

"Nice one!" Chris grinned.

"Get wrecked, Argo," Tyler smirked, catching his Bey. He turned to the other two, "Let's get back to HQ. Something tells me there's more trouble here than we're seeing."

* * *

Ian and Christina stared each other down. The wind whipped around them as they balanced on the roof of a building.

"I'm not fighting you," Ian finally said.

"What?" Christina frowned.

"I'm letting you go,"

" _Why_?"

Ian shrugged, "Argo's a fool, and I'd rather not see a repeat of Nemesis."

Christina stared, "But-"

"Yeah. I know. Once a bad guy, always a bad guy," Ian smirked. "But what about Chris? Or the Beylin Fist?"

"... Touche," Christina relaxed her stance. "Now what?"

"I've been working with Jack and Damian- you need to get to the airport. There's a plane scheduled to leave in a few hours, with the rest of the Seven and your guardians. Before you ask, yes, they knew an attack was going to happen today, and they prepared accordingly. You guys got three months until Nyx is supposed to rise at full power, and you need to train. The catch is that you gotta go off the grid so Caspian and Khione can't track you," Ian spoke, calm and steady as the emotions warred arcross Christina's expression.

After a moment, she nodded, pulling her phone out of her pocket. She hesitated for for a few seconds, before she threw it down on the ground. It shattered on impact.

Christina looked up at Ian with a dry smile.

"It's a good thing I know how to do just that then,"

* * *

Ryuto, Gingka, and Kakeru came to a stop in the middle of the park, chests heaving as they caught their breath.

"I... think we lost her," Gingka panted.

"Think again boys," Pyra chirped as she popped up behind Ryuto.

Ryuto yelped and fell over to the ground.

"Wait!" Pyra waved her hands frantically, "I don't wanna fight!"

"Then why chase us?!" Ryuto yelled.

"I needed to get you and Kakeru away from my sisters... and your friends... and family... but that didn't work out," Pyra eyed Gingka.

"I can be pretty persistent," Gingka drawled, dryly. "What do you want?"

"You two need to get to the airport. There's a plane, waiting to take you to Australia. The rest of the Seven and the Guardians are going to be there too," Pyra explained. "You need to train so that you're ready for when Nyx wakes up."

"Why should we trust you?" Kakeru rasped, trembling.

A phone beeped. Pyra pulled her's from her pocket.

"Christina is already en route... so are Nefertiti and Dynamis," Pyra reported.

"Neffy," Kakeru murmured, eyes distant.

"But what about Kyoya and Ryuga?" Ryuto asked.

"I'll handle them," Gingka said. "I won't say I know where you are... rather, Pyra split us up and I lost track."

"You'd do that?" Ryuto blinked.

"Risks have gotta be taken," Gingka shrugged.

"Alright," Ryuto nodded. "We'll go."

"Lose your phones- you can't let Khione or my sisters know where you are," Pyra warned.

"Going ghost, huh?" Ryuto laughed softly, "Alright. Manageable."

"Pyra... what about you?" Kakeru asked.

"Well..." Pyra grinned, sharply, "A girl's gotta keep up appearances."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and will be kind enough to leave a review!**


	35. Chapter 35

The plane ride was unsurprisingly quiet.

Taylor surveyed the silent jet.

Kuro was stretched out on the couch behind Taylor, one arm dangling off the edge, the other over her eyes. Across from her, Christina laid on the other couch, staring at the ceiling.

Down the aisle, Ryuto and Kakeru sat in two chairs, across from Lucas and Nero. The younger Tategami was gazing blankly out the window at the dark sky.

Meanwhile, Lucas was fiddling with his ebony right, gaze distant as Nero quietly spoke to him.

"Well," Hunter sighed as he sat in the seat across from Taylor. "These next few months are gonna be fun."

"I have a feeling our definitions of fun are the opposite," Next to Dynamis, Nefertiti stated. Her arms were crossed and eyes stormy, "Now... tell me about this legend."

"Why don't we wait until we land-" Ariana started, but winced when Nefertiti growled at her, "... Dynamis?"

"Nyx was the goddess of the night, in ancient Greece," Dynamis spoke, hands folded in his lap. "She was one that King Hades worshipped, and was a loyal follower to Nemesis as well. She was one of the reasons as to while it essentially became an eternal night."

"So last year...?" Nefertiti frowned.

"She wasn't even at full power yet," Dynamis shook his head. "The legend from the old times states that she needed a host to walk the earth... it was nearly two years later that she managed to find a suitable one. When she did, she came on to the ancient people with a vengance. The sky was dark, and because of the fact that the sun no longer shined, she brought unbalance to the seven elements."

"Death, Life, Nature, Fire, Air, Water, Earth," Nefertiti repeated. "... Because the sun wasn't shining, crops could grow, and that lead to death. Life was disappearing... the moon and its gravitational pull is a factor for the ocean tides. The change in atmosphere would have affected the air... I got nothing for the elements of Earth and Fire, though."

"The tectonic plates coorelate with the earth, and as an extension, volcanic activity," Hunter spoke up.

"I fail to see how the moon could affect earth and fire, though,"

"The earth was still recovering from Nemesis... the final two elements would have still been unstable, and just the slightest shift would have affected them again," Hunter finished.

"Okay, well that answers that question... who is who among us?" Nefertiti frowned. Upon the looks she got, she rolled her eyes, "We wouldn't be here if Dynamis hadn't called us out at the party."

"You're the element of Life," Dynamis said. "By historic accounts, you can heal any injury a person or yourself gets with a single touch. Supposedly, you can also raise the dead."

"How fitting," Nefertiti sighed. "So... in this case... we can use our elements?"

"It will be needed, to defeat Nyx, yes," Dynamis nodded. "Your training over the following three months will allow you to connect with your Spirits so that you may harness the power they possess."

"And to prevent what happened the last time Nyx walked the earth," Kelsea muttered.

Nefertiti narrowed her eyes, turning to the brunette, "Say again?"

"It's nothing to worry about-" Ariana began.

"Only the fact that we could be erased from existence because our bodies are too weak to handle the power our Beys have," Kuro said, from behind Taylor.

Taylor startled, tilting his head back to stare at Kuro, whose arms were crossed over the back of his seat.

"How did you-" Hunter gaped.

"I know this story, just under a different name- Chang Xi," Kuro stated. "In that story, she was defeated without the assisstance of the Spirits associated with the Seven. Though, Chang Xi managed to break the seal, and the Seven were too weak to fight back, so the Spirits took over their bodies and finished the fight. In the process though... the Seven's souls and minds were destroyed from the amount of power... it was too much for them to process."

"You're not wrong," Dynamis nodded. "That did happen."

"But that's why we'll be training you," Taylor said. "The stronger your bodies are, and the more used to harnessing your element you are... the less likely you are to... vanish."

"But there's still that risk,"

Taylor leaned into the aisle, blue eyes meeting the crystal blue gaze of Nero Konzern. Despite the information just dumped on him, he seemed oddly calm.

"Yeah..." Taylor nodded.

"Well..." Ryuto leaned over the arm of his chair, craning his head over his shoulder. "Like Gingka said before we skipped town... some risks need to be taken. " A dry smirk crossed his expression, "So what the hell? I'm in."

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

Christina jumped to the side as Kuro's shadow stretched over the lawn towards the blonde. Tapping the ground with her foot, Christina called upon here element, smirking as the grass stretched up, winding around Kuro's legs.

"What the hell-" Kuro started, yelping as she was flipped upside down, "Wait, no-"

Christina flicked her hand, and Kuro was hurled out of bounds.

"Crissie wins!" Ariana called, "Sorry Kuro."

"Ugh," Kuro groaned, sitting up. "Okay, I can handle that loss."

"Only a month in, and you two have excellent control over your elements. Christina, good work using the grass to trap Kuro. Kuro... your shadow control could use some work."

Christina grinned.

"Ryuto, Kakeru, you're up!"

The two boys stepped into the ring, staring each other down from opposite sides of the lawn.

"On your mark..."

"Get ready..."

"... Start!"

Ryuto moved first, firing off a sharp blast of air that arced towards Kakeru's head.

Kakeru ducked and rolled, throwing up a wall of Earth to block the air blast. He stared as the air cut the solid three foot thick wall in half, before disappating.

"A combination of atmospheric pressure and making the air dense enough to turn into a weapon of mass destruction," Ryuto stretched his arms over his head, cracking his knuckles. "Took a while to master, but then again... I've been training. Have you?"

Kakeru's eyes narrowed as he slowly stood up.

Ryuto smirked.

Kakeru bolted across the lawn, low to the ground.

Ryuto tensed, eyes narrowed.

Kakeru stopped short of Ryuto, dropping to the ground, and made to deliver a roundhouse kick.

"Oh please, you're too far away- Ahk!"

The ground erupted, circling Kakeru and following the line of his foot. Pillars of earth grew, and slammed into Ryuto's side, nearly knocking him out of bounds.

 _Damn. Not enough,_ Kakeru thought, standing.

Ryuto sat up on his hands and knees. He turned his head, glaring at Kakeru. A cut arched over his left eyebrow and down his temple.

"I stand corrected," Ryuto stood slowly, swaying a little.

 _Possible concussion_ , Kakeru deduced.

"Well, let me show you how it's _really_ done," Ryuto grinned, eyes flashing from amber to a glowing teal.

The air _shifted_ , and Kakeru choked at the sudden pressure. The air smelled of ozone, and Kakeru swore he saw Ryuto's already sharp fangs become longer. Briefly, Kakeru was reminded of Ryuga during the final battle of the Battle Bladers tournament, and it sent a shiver down the younger's spine.

Kakeru stepped back as lightning crackled to life around Ryuto.

Ryuto stretched an arm out towards Kakeru, his hand posed in a finger gun.

"Bang," Ryuto smirked, voice barely heard.

The tension in the air _snapped_ , and the lightning was released, shooting towards Kakeru.

 _If I get hit with that, I'm dead,_ Kakeru thought. Quickly, he yanked his hand in an upwards motion, summoning a pillar of earth under him and rocketing into the air. A second later, he realized his mistake as he looked down.

The ground was still wet from Luke and Nero's earlier battle. And where ther was water when electricty met it...

" _Oh fuck you Katashi_!" Kakeru yelled as he threw himself off the wall. He hit the ground, rolling as the earth pillar exploded when the lightning met it.

"Ryuto wins- Kakeru out of bounds!" Ariana called.

Kakeru stood and looked down- sure enough, he'd landed on the wrong side of the white line.

Kakeru whipped around as Ryuto's eyes returned to normal.

If looks could kill, Ryuto would have been dead.


	36. Chapter 36

**FINALS ARE DONE AND I'M BACK WITH MORE FREE TIME! Whoop!**

 **Warnings: attempted suicide and language**

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

"Ian, may I see you for a moment?"

Khione's voice was frigid, her eyes even icier. She radiated an aura of darkness, her lips curled down in a scowl.

"I'm busy," Ian replied, typing away at the computer. "You'd think that with powers like the Seven's, it'd be far more easier to find them, but no... They've literally gone off the grid-"

"Thorn can handle it," Khione said. "I've called a meeting with your brother. I need you to come with me."

"What did Argo do now?" Ian mumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. Reluctantly, he stepped away from the big screens, following Khione through the darkened hallways.

"You know, Ian, we have an agent on the inside of the Seven's group," Khione said, calmly. "While we have no exact clue of where they are, we have an idea."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ian muttered, "That would have saved a lot of trouble!"

"She's been collecting information for us," Khione continued, ignoring the second oldest Garcia's grumblings. "She's been telling us where the Seven are in their progress. Hello, Pyra."

Ian looked up as they came to a doorway, seeing Pyra standing next to a door. Her face held no emotion, eyes dark. It sent a chill down his spine.

"Recently, the Earth element tried to kill himself," Khione said. She watched the surprise flit over Ian's expression, "Apparently Nightmare caused more damage than we originally thought. He is quite far behind, as compared to the others."

Khione and Pyra stepped into the room, and Ian followed. The room was nearly dark, save for a few dim lights. It was unnaturally cool in the enclosed space.

"Okay, so?" Ian frowned.

"We plan to give the Seven a sort of... test, soon," Pyra commented. "To see just how far they are in their training. Set one of Nyx's beasts on a nearby town and see what they do, how they do."

"Cool... What's that got to do with me?" Ian asked.

"Well, our inside informant has told us that while we have a mole in the Seven's rankings... we also have a traitor among us," Khione smirked, turning her icy gaze on Ian.

Ian's blood ran cold, and he snapped to his full height, "Really now?"

"Yes, really," Khione mused, detachedly. She leaned forward, "You wouldn't happen to have any ideas as to who it might be, would you?"

"Give me some time, and I'm sure I could figure it out," Ian said, stepping back as Khione stalked forwards.

Metal slamming on metal had Ian jumping and whirling around. He watched as several locks were latched on the lone door, before his eyes flickered up to the newcomer's own dark gaze.

"And to think," Argo Garcia growled. "I once considered you my brother."

* * *

Kakeru was seriously considering another attempt on his life, what with the looks he was recieving from Nefertiti, Kuro, and Ryuto.

"What were you _thinking_?!" Ryuto exclaimed, fingers crackling with electricity. He looked seconds away from taking Kakeru by the shoulders and attempting to shake sense into him, "Did you even stop to consider how a stupid stunt like that would affect everyone else?!"

Kakeru looked away, rubbing at his recently bandaged arms.

"Not just the goddamned world since we wouldn't have all of the Seven to defeat Nyx, but what about us, as your friends?!"

Kakeru swallowed.

"What about _Kyoya_?!"

"Don't-" Kakeru croaked, wincing at how raw his voice was, "Don't bring my brother into this."

 _If looks could kill_ , Kuro thought, when Ryuto's glare strengthened tenfold.

"Kakeru..." Nefertiti murmured, going for a gentler approach, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to worry any of you," Kakeru started.

"As opposed to nearly giving us all heart attacks when you decided to down a bottle of sleeping pills?!" Ryuto exclaimed.

"Ryuto," Nefertiti said, sharply. "Lower your voice."

Ryuto growled in response, but backed off none the less.

Nefertiti turned back to Kakeru, "The therapy was working, wasn't it, before we left Metal City?"

Kakeru stopped for a minute, then nodded, slowly, "And... And Kyoya was, too. He... He was watching... He would listen..."

"And then you've been backsliding since we came here," Nefertiti realized, something akin to hurt flashing through her eyes. "Oh, Kakeru, I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"It's not your fault," Kakeru murmured, rubbing at his eyes. "It's... It's mine, for being so damn... _weak_."

"You're not weak," Kuro mumbled. "You're stronger than you think."

"But how can you say that?!" Kakeru exploded, "I haven't been able to even touch a beyblade since my battle with Khione! The very mention of a battle has me flashbacking to what happened! I... I'm related to one of the strongest Bladers in the goddamn world and yet I can't even... I can't even..." Kakeru choked on a sob.

Nefertiti reached out and hugged the younger man as Kakeru sobbed into her shoulder, arms tight around her waist. She ran a soothing hand through his hair.

Quietly, both Kuro and Ryuto took their cue to leave the infirmary, the doors sliding shut behind them as they stepped into the hallway. They looked up to see the rest of the Seven and the Guardians in various states of distress.

"Is he okay?" Ariana asked, first.

Kuro nodded, eyes blank, "Ryuto got Nefertiti in time."

"Are you okay?" Christina questioned.

Kuro blinked, then shook her head, "I... I've probably been the cause of a few deaths with my past, but... but to literally see the life slipping out of someone's body..."

"The trials of the Death element," Dynamis said, softly. "You can sense it, see it as it happens, cause it even, but only the element of Life can combat the forces that would pull a soul away."

"What about you?" Lucas addressed Ryuto, "You were the one who found him siezing, right?"

"I'm fine," Ryuto muttered, crossing his arms. His expression was carefully guarded, "It's not like I haven't lost someone close to me to suicide before."

 _That_ caught nearly everyone's attention.

"... Do we want to know?" Taylor blinked.

Ryuto smiled, a bitter, dark thing, "Why do you think Ryo adopted Ryuga and me in the first place?"

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

"It's weird," Hunter murmured, staring at the holographic globe hovering over the table. "We're just three weeks away from Nyx's rising, and we have yet to see any movement of any kind from the enemy."

"Maybe that's a good thing?" Kelsea tried, her face washed in a blue glow, "Maybe they're waiting?"

"Waiting... waiting for what, though," Hunter mused, reaching and flicking his hand. The globe spun at a dizzying speed before Hunter stopped it with a flare of his fingers, "They should have begun to call chaos by now..."

"Why do you think that?" Taylor asked, arms crossed.

"Our informant on the inside says their power is growing by the hour... that they have a beast of some sort ready to set on some town soon, to test the Seven's powers," Hunter sighed.

"Ian's alive?" Ariana muttered, just loud enough to be heard in the otherwise silent room.

Hunter, Taylor, Kelsea, and Dynamis all turned to the redhead, whose face had gone pale.

"... Ian Garcia may have been a traitor to his family, but he's not our informant," Dynamis said, staring the girl down. "Why do you think he was?"

"For the same reason I didn't tell Ariana who our informant really was," Hunter stood up slowly, eyes blazing. He vanished the globe with a wave of his hand, and the ceiling lights came on, "For the same reason I had my suspicions about her since I met her."

"What are you talking about, Hunter?" Ariana stood up, backing away, "Suspicions about what?"

"If you were truly loyal as a Guardian," Hunter snarled. "I know a rat when I see one, Ariana. You've been reporting back to Khione and Caspian, haven't you?"

Ariana's eyes flickered with surprise, before denial, fear, and anger flashed across her face. She eventually settled on cold acceptance a slow smile curled across her lips.

"You're too late, you know," Ariana purred. "Khione has already released her _beasts_ , as well as sent a few of her lackeys out to take of those simpering seven." Her expression twisted into a sneer, "They'll be dead within the next half hour-"

She didn't get to finish. Hunter clocked her with a right hook, and she dropped to the floor.

"Dynamis, Kelsea, watch her," Hunter barked. "Taylor, you and I need to get to Sydney, _now_!"

* * *

"For Bey's sake, what _are those things_?!" Christina could only gawk at the creatures roaring down the streets. Around her, Kuro, and Nefertiti, people screamed and ran in panic.

"They... they look like... _keres_?" Nefertiti called, "Greek myths, children of Nyx, they feed off of death!"

"What do you mean, they feed off of death?!" Kuro exclaimed.

"I mean just that! The more death in an area, the stronger they get! According to legend, they were spirits released from Pandora's box, and I'm pretty sure the only way to kill them is cut off their heads," Nefertiti frowned, rubbing her temples. "Come on, Nef, think... what else..."

"Children of Nyx, cut off heads, got it!" Christina shouted, whipping around at a child's scream behind her. Her eyes widened as she saw a little girl cornered by one of the bat looking creatures, "Oh, hell no. Hey, ugly!"

The information clicked in Nefertiti's mind right as the _keres_ whipped around on the blonde, snarling.

"Christina wait!" Nefertiti yelled, "Their fangs and claws- they're poison!"

* * *

"Stay away from claws, stay away from the fangs, but get close enough to cut the heads off- oh, sure, that's easy," Kakeru muttered, back to back with Ryuto. Around the duo, several dozen _keres_ circled, "You're the genius here, Katashi. Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Ryuto growled, shoulders tense.

"Well, you'd better come up with something fast. These girls are looking at us like we're a five star, three course meal," Kakeru retorted.

"I could shock them," Ryuto mused. "But there's also too much risk of collateral damage."

"What about that move you did back last month in practice? The shift in the density of the air to make it a weapon?" Kakeru asked.

"Too much concentration- I could get distracted and attacked easily enough," Ryuto hissed.

One of the _keres_ decided to try and attack. With a hiss, it took to the air and swooped down.

Kakeru cursed, pushing Ryuto backwards and sending a spike of earth straight up. The keres screeched, the sound cut off as the spike dug into her chin and into her head. With a quick jab, Kakeru summoned up a sharp piece of earth, slicing the beast's head off.

Ryuto's eyes widened, "Kakeru."

"What?" Kakeru turned, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How much power does it take out of you to do that?" Ryuto asked, gesturing to what Kakeru had just done.

"Hardly none, so long as my feet are on the ground. Why?"

"How about an earth wall- your defense?"

"Same answer, hardly none. What's your scheme here?"

"Can you do both at the same time?" Ryuto asked, a slight shimmer around his arms from the elbow down.

Kakeru just make out the edge of an ultra sharp blade of air, and his eyes flickered up to meet Ryuto's, "You want me to attack and defend at the same time?"

"Like I said, my concentration can't be broken when it comes to this move," Ryuto swung his arm out as another _keres_ lunged. Her head came clear off, and she exploded into black mist, "But you, your power is literally a second nature. You can sense people's movements through the ground."

"Yeah, so long as they stay on the ground!" Kakeru said, a pointed look at the air warrior.

Kakeru found it difficult to breathe as the pressure in the air shifted. Several of the _keres_ dropped straight out of the sky and on to the ground.

"I'll handle that. You cover me, and watch yourself!" Ryuto shouted, and rushed to meet several of the batwomen that launched themselves at him.

Kakeru cursed, but was quickly distracted as he was attacked as well.

* * *

"I could try drowning them?" Lucas suggested, glancing over his shoulder and at the bay behind he and Nero.

"You know greek mythology as well as I do, Luke," Nero cursed under his breath, quickly setting a too close for comfort beast on fire. "Their heads need to come off."

The _keres_ screeched and all lunged.

" _Merde_!" Nero yelled, hands lighting up with flames. He yelped as Lucas grabbed him around the waist and tackled him over the pier railing, "What?!"

"Hold your breath and trust me!" Lucas shouted back, right before they broke the surface of the water.

Nero flailed in the crystal water, panic rushing through him as water filled his mouth and lungs. A solid grip on his wrist had his eyes landing on the other teen in the water, bringing him back to reality.

Seconds later, Nero's heart leapt into his throat as his stomach dropped. The water rushed around he and Nero as they rocketed back up towards the surface.

Nero gasped for breath once they broke the surface. His eyes widened as he realized he was now standing on a literal _iceberg_ in the middle of the Tasman Sea.

"What..." Nero fell to his hands and knees, coughing, "What the hell?!" He looked up at Lucas, his sunglasses askew as Lucas smirked down at him.

"Oh, this?" Lucas had the gall to sound innocent, the brat, "Oh, just a little something Taylor taught me."

"Little?" Nero repeated, wheezing. He stumbled to his feet, staring as several of the keres erupted into black mist as ice sheets shot from the hunk of ice and took their heads off like a knife through butter, "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Lucas _laughed_ , something he hadn't done in _weeks._

"Hey, don't leave me to do all the hard work!" Lucas grinned, eyes bright with energy, "Aren't we the world famous fire and ice duo?"

Nero fixed his sunglasses back on his nose, smirking, "Hell yeah we are. Let's do this!"

* * *

Taylor and Hunter found the Seven outside the Sydney Opera House, looking exhausted and with a few bruises, but on their feet and _alive_.

"... What the hell?" Taylor gaped, "What happened?!"

" _Keres_ ," Kuro wheezed. "We handled them, though."

"And with minimal damage, seeing as how the city isn't destroyed," Hunter said. "Civillians?"

"Healed, or on their way to the hospital," Nefertiti reported, from where she sat on the ground.

"Injuries to you kids?"

"Bruises, a scrape here and there, nothing major," Ryuto called. He and Kakeru sat back to back, and both Taylor and Hunter were surprised to see a light in the younger Tategami's eyes that hadn't been there in the two months they'd seen him, "How'd you guys know?"

Hunter and Taylor glanced at each other, "Ariana was reporting back to Caspian and Khione. She outed herself. Hunter handled her, and we left her with Dynamis and Kelsea."

"You know, when I first met her, I thought something seemed off," Kakeru said. "So... she's obviously gonna try to get out of our custody and go back to her bosses... what do we do now?"

"You guys handled yourselves," Hunter muttered. "Exceptionally well, given the circumstances..."

"Some of them still need more training, though," Taylor sighed.

"What we can do for them here, we can do anywhere," Hunter argued.

"Ugh..." Taylor rubbed his temples, "Are you sure about this?"

"We already agreed they could go back just before Nyx rises," Hunter grinned. "What's a few weeks early?"

"Uh, what are you guys talking about?" Nero called.

Hunter and Taylor stared each other down for a long moment, before Taylor threw his hands up.

Hunter grinned, and turned to the Seven, "How do you guys feel about returning to Metal City?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Warning: mentions of attempted suicide and language**

* * *

"Dad, it's barely seven in the morning, why did you have to call an emergency meeting... via _Skype_ of all things? Couldn't this have waited until Friday, when everyone's in town?"

"Sorry son," Ryo smiled at his son on the big screen. "But I knew that if you and the others found out I kept this information from you, that Ryuga and Kyoya would potentially be out for my blood."

"Before I wake said slumbering beasts, can you please tell me what the big deal is?"

"Agreed," On another screen, Bao grumbled. "I've had a long few days and would very much like to sleep it off."

"Have any of you seen the news as to what happened in Sydney, yesterday?"

"In Koma Village, so no," Gingka mumbled, looking ready to fall asleep where he sat.

Ryo, Tsubasa, Hikaru, and Platina shared a suspicious look, smirking and eyes full of mirth.

"I remember seeing something about reports of an earthquake," Julian voice, frowning.

"In a sense," Hikaru said, a small smile on her face.

"It wasn't an earthquake, was it?" Chris asked, eyes wide.

"Nope!" Platina chirped.

"We got the call last night- It was the Seven preventing an attack Nyx set on Sydney," Ryo cut the pink haired girl off. "And because of that, they managed to weed out one of her spies from their ranks. Apparently, Ariana wasn't as good intentioned as they thought."

"I can already hear Kyoya saying 'I told you so'," Nile smirked. "Is that all?"

"I actually wanted to see if you all could be here in Metal City before Friday," Ryo grinned. "Because the Seven and the Guardians are gonna be here, and I'd bet they would love to see their friends and families again!"

There was a beat of silence, before it was broken as Bao whooped.

"Hell yeah, I'm there!" Bao exclaimed, "We'll all be!"

"I'll have to cancel a few meetings, but I'm sure I can convince the rest of team Excalibur to come as well," Julian allowed a small smile.

"Damn right! I'm grabbing tickets for the next flight out to Japan!" Chris nodded, enthusiastically.

"We can be there by this evening," Gingka grinned. "Thanks for the warning dad!"

"I'll let Demure know," Nile said. "Thanks for letting us all know, Director."

"No problem, kids!" Ryo smiled, "Be safe in your travels! We'll have rooms here at the dorms ready for when you get here!"

As the screens went black, Ryo turned to the three teens standing behind him.

"Tsubasa, see to it that when they come in at the airport that they get here safely," Ryo ordered. "I wouldn't like to take the chance that Nyx's minions try to stage an attack."

"Yes sir," Tsubasa nodded.

"Hikaru, Platina, can you see that the dorms are ready, and that security knows what is happening?" Ryo asked the two girls.

"Of course, Director," Hikaru confirmed.

"You got it, bossman!" Platina smiled, "Man, I can't wait for everyone to get here! I can't wait to see what happens!"

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later**_

"Kyoya, hold on-"

"Damn you, Tategami, I told you to wai- what are you looking at?"

Wordlessly, Kyoya pointed down the street.

Ryuga and Gingka followed Kyoya's wide eyed gaze, their own bodies freezing at the scene.

"Doji," Ryuga breathed.

As if he had heard the L'Drago Blader, the silver haired man turned. When his eyes landed on the two former Nebula Bladers and Gingka, a dark smirk crawled over his face.

"We need to get out of here," Kyoya murmured.

The sound of a car honking as it barrelled towards Doji startled the three men. For a brief second, they all prayed that the car would hit him, maybe permanently get rid of the bastard...

With the sound of crunching metal, the hood of the car caved in. It flipped through the air and flipped over Doji's head. It landed behind him, and promptly exploded into flames. Smirk widening, Doji's gaze flickered back to the three Bladers.

"... Run," Gingka decided.

The trio turned and booked it.

* * *

"You... you think we lost him?" Kyoya panted, hunched over.

"Maybe?" Ryuga grumbled, just as winded.

Around the three, Bey Colliseum stood, a shadow in the setting sun. Why they had run nearly all the way outside of town, neither seemed to really understand, but so long as they were away from the resident creep, they didn't care.

"How the hell is he still alive?" Kyoya mumbled, standing straight, "I thought for sure he would have died in that fall back in Mexico..."

"This is Doji we're talking about," Ryuga deadpanned. "He's a cockroach. He could survive a nuclear disaster. I'm more concerned about that freaky mind power he seems to have now! Do you think he's- no wait, evil organization taking over the world, of _course_ he's working with Khione and Caspian..."

"Whatever," Gingka sighed. "We need to get back to the dorms before dad sends out a search party-"

Kyoya ducked as a literal _boulder_ soared through the air, aimed for his head. It slammed into the wall behind the group. They stared at the rock as it landed back on the ground, before slowly turning to the source.

Doji stumbled from the shadows, smirking, "It's telekinesis, young Ryuga... And I'm afraid that search party may be a few hours too late, by the time that anyone finds either of you... or, what's left, at any rate."

"What do you _want_ from us?" Kyoya snapped, almost desperately, "Its been _years_ Doji! Just leave us _alone_!"

Doji's lips curled, "You betrayed the Dark Nebula, young Kyoya... such an act can not go... _unpunished_."

"Not today, Satan," A voice said from above Doji's head. Said man startled, stepping forwards and turning to look at the figures- one sitting, the other standing- on the archway above.

The sun was sharp behind the newcomers, illuminating their silhouettes, but even a single look was all it took to see who it was.

"What?!" Doji screeched, like nails on chalkboard, "Where did you two come from?! I killed you both!"

"You thought dropping a _stone_ building on the element of _earth_ was a good idea?" Ryuto sounded downright _bored_ , "Wow. You're an even bigger idiot than we thought."

"Considering we've spend the last two and a half months with Nero, that's saying something," Kakeru mumbled, barely audible.

"You... you weren't supposed to be that far in your training! Our inside agent said-" Doji started.

"We got rid of Ariana the moment we realised she was with you guys," Ryuto rolled his eyes. "Don't you find it weird you haven't heard from her in a few weeks?"

A cold wind blew through the coliseum, causing people to shiver at the sudden drop in temperature. Dark, rumbling thunder clouds had begun to roll in, which was weird, as there was no report of storms in the forecast.

Doji snarled, "Doesn't matter! I'll get rid of you both! Finish what Khione couldn't, and get rid of you, you little arrogant _pest_ -"

"You know what, I'm done listening to you bitch and whine," Kakeru interrupted. "You realize that Ryuto could kill you without thinking, right?"

Doji paused. When he spoke again, his voice held a slight tremor in it.

"There's no way he could. The element of air-"

"Means I can literally suck the air right of your lungs and suffocate you," Ryuto finished, coldly.

"You have no training in such a feat-"

" _Wanna bet_?" Lightning flashed, and Ryuto's eyes glowed.

Silence fell over the Coliseum. The wind picked up in speed, stirring up dust. Thunder distantly rumbled, shaking the ground.

Finally, Doji bolted off into the darkness, tail firmly between his legs. As soon as he was gone, the atmosphere shifted, and Ryuto exhaled as he stood.

"You idiot, what if he had called our bluff?!" Ryuto exclaimed.

"You honestly think a coward like Doji would have?" Kakeru asked, "Even if he had, there's plenty of ammunition here for me- I could have stoned him to death."

"You've been spending far too much time with... well... I'm not sure," Ryuto leapt down, landing on his feet like a cat. "Kuro's the element of death... Nefertiti knows far too many ways to kill a person, thanks to that medical degree... Luke's a hidden psychopath, I don't care what everyone else says, and Nero's just too damn insane..."

"Don't forget the quiet ones," Kakeru said, making to casually step off the side of the building. Instead, a pillar of earth rocketed up to his level, and he slid down a ramp, "Christina's scarier than you think."

"Christina?" Ryuto blinked, "No, there's no way."

"Have you _seen_ her in combat practice? She never misses her target!"

"Excuse me, but niether do I," Ryuto deadpanned. "Your argument is absolutely invalid-"

" _Ryuto_!"

Ryuto yelped as he was slammed into from behind. Both the younger Katashi and Gingka fell to the dusty ground, Gingka latched on to Ryuto like a burr.

"Ryuga!" Kenta's voice rang out, as he, Platina, Hikaru, and Nefertiti came running up to the group, "Are you alright?"

"Thank goodness we found you," Hikaru exclaimed. "What happened?"

"Didn't you see Doji?" Nefertiti asked, dryly, "Clearly, he happened."

"Not wrong," Kakeru nodded, eyes following Platina as she ran up to Kyoya and hugged him. He blinked, surprised, when Kyoya hugged the girl back, "... I've missed something."

"Get off of me..." Ryuto finally managed to pry Gingka off of him, standing, "Clearly, Tategami and Triton are now a thing."

" _When_ ," Nefertiti stared. " _How._ "

Kyoya glared, "Ha. Ha. Ha. What about you, Neffy, how's your love life?"

"Nonexistent,"

Kakeru's brow furrowed, and he turned, "I thought you had a thing for Chris."

" _Shut up_!" Nefertiti screeched, going as red as a tomato, "I told you not to mention that!"

"You did? When?"

Nefertiti whirled on Ryuto, glaring, "You- you've made him worse!"

"Kakeru had a sense of humor?" Ryuto blinked.

"I've always been known to be quite humerous," Kakeru smirked.

"Oh, hey! I never realized you could be punny!"

"I suppose this must be such a shock for you?"

"Hah! That one rocked!"

"Sure- I bet it just blew you away-"

"For the love of all things holy, please stop!" Nefertiti exclaimed, "It's been almost a full twenty hours since I've had more than three hour's worth of sleep, I do not have time to deal with you two throwing jokes right now!"

"..."

"..."

"... Maybe you should sleep on it then,"

" _KYOYA!_ "

"I'm sorry- you just set yourself up for that one!" Kyoya backpedaled as Nefertiti glared murder at him.

Nefertiti growled at him, and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Fine, I'll give you that one..." She whipped around on Ryuto and Kakeru, "You two didn't think wait for back up?"

"No," Kakeru shrugged.

"We had the situation handled," Ryuto waved a hand.

"Doji is literally the source of both of your issues, and you had it _handled_?" Nefertiti deadpanned.

"In our defense, we did not kill him," Ryuto pointed out.

"I know damn well you both were thinking it though!"

"Oh, like you, Kuro, and Christina with Johannes?" Ryuto crossed his arms, "Let me think here, the last time you three came face to face with him, I seem to remember he lost his ability to speak, he's now blind, and I'd bet he has an unhealthy fear of dogs now."

"Ceru was a madhouse, and you know it," Nefertiti glared, but without much heat. She turned away, "Can we please get back to the WBBA dorms? I can only imagine the trouble the others have got into by now..."

* * *

The next morning brought on a whole host of revelations, and with it, nothing but noise.

"It's not even nine, why is it so _loud_ ," Kuro grumbled, sipping at a mug of steaming coffee.

"Jeez, I wonder why," Bao said, sarcastically. He poked his sister in the side, "Come on. Lighten up a little."

Kuro blinked, and the entire building went into darkness in the mid morning sun.

" _Kuro!_ " Several voices yelled.

" _Who offended you now?!_ " Nefertiti shouted from the lounge room.

The darkness vanished in the next blink of an eye. Next to Kuro, Bao looked frozen solid, unblinking and unmoving.

"The hell...?" He finally whispered.

"Ugh, why..." Kuro mumbled, and let her forehead fall to the counter. She didn't make a move to get back up.

"How did you do that?!" Bao exclaimed.

Kuro didn't answer.

"Kuro?!"

"The same way Nero can generate fire, Kakeru an earthquake, Ryuto a tornado, or Lucas a tsunami," Nefertiti walked into the kitchen. "It's not us- at least, directly. It's actually the power of our Beys."

"Oh, so like Ryuga could teleport with L'Drago's lightning," Kenta piped up. "That's so cool!"

"So what can you do?" Nile asked his sister.

"Heal injuries and bring the dead back to life," Nefertiti said, as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"How did you figure out that second one?" Demure asked.

At that question, silence fell across the kitchen and the lounge room.

Nefertiti grimaced, before her expression turned stormy and she glared through the kitchen doorway, "Care to answer that one Kakeru?"

"No," Came the flat reply.

"Honestly, with the issues he has, I was expecting Lucas to have been on suicide watch," Nero said, innocently.

"What?!" Wales and Kyoya shouted.

" _NERO!_ " Lucas and Kakeru yelled.

"Suffer, bitches," Nero smirked.

"What the hell happened?!" Kyoya exclaimed.

"Ryuto wasn't keeping a close enough eye on him," Kuro groaned.

"Oh, don't you _dare_ fling that at me!" Ryuto exploded into the kitchen doorway, "You're the one that's supposed to sense the freaky death auras and shit!"

"We put you as Kakeru's partner for a reason!" Kuro sat up, shouting back.

"I didn't need to have a guard dog, thank you!" Kakeru yelled from the living room.

"Yes you did!" Everyone exclaimed.

"If we're blaming anyone, why not Nefertiti for perscribing the meds he overdosed on to begin with?" Christina grumbled, as she stood up from where she had been rumaging in the refridgerator. She bit into an apple, crunching it with an otherwise deadpan expression.

Nefertiti gaped as silence fell.

"You know what, I'll go with that," Ryuto said, after a beat of silence.

" _Hey!_ No, you don't get to pin Kakeru's idiocy on me!" Nefertiti yelled, as Ryuto turned on his heel and walked out.

"Smarter than you!" Kakeru shouted back.

"Oh, yeah, sure how original of a comeback is that, you little-"

"What is with all the noise? Not even my siblings are this loud," A voice cut through the chaos.

For a moment, the Seven were silent, more out of surprise than anything.

Christina grinned, and turned to the door, "Oh, hey Ian! What are you doing here- oh, holy hell, what happened to your arm?"

Half the room grimaced as Ian Garcia walked into the room.

"Argo happened," Ian said, dryly. "Took Khione long enough to figure me out, but I suppose that was Ariana's doing."

"Wait, so that's a fresh break?" Christina asked, poking Ian's right shoulder. She turned, "Hey, Nef-"

"Oh, _now_ you're not against me?"

"Ooh, ooh, you should!" Ryuto ran back in, eyes bright, "Show everyone what you can do!"

"Ryuto-" Nefertiti cut the man a look, but sighed in defeat, "Fine. Ian, come here."

Ian cut the other woman a glance, "What for?"

"You want to wait for your arm to heal, or do you want it done now?"

Ian paused, "Wait... Wait a second- you mean that everything Caspian was talking about, you guys having these _powers_ -"

"Yo," Nero waved, fire dancing along his fingertips.

"There was a clear demonstration last night with Kakeru and Ryuto," Hikaru murmured.

"... Okay, I'm now fully interested," Ian stalked over to Nefertiti.

Silence fell over the room as Nefertiti helped the Garcia take the sling he wore off. She frowned, and motioned to Kuro, "Disintegrate the cast, will you?"

Kuro stumbled to her feet and walked over. She tapped the plaster, and eyes widened as it turned an ash gray and then fell to dust on the floor. Her job done, Kuro turned back to her stool and sat down, watching with a disinterested gaze as Nefertiti took Ian's arm into both of her hands.

"A clean break straight through the humerous... nothing shattered, but enough to put you out of commission as a Blader... right up until after Nyx is scheduled to rise," Nefertiti murmured. "If it wasn't sadistic, I'd say it was smart."

"You just described my brother to a tee," Ian muttered, eyes wide.

"Now... let's see here..." Nefertiti's hands lit up with a gold glow, and the room went so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. A moment later, the glow faded and Nefertiti leaned back on the counter with a sigh, "There we go."

Ian blinked, and flexed his hand. For a second, he was quiet, "What the hell? How did you do that? It's completely healed!"

"Magic, bitch," Nefertiti smirked, and promptly passed out.

* * *

 **I'm thinking... anywhere between five to ten more chapters left, peeps! Hope you enjoyed this one and will leave a review! ^^**


	38. Chapter 38

**This is gonna be the last chapter for a few days. I've got some stuff to catch up on ^^**

 **Warnings: Violence and cursing**

* * *

"Am I the only one who has the feeling that we're being followed or am I going crazy?"

Kakeru gave Ryuto a sideways look, "Considering how much time you spend with Nero, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Okay, one, _rude_ ," Ryuto shoved Kakeru, then adjusted his sunglasses. "And for two, I'm not joking. We're in the middle of an open park and I feel like we're being watched."

Kakeru looked over his shoulder, taking in the sights. Children ran around, squealing in joy, while parents hovered and called out in worry or reprimand.

"I don't see anyone suspicious," Kakeru turned, narrowing his gaze. "Though, I've learned enough to know if your instincts are telling you something, it's probably a good idea to listen to them."

"Think we should tell the others?" Ryuto jabbed his thumb over to where their brothers, Benkei, Hikaru, Madoka, and Platina were discussing something.

"... No," Kakeru turned back around. "Just stay on guard. If something happens, I'm sure we can handle it. Besides-" He cut off, eyes widening as he locked eyes with someone down the path, "No..."

"What? Kakeru?" Ryuto whirled around, eyes landing on a familiar figure, "Thornella..."

"Stop... stop..." Kakeru whispered, stepping back. Fear shined bright in his eyes, panic etched over his expression, "Chimera..."

"Kakeru?" Ryuto whipped his head around, "Kakeru!"

Thornella announced her presence with a high pitched laugh. Time seemed to freeze, and Ryuto gasped as the ground fell out from under him, before he landed hard on his hands and knees.

"Terribly sorry, ladies and gentlemen... there were a few too many witnesses around for what I'd like to do," Thorn grinned. "When we heard that you two survived Doji's attack in Ceru, Caspian decided to send in the big guns."

Ryuto scrambled to his feet, attempting to get his bearings. Next to him, Kakeru was on the ground, eyes blank and unseeing, even as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What did you do to him?" Kyoya snarled, racing across the room to land next to his brother, "Kakeru!"

"It's my power, of course," Thorn cracked her neck as the rest of the group gravitated to where Ryuto stood. "Direct eye contact with me means I can dig up their worst fears or nightmares and make them a reality... well, I suppose not a direct reality. More like a hallucination. Only if they realize that is a hallucination, then beat it, can they break out of it."

"Where are we, Thornella?" Ryuto growled, thankful that his glasses had stayed on, so he could see where the red and black haired girl was.

"The old Face Hunters hide out," Benkei said. "I'd recognize this place anywhere."

"Hm..." Thorn grinned, and Ryuto tensed as her black eyes abruptly turned red and locked on someone just over his shoulder.

Hikaru's scream startled Ryuto into nearly jumping out of his skin. He spun, watching as the girl fell to her knees, clutching her head in her hands. A low moan left her throat, " _Aquario_."

"Don't make eye contact and get them out of here!" Ryuto snapped, "Kyoya, Benkei, you know the area, take them and _go_!"

"Wait, Ryuto, what about you?" Madoka exclaimed, teal eyes wide.

"I'm staying behind. I need to hold her off and give you guys the opening you need," Ryuto muttered.

"The hell you are!" Ryuga snarled, grabbing Ryuto's arm in an iron grip.

"Ryuga-" Gingka tried to pull the L'Drago Blader back, but without much success.

Ryuto took a chance and slid his glasses down his nose, to meet his brother's gaze, "Ryuga. You gotta trust me."

"I'm not leaving you again," Ryuga hissed, genuine fear shining his eyes. "I'm not taking the chance that something happens again."

Several things that Ryuga could be referring to flashed through Ryuto's mind: Doji and Koma Village, the Dark Power, Ziggurat and Spiral Force, Nemesis- hell, this World Championships _alone_.

Ryuto could understand Ryuga's hesitation in turning his back again, how it seemed every time he did, something happened that put more distance between the brothers.

Ryuto carefully pried Ryuga's fingers off of him, "I know. But this time, I can promise I'm coming back."

"Can you?"

"Ryuga-" Gingka tried, again.

"I'll die trying," Ryuto finally said, sliding his glasses back on and turning to avoid meeting his brother's eyes. "Now get out of here."

In the few minutes Ryuto had turned away, Thorn had come up with a set of wicked, black bladed daggers. Her grin was sharp, and eyes glittering with insanity.

The sound of scrambling footsteps announced the departure of the others, and Ryuto grit his teeth. The air shifted around his arms, his own weapons materializing into existence.

"I think I'll leave you alive," Thorn mused. "Just to watch your expression as I kill your friends off right in front of you."

 _She said earlier that Caspian sent in the big guns... which means, she's not the only one in town,_ Ryuto thought, adjusting his stance. _Man... I hope the others are fairing better than I am._

* * *

Nefertiti ducked a right hook to her jaw, and delivered a roundhouse kick. Her opponent, Belladonna, dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Before Nefertiti could get to her feet though, Bella launched herself at the Egyptian, hands curling around her throat.

Nefertiti choked, one hand gripping Bella's wrist, and the other shoving at the green and black haired girl's chest.

"Give in, life warrior," Bella snarled, eyes glittering with bloodlust. Her grip tightened and Nefertiti wheezed for breath, "Your death will be far less painless if you do."

Nefertiti growled in response, and attempted to knee Bella in the stomach. The other woman seemed to have expected that, though, and was settled securely over Nefertiti's waist.

The edges of Nefertiti's vision was turning black, her body shutting down at the lack of oxygen it was getting to her brain. The more the Egyptian girl struggled, the slower her body's movements got.

 _Come on, Nef... do something!_

"You can't do anything," Bella purred, her sharp nails pricking Nefertit's skin and drawing blood. "What's it feel like? To feel your very life escaping you? Too bad you can't revive yourself, huh-"

"Hey!"

Bella's head snapped up, and her eyes widened in shock as a fist sailed into her jaw and knocked her off of Nefertiti. Said woman gasped for breath as she was finally able to breathe again. Turning over on to her side, Nefertiti retched, body shuddering as it kicked back into high gear.

"Easy, easy," Chris's voice soothed, gentle and low in her ear. A hand laid across Nefertiti's back, "Slow down."

"I-" Nefertiti coughed, "I know... Oh, gods- I know what t- to do when-" Nefertiti wheezed, "Faced with deprevation of- of oxygen- Cadelle!"

"Sure you do," Nile's voice cut through her haze, dry as a desert.

Nefertiti looked up, eyes narrowed, "Didn't I... Didn't I tell you to- to run and leave it to me?"

"And the fact that we came back to you being choked to death was you handling it huh?" Nile asked, and his eyes flickered behind Nefertiti. He gulped and stepped back, "Uh."

Nefertiti turned over to see what was happening, and cursed the gods when she did.

Bella was back on her feet, eyes glowing a neon green. Her hair floated around her head like she was underwater and her teeth had grown out to sharp fangs.

"Oh, for Ra's sake," Nefertiti grumbled, dragging herself to her feet. Her fists curled, glowing gold. "Get behind me, and don't intervene unless you absolutely need to, got it?"

"Got it," Nile said, weakly.

"Chris... Where's Christina?" Nefertiti asked as Bella stalked forwards.

"Last I heard... downtown with Tyler, Masamune, Tithi, Toby, and Zeo. Do you think-" Chris sounded slightly panicked.

"When you see an opening, go," Nefertiti ordered. "Something tells me this attack isn't an isolated thing."

* * *

Luke's back hit the steel beam behind him, hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs. Before he could regain his breath, a hand curled around his throat, shoving him up and off his feet.

"What's wrong, son?" Caspian drawled, "Why don't you fight back?"

"Bastard!" Nero shouted and lunged.

Caspian simply flicked his hand, and Nero crashed into another steel beam. The blonde slumped down to the ground, bleeding from a wound over his eye.

 _You would think a construction site would have more witnesses,_ Luke thought, clawing at his father's wrist. _At least the others aren't-_

"Lucas!"

"Nero?!"

"Hey dudes, where you at?"

 _Spoke too soon,_ Lucas growled and kicked at his father's knees, trying to buckle him. His actions proved futile when Caspian pulled him away, then turned him to slam him face first into the steel beam. Blood exploded into Luke's mouth, his vision going white. He slumped to the ground as Caspian released him.

"Down here!" Caspian called in a perfect imitation of Luke's voice.

Luke's eyes widened, "No, Wales, wait- _AHHH!_ "

Lucas choked on a pain filled scream as his father stomped down on the side of his knee. Bone crunched, and a whimper rose out of Luke's throat as he curled up.

"Lucas!" Nero shouted, and tried to stand.

Caspian rushed across the room, kneeing Nero in the gut. As Nero toppled over, coughing, Caspian swung up, fist cracking into the youngers jaw.

Footsteps came pounding down the stairs. Distantly, Lucas aware when they suddenly halted, of the gasps of horror, the shouts of outrage and fear.

"Get your goddamn hands off my brother, you son of a bitch," Julian Konzern snarled.

Caspian dropped Nero to the ground, "As you wish. He's simply in the way. Not who I'm really after."

"What did you do to Luke?" Jasmine, despite the fear in her voice, found the courage to speak.

Footsteps came closer to Luke, "What he deserves, the ungrateful whelp."

"Go fuck yourself," Luke spat a mouthful of blood on the floor. His action proved to be the wrong thing to do as Caspian slammed the heel of his boot into Luke's ribs, tossing him on to his back. As Luke wheezed from a potentially broken rib, Caspian brought his heel down on Luke's wrist, his chuckles mixing with Luke's scream of agony.

"Hey, man, cut it out!" King cried, "Haven't you done enough?!"

"Is this any different than the beatings you suffered on the streets of Greece, young King?" Caspian cackled as Lucas curled up. He scowled, "Good. You're learning your place-"

"Enough," Nero croaked out. All eyes gravitated to him, seeing his hand pressed to the metal support beam. It glowed white hot under his touch, "Get out Caspian."

"Or what?" Caspian scoffed, eyes glittering maliciously, "What will you do?"

"I'll bring this entire building down on top of us," Nero's voice was firm. "You know what the melting point of steel is? Twenty five hundred degrees. I can reach that no problem."

"You'd risk the lives of those you love, the entire world, just to threaten me?" Caspian asked, so focused on Nero and the melting beam that he didn't notice Wales or King stepping off the stairs and slowly circling towards Luke.

"To get rid of a monster like you?" Nero asked, "You're damn right."

"You're insane," Caspian's smirk was wiped off his face as dread and realization flooded his expression.

"Oh absolutely, I have the paperwork to prove it," Julian called.

Caspian whipped around, saw that Wales and King were no longer on the stairs, and did a full turn to see them beside Lucas. He stepped forward with a snarl, but stopped short, as the building creaked ominously over the group. Everyone held their breath as dust rained down.

Caspian turned a murderous glare to Nero, "You win this round, fire warrior. But next time… you won't be so lucky."

Caspian stepped back, disappearing into the shadows.

Everyone let out a collective breath of relief, as Nero's hand fell away from the metal beam. He stumbled to his feet, and opened his mouth to speak, but the relief was short lived as the building continued to creak and groan.

"… I think I did more damage than I thought," Nero whispered, eyes wide with shock.

"Nero, move," Lucas coughed out.

"What-"

" _Move_!"

Nero yelped and dove to the side as Lucas swept his uninjured hand out. The ground rumbled as a pillar of ice materialized out of thin air, freezing the metal beam from bending anymore, as well as providing more support to the caving ceiling. The creaks and groans stopped, and Lucas sighed, slumping back against his brother.

"Nefertiti or hospital?" King asked, as he slung Luke's injured arm over his shoulder.

"Nefertiti, for sure," Nero said. "She won't ask questions."

* * *

"Now…" Thorn's fingers curled around Ryuto's glasses, her lips curled into a wicked smirk, "What is it that makes your life miserable, Ryuto?"

Ryuto met Thorn's red eyed gaze as she ripped his glasses off, crunching them in her hand. For a long moment, nothing happened, before panic crossed Thorn's face.

"What… how are you doing this?" Thorn whispered, "How are you immune to my powers?!"

Ryuto coughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood. With his opponent distracted, he quickly headbutted Thorn, knocking her backwards.

"How?!" Thorn screeched, eyes wild with panic and fear.

Ryuto grinned, teeth stained with blood. He stood up, fists at the ready.

"Your powers holds nothing over someone who's lived through his worst fear more than one time- I've accepted it and made it a part of me," Ryuto grinned, and struck out with a fist to Thorn's jaw.

Thorn snarled, and readied herself, throwing back one of her own punches. Ryuto ducked and circled behind the girl, eyes narrowed as he prepared for the next blow.

"You can't be immune," Thorn hissed. "Everyone has fears."

"I do have fears," Ryuto admitted, blocking a kick to side and slamming his elbow into the side of Thorn's neck. "But my biggest one, my own personal nightmare, is what has shaped me into the person I am today."

"Yeah?" Thorn sneered, "What's that?"

"I guess in layman's terms, abandonment," Ryuto shrugged, ducking a swipe at his jaw, and then tackling Thorn into a pile of crates. "But it's happened so many times over the years, that I'm honestly not surprised by it anymore. I'd be more surprised if someone actually stuck by my side."

Thorn growled, and slammed her feet into Ryuto's chest. With a startled wheeze, Ryuto stumbled back, before collapsing to the ground. Within seconds, Thorn was on top of him, fists flying as she struck at his face.

"Well, if I can't incapitate you through magic," Thorn snarled, eyes wilder than before. "I guess I'll just have to do it the old fashioned way, huh?"

Ryuto struggled to keep his head guarded from Thorn's punches, doing his best to simply block her attacks. Only when pain exploded in his forearm did he cry out and drop his arms, eyes widening as he saw the silver glint of a blade in the dim light.

Thorn grinned, sharp and dangerous.

"Goodbye, Air Warrior. See you in the afterlife."

The knife flashed and dropped.

* * *

 **I'm a sucker for angst and cliffhangers.**


	39. Chapter 39

" _Don't worry, Ryuga. I have it handled, Ryuga. You gotta trust me, Ryuga_ ,"

Ryuto pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache building at his temples.

"Oh, and look what happened- you got stabbed!"

For emphasis, Ryuga knocked his fist against Ryuto's bloody shoulder. When Ryuto hissed and flinched away, he did it again.

"Stop that!" Ryuto snapped, and swatted at the L'Drago Blader, "Yes, I know I messed up, but I'm alive aren't I?!"

Ryuga whacked Ryuto again, ignoring Ryuto's growl.

"Honestly, you're acting like I've never gotten hurt before," Ryuto muttered, darkly. "I'm a treasure hunter- I've gotten shot, stabbed, hell I've broken bones several times in the last four years!"

There was a beat of silence, where Ryuga attempted to absorb the information.

"And I managed to handle myself _without_ your help every time," Ryuto finished, bitterly.

"Okay!" Gingka, who had been silent up until this point, stepped between the two brothers, "Why don't we just-"

"My apologies for being manipulated by an evil bastard who had plans for world domination," Ryuga snapped back, shoving Gingka out of the way.

"More than once! Hell, twice was by the same guy!" Ryuto glared.

"Ryuto-" Gingka tried to cut in, only to be ignored.

"I learned my lesson the first time!" Ryuga snarled.

"Hah! Ziggurat played you like a fiddle, and then you went off and tried to take all of the Legendary Blader's power for yourself! What type of _self centered_ , _stuck up_ -"

"Ryuto, don't finish that-" Gingka pleaded.

" _Stick up his ass bastard does that_?! What were you so damned desperate to prove that you nearly _got yourself killed_?!"

"Says the guy who just admitted to being shot and stabbed more times than he can count! At least I can say that's never happened to me!"

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't told me that I'd never amount to anything," Ryuto looked away, voice cracking with emotion.

Gingka winced as Ryuga scowled.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Ryuto didn't answer, and Ryuga looked over at Gingka, who looked like he had swallowed a lemon, "Gingka?"

"I-"

Before Gingka could answer, the infirmary door opened, and Nefertiti stalked in. She took one look at the trio, before pointing at Ryuga and Gingka, "Out."

They followed her orders, and when the door shut behind them, Ryuto let out a muffled sob.

Nefertiti crossed the room, and carefully wrapped one arm around the younger's shoulders.

"Family can get pretty dramatic, huh?" Nefertiti murmured, "Come on, Ree. Straighten up, and let me see what I can do about that wound of yours."

"Too... too bad you can't heal emotional wounds, huh, Neffy?" Ryuto choked, wiping at his eyes.

Nefertiti chuckled, "If anyone could, the world would most likely be a much better place."

* * *

"The next time I see dad-"

"Yes, yes, I know, he's dead. You've been muttering the same thing for the last two hours, Wales,"

"Well can you blame me?!" Wales threw his pencil across the room, catching Julian on the side of the temple with it. At the glare the blonde gave him, Wales rolled his eyes, "Need I remind you, Nero got a sprained wrist, concussion, and two broken ribs?"

"No, I remember Nefertiti's report very well, thank you," Julian scoffed.

"Then why are you so damn nonchalant about this?" Wales scowled.

Julian chuckled, quietly, "Your father may be rich and famous for what his company does- which is what again, insurance?"

"Yeah," Wales sighed. "Dad got grandfather's insurance company, since Uncle Adam went into the military. I have no desire to do anything with it." A confused look flashed across the redhead's face, "Why do you ask?"

"Even the rich and powerful can be broken down, Wales. Remember what Ziggurat did to my family name?"

"Who doesn't? You kind of had a mental breakdown on live television," Wles snorted.

Julian sighed, "Yes, I did. Ignoring that comment, though, do you know why that we haven't heard anything about Ziggurat since then?"

Wales paused, frowning in thought. Come to think of it... there had been nothing on the news in the weeks following the Spiral Force incident about Ziggurat... Especially considering he was the one who had initiated the whole thing.

"What did you do?"

"Or how do you suppose I got my brother out of that insane asylum that he was wrongfully put into? Or how my own father has backed off since the last World Championships?"

" _Julian, what are you saying_?"

"I'm saying I have connections," Julian stood up from the couch he had been sitting on. He grinned, sharp and dangerous, "If your dad is still alive after this potentially world ending catestrophy, just tell me. I can have him taken out with one phone call."

Julian left the lounge room, and Wales was left not sure if he should be scared or grateful.

* * *

The training room was sharp and cold, Kuro's panting breaths clouding the air in front of her. Even as she shivered from the cold, dressed down to a tank top and jeans, she felt oddly warm.

Across the room, Christina stood, having yet to come out of her hoodie. Her blonde hair stuck to her sweat dampened face, tangled and ratty looking.

Kuro kicked a pile of black dust in front of her, sending it flying up into the air.

"You've not used your shadow control yet, Kuro," Christina called. "What's up with that?"

"Why would I practice what I already have perfected?" Kuro muttered, ducking as several knives sliced through the air. She swept her hand up, grabbing two of them by the handles. They crumbled to black dust between her fingers, the rest of the blades burying themselves into the far wall.

Kuro cursed and dropped to her knees as her hands curled up from pain. The tips of her fingers had turned black, like they had been coated in paint, or soot.

"Kuro?" Christina's boots thumped on the concrete as she made her way over, "You okay?"

"... No," Kuro admitted, gritting her teeth. "I'm... not used to the power, yet..."

"You're the only one out of all of us that hasn't connected with their spirit, yet," Christina knelt down. "What's holding you back, Kuro?"

Kuro swallowed, "I don't know."

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" Christina chuckled, softly, "And that one was one of the worst you've done."

Kuro sighed, "Nothing gets past you, huh?" Kuro flexed her fingers, cursing slightly at the phantom pains. "It's... something Taylor told me about my powers."

"Well one thing I've noticed, is that you're using what would be considered the ultimate move when you haven't accepted Fernis' power," Christina sat down cross legged on the floor, so she could meet Kuro's eyes. "Like how Lucas can use the water in someone's body to control them, or how Ryuto could kill someone by stealing the air from their lungs."

Kuro looked away.

"You're trying to use your black dust trick when you're not ready for it. That's probably why you're in so much pain," Christina gestured to Kuro's arms. "Why you collapse so much, why you're so tired all the time. You're pushing yourself too far, too soon."

"Taylor said that when Fernis and I connect," Kuro whispered. "That I won't be able to turn it off. My touch could hurt or kill when I don't it want to."

Christina was silent for a long moment.

"What do you think about Nefertiti's situation?" Christina asked.

Kuro blinked, "Nefertiti?"

"You know that whenever she takes an injury from somone, it becomes her own?"

"Wait, what? Seriously? I didn't know that!"

"She's only told a few people. Otherwise, she puts on her poker face and dives right into whatever mess she's faced with,"

"But why would she continously put herself at risk like that?!" Kuro gaped, "Does she not care about her own health?"

"Nefertiti is far more selfless than she lets on, you should know that, Kuro. How many times has she helped you because of the pain you put yourself through?"

Kuro was silent, absorbing this new information. She stared at her own hands, before she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh through her nose. She forced her body to relax as she opened her mind.

There was silence, at first, before something shifted within Kuro. A sense of peace overcame her, calming her frazzled emotional state. The base of her skull tingled, before she sensed a new, but familiar, presence surrounded her.

 _Finally,_ a female voice said, amused and exasperated at the same time. _It's about time, Kuro Blackheart._

Kuro felt a smile curl up at her lips, _Fernis._

 _Who else? Now, are you ready to see what you can do without having to fight me?_

Kuro opened her eyes, jerking back when she saw Christina.

A green aura surrounded the blonde, she shape of the girl's Bey spirit.

Christina grinned, and when she spoke her voice sounded older, wiser, "Hey, Fernis."

"... Nieth," Kuro murmured. "I can see Nieth. What..."

"You've missed out on some things, denying your connection," Christina stood, the green aura around her fading. Her voice returned to normal, "Now that you're connected with Fernis, you can see what we see- that is, the fact even if they're not part of the Sacred Seven, which Bladers are bonded like we are to our Bey Spirits. It's mainly in their auras. Like mine, it's green. Your's is black."

"Fitting," Kuro stood up, stumbling a little. "Why don't we call training quits for the day? I think we've done enough."

Christina grinned, "Sure thing. Now, what do you say about going to get lunch?"

* * *

"Those _rats_!"

Khione swore, slamming her fist into the wall beside her.

"Doji, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand! You were supposed to handle them last week! You said that you dropped a _building_ on them!"

Doji gulped, nervously, "I... ah..."

" _Save it_ ," Khione snarled, blue eyes flashing red. "Because you have no answer, you pathetic piece of-"

"Khione," Caspian's voice cut the girl off. "Save it. Me may have lost a battle, but most certainly not the war. Remember, in two weeks time, you will be taking on the role of being Nyx's host. You need to be prepared."

"Fine," Khione growled, glaring death at the cowering man before her. "Then you figure out how to handle Doji. Clearly none of us have learned from his own past mistakes... He's imcompentint."

Khione whirled on her heel and stalked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her.

Caspian turned his icy gaze to Doji. Said man tried to meet the other's eyes, but quickly found himself looking away out of fear.

"... It's been a while since the _keres_ were fed," Caspian mused, eyes glittering. A smirk curled at his lips when Doji visibly gulped in fear, "Argo!"

"No, wait, Caspian, _please_ -" Doji tried to speak, but was silenced by a single look. The redhead laid his hand on the other man's shoulder, and Doji's eyes rolled up into the back of his head.

"You don't deserve the power I gifted you," Caspian whispered. "And Nyx certainly doesn't accept such incompentence in her ranks."

"You called?" Argo stepped into the room, right as Doji dropped to the floor.

"Yes," Caspian stepped back, lip curled back in disgust. "Take Doji to the _keres_ dungeons."

Argo raised an eyebrow.

"Need I repeat myself?"

"Nope," Argo held his hands up. He crossed the room and grabbed Doji by the collar, "I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure out he's worthless."

Caspian scowled, watching as Argo dragged Doji away.

"You may be right, Mister Garcia," Caspian murmured, grimly. "Perhaps... my own personal obsessions have blinded me from the bigger picture."

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, i struggled a bit with this chapter. Oh well. Hope you liked and will be kind enough to leave a review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey guys! I rewrote this chapter, since I wasn't happy with how it turned out the first go round. Hope you enjoy this one and the next!**

* * *

He was never very difficult to find. Most of the time, all one had to do was follow his path of destruction or sightings in the news.

 _But,_ Hikaru reflected, as she climbed the stairs to the roof of the WBBA. _Things have changed. Ryuga's changed. For the better._

Hikaru gently eased open the heavy metal door, a warm breeze whipping her already windblown hair through the air.

 _"It's not that I don't believe he won't run off again, it's just... Ryuga's kind of... self destructive?" Gingka had said, "And you... well, I don't know what's going on between you two, but... I've noticed you seem to be able to get through him better than myself or dad can, the last few months. Can you just... check on him?"_

It wasn't as if Hikaru hadn't already decided she would. It was just a matter of when someone would ask. She had heard about the argument in the infirmary earlier that day, knowing it would only be a matter of time before she would need to talk Ryuga, or he did something he would regret.

Quite frankly, she was glad it was the former choice.

"What do you want?"

Hikaru blinked at the flatness of the other's voice. Her eyes landed on Ryuga's form, crouched on the edge of the roof, his back to her. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, blazing his form in an orange-red light.

"I came to see if you were okay," Hikaru stated, as she carefully sat on the roof next to Ryuga. Her legs dangled over the ledge, her grip tightening just a little as a breeze blew slightly stronger than before.

"Let me guess- Gingka asked you to," Ryuga snorted.

"I was going to, either way," Hikaru defended herself. Her voice softened, "What happened Ryuga? What did Ryuto say?"

"He... said I apparently told him that he'd never amount to anything," Ryuga spoke quietly. "I've never said that... not that I can remember. I've always supported him, even if was simply from the sidelines, even if I was quiet."

"Have you tried to ask what he meant?" Hikaru asked.

"He's been avoiding me," Ryuga said, bitterly. "So has Gingka, for that matter, and I know he knows what Ryuto meant, but he's hiding it, the fool."

 _"... Ryuto was referencing what Ryuga said, in Koma Village, just after Doji got Ryuga," Gingka said, cautiously. "He was infected with the Dark Power, his only goal to get the Forbidden Bey. He got his hands on it, and he went on to nearly destroy Koma Village, you know that."_

 _Hikaru nodded, gesturing for Gingka to continue._

 _Gingka inhaled deeply, "Ryuto tried to stop him. He... wasn't strong enough, though. But, even when Dragonis was destroyed, Ryuto still stood." A distant look grew in the redhead's eyes, "I still remember what Ryuga said like it was yesterday..."_

 _"What did he say?"_

 _"You... must keep in mind, that the Dark Power changes a person. Of course, it varies, especially on how one beats it," Gingka gave the blue haired girl a pointed look, to which Hikaru shrugged loosely. "But... for Ryuga, it amplified his emotions of being the best, of him wanting to prove that he's unbeatable as a Blader, someone who can't be approached, and looks down on all those that oppose him or mock him. Kenta was the one who changed that, of course, but..."_

 _Gingka was silent for a moment._

 _"Ryuto tried to stop him. Ryuga... laughed in his face, as he set L'Drago on his own brother... his own flesh and blood. Laughed as Dragonis was destroyed, then... when Ryuto was still on his feet, he delivered the final blow. It wasn't even a physical one... he just... He told Ryuto that he was weak. That he was nothing, never would amount to anything... that he'd grow up to be like their mother, and that he hated him."_

 _Hikaru couldn't stop the small gasp if she tried._

 _"How could he...?" She murmured._

 _"His mind was clouded at the time, Hikaru... he wasn't thinking straight. But... there's a good chance, he doesn't remember a thing. I don't think Ryuto realized that when he said what he did,"_

"You're right, Gingka does know," Hikaru agreed, catching Ryuga's attention. "And yes, he told me."

Ryuga frowned.

"And before you ask, no I won't tell you. Not much anyways. What you do need to know, is that you said some things, under the influence of the Dark Power," Ryuga flinched at this. "Hurtful things, to your brother. Things you need to discuss and apologize to him for."

Hikaru stood up slowly, brushing her shorts off, "Preferably, before it's too late. Because even the most forgiving hearts have their limits, and I'm sure you're near Ryuto's."

* * *

Christina was usually one for interacting with other people, but the last few days had been trying and exhausting, draining her of any motivation to be with her friends or family. Instead, the blonde found a quiet corner of the dorms, and sat herself on the windowsill overlooking Metal City.

Of course, she should have known she couldn't stay hidden forever.

"Nice place you got here," Chris' voice startled her, and Christina looked over her shoulder to see her brother standing just beyond her shoulder. "Come on, did you really think you could hide from me?"

"I was hoping," Christina muttered. She drew her legs to her chest as Chris sat across from her, "Should I even bother to ask how you found me?"

"In a way, you just did," Chris' lips curled into a slight smirk. "You okay, sis?"

"No," Christina sighed, propping her chin up on her knees. "... How did you deal with it?"

"Deal with what?" Chris tilted his head.

"You know what I mean- Nemesis. Both the before and after? I mean, I know you joined the dark side, at first, and then your battle with Gingka in Mexico knocked some sense into you, but... Why?"

"Why did I join to begin with, or why did I switch sides?"

"Both," Christina requested.

Chris was silent for a long moment, playing with the hem of his gloves.

"The answer is the same... I was thinking of you," Chris finally answered, voice quiet. "Johannes offered anything, and I was thinking that I could finally keep you safe, find a place where mom couldn't touch us, and we wouldn't have to deal with her expectations or opinions. But then Gingka came along... I was afraid, to have friends again, who would stand by me, but... you were always there for me, even if I wasn't always the kindest to you."

"The night you left isn't exactly my best memory," Christina agreed, softly. "You wouldn't listen to reason."

"I... yeah, that wasn't my proudest moment," Chris chuckled, bitterly. "I shouldn't have left."

"If you hadn't, I wouldn't have chased after you," Christina snorted. "We both became Bladers for hire, and I was always chasing after you."

"Were you on Beyster Island?"

"... Yeah," Christina admitted. "I didn't lose, but I also didn't get to the top of the mountain in time. I would have loved to battle you in front of so many people."

"You probably would have won," Chris smirked, nudging Christina's leg with the tow of his boot. When she rolled her eyes, he laughed.

"What about the aftermath?" Christina asked, "It took me a few days to get here, to Metal City, you know. How have you dealt with... what happened?"

Chris snorted, "I'm still dealing with it, CeeCee. Nightmares and brief flashes. It's not gonna go away any time soon, I don't think." He tilted his head, concern flashing through his violet eyes, "You're worried about the coming aftermath Nyx is gonna bring, aren't you?"

Christina sighed, and nodded, "Yeah. I mean, we've already seen what Khione can do. And Thorn. Bella is an unknown factor, and Pyra-" She cut off, hesitating.

"Pyra's what?" Chris narrowed his eyes.

"Keep this between me and you, but... Pyra is our inside agent. We mostly know about their movements, thanks to her," Christina said. "That's... not to say... her own sisters could find out about her betrayal, like they did thanks to Ariana. Which, thankfully... Ariana didn't know."

Chris was silent as he absorbed this information. It was only when Christina let loose a big yawn that he sighed and stood up.

"Seems to me that the lack of rest is catching up to you," Chris ruffled his sister's hair. "Come on. You need to get some sleep, like everyone else around here probably already is."

* * *

"Holy-"

"Duck!"

Both Lucas and Nero threw themselves in opposite directions, barely avoiding boulders the size of basketballs smacking into their heads.

"Oi!" Nero exclaimed, "Tategami, are you _trying_ to kill us?!"

Kakeru only blinked at the blonde, staring him down with cold blue eyes. Across the room, Nero sweatdropped, before shaking his head.

"Alright then," Nero clicked his tongue. He centered himself, before calling on his element and started to sling fireballs across the training room.

In response, a block of earth rose up and absorbed the attacks. Then, once the fireballs stopped, the earth split apart and rocketed back towards Nero-

As literal balls of lava.

" _Merde_!" Nero screeched, "Lucas!"

Lucas, who had been otherwise busy with Christina, snapped around. His eyes widened at the scene of Nero barely dodging the superheated projectiles, before he cursed. With a quick wave of his hand, he took control over the water cells in Christina's body and threw her into Kuro. The two women crashed to the ground with twin shouts of pain and annoyance. Then, calling on the water molecules in the air, Lucas summoned up orbs of water and sent them head on into the lava. Steam erupted in the air as hot and cold collided.

On the viewing balcony above the training room floor, several people were watching the scene play out.

"It's absolutely amazing- their control and their power!" Madoka was nothing short of mesmerized, "I understand that their connection to their Beys enables them to do what they can, but surely there's something else! Right?"

Madoka turned her gaze to Taylor, who looked vaguely amused at the brunette's interest.

"Well, I'm sure fate has something to do with it," Taylor grinned. He turned his eyes back to the floor below, a frown crossing his expression, "Unfortunately, we're less than two weeks away from Nyx's supposed date of arrival, and only six of the Seven are in sync with their element."

"Really? Only six?" Gingka blinked, looking up, "Who's the one?"

"Take a guess," Hunter said, dryly.

Below, there was a shout, "Damn it, Katashi, pay attention!"

"Don't you start harping on me when you keep on hitting me, Tategami!"

"I wouldn't if you stopped getting in my way!"

The room dropped in temperature and the shadows in it swarmed the feuding duo.

"What the- damn it!"

Ryuto whipped his arm around over his head, generating a quick whirlwind of air, sending himself into the air out of range. On the ground, Kakeru froze as the shadows surrounded him.

"Kak!" Ryuto yelled.

"Don't even think about it!" Kuro shouted. Her eyes narrowed, briefly turning silver. The shadows began to crawl up the wall, some soldifying and turning to dark tentacle like shapes, swiping at the airborne teen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Kuro?!" Ryuto snapped back, "You know what happens when you use your shadow magic on him!"

"Yeah, and he's only got a few days left to figure out how to merge with Chimera's full power!"

"Traumatizing him more isn't going to help, you lunatic!"

"I said, _stay out of it_!"

A tentacle successfully grabbed Ryuto's leg and jerked him down to the floor. Everyone grimaced at the sound of something cracking, followed by a howl of pain.

"Kuro!" Nefertiti bolted to the edge of the railing, looking furious, "I just healed him yesterday! I don't want him in the infirmary any more!"

"Shut up, Storm!"

"Make me, _Blackheart_!"

Kuro's head snapped around to the older woman, teeth bared. Her canines were sharper than normal.

"That's terrifying," Tsubasa muttered.

"Kuro's element is Death. Out of all of the elements, Death is the one that alters it's host the most," Kelsea stated. "It'll turn Kuro into an emotionless being, if she's not careful on how she uses it."

Due to the distraction, Nero had crept up on Kakeru, and by now he had lit his hands on fire, driving the shadows back and snapping the younger out of his trance. He stumbled backwards, nearly falling had Nero not been there to catch him.

Kuro noticed, turning to face Nero with a scowl.

"He needs to figure it out on his own, Kuro," Nero said, dangerously quiet. His eyes were blazing, and the temperature of the room seemed to rise, "None of us were forced to merge with our Spirits, we had to learn how to."

"And yet-" Kuro began.

"And yet-" Nero snarled, "You continue to push and try to force something to happen that isn't going to happen!"

Nero's entire arm burst into flames as he hurled the largest bolt of fire the group had yet to see at Kuro. The ravenette yelped in surprise, barely ducking out of the way in time.

The shadows snapped back to normal, and the temperature of the room returned to normal.

"Alright!" Hunter called down, and he got the Seven's attention, "I'm calling time! Ryuto, see Nefertiti. Nero, get Kakeru to his room. Kakeru, take a day off. And Kuro?"

"What?" Kuro bit out, glaring.

"Take a walk,"

* * *

 **Hope enjoyed this chapter guys and will leave a review! Chapter 41 should be up soon.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Mufasa**

 _ **Hey.**_

 **12:06 AM**

 **Mufasa**

 _ **Come downstairs.**_

 **12:06 AM**

 **Mufasa**

 _ **I**_ _ **know you're awake. You know I don't appreciate being left on read.**_

 **12:09 AM**

Kakeru sighed, throwing back the covers on his bed and standing. He moved, sluggishly, around his room as he pulled on a dark hoodie over his shirt and sweatpants. He hopped around in the darkness, pulling on a pair of sneakers, before snatching his phone off the nightstand beside his bed and creeping through the apartment.

The kitchen light was on and the apartment door unlocked.

Kakeru had almost hoped it wasn't. That maybe someone had hacked his brother's phone. But nope, no such luck.

Kakeru took the stairs, just out of pure spite, and to make his brother wait longer.

Sure enough, Kyoya was leaning against the railing of the steps leading up into the apartment building, dressed in a similar outfit to that of Kakeru's. He was frowning down at his phone, but looked up upon hearing Kakeru's approaching footsteps.

"Oh good. I was thinking I'd have to drag you out," Kyoya said. He slung a backpack over his shoulder, tossing his phone inside, "Come on. We're changing up our route."

"Route?" Kakeru blinked, "What route?"

"Our... running route?" Kyoya blinked right back, "What else?"

"... It's midnight, Kyoya," Kakeru groaned. "Any decent person would be asleep."

"And yet, here we are, fully awake. Come on, let's see if you can keep up," Kyoya rolled his shoulders, before turning away and taking down the sidewalk at a jog.

Kakeru watched him go, uncomprehending. After a moment, in which Kyoya got halfway down the block, Kakeru sighed and took off after him.

* * *

Kakeru bent over, hands on his knees and chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

"What... what are we... doing... doing here?" Kakeru panted, finally pulling himself to stand up straight. He squinted into the darkness, " _Where_ are we? How long have we been running?"

"A total of fifteen miles, but five miles outside the city," Kyoya kicked at a pebble, watching it skitter away, before turning to Kakeru. "Wolf Canyon."

Kakeru paused, "Wolf... Canyon...? Isn't this where...?"

"Doji dropped me off to either finish me off or finish my training. Whatever you want to call it," Kyoya shrugged. "It helped me, so, I figured it might help you."

Kakeru tilted his head, "Help me how- hey!"

Kakeru fumbled with the small silver object Kyoya tossed him. A sliver of purple glittered in the moonlight, and the design of Chimera's facebolt shined up at him.

"... What's this?" Kakeru looked up.

"What does it look like?" Kyoya rolled his eyes, "It's Chimera."

"No, I get that! Just... why?"

"Madoka and Gingka told me what happened in practice yesterday. I figured I'd try to help you out a bit. I don't know anything about all these powers you got, but I do know a thing or two about connecting with your partner," Kyoya answered. He crouched down, slinging his bag off his back and rummaging through it.

"Of course they did," Kakeru muttered, bitterly. "Did they also tell you I made a complete fool of myself when Kuro attacked?"

"They told me what matters,"

"Which is what I just said,"

"No, what you said is what you think, and what you think is based off of what you feel. You feel based on what happened in your battle with Khione," Kyoya stood back up. He turned to face Kakeru, tossing him the younger's launcher.

Kakeru caught it, the familiar feel of the leather grip in his hand.

"Listen, I get it. PTSD is a real bitch to get over," Kyoya said, voice surprisingly gentle. "But you have to find a reason to get through it."

"Yeah?" Kakeru snorted, "A reason, huh? I've got a reason, and that's the fate of the entire world on my shoulders."

"A more personal reason, little bro," Kyoya raised a finger when Kakeru opened his mouth. "You were mine."

Kakeru blinked at him, "... huh?"

"You were my motivation to get better," Kyoya clarified. "After Nebula, after Nemesis."

"I... was?" Kakeru continued to blink, "Wait... why are you telling me this?"

"Because maybe, it'll get through your thick skull," Kyoya laid his hands on Kakeru's shoulder, bending over to look Kakeru in the eye. "You've got to figure out what motivates you, Kakeru. Only then are you going to get yourself set on the right track."

Kakeru stared at his brother, before ducking his head and looking down at the Bey in hand. Chimera's facebolt glittered back up at him, his presence a whisper in the back of his mind.

"Alright," Kakeru said, softly. He looked back up, determination written on his face, "Alright. Tell me what I need to do."

Kyoya grinned.

.

.

.

The sun was starting to rise over the horizon, but Kakeru didn't care about that. In just a few hours, he had made more progress than he had in weeks.

"It's not good enough, though," Kakeru's voice sounded defeated, even to his own ears. He was sprawled out on the ground on his back, watching the stars in the sky disappear with the rising sun, "What am I missing?"

Whatever Kyoya was going to say was drowned out by the sound of said man's phone ringing. Kakeru let his eyes drift shut as Kyoya answered, mentally picking apart what he was and wasn't doing.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew, Kyoya's shadow fell over him as he nudged the younger in the shoulder with his shoe, "Oi, Kak, wake up. We gotta get back to HQ."

"No," Kakeru whined. "Let me sleep."

"Kakeru," Kyoya's voice was oddly grim, forcing Kakeru to open his eyes to look up at him. "It's about Nyx."

Kakeru had never moved to get up so fast in his life.

* * *

"I don't care where you've been, I'm just glad you're here," Taylor said, as the door to the conference room burst open as Kakeru stumbled in. "We got a big problem."

"Right, right. What's the problem?" Kakeru flopped down in the seat beside Ryuto.

"This is," Taylor clicked a button the remote he held. Several different tabs appeared on the screen, of different locations, all in various states of disarray, "Nyx is rising earlier than expected."

"What?!" The Seven all exclaimed, shocked.

"Volcanoes that have been dormant for years are erupting, earthquakes on major fault lines across the world. Heavy rains, mudslides, floods, blizzards, fires- you name it, and it's probably happening," Hunter spoke up.

"It's like Nemesis all over again," Nefertiti said, numbly.

"Why isn't anything happening here?" Ryuto asked.

"Because you seven are here," Dynamis answered. "The presence of the seven all together, united, is what is keeping the very nation of Japan safe. All seven elements together, protecting Japan from the outside influence of Nyx's abilities."

"What are we looking at in terms of when she shows up?" Kuro asked.

"Pyra sent us all the data she could," Taylor clicked another button. "We're looking at less than a week, now."

There were several curses thrown around.

"Do we know where she'll show up?" Christina asked, "Maybe we can be there, ready and waiting, when she does."

"Unfortunately, if the location is known, it's being kept tightly under wraps," Taylor sighed. He ran a hand through his hair. "Pyra doesn't even know."

"But that's not all," Hunter said, grimly. "It's not just Nyx that will be making her appearance."

"... What?" Nero blinked, "Who else?"

"And what else," Hunter shook his head. "Most of Nyx's children will be coming with her- Eris, goddess of chaos. Oizys, goddess of misery. Nemesis-" At the startled looks he recieved, he hastened on with, "God _dess_ of revenge."

"Lyssa, goddess of rage. Apate, goddess of deciet... You already know about the keres," Kelsea sighed. "It'll be a mess, and the only way to stop it will be able beat Nyx."

"And we're just supposed to wait until Nyx just wakes up to go to her? Bullshit!" Ryuto exclaimed, "Come on, there's gotta be something we can do!"

"Unfortunately, I don't think there-" Taylor cut off, watching as Nero stood up from his seat and approached the screen, "Uh, Nero?"

"There's a pattern," Nero said. "In all of the destruction going on. I can see it, but, it's so-"

"Mismatched," Lucas spoke up, eyes narrowed. "I thought I was imagining things, but I'm not am I?"

"What kind of pattern?" Hunter asked.

"... I'm not sure yet," Nero frowned. "But I'm sure Luke and I can figure it out."

"Do you think it'll lead to where Nyx and her followers will rise?" Kakeru questioned.

"There's a chance," Luke said. "Just... give us some time."

"... You've got at least, five days, at most, seven," Hunter sighed. "What will you need to figure it out?"

"All the data you got," Luke replied. "We'll let you know what we figure out."

"Alright then, we'll leave you two to it," Taylor turned back to the other five present. "In the meantime, you guys get back to training. We'll need to be on our toes when Nyx shows her ugly mug, and ready for anything."

* * *

 **Yes, Kakeru absolutely has Kyoya's contact saved as Mufuasa. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter and will drop a review! ^^**


End file.
